


Portraits of The Past

by TheCactusIncident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Remus deserved better, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius deserved better, back from the dead
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCactusIncident/pseuds/TheCactusIncident
Summary: Sirius prese il suo secondo primo respiro su una scopa che puntava a schiantarsi al suolo. Cabrò violentemente, puntandola di nuovo verso l’alto e scampò lo schianto di una manciata di secondi.Si guardò attorno e restò sconvolto: sopra di lui c’era una vera e propria battaglia.E c’era Harry. No, era là. Aspetta, era più avanti.Ma cosa…?C’erano molti più Harry di quanti si sarebbe aspettato.[Sirius Black torna dal mondo dei morti] - [eventualmente Wolfstar]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 103
Kudos: 34





	1. 00

_“Arrivano. Devi andare”_

_“Andare?”_

_“Harry ha bisogno di te. Non lo senti?”_

_“Sì, ma posso davvero tornare…?”_

_“Corri. Ti voglio bene”_

_“Anche io”_

Sirius prese il suo secondo primo respiro su una scopa che puntava a schiantarsi al suolo. Cabrò violentemente, puntandola di nuovo verso l’alto e scampò lo schianto di una manciata di secondi.

Non sentiva il vento sulla faccia. Si tastò le guance, ma anziché pelle incontrò qualcosa di rigido.

Aveva una maschera?

Infilò le dita lungo la sua mascella. Si, era una maschera. Buon Godric, era talmente disorientato e per di più era buio, aveva davvero difficoltà a mettere a fuoco la situazione.

Si guardò attorno e restò sconvolto: sopra di lui c’era una vera e propria battaglia.

E c’era Harry. No, era là. Aspetta, era più avanti.

Ma cosa…?

C’erano molti più Harry di quanti si sarebbe aspettato.

Si infilò nella battaglia e iniziò a combattere. L’insorgere dell’adrenalina gli rischiarò i pensieri e irrigidì i muscoli e combatté contro quello che era chiaramente un mangiamorte.

Sperava solo che la sua maschera fosse chiaramente diversa dalle loro.

Guardandosi attorno vide Shackelbolt, alcuni Weasley e altri dell’Ordine, ognuno che fiancheggiava un Harry, ma nessuno era quello giusto. Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, ma sapeva che non erano quello giusto.

Continuò ad andare avanti, osservando ogni Harry e continuando a combattere. Aveva atterrato due mangiamorte non identificati, aveva scansato fuoco amico ed era riuscito ad arrivare più avanti.

In cima a quell’assurdo corteo, che volava più veloce di tutti, c’era Hagrid sulla sua motocicletta, ma aveva la testa piegata in avanti chiaramente svenuto mentre Harry provava a sterzare la moto e a non farsi ammazzare dai mangiamorte che lo stavano accerchiando.

Sirius spinse al massimo delle possibilità la scopa, lanciando su di essa un incantesimo che nel quidditch avrebbe fatto annullare una partita e pregò che la poverina reggesse.

Riuscì a raggiungere la motocicletta, che era in velocità fiamma di drago, senza farsi carbonizzare e affiancò la moto dal lato opposto rispetto a Harry.

Uff, stava per ammazzarsi. Di nuovo.

Dalla scopa si lanciò a cavalcioni della moto, in braccio a Hagrid e iniziò a virare la motocicletta.

“Pensa a combattere Bambi!” urlò al ragazzo sollevandosi la maschera per un attimo.

Harry lo guardò sconvolto, ma per qualche assurdo motivo, si fidò.

Il sidecar in cui era il ragazzo fu colpito e traballò pericolosamente, ma Sirius gli lanciò un paio d’incantesimi appiccicosi che per il momento avrebbero retto.

“Qual è la destinazione?” gli chiese mentre scansavano maledizioni.

“Andromeda Tonks”

Sirius aveva solo una vaga idea di dove fossero al momento, ma era piuttosto sicuro di riuscire a portarli da Andromeda. Sempre se sua cugina non si fosse trasferita negli ultimi sedici anni.

La battaglia era dura, era chiaro che i mangiamorte non erano lì per divertirsi; sembrava che grazie alla moto stessero guadagnando parecchio terreno, ma Harry era mezzo svenuto e Sirius era stato beccato di striscio da uno Stupeficium che non sarebbe stato abbastanza per mandarlo al tappeto, ma era sufficiente a confondergli le idee.

Stava ancora provando a scrollarsi di dosso l’incantesimo, tutta la sua attenzione concentrata sul mandare avanti la motocicletta, ma vide un lampo verde alla sua sinistra.

No.

L’Oscuro Signore era lì, ma prima ancora che potesse sollevare la mano, il braccio di Harry si era sollevato, la testa ancora penzoloni, ma la bacchetta stava già difendendo il suo mago.

Sirius non aveva idea di come una cosa del genere fosse possibile ed era pronto a infilarsi in mezzo ai loro due incantesimi, ma in quel momento avrebbe solo rischiato di farli esplodere tutti quanti.

Tirò un respiro di sollievo quando la bacchetta di Harry mandò in frantumi quella di Voldemort e prima che il mago oscuro potesse semplicemente avvolgere le mani attorno al collo del suo figlioccio e farla finita diversamente, con una complicata combinazione di bottoni e leve, che Sirius pregò funzionassero ancora tutte, rese la motocicletta e i suoi passeggeri invisibili.

Disattivò il volo, calando violentemente di parecchi metri, per poi riaccenderlo una volta fuori dalla traiettoria del Signore Oscuro.

Riuscirono finalmente a far prendere le loro tracce e l’animagus calò la motocicletta sulla strada per poi disattivare l’incantesimo di invisibilità.

I freni non funzionavano più e il motore sfarfallava pericolosamente, ma erano salvi.

Sul retro del cottage li aspettava Andromeda e per evitare di investirla, Sirius dovette fermare la moto con un incantesimo. Smontò e lanciò un _Reinnerva_ su Harry e due a Hagrid per farli riprendere e si sollevò la maschera.

“Cosa-!” disse di botto il mezzo gigante, mentre Sirius ispezionava attentamente la faccia del suo figlioccio.

“Tranquillo Hagrid, ce ne siamo occupati noi” rispose. Harry aveva un taglio su una guancia e respirava a fatica.

“Sirius ma-!”

“Vieni fuori da lì, hai bisogno di farti guarire” disse aiutandolo a uscire dal sidecar.

“Sembri più alto” disse mentre sentiva l’adrenalina che calava molto rapidamente.

“Ma come è possibile?” chiese Hagrid sconvolto e prima che Sirius potesse inventarsi qualche risposta sagace, si sentì chiamare. La testa aveva preso a pulsargli pericolosamente.

“Siri?” disse sua cugina sconvolta.

“Ehi ‘Dromeda. Ti sono…” prima che potesse finire la frase, i suoi occhi si girarono all’indietro e si accasciò a terra.

Possibile che gli fosse stato concesso così poco tempo?


	2. 01

Sirius si era svegliato dopo un po' sul divano di casa Tonks sotto gli occhi di sbarrati di Harry, Hagrid, Dromeda e Ted e con puntate addosso tre bacchette e un ombrello rosa. Qualcuno gli aveva anche levato la bacchetta dopo essere svenuto e provò a fare il bravo; Sirius aveva chiesto un bicchiere d’acqua mentre sua cugina faceva una serie di incantesimi e domande assurde per capire se fosse davvero lui.

“Cosa hai ricevuto per il tuo diciassettesimo compleanno dai tuoi genitori?” si sentì chiedere e rischiò che l’acqua che stava bevendo sbagliasse percorso.

“Ah! Addirittura le domande trabocchetto? Niente, mi pare ovvio. L’ultima volta che tu e io ci siamo visti è stato nel settantasei, dopo che sono scappato di casa prima di compiere diciassette anni, e tua figlia mi incollò un lecca lecca nei capelli. Fra l’altro l’ho conosciuta prima di morire ed era un Auror. È ancora un Auror?”

“Da come straparla direi che è davvero lui” disse Ted sconvolto.

“Come hai fatto a tornare indietro?” gli chiese sua cugina, sconvolta.

“In verità credo di non essere mai andato avanti. Sono rimasto in una sorta di limbo. Quanto tempo è passato?”

“Sei morto più di un anno fa”

“Cos… davvero? Ma… Sarà passato qualche giorno, al massimo una settimana”

“Era il diciotto giugno 1996, oggi è il ventisette luglio 1997” disse Harry parlando per la prima volta. Il ragazzo teneva in mano la maschera con cui Sirius si era svegliato, aveva la forma della testa di un cane-lupo nero con le orecchie appuntite, molto somigliante a Padfoot. Era piuttosto sicuro che Harry non riuscisse a guardarlo in faccia, troppo sconvolto e restio a fidarsi. Tutti i presenti lo fissavano con occhi sgranati, ma non poteva biasimarli.

Era morto da un anno?

“Godric, sarà successo di tutto” commentò sconvolto.

“Non ne hai idea” bofonchiò sarcastico il ragazzo.

“Mi… devo andare un attimo in bagno” disse guardando i padroni di casa e Ted gli fece segno di seguirlo.

Chiuse la porta del bagno e si guardò allo specchio. Aveva bisogno di un attimo per stare da solo e fare mente locale.

Erano nell’Ufficio Misteri, stava duellando con Bella; una maledizione lo aveva spinto nell’arco di pietra e si era trovato in una stanza esattamente identica a quella che aveva appena lasciato, ma completamente bianca, tanto bianca da poter accecare la vista.

Sembrava essere passata a malapena una settimana, era assurdo che fosse passato più di un anno.

Gli aveva detto che il tempo scorreva diversamente, ma non credeva…

Prima di avere un attacco di panico, fece dei respiri profondi e catalogò tutto quello che aveva con sé da quando si era svegliato.

L’oggetto più insolito era chiaramente la maschera da cane perché suo fratello aveva sempre avuto uno humor scadente, ma un chiaro invito a non far sapere in giro che era di nuovo vivo.

Gli abiti erano gli stessi di quando era morto, ma in tasca aveva la sua prima bacchetta magica, quella che avevano spezzato davanti ai suoi occhi quando lo avevano portato ad Akzaban. Cedro, corda di cuore di drago, dieci pollici, rigida. Al polso aveva l’orologio che i Potter gli avevano regalato per i suoi diciassette anni, quello che credeva perduto insieme alla bacchetta.

Si spogliò e anche i boxer erano gli stessi. I suoi abiti erano puliti, avevano solo i segni della battaglia appena finita, per loro non era passata né una settimana né un anno.

Iniziò a guardarsi nello specchio dietro la porta e aveva tutti i tatuaggi e le cicatrici che ricordava, ma il suo fisico era diverso: aveva più muscoli, non gli facevano più male le ossa e non aveva più quella macchia sull’orecchio sinistro dove non gli crescevano più i capelli, dovuta a un’infezione da zecche contratta ad Azkaban.

Sembrava ringiovanito, ma non tanto nell’età, era chiaramente visibile che avesse superato i trent’anni, ma i segni dei soprusi, i denti che non era più riuscito a rimettere del tutto in sesto dopo il carcere, le tumefazioni violacee attorno agli occhi dovute all’incapacità di dormire più di un paio d’ore a notte, le unghie rovinate e le ossa rotte guarite male, era tutto sparito o sistemato.

La morte aveva cancellato i soprusi dal suo corpo e Sirius non poteva che esserne grato.

Stava ancora osservando i suoi molari allo specchio (tutti al loro posto! Neanche uno marcio!), quando qualcuno bussò e lo fece trasalire.

“Sei morto di nuovo?” chiese sua cugina

“E abbandonarti dopo un’entrata in scena del genere?” le rispose mentre si rivestiva con un gesto della bacchetta prima di uscire dal bagno.

“Okay, adesso qual è il piano?”

“Sarebbe il caso di avvertire l’Ordine” propose la donna e Sirius dovette darle ragione.

Per viaggiare sulla moto in tre fino alla Tana, Sirius si trasformò in Padfoot e si mise in braccio a Harry nel sidecar.

“Ricordati l’incantesimo per frenarla o ci schianteremo” disse a Harry prima di trasformarsi. Come cane era appena più piccolo rispetto a quando era umano, ma al momento sembrava l’unica alternativa possibile. Il sidecar era messo talmente male che se avesse provato a ingrandirlo si sarebbe spaccato per protesta.

Ovviamente anche a casa Weasley tutti restarono estremamente sconvolti all’idea di vederlo vivo.

“Si, sono tornato, lo so è passato un anno, fatemi tutte le domande di sicurezza che vi pare. Serve una mano?” disse guardando i membri dell’Ordine in varie sfumature di ferite da guarire. Quello messo peggio era George, steso sul divano, tutto il lato sinistro della faccia coperto di sangue.

“Che incantesimo è stato?” chiese alla stanza mentre lo osservava.

“Sectumsempra” gli rispose Fred.

“Dannato Mocciosus unto…” bofonchiò innervosito. Non gli bastava giocare al piccolo chimico, doveva anche inventare incantesimi che tutti i suoi vecchi amici Mangiamorte conoscevano perfettamente “L’opzione migliore è il _Venera Sanenctum_ , ma non sono sicuro di quanto riusciremo a fare per recuperare l’orecchio. Molly, se permetti” disse alla donna che, ancora completamente sconvolta, si spostò mentre Sirius aveva già iniziato la cantilena.

Aveva appena finito e l’emorragia si era fermata lasciandosi dietro una grossa cicatrice, quando sentì una bacchetta puntata sul collo.

“Dimmi qualcosa che solo Sirius Black potrebbe sapere” si sentì chiedere da Remus e si voltò lentamente.

L’ultima cosa che voleva era farsi ammazzare così presto e per di più da lui.

“Oh per Merlino, da dove comincio. Io e gli altri abbiamo capito che eri un lupo mannaro a metà del primo anno, ma ne abbiamo parlato con te solo al secondo, abbiamo iniziato il processo per diventare Animagus alla fine del terzo anno e siamo riusciti a finirlo al quinto, notevole, ma potevamo fare di meglio se io non fossi stato un idiota. Io sono un cane, James era un cervo e di quell’altro neanche ne voglio parlare. La maledizione Sectumsempra è un’invenzione di Snivellus che la usò su James a febbraio del ‘76. Per via di quell’attacco ho fatto la seconda idiozia più grande della mia vita per cui non sei mai riuscito davvero a perdonarmi, non del tutto, e me lo merito. Continuo? Continuo. Per il diploma andammo al concerto dei Black Sabbath e passammo tutta _War Pigs_ a saltare perché era il nostro inno di guerra. Rubasti una delle magliette per me, e io ne fui particolarmente grato una volta tornati a casa. Hai perso la verginità con u-”

“Basta così!” gridò il mago e Sirius sorrise.

“Quella sarebbe stata una bella storia. Ciao Moony”

“È passato un anno… com’è possibile?” sospirò l’uomo sconvolto, mentre gli sfiorava i capelli e poi una spalla, la bacchetta finalmente abbassata. Sirius gli prese la mano e fece per stringerla a sé, ma le sue dita incontrarono qualcosa al suo anulare. Un cerchietto di metallico, una cosa insignificante, ma abbastanza da mandare il sorriso di Sirius in frantumi.

Remus non portava mai accessori, solo l’orologio. Solo l’orologio.

Ci fu un attimo in cui i due si dissero con lo sguardo cose che Sirius non avrebbe mai voluto sentire e poi Remus tirò via la mano lentamente. La punta delle sue dita stava ancora sfiorando i lunghi capelli neri, quando Tonks, che era appena arrivata, s’infilò sotto il braccio di lui e iniziò a parlare, parlava anche con Sirius ma lui non sentiva una sola parola, gli occhi fissi sulla mano sinistra di lei su cui svettava un anello identico. Loro due erano…?

“Io torno da George” disse mentre lei ancora parlava, per poi voltarsi e andarsene.

La soluzione migliore per il ragazzo, se voleva nascondere l’orecchio martoriato, era farsi crescere i capelli, scelta che Sirius e Bill appoggiavano animatamente, quasi tanto quanto si era opposta Molly. Stavano ancora discutendo di capelli quando Arthur Weasley ammutolì qualsiasi discussione con la notizia che Alastor era morto in battaglia, peggiorando notevolmente il clima della serata.

“Chi sarà adesso il leader dell’Ordine?” chiese Bill

“Perché Alastor era il leader? Dov’è Silente?” chiese Sirius e tutti i presenti si guardarono a disagio, per poi votare con lo sguardo all’unanimità per Remus.

“Silente è morto” disse il mago in maniera sbrigativa.

Silente era morto? Il mago più potente del mondo magico era morto?

“C-cosa? Chi è stato?”

“Lo ha ucciso Piton” gli rispose Remus senza girarci intorno.

Sembravano tutti pronti all’impatto, pronti a vedere Sirius esplodere. Anche Sirius era pronto, in tutta onestà, ma la rabbia che sentì montare da sotto lo sterno era fredda, non c’era quella fiamma dirompente che lo aveva sempre divorato fino all’osso.

Frantumò comunque la tazza che teneva in mano, ma prima ancora che gli altri potessero reagire l’aveva già colpita con un _Reparo_ e si era curato la mano.

“E quindi il pipistrello ci ha traditi. Ma che sorpresa!” bofonchiò il bruno mentre sbatteva la tazza sul tavolo rischiando di romperla nuovamente.

“È la tua vecchia bacchetta?” chiese Remus sorpreso. Ovvio che lui l’avrebbe riconosciuta, era l’unico dei Malandrini in grado di utilizzarla. Era una bacchetta piuttosto cocciuta e a Sirius era mancata come un arto.

“Ce l’avevo in tasca quando mi sono svegliato. Un dono della morte” disse sarcastico

“E per ogni dono una maledizione” bofonchiò Remus a bassa voce con sguardo vacuo per poi allontanarsi. I discorsi diventarono piuttosto tecnici molto rapidamente, spiegarono a Sirius con esattezza qual era la missione appena svolta, ma quando il discorso si spostò ai prossimi obbiettivi dell’Ordine, Molly insistette per mandare i ragazzi a dormire.

“Adesso sono tutti maggiorenni, che scusa hai?” commentò piccato Sirius e la donna s’irrigidì.

“La tua presenza”

“Ah, quindi adesso sono io il lupo cattivo,” Tonks, Bill e qualcun altro trattennero una risata “buono a sapersi” si alzò anche lui, dicendo che aveva già abbastanza da metabolizzare e che voleva parlare con Harry. Effettivamente non era una bugia.

Seguì il ragazzo fino in camera di Ron che gentilmente si dileguò.

“Come si senti?” gli chiese sedendosi sul bordo del letto vicino al suo figlioccio.

“Non ne ho idea. Tu sei qui che è assurdo, ma stasera sono morti Alastor ed Edvige ed è successo per colpa mia”

“No Harry, non è successo per colpa tua. Loro si sono sacrificati per qualcosa di molto importante, qualcosa che ti vede esattamente nel centro, ma non pensare mai che sia colpa tua. La colpa è dell’Oscuro Signore che ha iniziato questa guerra, noi stiamo solo facendo il nostro meglio per fermarla” disse stringendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

“Mi dispiace per Edvige, so quanto ci tenevi. Se sapessi come ho fatto a tornare indietro, ti restituirei tutti i cari che hai perso” Harry lo abbracciò, affondando la testa nella sua spalla e ispirando in maniera forzatamente controllata.

“Non riesco a spiegare quanto è importante che tu sia qui” disse dopo un po' contro la sua giacca di pelle.

“Ti voglio bene, Bambi” gli rispose poggiando la testa sulla sua. Erano quasi della stessa altezza ormai e sicuramente Harry era scomodo, ma poco importava.

“È davvero necessario che mi chiami così?” chiese il ragazzo con tono distratto.

“Ti chiamavo così quando eri un affarino grosso quanto un boccino nella pancia di tua madre. Perché? Non ti piace?”

“Non molto”

“Oh mi dispiace, proverò ad utilizzarlo quanto più possibile” riuscì a fargli fare un sorriso e Sirius la considerò una vittoria.

“Mi sei mancato, Snuffle”

“Ah, vedo che ti sai difendere anche senza bacchetta”

Quando Ron infilò timidamente la testa in camera, Sirius augurò la buonanotte ad entrambi e si dileguò.

Al piano terra la maggior parte delle persone erano tornate a casa, compreso Hagrid in qualche modo, e Sirius si rese conto di non sapere dove andare a dormire.

“Sirius, ho appena parlato con mia madre e ha detto che se vuoi puoi dormire da lei” gli spiegò Tonks come se gli avesse letto il pensiero e Sirius dovette utilizzare tutto il suo arsenale da bugiardo per mantenere un’espressione neutra.

Non era colpa di Tonks non era colpa di Tonks non era colpa di Tonks.

“Effettivamente credo sia l’opzione migliore” riuscì a dire tranquillo avviandosi già alla porta. Aveva una motocicletta da convincere a ripartire, prima di sperare di poter andare a dormire.

“Sirius, prima che tu vada” iniziò Molly Weasley e Sirius si voltò sorpreso “Prima che morisse, Silente ha affidato una missione ai ragazzi. Si rifiutano di parlarne con chiunque, ma Arthur li ha sentiti parlare di qualcosa da trovare e distruggere”

Quindi erano già a quel punto?

“Lo so di non essere nelle condizioni di chiederti niente, ma se c’è un solo adulto con cui Harry potrebbe decidere di parlarne…” vide Molly ingoiare parecchio orgoglio per chiedergli una cosa del genere.

“Proverò a parlare con Harry al riguardo, promesso” la rincuorò con l’espressione più affabile che gli riuscisse. La donna sembrò soddisfatta e di certo Sirius non gli avrebbe spiegato che avevano due scopi piuttosto diversi.

Sirius tornò alla Tana il giorno seguente per provare a parlare con Harry. Non gli sembrava una grande idea saltare direttamente al sodo, soprattutto perché aveva una domanda da fargli, una domanda insignificante, soprattutto al confronto di tutto il resto, ma che lo aveva perseguitato tutta la notte.

“Harry da…. da quanto tempo Remus e Tonks sono sposati?” gli chiese dopo un po'. Stavano portando delle sedie da sistemare sotto la grande tenda viola sotto cui si sarebbe svolto il matrimonio di Bill e Fleur. Davvero non si aspettava un matrimonio in quel momento, ma chi era lui per giudicare?

“Settimane, non di più. Tonks me lo ha detto prima che lasciassimo Privet Drive. Non so con esattezza, hanno dovuto fare tutto in segreto per via delle leggi contro i licantropi” gli spiegò distrattamente.

“Ah capisco. Invece tu hai niente di nuovo da raccontarmi?” meglio sviare, tanto il ragazzo non ne sapeva niente.

“Non mi sono sposato” rispose scrollando le spalle e Sirius rise di gusto.

“Ti avrei picchiato se così fosse stato” disse scherzando e poi si rese conto che girarci in torno proprio non era nel suo stile.

“So che ti è stato affidato un compito” ammise senza mezzi termini e Harry s’irrigidì.

“Te lo ha detto Molly?”

“È solo preoccupata, come sempre. Neanche fossimo in guerra” disse sarcastico.

Harry sbuffò e Sirius si sedette su un tavolo, guardando fuori.

“So che Silente vi ha dato una missione e di certo non cercherò di dissuaderti. Anzi, quello che ti sto offrendo è una mano” gli spiegò. Harry chiaramente non se lo aspettava, nemmeno da lui, l’adulto più infantile di tutto l’Ordine.

“E ti fideresti di seguirmi? Senza sapere cosa stiamo facendo?” gli chiese e Sirius annuì.

“Naturalmente”

Prima che Harry gli potesse rispondere, furono interrotti da Molly Weasley che, dopo che era tornato dai morti e aveva guarito il figlio, lo trattava marginalmente meglio. Non bene, ma meglio.

“Harry tesoro, mi chiedevo, che ti andrebbe di fare per il tuo compleanno?”

“Signora Weasley una normalissima cena andrà bene, è il giorno prima del matrimonio, non voglio creare problemi”

“Oh, sciocchezze, non capita tutti i giorni che uno compia diciassette anni!”

Lo sguardo di Sirius fu attirato dal proprio polso su cui svettava l’orologio ricevuto a diciassette anni. Era in ottime condizioni, soprattutto perché non lo vedeva dall’ottobre dell’81 e probabilmente non era l’originale, ma il grosso graffio sul quadrante che aveva provocato mentre lui e James scappavano in motocicletta dai Mangiamorte, era lì. Era possibile resuscitare un orologio?

Lasciò i due a discutere sotto la tenda e andò in cucina dove trovò George che aveva incantato i bicchieri perché si lucidassero e li guardava danzare ordinatamente.

“Ehi come va l’orecchio?” chiese al ragazzo.

“Sto sperando che il mio udito diventi ultrasonico, ma per il momento non mi sembra sia cambiato niente” disse scrollando le spalle.

“Fattelo dire da uno con le orecchie di un cane: non vuoi un udito ultrasonico. Piuttosto, c’è ancora della pozione Polisucco?” s’informò, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa.

“Quella senza i capelli di Harry ce l’hanno Remus e Tonks”

“Ah, dannazione. Dovrò fare alla vecchia maniera allora” trasfigurò leggermente un piatto da portata fino a renderlo perfettamente riflettente e poi iniziò a trasfigurare i propri lineamenti. Si diede dei corti capelli marroni e un po' di barba, i suoi occhi di una tonalità nocciola e un naso più largo. Trasfigurò un cucchiaio in un paio di occhiali e si disse soddisfatto. George approvò con un pollice.

“Direi che è sufficiente. Se non torno fra tre ore non venite a cercarmi, non ne vale la pena”

-

Sirius dormiva da Andromeda, maggiormente perché era l’unica persona che gli aveva offerto un posto. Hagrid gli aveva ufficialmente restituito la moto e lui e Ted ci stavano lavorando insieme, rimettendola in condizioni ottimali. Il guardiacaccia aveva fatto del suo meglio, ma era chiaro che fosse molto più bravo ad occuparsi delle creature magiche piuttosto che di quelle meccaniche.

La complicata rete di incantesimi fatti sulla moto non era messa male, ma tutta la parte puramente meccanica era pronta al collasso.

“Congratulazioni” disse Sirius dopo un po' a Ted che al momento era in piedi vicino al tavolo del garage.

“Per cosa?” chiese l’uomo stranito.

“Il matrimonio” rispose lui ovvio e l’altro si accigliò.

“Va a farti fottere, Black” rispose piuttosto piccato. Non era stata quella l’intenzione di Sirius, lui e Ted un tempo erano andati d’accordo. La motocicletta era stata sua un tempo e quando se ne era voluto liberare l’aveva venduta a Sirius ad un prezzo quasi imbarazzante.

“E dai Ted, dico sul serio. Remus è una brava persona”

“Non è Remus il problema, è l’altro”

“C’è un altro?” Okay, questa era solo per vedere fino a dove riusciva a far arrivare l’ex Tassorosso prima di farsi maledire. 

“Non fare l’idiota Sirius, sei troppo intelligente” rispose, chiaramente disturbato.

“Senti, lo abbiamo gestito per anni ed eravamo una banda di adolescenti. Lo chiudi in cantina un giorno al mese e il gioco è fatto” provò a tranquillizzarlo per poi tornare alla motocicletta.

“Credo che lei sia incinta”

A Sirius cadde una chiave di mano, ma la recuperò al volo prima che non andasse a terra e continuò come se nulla fosse successo.

“Non hanno ancora detto niente, ma ho sempre avuto un sesto senso per queste cose… tu pensi che un bambino potrebbe-” iniziò Ted, ma Sirius lo interruppe.

“Ted, sono quasi un esperto in materia: l’unico modo per diventare lupi mannari è essere morsi e solo se ciò accade durante la luna piena. Lupi non si nasce, si diventa”

“Con tutte le leggi contro i licantropi, se scoprissero che si sono sposati e che lei è incinta Dora finirebbe in guai seri e Remus verrebbe giustiziato. Me ne vergogno, ma è che quando uno fa dei figli vuole il meglio per loro e, ora come ora, Remus non lo è”

Sirius ebbe un moto di istinto protettivo nei confronti del licantropo, ma riuscì a trattenersi. La morte gli aveva fatto davvero bene.

“Io lo conosco da quando aveva undici anni e ti posso assicurare una cosa: non l’avrebbe mai sposata se non l’avesse amata più di ogni altra cosa. Riesci a vedere solo i lati negativi e posso capirlo, ma Remus farà di tutto per Dora e il bambino”

I due rimasero un po' in silenzio e Sirius credeva di avercela fatta. Assurdo. Vedi se gli toccava rincuorare il suocero del suo…

“Mi pare di ricordare che lo… conoscevi piuttosto bene qualche tempo fa” iniziò Ted, un sopracciglio pericolosamente inarcato. Chiaramente l’animagus aveva fallito alla grande.

“Di che parli?” chiese innocentemente

“Vivevate insieme, no? Dopo il diploma”

“Era per comodità. Eravamo nell’Ordine, passavamo talmente tanto tempo in giro per Silente che allontanarsi da Londra era stupido” si giustificò stringendosi nelle spalle.

“A me pare di ricordare diversamente”

Okay, era inutile dissimulare.

“Ted, non fare domande di cui non vuoi una risposta. E passami il girabacchino” chiarì e l’uomo sbuffò per poi passargli l’attrezzo.

“Per le palle di Merlino…”

“Hip-Hip Hurrà” bofonchiò Sirius.

-

La sera del compleanno di Harry, Sirius raggiunse La Tana con la sua motocicletta da poco rimessa in sesto. L’aveva anche lavata e lucidata prima di pranzo, cosa che chiaramente non le succedeva da parecchio tempo e adesso sembrava tutta un’altra moto, anche il sidecar sembrava aver riacquistato la gioia di vivere.

Era arrivato piuttosto presto perché avrebbe voluto passare un po' di tempo con Harry da solo per spiegargli con calma il suo regalo.

“Ho qualcosa per te” esordì subito dopo avergli dato gli auguri. Fece segno alle scale e si rintanarono in camera di Ron per avere un po' di privacy.

Ne aveva già parlato con Molly visto che si era offerta di regalare ad Harry l’orologio di suo fratello Fabian e a Sirius si strinse lo stomaco ricordando i gemelli Prewett, di tre anni davanti a lui a Hogwarts, morti anche loro in nome dell’Ordine, ma aveva spiegato alla donna che ci avevano già pensato James e Lily.

“Questo è un regalo dei tuoi genitori per il tuo diciassettesimo anno” spiegò allungandogli la scatola e il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi.

La Gringott offriva un servizio di cassette di sicurezza di cui si poteva usufruire se si aveva una camera blindata con loro e durante la prima guerra James aveva organizzato una cassetta per Harry. Era una cosa che avevano fatto molte famiglie che avevano figli piccoli, non sapendo se avrebbero avuto la possibilità di vederli compiere diciassette anni. Non c’era niente di valore inestimabile all’interno, non era il mantello dell’invisibilità, ma c’erano delle lettere per lui, qualche foto, una ciocca di capelli rossi in un medaglione e il classico regalo dei diciassette anni. I neogenitori l’avevano messa insieme nella speranza che un giorno l’avrebbero ritirata loro stessi, ma così non era stato. Avevano fortunatamente aggiunto la firma magica di Sirius alle persone che potevano ritirarla ed era quello che aveva fatto.

Harry sembrava terrorizzato anche solo all’idea di sollevare il coperchio, ma Sirius lo incoraggiò con una mano su una spalla. All’interno dell’impersonale cassetta metallica, c’era una grossa scatola di legno con una “P” incisa sopra. Il ragazzo la estrasse dalla prima scatola e sfiorò la chiusura che si aprì magicamente, facendolo sobbalzare. Harry prese un respiro profondo e sollevò il coperchio, osservando il contenuto con attenzione.

“Le altre sono cose più personali, direi di cominciare dal _pièce de résistance_ ” disse indicandogli la scatola di velluto blu che era in cima.

L’orologio all’interno era esattamente come quello al polso di Sirius. Il cinturino era nero con i dettagli argento, il quadrante era di madreperla con quattro inserti di corallo a segnare i punti principali e delle barrette argentate per segnare gli altri mentre le tre lancette segnatempo erano dorate.

“Questo era di James, tuo nonno Fleamont li regalò uguali a me e tuo padre” disse mostrandogli il proprio polso “Sia lui che i Black andavano in giro con degli orologi da taschino, ma non credo sarebbero durati a lungo in mano a me o James, ad essere onesto”

“ _Audax at fidelis_ ” lesse Harry dal retro del quadrante.

“Audace ma fedele” tradusse Sirius, “È il motto dei Potter, ma anche una buona descrizione per entrambi i tuoi genitori” Sirius si tolse il proprio orologio, mostrando che anche il retro del suo portava la stessa incisione.

“Non sapevo nemmeno che i Potter avessero un motto” disse Harry quasi vergognandosi. Sirius non riusciva neanche a contare il numero di volte che James aveva urlato “Audax at fidelis!” prima di lanciarsi a fare qualche cazzata.

“Naturalmente. La tua famiglia discende direttamente da Ignotus Peverell, l’unico motivo per cui non è fra le ventotto famiglie purosangue è perché a i tuoi avi non è mai andato giù il modo in cui molti volevano discriminare i babbani e i natibabbani e hanno sempre combattuto per i loro diritti”

Harry lo guardò e poi tornò a guardare l’orologio.

“È davvero molto bello”

“Tuo nonno aveva buon gusto” disse scherzando e Harry accennò un sorriso mentre metteva l’orologio.

“Quando tutta questa situazione sarà finita, ci sono un sacco di cose che mi piacerebbe mostrarti. Un’intera casa di ricordi, di storia di cui potremmo parlare con calma. Questo è solo un assaggio”

Harry annuì energicamente, si asciugò gli occhi e poi guardò nella scatola.

“Ci sono parecchie altre cose qui dentro”

“Sono qui per questo”

La serata si concluse molto più rapidamente di quanto avrebbero voluto tutti, visto che l’improvvisa visita di Scrimgeour metteva a repentaglio la libertà di Tonks e Remus e Sirius era ancora legalmente morto. Aveva intravisto una bellissima torta a forma di boccino dorato che non avrebbe mai assaggiato, ma rimase giusto il tempo necessario ad essere invitato al matrimonio di Bill e Fleur il giorno dopo e andare vagamente panico perché non aveva un regalo da portargli. O un abito da mettere.

Andromeda lo avrebbe sicuramente aiutato ad inventarsi qualcosa.

-

Al matrimonio di Bill e Fleur Sirius era uno spettacolo, modestia (Ah!) a parte.

Come aveva già potuto constatare, la morte gli aveva fatto bene; qualcosa dell’aura da spettro che si trascinava dietro dalla sua fuga da Azkaban sembrava essersi alleggerita, aveva meno occhiaie, i suoi occhi brillavano e aveva una forma fisica diversa da quella di uno scheletro. Per distinguersi nella massa aveva rasato completamente la barba e aveva incantato capelli e sopracciglia dello stesso rosso dei Weasley, aggiungendo un’abbondante spruzzata di lentiggini su volto e mani.

Essendo stato invitato solo una manciata di ore prima, era stato impossibile far confezionare un abito di fattura magica e quindi aveva ripiegato su quella babbana. Il commesso aveva chiamato la giacca frac e aveva insistito per gilet e ascot grigi con una camicia bianca che Sirius, aveva dovuto concedere, gli stavano piuttosto bene. Aveva anche aggiunto un fazzoletto da taschino viola, visto che era il colore che avevano utilizzato per le decorazioni.

Alla festa aveva ballato con la maggior parte delle donne disponili e anche qualcuna meno, come ad esempio Molly Weasley che era fuggita dopo pochi passi. Aveva flirtato in francese con le dame della famiglia della sposa e le aveva abbandonate dopo il baciamano.

Aveva da poco scoperto che mentre lui era morto Bill era passato sotto gli artigli di Greyback, il souvenir chiaramente visibile a tutti, e che Molly sarebbe stata sicura che a quel punto Fleur avrebbe annullato il matrimonio. Solo a quel punto Molly aveva scoperto di che pasta era fatta la ragazza; non per nulla era stata fra i campioni del Torneo Tremaghi.

Era una bella serata, per essere nel bel mezzo di una guerra. Sperava solo che sarebbe durata.

Avevano mascherato Harry con della Pozione Polisucco rendendolo l’ennesimo pel di carota in giro e Sirius aveva quasi dimenticato che faccia gli avevano dato. Dopo l’ennesimo ballo, si era seduto a godersi la scena degli sposi che si guardavano come se non ci fosse nessun altro. Ah, essere giovani e innamorati nel bel mezzo di una guerra. Sirius non era stato molto bravo ad esserlo, al primo giro e al secondo era stato stroncato in partenza.

Prima di dare tempo ai suoi demoni di soffocarlo, gli passarono davanti i gemelli e si ritrovò a sorridere automaticamente.

“Ragazzi vedete di non sabotare la torta, intesi?” li avvisò

“Chi?” “Noi?” “Ma non faremmo mai una cosa del genere” “Già, per chi ci hai preso?”

“Non la torta, mi raccomando” insisté e i due sbuffarono.

“Sei noioso da quando sei resuscitato”

“Questa me la pagherete dopo, senza fretta”

Fu sorpreso dalla risata divertita di qualcuno alla sua destra. Era l’ennesima testa rossa, ma questa la riconobbe. Era il secondo della notevole prole dei Weasley, Charlie, che aveva fatto da testimone al fratello maggiore.

“Quei due ti ascoltano, è sorprendente” commentò con un’espressione piuttosto colpita.

“Gli ho dato fin troppi spunti su come fare danni. Mi ci rivedo più di quanto possa sembrare plausibile e poi riuscivo a distinguerli anche prima dell’orecchio, che è una cosa che fa sempre piacere, immagino” disse mentre giocherellava con un tovagliolo.

“Sono sempre stati questa unica entità…. Hanno aperto un negozio di scherzi e stanno andando bene, nel bel mezzo di una guerra, chi lo avrebbe detto” disse Charlie, dall’altro lato del tavolo.

“La gente ha bisogno di distrarsi, di alleggerire la tensione. Comunque credo che non siamo stati presentati, stasera sono Sirius Red, di solito il colore è un altro. Tu sei Charlie, giusto?” disse offrendogli la mano. Lo aveva intravisto la sera precedente, prima di dover fuggire a gambe levate.

“La tua fama ti precede, soprattutto con mia madre” commentò il rosso e Sirius ghignò.

“Ah Molly, si è raccomandata di tenersi a distanza? Quella donna mi odia, dice che sono una cattiva influenza. Ci crederesti?” disse scherzando e riuscendo a farlo sorridere.

“Non so quanto ancora negativamente possiamo essere influenzati, a dire il vero” ammise e Sirius dovette dargli ragione. Effettivamente nessuno dei fratelli che aveva conosciuto aveva intrapreso una carriera banale.

“A proposito, Harry mi ha detto che lavori con i draghi in Romania” Charlie sembrò pronto all’impatto, chiaramente abituato ai commenti negativi, ma Sirius sorrise “È la carriera più pazzesca che abbia mai sentito. Godric, perché non ci ho pensato?”

Iniziarono un’accesa discussione in cui Sirius si sorprese di ricordare molto più di quanto non immaginasse riguardo ai draghi e Charlie si sorprese del genuino interesse dell’altro accompagnato da domande pertinenti.

Dai draghi passarono alla musica e continuarono con altro, seduti sempre più vicini a parlare e ridere.

“Ahahaha e lui che ha detto?” Sirius aveva le lacrime agli occhi da quanto aveva riso.

“A quel punto era talmente incazzato da non riuscire nemmeno a parlare. Semplicemente gridò ‘Punizione Weasley!’ mentre tutti gli altri ridevano. Era il suo primo anno e noi siamo stati pessimi, ma non ero nemmeno un suo alunno, Pozioni non mi era mai particolarmente interessata. I miei fratelli mi hanno detto che ha sempre avuto un odio spregiudicato per i Grifondoro e credo sia stato anche merito mio” concluse con un certo orgoglio grattandosi una tempia. Aveva degli occhi estremamente azzurri e Sirius non aveva fatto caso a quando il giovane aveva cambiato posto, andando a sedersi vicino a lui.

“Mi spiace, ma quello è merito mio” gli spiegò Sirius, altrettanto soddisfatto.

“Come?”

“Non solo mio, più che altro ho fatto la mia parte, ma eravamo a scuola insieme” rivelò per poi prendere un sorso di champagne. Era di quello buono, con gli omaggi della famiglia Delacour.

“Godric” esclamò Charlie sconvolto.

“Oh sì, gliene abbiamo fatte passare di tutti colori e lui ha sempre abbondantemente contraccambiato”

“Non mi ha mai fatto una bella impressione, c’erano alcune mie compagne che gli morivano dietro, ma personalmente non ci ho mai visto niente di buono”

“E dai Charlie, non farmi vomitare, parliamo di altro” il giovane rise di gusto e poi si guardò attorno, come per darsi un attimo e raggruppare i pensieri.

“Quali sono i tuoi progetti?” gli chiese e Sirius restò sorpreso.

“I miei progetti?”

“Beh, sei vivo, ma il mondo magico ti crede ancora morto, io direi che hai un vantaggio non indifferente”

Sirius avrebbe voluto avere qualche grandiosa risposta, ma la realtà non era niente di speciale.

“Al momento non ho neanche un posto in cui vivere, sono sul divano di mia cugina. Effettivamente dovrei mettere insieme le idee e decidere cosa fare” soprattutto se Harry non lo avesse voluto con lui.

“Io fra un mese torno in Romania, sia per lavoro che per l’Ordine” il ragazzo prese un respiro profondo “Se vuoi vedere come vanno le cose lì, non mi darebbe fastidio un po' di compagnia”

Sirius rimase di sasso. Questa davvero non se la aspettava.

“Pensaci” aggiunse Charlie prima di alzarsi e andarsene.

Sirius stava ancora provando a capire se Charlie Weasley ci avesse appena provato con lui o no, quando il Patronus di Kingsley Shacklebolt si infilò dentro la tenda, arrestando tutti i festeggiamenti.

“Il Ministero è caduto. Scrimgeour è morto. Stanno arrivato”

In un attimo fu l’inferno. Sirius incrociò lo sguardo di Remus che non aveva guardato per tutta la serata, ma di cui aveva tenuto d’occhio ogni spostamento, e l’uomo gli indicò Harry e i suoi amici con un cenno della testa.

Bacchetta alla mano si tuffò verso di loro scansando invitati che scappavano. Lanciò uno sguardo a Remus e Tonks che restarono a combattere, ma continuò. Harry era più importante.

“Grimmauld Place” urlò a Granger che aveva già afferrato Ron per mano, Sirius acchiappò Harry per le spalle e prima che il ragazzo capisse cosa stesse succedendo, si erano materializzati davanti alla porta di quell’antro malefico.

Entrarono senza perdere tempo e si sedettero in salotto facendo alzare una nuvola di polvere.

“Direi che da questo momento è guerra aperta. Voi siete già pronti, giusto?” disse lanciando uno sguardo a Hermione, una volta datogli tempo di riprendere fiato. La ragazza annuì, indicandogli una borsetta che cozzava col suo vestito.

“Hai deciso se mi vuoi con voi?” chiese a Harry. Gli aveva proposto il suo aiuto e poi lo aveva lasciato stare, dandogli un paio di giorni per pensare.

“Silente ha detto-” iniziò, ma Sirius lo interruppe.

“Silente è morto”

“Anche tu fino alla settimana scorsa” rispose Harry. Per qualche motivo quella frase fece male, ma lo ignorò.

“Ma adesso sono qui, per te. La decisione sta a te, ma voglio che ci pensi bene. Se decidessi di non farmi venire, sappi che ti aiuterò comunque in qualsiasi modo. Adesso, cosa sapete di questi horcrux?”

I tre si guardarono, provando a capire chi dei tre avesse parlato.

“Nessuno di voi tre vi ha tradito. Ho parlato con R.A.B., Regulus Arcturus Black”

Era una delle prime cose di cui avevano parlato lui e suo fratello quando era morto. Reg gli aveva spiegato come e perché era morto e Sirius lo aveva abbracciato.

“Regulus?” chiese Harry sconvolto.

“Mio fratello”

“Ma non è…?” iniziò Ron, ma Sirius lo interruppe.

“Morto? Oh sì, ma come ha detto Harry, lo ero anche io fino a cinque giorni fa, quindi…” scrollò le spalle e si accomodò sulla poltrona alzando una nuvola di polvere. I pochi progressi fatti a quella casa erano chiaramente spariti del tutto.

“Quanti pensate ne abbia? Reg diceva che li aveva studiati e che è davvero assurdo che ne abbia molti” chiese.

“Per ora siamo a tre: l’anello, il diario e il medaglione. Due distrutti, il terzo ancora non sappiamo dove sia” spiegò Hermione che si era seduta su un puff.

“Immagino che voi abbiate la copia, giusto?”

Harry annuì e gli allungò il medaglione. Dentro c’era anche un messaggio di Regulus, sempre così altisonante. Gli provocò un soffio di malinconia.

“Ricordo qualcosa di simile a questo, quando ci siamo liberati di un po' di cianfrusaglie che erano in questa casa” provò a lisciarsi la barba, ma trovò solo le sue guance rasate. Si ricordò dei capelli rossi e li ritrasformò del loro colore naturale. Anche la faccia di Harry aveva preso a muoversi, tornando ad essere la sua.

C’era solo un essere vivente che poteva aiutarli a trovare il medaglione. Che nervi.

“Si sarà nascosto da qualche parte per spiarci” borbottò fra sé “Chissà se adesso è tuo o è di nuovo mio” Aveva anche promesso a Reg che non gli avrebbe fatto niente e se ne stava già pentendo.

Kreacher era ancora di Harry, ma l’elfo ebbe comunque un moto di terrore quando vide il suo vecchio padrone lì. Sirius non perse nemmeno tempo a insultarlo.

“Rispondi al tuo nuovo padrone e facciamo in fretta” disse sbrigativo.

Il medaglione l’aveva preso quel ladro da quattro soldi di Mundungus e con l’aiuto di Dobby, Kreacher riuscì a portarlo a Grimmauld Place. Gli ci vollero alcuni giorni per rintracciarlo, ma Sirius fu piuttosto sorpreso del lavoro dei due elfi.

L’uomo lo aveva guardato con il terrore negli occhi e Sirius aveva ghignato come solo i Black sapevano fare. Una volta finito il loro scambio di informazioni, l’animagus lo Obliviò.

“Non possiamo rischiare che parli con qualcuno, sia del medaglione che di me” Sirius riteneva che c’era un motivo se suo fratello gli aveva dato una maschera e per una volta, voleva seguire il consiglio datogli. Per di più, se la Umbridge avesse saputo che cercavano il medaglione in suo possesso, sarebbero stati guai seri. “Si meriterebbe la morte per quello che ha fatto ad Alastor, ma questo dovrà bastare” disse lasciandolo ai due elfi domestici che lo riportarono dove lo avevano trovato.

“Sei bravo con gli incantesimi di Obliviazione?” si sentì chiedere da Hermione.

“No”

-

“Infiltrarci nel ministero non sarà per niente facile” disse iniziando a ragionare, ma Harry lo interruppe.

“Andremo solo noi tre” annunciò Harry e Sirius fu pronto a controbattere, ma il ragazzo lo fermò “Silente ha affidato a noi tre questa missione e nessun altro e poi l’Ordine ha bisogno di tutte le persone disponibili” e Sirius si trattenne. Merlino quanto era diventato bravo a trattenersi, se ne sorprendeva ogni volta.

“Almeno prima decidiamo il da farsi insieme”

Parlarono a lungo tutti e quattro, provando a mettere insieme un piano che non finisse nello scatafascio completo, ma lo spazio di manovra era davvero molto poco.

Decisero che la cosa più intelligente da fare sarebbe stata decidere e monitorare attentamente chi utilizzare per infiltrarsi nel Ministero e si diedero tutto il tempo necessario per farlo.

Sirius odiava dover stare in quella casa, riusciva a dormirci solo come Padfoot e le grida di sua madre di certo non aiutavano. Per di più la casa era sorvegliata da Mangiamorte e come scherzo del destino, l’unico a poter lasciare Grimmauld Place era proprio lui.

Sottoforma di cane sgattaiolava dal retro e riappariva parecchie strade più in là. Faceva spesa nei negozi babbani, osservando con attenzione gli altri clienti e imitandoli in modo da non sembrare un coglione e poi faceva materializzare quello che comprava direttamente nella casa. Dopodiché utilizzava per entrare lo stesso modo che aveva utilizzato per uscire.

Era appena sgattaiolato dentro dalla finestra sul retro e si stava dirigendo in cucina, ma si arrestò quando sentì i ragazzi che parlavano con qualcuno.

“Giusto per essere chiari” sentì dire a Harry “Vuoi lasciare Tonks a casa dei suoi genitori e venire con noi?”

Buon Godric. Poteva essere un solo coglione.

“Sarà al sicuro, loro si prenderanno cura di lei” Il suo tono indifferente era una delle cose più patetiche che Sirius aveva sentito negli ultimi anni, ma ancora non aveva finito “Harry, sono sicuro che James avrebbe voluto che restassi con te” Addirittura?

“Beh, io no. Sono piuttosto sicuro che mio padre avrebbe voluto sapere perché non vuoi restare con tuo figlio”

Ci fu una pausa in cui Sirius pensò di intromettersi, ma voleva davvero un ultimo assaggio dell’idiozia di quell’uomo.

“Tu non capisci” cominciò

“Allora spiega” Ah, Harry gli dava davvero delle grandi soddisfazioni.

“Ho fatto un grosso errore a sposare Tonks. È stata una scelta affrettata e l’ho rimpianta molto da allora”

“Quindi il tuo piano è lasciare lei e il bambino e scappare con noi?”

A quel punto Moony si lanciò in un drammatico monologo che gli strinse il cuore, ma gli fece anche venire una gran voglia di spaccargli la faccia.

Harry intanto sembrava perfettamente in grado di gestire l’uomo e Sirius fu tentato dal lasciarlo continuare, ma i due iniziarono ad alterarsi e quando furono sul punto di tirare fuori le bacchette preferì intervenire.

“Prima di tutto, se fossi stato un Mangiamorte a questo punto sareste tutti molto morti, meno quaranta punti a Grifondoro” disse senza neanche un velo di ilarità.

“Pads” iniziò Remus, ma Sirius lo inchiodò con lo sguardo prima che potesse continuare.

“E secondo, hai davvero la faccia tosta di chiedere a un ragazzo i cui genitori si sono sacrificati per lui pur di tenerlo in vita, che non sa nemmeno quale sia la voce di suo padre, di giustificare l’abbandono di tua moglie e tuo figlio? Sei davvero caduto in basso” La sua voce fu un sibilo velenoso e il licantropo s’infervorò.

“Tu non capisci!” gli gridò contro e a quel punto anche lui perse le ultime briciole di pazienza. Non era _così_ bravo.

“Io sono l’unico a poter davvero capire! E lo capisce anche una strega in gamba e intelligente che per qualche assurdo motivo si è innamorata di un imbecille codardo che si è sempre nascosto dietro un grosso sacco di pulci! Invece di ringraziare qualsiasi divinità conosciuta, hai intenzione di abbandonarla?!”

“Come puoi non capire?” gli chiese disperato con le lacrime agli occhi e Sirius dovette farsi violenza per non sciogliersi. Strinse i denti e continuò.

“Io capisco che devi tornare da Tonks e implorare. Hai fatto una scelta, prenditene le responsabilità. Ha ragione Harry, sei un codardo”

Remus iniziò a sfoderare la bacchetta, ma Sirius gli fu addosso con tutte e quattro le zampe e gliela fece cadere di mano. Padfoot lo trascinò fuori dalla cucina affondandogli i denti nel braccio e ritrasformandosi a metà strada.

Remus se lo scansò di dosso violentemente, mandandolo contro il quadro di sua madre che iniziò a urlare insulti, chiamò a sé la bacchetta con un _Accio_ e se ne andò.

“Avete esagerato” commentò Hermione, Ron sembrava pensarla come lei. Harry e Sirius si guardarono.

“I genitori non dovrebbero mai abbandonare i propri figli. A meno ché non siano obbligati” disse Harry e Sirius non trovò niente da aggiungere se non annuire.

Aveva l’impellente bisogno di lavarsi i denti.

Dopo che Sirius e Harry si furono calmati, i tre ragazzi gli spiegarono le cose utili che aveva detto Remus prima di iniziare a sparare stronzate e Sirius ebbe l’orribile sensazione che non era come la prima volta, era peggio. Al primo giro almeno non avevano mai toccato Hogwarts.

Il primo settembre la gazzetta annunciò che Severus Piton sarebbe stato il nuovo preside di Hogwarts, il giorno dopo i ragazzi si sarebbero infiltrati nel ministero.

Provò a convincere di nuovo Harry a farsi accompagnare da lui, ma fu inutile. Sirius sapeva che quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che li avrebbe visti per parecchio tempo. Uscito da lì sarebbe dovuto scappare, nascondersi, ma ormai era diventato un campione. Sperava solo che anche quei tre imparassero rapidamente come si faceva e senza un comodo travestimento da cane.

“Prendete questi” disse dando a Hermione un sacchetto di galeoni e un fascio di banconote babbane.

“Questa è la Polisucco. Non so dopo oggi quanta ve ne resterà, ma qui ci sono dei capelli più o meno della vostra taglia, per ogni evenienza” disse allungandole un astuccio di cuoio in cui erano contenute le restanti dosi e i capelli accuratamente catalogati.

Si voltò verso Harry.

“In caso di emergenza manda un Patronus, okay?”

Harry annuì e Sirius lo abbracciò, affondando il viso nella sua spalla.

“Sono fiero di te, Harry. Se hai bisogno di aiuto, dillo all’orologio. Ti troverò, te lo prometto”

Prima che i ragazzi potessero andare via, Sirius aggiunse delle protezioni alla casa inserendo le loro firme magiche fra quelle che potevano entrare. Abbracciò di nuovo Harry e diede una pacca sulle spalle degli altri due.

Sirius li capiva, alla loro età certamente non avrebbe voluto la McGranitt a fargli da babysitter in una missione affidatagli da Silente in persona, ma c’era comunque la puntura della delusione che gli infastidiva il fianco.

Si trovò da solo in quella casa, non sapendo cosa fare o dove andare.

Per un attimo i suoi pensieri andarono a Remus, ma poi ricordò la sua scenata patetica e si raggelò.

Era da solo.

_Non mi darebbe fastidio un po' di compagnia_ , aveva detto Charlie.

_Nemmeno a me_ , pensò mentre si lasciava la casa alle spalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, meritate un boccino d’oro ciascuno.  
> Approssimativamente, questa sarà la lunghezza di tutti i capitoli, rigo più rigo meno  
> Sono piuttosto lunghi, soprattutto per i miei standard, but that’s how we roll  
> “Audax at fidelis” è un motto vero, ma non è dei Potter. Ho cercato su internet “motti in latino” fino a quando non ne è venuto fuori uno che mi piaceva. Mi è parso azzeccato.  
> Il prossimo capitolo…. Romania!  
> Fate i bravi, e lavatevi le mani  
> The Cactus Incident


	3. 02

La situazione in Romania non era quello che Sirius si sarebbe aspettato.

La loro comunità magica era molto diversa dall’Inghilterra; maghi e streghe si nascondevano molto di meno, i babbani, che loro chiamavano _Încuiat,_ lì credevano ancora alla magia e spesso chiedevano aiuto ai maghi, ma anche la loro magia era estremamente diversa da quella che Sirius conosceva.

La Romania non aveva una grossa scuola come Hogwarts o Beauxbaton in Francia e i giovani venivano educati in casa da persone che erano state educate in casa e via discorrendo; solo in pochissimi decidevano di frequentare Durmstrang in Scandinavia.

I loro incantesimi erano diversi, molto più lunghi e complessi, ma anche molto più potenti. C’era anche una buona dose di quelle che in Inghilterra sarebbero state chiamate Arti Oscure, ma per loro era perfettamente normale usare il sangue nei propri incantesimi.

La loro società non era così nettamente separata da quella babbana e avere un natobabbano era una benedizione di cui le famiglie si facevano gran vanto. Avevano ben altri problemi, ma almeno su questo aspetto vivevano tutti più tranquilli.

Sirius era sempre stato affascinato dal modo di imbrigliare la magia nelle altre culture, c’erano posti del mondo dove non venivano utilizzate le bacchette o dove essere un animagus era quasi la normalità e se magari Sirius si era fatto spiegare alcuni di quegli incantesimi che male c’era?

La barriera linguistica era piuttosto esilarante, ma c’erano modi per aggirarla.

La fluidità della loro società però, voleva anche dire che trovare altri maghi era estremamente più complicato visto che erano ovunque e da nessuna parte. C’erano pochi punti di ritrovo solo per maghi e si conoscevano solo tramite passaparola.

Sirius aveva anche preso a lavorare al rifugio dei draghi, più per divertimento che per lucro visto che nessuno si sarebbe mai arricchito facendo quel lavoro, ma era estremamente interessante. Gestire i draghi senza avere intenzione di farli a pezzi comprendeva un’esorbitante quantità di _Stupeficium,_ abiti ignifughi e tutta un’altra serie di incantesimi utili solo in quell’ambito specifico.

Sirius non era in vacanza il Romania, sia chiaro. Stava continuando a lavorare per l’Ordine, continuava a contattare persone che avrebbero potuto unirsi alla causa, a seguire e mettere fuori combattimento seguaci di Voldemort, svolgeva missioni mortali sotto travestimento o con la ormai fedele maschera di cane lupo ed era costantemente in contatto con Harry.

Fino a quel momento ancora non era dovuto intervenire, ma c’erano stati dei problemi fra Ron e gli altri due e il ragazzo aveva abbandonato la missione. Si era offerto di andare come rimpiazzo, ma Harry gli aveva spiegato che erano talmente lontani da qualsiasi soluzione che sarebbe stato inutile raggiungerli.

Sirius però doveva anche ammettere che se la stava godendo. Adorava lavorare con i draghi insieme a Charlie: era eccitante, pericoloso ed esilarante. Proprio la sua lunghezza d’onda, in sostanza.

Il rifugio era talmente grande da essere diviso in blocchi in cui si passavano svariati giorni accampati in speciali tende che i draghi non erano in grado di riconoscere e di conseguenza fare a pezzi.

Avevano avuto una giornata piuttosto complicata con una femmina di Lungocorno che aveva provato ad infilzare Charlie diverse volte perché il ragazzo provava a visitare i suoi piccoli.

Sirius aveva dovuto fare da diversivo e ne era uscito relativamente illeso. Aveva un grosso graffio su un braccio, ma niente di grave.

Avevano appena finito e Sirius era tornato nella tenda per darsi una pulita e guarirsi il braccio. Aveva abbandonato la maglietta sul tavolo e osservava il graffio nello specchio. E solo allora notò una cosa che gli era sfuggita. Come aveva fatto a sfuggirgli per quattro mesi?

Il tatuaggio sul suo pettorale sinistro era diverso. Era piuttosto simile a quello che aveva tracciato lui anni prima, ma era una runa completamente diversa. Non aveva idea di cosa significasse, era una grossa X al centro di un cerchio di rune più piccole. Chissà che diamine voleva dire…

Si stava ancora osservando perplesso, provando almeno a interpretare le rune circostanti quando fu interrotto da Charlie.

“Ti serve una mano?” si offrì. Fino a quel momento Sirius si era sempre guarito da solo o era stato lui a rattoppare gli altri.

“Dipende da quanto sei bravo” disse mettendo da parte le sue ipotesi riguardo ai suoi tatuaggi. Non era il tipo da avere crisi di panico davanti ad altri.

“Dopo sei anni che faccio questa vita? Sono eccezionale, potrebbero assumermi al San Mungo”

Sirius sorrise divertito e si sedette sul bordo del tavolo mentre Charlie gli si avvicinò subito mettendosi all’opera. Rimase un po' a guardarlo, ma il silenzio non era il suo forte.

“Vuoi sentire una battuta?” disse dopo un po'.

“Sempre” rispose tranquillo l’altro senza alzare la testa.

“Sono un Guaritore da campo. Certificato” disse tranquillo.

Non era come essere un Guaritore a tutti gli effetti, ma era una cosa di cui andava piuttosto fiero. Era stata un’idea consigliatagli da Madama Chips; visto che lui e i suoi passavano così tanto tempo in infermeria, un po' come pazienti un po' come intrattenitori, e fra una cosa e l’altra Sirius aveva iniziato a dare una mano, più per noia che per altro.

L’animagus si rifiutava di lasciare l’amico licantropo da solo e Madama Chips aveva iniziato a lasciargli le pozioni da dare a Remus che Sirius gli obbligava a mandare giù senza fare storie; da lì la donna gli aveva dato altri compiti, sempre più complicati e gli aveva insegnato a guarire ferite prima sulle zucche e poi su prede morte che avrebbero fatto da cena a qualche nuovo animale di Hagrid.

Alla fine del settimo anno gli aveva dato un elenco di libri e lo aveva messo in contatto con il San Mungo e nell’estate del ’80 Sirius aveva preso la qualifica. Gli era servita più di quanto avrebbe preferito.

“Questa davvero non me la sarei aspettata” disse Charlie sorpreso

“È perché non ho un aspetto rassicurante, me ne rendo conto” disse scrollando le spalle

“Io userei molti altri aggettivi per descriverti” gli rispose il rosso con un sorriso eloquente.

C’era un’evidente tensione fra di loro, di quella buona, che Sirius non provava da tanto tempo.

Charlie era giovane e anche bello. Aveva spalle larghe, folti capelli rossi e occhi cristallini. Era coperto di cicatrici, cosa che a Sirius era sempre piaciuta, e da lentiggini, che aveva iniziato ad apprezzare, e ci provava spudoratamente con lui.

Erano quasi tre mesi che andava avanti così e forse avrebbe dovuto metterlo in guardia, essere il più maturo dei due, ma quando il rosso incastrò una sua gamba fra le sue, Sirius non si sentì per niente maturo.

Il suo braccio era guarito, ma c’erano davvero pochi centimetri a separarli e se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto incolpare l’adrenalina e gli anni di solitudine e il Time Out nel limbo, ma il vero motivo fu che semplicemente ne aveva voglia.

Annullò la distanza fra di loro e Charlie sospirò soddisfatto, la tensione rotta, il desiderio realizzato.

Il bruno gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla schiena, spingendo la mano nell’incavo della sua spina dorsale e il rosso emise un verso compiaciuto contro le sue labbra mentre intrecciava le braccia dietro al suo collo. Era così… inebriante. Quanto tempo era che non dava un bacio? Godric, non riusciva a ricordarselo.

Restarono a baciarsi a lungo e quando si allontanarono Charlie poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla.

“Buon compleanno” disse per poi lasciargli un bacio su una guancia e Sirius rise di gusto. Quella frase fu più sorprendente del bacio.

“Come fai a sapere che è il mio compleanno?”

“I gemelli ti hanno mandato un pacco stamattina mentre eri sotto la doccia, ma siamo partiti talmente di fretta che ho dimenticato di portarlo”

“Il tuo regalo è stato superiore”

“Questa è solo la prima parte. Possiamo continuare, una volta tornati alla base”

“Ci conto”

-

“Come te la cavi col francese?” chiese Charlie. Se ne stava con la testa poggiata sulla coscia di Sirius mentre l’altro fumava tranquillamente, un lenzuolo a coprire il minimo indispensabile.

Alla base erano tornati tre giorni dopo. Sirius aveva trovato una piccola torre di tre regali tutti indirizzati a “P. Noir” che apparentemente stava per Padfoot. Si chiedeva di chi fosse stata l’idea, visto che portavano tutti lo stesso destinatario.

Lui e Charlie erano tornati all’appartamento che condividevano, si erano dati il tempo di una doccia come si deve (ergo: separatamente) e poi si erano lanciati l’uno sull’altro e insieme sul letto più vicino.

Non era stato particolarmente _suave_ o spigliato, ma avevano riso insieme ed erano venuti entrambi, quindi Sirius lo considerò un successo.

“Molto bene, sfortunatamente” rispose tranquillo. Mentre giocherellava con i capelli umidi di Charlie aveva trovato una cicatrice sulla cute, piuttosto grossa, magari dopo gliene avrebbe chiesto.

“Sfortunatamente?” chiese divertito, rubandogli la sigaretta.

“ _Toujur pur_ , quegli esaltati dei Black sono di origine francese, c’è anche la Tenuta Black, da qualche parte in Provenza, un posto bellissimo onestamente, tutto un altro mondo rispetto a quell’antro di ghoul in cui sono cresciuto a Londra. Tecnicamente la mia prima lingua è il francese, è quello che si parlava a casa”

“Wow, nonna non ne ha mai parlato” commentò Charlie distrattamente

“Cos- oh buon Godric, Cedrella Black, come ho fatto a dimenticarmi di Cedrella” Sirius nascose il viso nelle mani. Possibile che avesse dimenticato una delle sue compagne ‘buchi nel muro, traditori del proprio sangue, vergona della famiglia’ etc.?

“Già, ma se dovessi spiegarti come siamo imparentati, non ne ho idea”

“Il tuo bisnonno Arcturus e il mio bisnonno Sirius erano fratelli” rispose Sirius automaticamente, l’albero genealogico stampato nella sua retina. I Black avevano in totale quattro nomi che utilizzavano a rotazione e senza particolare fantasia.

“Direi che stiamo onorando la famiglia, no?” disse Charlie e Sirius non poté non ridere.

“Oh, mia madre ne sarebbe estasiata, te lo assicuro”

“Comunque, quello che volevo chiederti è se ti andrebbe di venire in Francia con me. C’è un recupero organizzato per la prima metà di dicembre, prima che non facciano una frittata di uova di drago o li vendano a qualche esaltato purista convinto di poter addomesticare un drago, e potremmo approfittarne per andare a trovare un paio di miei vecchi compagni di scuola e testare da che parte stanno”

“Certo che mi piacerebbe” disse onestamente

“Soprattutto perché tutto il mio francese consiste in qualche brutta parola che ho sentito dire a Fleur”

“Ammettilo Weasley, ti servo solo come traduttore”

“Nah, sei anche un bel vedere… fin quando stai zitto”

“Moccioso”

“Antiquariato”

“Vintage, grazie” rispose con tutta l’altezzosità degna di un Black che Charlie trovò esilarante e Sirius lo seguì ridendo a sua volta.

-

“Sei mai stato in Francia?” chiese distrattamente mentre raggiungevano la casa che avevano trovato.

Faceva freddo e per strada c’erano pochissime persone, ma si sentiva piuttosto tranquillo.

Non si era reso conto, fino a quel punto, di essere piuttosto contento di essere tornato in Francia. Erano ben lontani dalla Provenza e i pochi posti che lui conosceva, ma era comunque bello essere tornati e questo lo aveva sorpreso.

“Un paio di volte sono stato in Belgio” rispose Charlie mentre controllava i numeri civici.

“Ah, non vale, il Belgio è il vicino che quelli intorno fanno finta di non avere”

“Tu sei un esperto?” chiese sarcastico e Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“Tutte le estati, fino a quando avevo tredici anni, andavamo alla Tenuta Black. Era sempre piena di gente, di feste, molti sembravano quasi normali, non come i miei genitori” disse distrattamente ricordando le estati passate a giocare negli sconfinati giardini con gli altri bambini provando a non farsi maltrattare dai pavoni.

Chissà cosa ne era stato di tutto.

“Quando fui smistato in Grifondoro, mio padre provò a farmi cambiare scuola e iscrivermi a Beauxbatons, meglio una scuola senza Case che avere un figlio in quella sbagliata” spiegò divertito.

“Non mi pare sia riuscito”

“Implorammo la McGranitt che parlò con Silente. A mio padre dissero che il verdetto del Cappello Parlante era un contratto vincolante. Non so se questo sia vero, ma comunque la storia finì lì”

“Cosa ne sarebbe stato dei Malandrini?” chiese Charlie con tono teatrale, sorprendendolo.

“Tu cosa sai esattamente dei Malandrini?”

“I gemelli avranno pur dovuto imparare da qualcuno, non credi?”

Sirius sorrise e restò un po' in silenzio. Riuscirono a trovare la casa e dopo essersi sistemati, Sirius iniziò a comunicare con Harry. Lo specchio che avevano utilizzato per parlare quando era chiuso a Grimmauld Place era sparito, sempre merito di Mundungus, ma avevano ovviato con una coppia di Scatole Sparitrici in cui si lasciavano biglietti e con cui avevano comunicato fino a quel momento. Non era come gli specchi, ma era il meglio che Sirius era riuscito a trovare nel mese passato a Londra mentre trovavano il modo di entrare al Ministero.

“Che dice Harry?” chiese Charlie mentre accendeva il fuoco. Conosceva questo incantesimo piuttosto scenografico, in cui soffiava sulla punta della bacchetta e questa emetteva una fiamma notevole. Gli aveva timidamente confidato che lo aveva trovato in un tomo a Hogwarts e lo aveva imparato per il semplice fatto che lo faceva sentire un drago. Sirius aveva trovato la cosa adorabile e se lo era fatto insegnare.

“Sta avendo dei sogni strani. E sta considerando di andare a Godric’s Hollow”

“Tu ci sei mai tornato?”

“No” disse bruscamente e il suo compagno non chiese più al riguardo.

-

Il recupero delle uova era andato bene. Avevano dovuto raggiungere una radura in quella che la gente del posto chiamava la _Forêt de la petit rouge_ , una foresta magica dove pochi si avventuravano, anche fra i maghi.

Sirius aveva dovuto parlare con i bracconieri per più di mezz’ora, una donna che aveva inizialmente scambiato per un uomo gli fece un gesto talmente volgare che addirittura lui restò sorpreso, ma alla fine erano riusciti ad avere entrambe le uova in loro possesso.

“Non si schiuderanno almeno per altre tre settimane. Abbiamo tutto il tempo di portare a termine la missione” spiegò Charlie mentre studiava attentamente le uova davanti ad una speciale lanterna di fuoco di drago.

Sirius guardava affascinato il guscio dall’aria resistente come pietra diventare semitrasparente, una sagoma ancora informe nel centro, tenuta al guscio da sottili filamenti. Per il trasporto avevano portato delle speciali scatole in grado di adattarsi alle dimensioni di ogni singolo uovo e di attutire gli urti e gli sballottamenti.

Pagarono profumatamente i due bracconieri e poi iniziarono a cercare la via del ritorno. Smaterializzarsi con successo nelle foreste magiche era completamente impossibile e gli incantesimi di tracciamento e guida funzionavano poco e male. Se poi era una foresta particolarmente dispettosa, sarebbe stata in grado di modificare il percorso a suo piacimento e far scorrere il tempo in maniera diversa.

C’era un motivo se erano in pochi ad avere a che fare con le foreste magiche, ma si sarebbero adattati. Fortunatamente c’era un sentiero che avevano percorso per raggiungere i bracconieri e sarebbe bastato ripercorrerlo al contrario per tornare al punto in cui erano entrati, foresta permettendo.

“Ma, è già calato il sole?” chiese Charlie sorpreso mentre tirava fuori la bacchetta per chiamare un _Lumos_.

“Foresta Magica. Questa al confronto fa sembrare la Foresta Proibita di Hogwarts un parco giochi” sembrava più selvaggia, più carica di magia, quasi senziente. Gli ricordava Grimmauld Place, la stessa estrema carica magica, non vedeva l’ora di uscire da quel posto.

Qualche entità superiore doveva avere un senso dell’umorismo estremamente distorto visto che, un attimo dopo, diede a Sirius un vero motivo per abbandonare la foresta quanto più rapidamente possibile.

Ci fu un suono, estremamente riconoscibile e gli si gelò il sangue.

“Hai sentito? Saranno almeno quattro” emise in un sospiro. Se li avessero sentiti…

“Lupi?” chiese Charlie, quasi indifferente, ma stava rapidamente capendo che la preoccupazione di Sirius non era infondata.

“Oh no. Questo è molto molto peggio. Porca puttana è il 14”

Alle loro spalle e su entrambi i lati, due a sinistra. Saranno stati al massimo a un chilometro di distanza e Sirius sapeva perfettamente che quando si sarebbero accorti di loro (perché era solo una questione di quando) gli sarebbero stati addosso in una manciata di minuti.

“La luna piena” disse Charlie che capì in che tipo di situazione erano finiti.

“Siamo in un mare di guai” sospirò a volume più basso possibile. Se il vento fosse cambiato…

“La motocicletta è fuori questione” ragionò il suo compagno. Sirius si sarebbe potuto trasformare, ma Charlie?

“Con tutta questa magia esploderebbe. Okay ho un’idea” disse ripassando a mente l’incantesimo. Se si fosse sbrigato avrebbe potuto funzionare.

“Sono tutto orecchi” lo incitò Charlie

“Chiedo immensamente perdono”

“Per cosa?”

“Questo”

Sirius era sempre stato un asso in Trasfigurazione, non gli fu molto difficile trasformare Charlie in un gatto, ma si sentì comunque un po' in colpa. Si trasformò in Padfoot e, tenendolo per la collottola, scappò via. Iniziò a correre nella direzione da cui erano venuti, seguendo il sentiero e sperando che la foresta non cambiasse idea.

Il vento girò e portò il loro odore all’attenzione di due dei quattro licantropi che gli furono subito dietro. Padfoot corse come non aveva mai corso in tutta la sua vita, ma non poteva competere con un branco di lupi. Sarebbero morti, lo sapeva.

I lupi si separarono e lo accerchiarono, stringendosi sempre di più fino a quando non ebbe più una direzione in cui fuggire, obbligandolo in una radura.

I quattro lupi gli giravano attorno, uno era una femmina.

Possibile che fossero i bracconieri? Non poteva dirlo con certezza, ma se così fosse stato, il piano non faceva una piega. Soldi e uova. Ovviamente non avevano messo in conto il fattore animagus, con abiti e averi trasfigurati.

Avrebbero recuperato le uova dai loro cadaveri; una volta morti si sarebbero entrambi ritrasformati. Il gatto Charlie stava nascosto fra le sue zampe anteriori e soffiava in direzione dei quattro lupi.

L’istinto gli diceva di appiattirsi al suolo e mettere la coda fra le gambe, ma stava per morire comunque, galateo lupino o no, tanto valeva morire a testa alta.

Avrebbe fatto talmente male, non sarebbe nemmeno stato un buon modo di andarsene. E Harry, povero Harry…

Il primo lupo si staccò dal cerchio e si avvicinò a lui, lentamente, fino ad avere la grossa testa chiara vicino alla sua, ringhiando sommessamente.

 _Avanti, almeno non farmi aspettare_.

Stava per sferrargli un morso sul collo, Sirius lo vedeva nei muscoli del collo carichi, pronti a scattare, ma il movimento si arrestò prima che i suoi denti potessero affondare nel cane.

Sentì il suo respiro increspargli la pelliccia per un attimo, immobile, e poi anziché morderlo, il lupo uggiolò come se fosse stato ferito e si allontanò di diversi metri continuando a piangere. Gli altri lupi passarono lo sguardo dal cane al loro compagno e un altro provò ad attaccarlo a testa bassa e Padfoot sentì il naso umido sfiorargli una spalla, ma anche il secondo lupo scappò via piangendo.

Gli altri due, visti i risultati del resto del branco iniziarono ad agitarsi da lontano, ma tutti avevano la coda fra le gambe.

Avevano paura di lui.

Padfoot non restò abbastanza a lungo da chiederlo, afferrò di nuovo il gatto fra i denti e iniziò a correre. Fu piuttosto sorpreso quando non li sentì rincorrerlo, anzi, i lupi iniziarono a litigare fra loro.

Ai rumori della lite Padfoot non si azzardò nemmeno a provare a guardarsi alle spalle, continuò a correre e quando finalmente riconobbe il campo che avevano attraversato, fuori dal paesino, iniziò a vedere la luce in fondo al tunnel. Non sapeva se i licantropi fossero in grado di lasciare la foresta, ma certamente non sarebbe rimasto per controllare.

Il gatto rosso che stringeva in bocca lo graffiò più volte ma fece finta di niente. Charlie non aveva il controllo della trasformazione, era solo spaventato.

Continuò a correre e rallentò solo arrivati in prossimità della casa. Si trasformò in umano, stringendo Charlie fra le braccia che continuò a graffiarlo e miagolare minacciosamente, ma decise di entrare prima di ritrasformarlo.

Lo poggiò sul divano e una volta tornato umano, il ragazzo restò sconvolto diversi minuti, il respiro affannato, incerto su dove fosse e anche chi. Non era una bella sensazione, lo sapeva.

“Charlie, ti ricordi dove sei?” gli chiese cautamente.

Il rosso si schiarì diverse volte la voce e osservò attentamente le mani. Sirius restò seduto poco lontano, aspettando che si riprendesse.

“Mi chiamo Charles Septimius Weasley, siamo in Francia e siamo appena sopravvissuti a… porca puttana” rispose finalmente mentre si tastava la testa, le dita che ripercorrevano attentamente la forma delle orecchie.

“Bene. Scusami, ma non c’era altro modo” si giustificò e l’altro annuì energicamente.

“Questa è un’esperienza che preferirei non ripetere mai più”

“Lo capisco, ma era il modo più sicuro per allontanarci”

“E non smaterializzarci?”

“In quella foresta? Saremmo finiti sparpagliati ovunque”

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo. Charlie non era uno che si spaventava facilmente, lavorava con i draghi per la miseria, ma sembrava comunque piuttosto provato dalla serata.

“Uff, è stato davvero strano”

“Lo so”

“È così all’inizio? Per gli animagus?” Ah, Sirius pensava parlasse dei licantropi.

“Sì e no. È molto spaventoso, il mondo è completamente diverso, odori, suoni, colori, ma quando sei un animagus una minuscola parte deve ricordarsi che sei umano, altrimenti non riesci più a ritrasformarti”

C’erano stati dei periodi, ad Azkaban, quando passava settimane, a volte mesi, come Padfoot, e ogni tanto veniva assalito dal panico di non riuscire a ritornare umano; altre volte gli sembrava quasi una benedizione. La mente canina non è in grado di alimentare i sensi di colpa, i rimpianti o il disprezzo.

La paura più grande restava comunque quella di tornare umano mentre dormiva e trovarsi i dissennatori addosso prima di prendere coscienza. E se Azkaban sapeva fare una cosa, era realizzare tutte le tue paure.

Visto che Charlie sembrava essersi tranquillizzato, Sirius si curò i graffi che gli aveva fatto, dopodiché si versò un whiskey e si accomodò sul divano, di fianco a lui.

“Il tuo udito non è umano, vero?” chiese l’altro dopo un po', sorprendendolo. Non credeva ci avesse fatto caso.

“Non più da parecchio ormai. Prima di morire ero anche diventato quasi daltonico, come i cani, ma apparentemente l’aldilà mi ha ridato i colori” disse sarcastico prima di prendere un sorso. Charlie continuava a tastarsi, come per essere sicuro che fosse tutto a posto e Sirius non gliene poteva certamente fare una colpa.

“Ogni tanto ti comporti un po' da cane” disse scherzando e Sirius proruppe in una risata improvvisa. Non era così divertente, ma era ancora pieno di adrenalina.

“Ho una passione per i postini”

“I cosa?”

“Una battuta babbana, fa finta di niente” le battute babbane erano frutto di Remus e Lily e anche dopo tutto quel tempo, ogni tanto ne veniva fuori qualcuna.

“Comunque sia, grazie. Se non ci fossi stato tu a questo punto sarei stato maciullato da quattro licantropi”

“O più probabilmente saresti diventato il quinto della banda” commentò onestamente. Come poteva essere così stupido da dimenticarsi della luna piena? Aveva sempre fatto attenzione. Un conto era gestire Moony che stravedeva per Padfoot, un altro era trovarsi contro quattro licantropi sconosciuti.

“Credi che il morso prenderebbe su di te?”

“In tutta sincerità, non credo. Il lupo diventa una presenza reale nella mente di chi viene morso. Alcune volte è più insistente, altre volte meno, ma non è solo qualcosa in cui ci si trasforma una volta al mese. Il mio lato animale è già bello sveglio, se dovessi venir morso probabilmente avrei uno shock anafilattico o qualcosa di simile e morirei. Ovviamente è solo una teoria che non ho voglia di testare”

A Hogwarts Moony li aveva feriti tutti ad un certo punto. Nessuno di loro era stato morso, ma già un graffio sarebbe bastato a trasmettere alcuni aspetti della licantropia ad un umano, come era capitato a Bill Weasley; invece nessuno dei tre animagi aveva mai mostrato sintomi, solo qualche cicatrice resistente al dittamo.

Charlie rimase un po' in silenzio, lo sguardo sulla luna piena visibile fuori dalla finestra. Era stato un errore stupido andare in un posto del genere, Sirius non perdeva mai il conto della fase lunare, invece si era distratto, preso dai draghi e dalla Francia ed erano quasi stati ammazzati.

“Sirius, che cosa è successo in quella foresta?” gli chiese finalmente. Si sarebbe aspettato che fosse stata la prima domanda che l’altro gli avrebbe posto.

“Non ne ho idea”

“Era come se avessero paura di te. Avevi mai incontrato altri licantropi?”

“Oltre Remus, ho incontrato una volta Fenir Greyback, ma mai durante la luna piena, questa è stata la prima volta”

Di solito la gente non poteva nemmeno raccontare di averne incontrato uno, figurarsi un branco intero e uscirne perfettamente illeso, solo terrorizzato.

“So che non è una cosa che spetta a me chiedere, ma…” iniziò Charlie e Sirius sapeva già dove voleva andare a parare. Era durato quattro mesi prima di chiederglielo, gliene andava dato merito.

“Anche tu vuoi sapere cosa c’era fra me e Remus?”

“Credevo che saresti rimasto ad aiutare il tuo amico, invece alla prima occasione di allontanarti, lo hai fatto. Non che la cosa mi dia fastidio, tutt’altro, ma non credevo avresti accettato”

Osservò il bicchiere nella sua mano, passò il pollice sul bordo un paio di volte prima di rispondere.

“Ero chiaramente di troppo. Lui è andato avanti, si è rifatto una vita. Non posso dargli di certo la colpa se sono morto e in qualche modo sono tornato indietro. E poi Tonks è un’ottima persona, lo capisce, e quando ce n’è bisogno non gli permette di andare avanti con le sue stronzate e Remus ha decisamente bisogno di qualcuno che metta un freno alle sue paranoie. La cosa migliore che potevo fare era farmi da parte e non fare casini” spiegò continuando a fissare il bicchiere.

“Posso dire che non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te? Senza offesa” ammise Charlie e Sirius accennò un sorriso.

“Nemmeno io, sinceramente. Forse se avesse scelto una cretina con cui sposarsi avrei avuto da obbiettare, ma Tonks è in gamba, ‘Dromeda l’ha cresciuta bene… e anche se mi costa ammetterlo, è decisamente una scelta migliore rispetto a me”

“È una brava persona e lo sei anche tu” disse convinto e Sirius un po' s’intenerì.

“Ohw Weasley, ma tu sei di parte”

“Non saprei, è una dei miei migliori amici. Eravamo a Hogwarts insieme e, se vuoi saperlo, avete esattamente gli stessi gusti”

Cosa…? Buon Godric.

“Tu e Tonks?” chiese sconvolto e il rosso annuì

“Un tentativo, prima di ammettere che le ragazze non fanno per me”

“E siete rimasti amici?”

“Yupp”

“Granzie Charlie, davvero non so che farmene di questa informazione” bofonchiò sarcastico e l’altro rise liberamente.

“Qualche frecciatina? A me non dà fastidio”

“Ah, sapevo di aver fatto una buona scelta”

“Io sono un’ottima scelta, grazie” disse imitando il tono altezzoso che spesso metteva su lui e Sirius non poté fare a meno di baciarlo. Dopo poco Charlie si separò da lui, lasciando Sirius a tendersi verso l’alto, cercando le sue labbra e con loro anche tutto il resto.

“Dove stai andando?” gli chiese quando lo vide alzarsi dal divano.

“In cucina. Ho voglia di tonno in scatola”

-

L’anno nuovo era cominciato senza particolari fanfare, la loro vita era continuata pressappoco indisturbata fra draghi e missioni dell’Ordine che ogni tanto avevano portato Sirius ad allontanarsi.

I primi mesi erano passati senza intoppi, Sirius e Charlie seguivano _Potterwatch_ ogni sera in religioso silenzio, facendo silenziosamente la conta di quante persone che conoscevano stessero morendo e ringraziando il cielo ogni volta che non venivano detti i nomi dei loro cari.

Non erano sempre stati fortunati, qualche sera era stata più brutta di altre, come quando nell’elenco delle vittime c’era stato anche Ted Tonks, ma Sirius poté solo essere grato di non aver dovuto digerire la notizia da solo.

Il compleanno di Remus era arrivato molto rapidamente ed era passato; Sirius era stato tentato di scrivergli per chiedergli dell’assurdo incontro con un branco di licantropi da cui era uscito illeso, ma si era trattenuto e aveva ignorato il suo compleanno.

Fra qualche giorno di sarebbe stato il compleanno di James, in cui il suo migliore amico non avrebbe festeggiato trent’otto anni. Chissà perché, quando era del compleanno di James a ricordarsi, si rendeva conto di quando non fossero effettivamente vecchi, forse perché il suo migliore amico, suo fratello, non aveva mai festeggiato oltre il ventunesimo.

Si era svegliato da poco, quel giorno non doveva lavorare o andare a farsi ammazzare. Charlie era sotto la doccia che cantava qualche orribile canzone pop babbana e Sirius era ancora nel letto, cosa insolita per lui, ma piacevole.

Guardò l’orologio, per capire che ora fosse, ma appena lo toccò divenne caldo, quasi incandescente.

“Harry?”

_“Secondo te quanto può valere?”_

_“Non saprei, ma è un bel pezzo. Appena usciamo da qui puoi provare a rivenderlo”_

Qualcuno aveva preso l’orologio, qualcuno che non era il legittimo proprietario.

Si lanciò dal letto, vestendosi mentre gridava a Charlie che Harry aveva bisogno di lui. Il ragazzo uscì dal bagno proprio mentre Sirius infilava la giacca e metteva la motocicletta rimpicciolita in tasca. Aveva smesso di abbandonarla in giro.

“Salutami i draghi” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

Charlie annuì, in silenzio. Aveva un’espressione preoccupata, ma c’era anche qualcosa di simile all’orgoglio sul suo volto.

Prima che potesse pensarci troppo lasciò l’edificio, non curandosi di cosa lo avrebbe aspettato.

La prima cosa che lui e James avevano fatto, una volta ricevuti entrambi gli orologi per i loro diciassette anni, era stato aprirli e inserirvi una complicata rete di incantesimi fra cui anche uno di tracciamento. I tempi erano quelli che erano e le precauzioni non erano mai abbastanza. Fin quando l’orologio non fosse stato distrutto, quello al suo polso avrebbe guidato Sirius fino a raggiungerlo, sperando che fosse ancora nelle vicinanze di Harry.

Si trovò deluso di sé stesso quando restò sorpreso della destinazione. Schifosi elitisti.

La Tenuta Malfoy era fra le più grandi e sontuose del mondo magico. Sirius c’era stato una sola volta, al matrimonio di Cissy con quella testa unta di Lucius Malfoy, l’ultimo evento mondano prima che non abbandonasse i Black, ma era un posto talmente grande che vi avrebbero impiegato ore per trovarli. Sempre se fossero stati nell’edificio principale.

Stava valutando il punto migliore da cui entrare, quando qualcuno si materializzò al suo fianco.

“Sirius Black!” ci mancò davvero poco che non incenerisse il povero elfo sul posto, ma lo riconobbe in tempo.

“Dobby? Sei l’ultima faccia amica che mi sarei aspettato da queste parti” disse onestamente.

“Dobby è qui per aiutare Harry Potter” spiegò convinto

“Anche io, ma dobbiamo trovare un modo per passare i cancelli”

“Dobby può entrare e uscire dalla Tenuta Malfoy” Questa sì che era una buona notizia.

“Oh ma è grandioso. Ci sono due guardie da quel lato. Portaci lì, dietro quel cespuglio, e poi al resto penso io”

Sirius aveva di nuovo la maschera. Si era fatto un po' una reputazione e gli stava ancora bene non far sapere che fosse tornato in vita. La cosa ridicola era che per via della maschera la fazione opposta aveva preso a chiamarlo il Cane lupo dell’Ordine e trovava la cosa tristemente ironica.

L’animagus fece segno all’elfo di restare nascosto e l’altro annuì.

Incapacitò la prima delle due guardie e poi si tuffò sulla seconda con un _Imperio_.

Sirius fece segno a Dobby di avvicinarsi mentre il mago oscuro rispondeva a tutte le domande che avevano riguardo a dove tenevano i prigionieri e dove avrebbero potuto trovare gli altri, dopodiché Sirius gli disse di consegnargli la bacchetta e dormire per le prossime dieci ore e l’uomo si posizionò di spalle contro il muro e si mise a russare.

“Okay Dobby, partiamo dalla cantina”

I due si materializzarono all’interno e Sirius trovò più persone di quante si sarebbe aspettato. Harry prese un sospiro di sollievo e Sirius gli fece l’occhiolino mentre lo liberava.

“Era davvero necessaria la maschera?” chiese il ragazzo piccato

“Sappi che è resistente alla maggior parte degli incantesimi offensivi e al fuoco di drago, non è cosa da poco” si giustificò liberando gli altri prigionieri.

Decisero, sotto consiglio di Ron, che i prigionieri sarebbero stati portati a Villa Conchiglia e Dobby iniziò a fare la spola.

“Chi ha l’orologio?” chiese a Harry.

“Uno dei ghermitori che ci ha portato qui. È con quello che mi hai trovato?”

“Lo recupereremo e sì, poi ti spiego. Chi è di guardia?” chiese a Harry

“Wormtail. Hermione è di sopra. Con Bellatrix” gli rispose Ron.

“Cazzo. Okay, dammi un segno quando quel ratto arriva”

“Sirius non-” iniziò il ragazzo, ma il padrino lo interruppe.

“Ti ho già ascoltato una volta riguardo a Peter. È bastata”

Quando il ratto arrivò, Harry iniziò comunque a parlargli e quando l’uomo entrò nella cantina Sirius lo disarmò e silenziò prima che potesse urlare.

Ebbe il coraggio di trasformarsi in topo, ma Sirius si trasformò a sua volta, lo afferrò per la collottola e, dopo averlo sbatacchiato animatamente, lo lanciò al muro. Peter si ritrasformò in umano e Sirius era pronto a duellare, ma quando l’altro provò a nascondersi anziché combattere, la sua mano sinistra, quella d’argento, lo strangolò.

Sirius non si sarebbe mai aspettato qualcosa di simile, ma restò comunque allibito. Il concetto di fedeltà secondo Voldemort era qualcosa di molto diverso dal proprio.

“Non dirmi che non ti aspettavi una morte da ratto” gli disse prima che non svenisse.

Se non ci fosse stato Harry e tanto altro da fare, probabilmente sarebbe rimasto fino al suo ultimo respiro per assicurarsi che il lavoro fosse finalmente finito. Dovette spingere via Harry e Ron che provarono ad aiutarlo, ma finalmente uscirono dalla cantina.

“Entrare a bacchette spiegate è da coglioni. Entrate laterali e silenziosi” disse dandogli le bacchette che aveva tolto alle guardie fuori.

“Non avvicinatevi a Bellatrix. Narcissa è un osso duro, ma se siete sopravvissuti fin qui dovrebbe essere fattibile. Lucius non è mai stato niente di ché come duellante, ma conosce delle brutte maledizioni. Datemi tempo di arrivare a Bella e poi buttatevi nella mischia”

Seguirono le indicazioni che Sirius aveva avuto dalla guardia e nel loro percorso incrociarono uno dei ghermitori.

Harry gli fece segno che era lui ad avere l’orologio e forse era stupido attaccarsi a un orologio in un momento simile, ma aveva salvato la vita al suo figlioccio e non esisteva che Sirius lo lasciasse in mano a quella feccia.

Lo silenziò, gli tagliò via la mano con un simpatico incantesimo romeno che creava una lama di fuoco che limitò notevolmente la perdita di sangue e recuperò l’orologio. Dopo due _Stupeficium_ per assicurarsi che non li avrebbe seguiti o avvisato altri, andarono avanti.

Sentì Ron dire qualcosa di cui carpì solo “brutale”, ma Sirius non se ne curò. Se solo avessero avuto idea delle cose che avevano dovuto fare in nome del Bene Superiore.

“Qualsiasi cosa vedrete, datemi tempo di avvicinarmi a Bella. È un ordine” chiarì senza alzarsi la maschera e dovette esserci qualcosa di particolare nella sua voce perché lo guardarono con la stessa espressione con cui lo avevano guardato al loro primo incontro nella Stamberga Strillante.

Non era il momento di provare a essere rassicurante.

Le grida di Hermione li raggiunsero prima di entrare nella stanza. Dovettero disarmare quanto più silenziosamente un altro ghermitore, ma Sirius lasciò i due ragazzi a occuparsi di lui e si lanciò dentro arrivando da sinistra su Bellatrix.

La sua adorabile cugina era china su Hermione e la ragazza piangeva disperata. I Malfoy erano su alcune poltrone a qualche metro di distanza e prima che potessero anche solo voltarsi, Sirius stava già maledicendo la donna.

È possibile che sia entrato in scivolata, sfruttando i lisci pavimenti di marmo della tenuta come aveva imparato a fare da ragazzino in Francia, ma è un dettaglio rilevante solo alla sua necessità di fare ingressi trionfali.

I Malfoy si erano alzati, ma a quel punto erano intervenuti anche Harry e Ron e Sirius poté concentrarsi su sua cugina.

“Ah stellina, rivincita?” la istigò mentre continuava a lanciarle maledizioni e la faceva allontanare da Hermione.

“Feccia! Come osi fingerti un Black?!” sibilò la donna a denti stretti e Sirius guadagnò terreno fino a essere vicino alla ragazza a terra. Continuava a sentirla piangere, buon segno.

“Ah quindi adesso sono un Black? Non un buco nella parete?”

“Lui è morto!” gridò la strega

“Eppure sono qui” disse continuando a maledirla. 

“ _Diffindo_!” urlò sua cugina, ma la traiettoria era sbagliata.

O forse molto giusta, fatto sta che la maledizione non puntava a lui.

Si buttò sulle ginocchia, scansò Hermione piuttosto violentemente e alzò uno scudo, ma evidentemente qualcosa andò storto perché un dolore lancinante gli invase la spalla; riuscì giusto in tempo a passare la bacchetta nell’altra mano prima che gli cadesse.

Non era un gran duellante con la sua mano non dominante, ma magari sarebbe riuscito a far guadagnare abbastanza tempo ai ragazzi in modo da riuscire a scappare.

Lanciò un paio di maledizioni a sua cugina e centrò anche il bersaglio, ma era molto indebolito e alzarsi da terra comportava uno sforzo troppo grande.

Sua cugina continuò a ferirlo al braccio sinistro ridendo soddisfatta e Sirius si trovò di schiena a terra, poco distante da Hermione.

La strega si avvicinò a lui, la sadica bastarda, e a Sirius venne un’idea malsana.

“Sei solo un bugiardo! Bugiardo! Vuoi solo farmi arrabbiare! Ma adesso mi diverto, vediamo chi è l’impostore…”

Iniziò a sollevargli la maschera, ma prima che riuscisse a vederlo in volto, Sirius si trasformò lanciandosi in avanti, afferrò la spalla di lei fra i denti mordendo con rabbia e facendola gridare dal dolore, impedendole di allontanarsi.

Lasciò solo quando lei, col braccio libero, prese ad accoltellargli una gamba, ma intanto aveva messo fuori uso anche il suo di braccio dominante.

Dopo quel punto diventò tutto piuttosto confuso. Harry e Ron duellavano con i Malfoy e Padfoot rimase sotto forma di cane e morse il piede di Lucius giusto per non restare lì steso.

Bella disarmò i ragazzi e minacciò Hermione, ma Sirius stava precipitando velocemente verso lo svenimento, troppo per riuscire a capire con esattezza cosa stesse succedendo.

Stava succedendo qualcosa, sentiva la voce minacciosa di Bella, ma notò qualcosa di insolito sul lampadario.

Dobby.

Buon Godric.

Riuscì a rotolare via appena prima che il lampadario di cristallo non si schiantasse al suolo e qualcuno lo trascinò per il resto della sala fino a che non fosse ai piedi di Ron. Vide un coltello volare dalla mano di sua cugina, ma ormai aveva già perso conoscenza.

-

Sirius fece un sogno strano. O forse era un ricordo.

Era sulla spiaggia al tramonto. Era steso su una grossa coperta e Remus era di fianco a lui. Il ragazzo indossava una maglietta rossa di una bibita babbana e aveva preso colore, le sue cicatrici erano iridescenti al confronto della pelle abbronzata, ma sorrideva beato, i capelli schiariti e ancora più arricciati dalla salsedine.

Si avvicinò a baciarlo, ma quando le loro labbra si sfiorarono Sirius fu sommerso da una bruciante ondata di dolore e gridò.

Si svegliò di soprassalto e afferrò chiunque lo stesse toccando.

“Ehi Pads tranquillo sono io, sei al sicuro” gli disse la voce rassicurante del suo ricordo.

“Moony” gli uscì dalla gola come un verso dolorante. Gli faceva male qualsiasi cosa.

“Moony” lo ripeté più volte, forse stava ancora sognando.

“Ssh, ci penso io. Torna a dormire” lo tranquillizzò e Sirius riuscì a calmarsi.

C’era Moony, sarebbe stato al sicuro.

Quando si svegliò di nuovo, Remus lo stava ancora medicando, ma stavolta Sirius era più in sé.

“Se sei di nuovo scappato, sta volta ti ammazzo, Rem” emise con voce rauca e l’altro rise di gusto.

“No, tutt’altro. Resta fermo che non ho finito. Eri messo piuttosto male, Bella ti ha quasi staccato una spalla”

“Perché mi stai guarendo tu?”

“Sono arrivato mentre Bill stava provando, ma non eri esattamente d’accordo”

“Non me ne ricordo” Sirius voltò lentamente la testa fino a guardarlo con attenzione mentre fermava delle bende attorno alla sua coscia.

Qualcuno lo aveva obbligato a ritrasformarsi in umano e lo aveva spogliato. Sperava fosse stato Remus, non aveva voglia di traumatizzare ulteriormente il suo figlioccio e i suoi amici.

“Allora? Come si chiama?” chiese dopo un po' provando a sorridere, era troppo confuso per capire se gli stesse riuscendo. Aveva portato il conto, ma di certo non lo avrebbe ammesso.

“Edward Remus Lupin” disse con un certo orgoglio e Sirius riuscì a sorridere un po' meglio. Era dalla loro litigata a Grimmauld Place che non aveva sue notizie. Stava decisamente meglio del loro ultimo incontro.

“Congratulazioni”

“Ho chiesto a Harry di essere il padrino” disse guarendo una miriade di graffi che aveva sul lato sinistro fra le coltellate e le bruciature delle maledizioni. Era strisciato sui vetri del lampadario e nemmeno la pelliccia lo aveva protetto del tutto.

“Hai fatto bene, è un ragazzo in gamba”

“Non ti dà fastidio?” chiese sorpreso e Sirius fu distratto momentaneamente da un giramento di testa.

Godric era ridotto davvero male. Gli ci volle qualche attimo per riprendersi.

“Sirius?” lo chiamò Remus preoccupato, ma riuscì a tornare al presente.

“Perché dovrebbe? Credevo fosse ormai chiaro che io non sono una grande scelta come padrino” si sentiva tutta la bocca impastata dalla miriade di pozioni che sicuramente gli aveva fatto ingoiare quando era svenuto “A proposito delle mie mancanze… come sta Harry?”

“Si stanno occupando di Dobby”

“Perché? Che è successo?” chiese preoccupato. Sapeva quanto Harry teneva all’elfo.

“Si è preso una coltellata, ci ha quasi rimesso un braccio”

“Oh povero. Davvero, non posso immaginare cosa si provi” disse sarcastico

“Direi che fare battute sagaci valga come un segno di salute” decretò Remus e Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non rispose. Era stanco, avrebbe riposato gli occhi giusto un attimo.

Un attimo apparentemente furono all’incirca quindici ore, ma una volta sveglio, si sentiva piuttosto umano. Ovviamente respirare gli faceva ancora male, tutto gli faceva male, ma il pulsare alle tempie era alleviato e la gamba sembrava piuttosto guarita. Si sentiva però ancora spaesato.

Era piuttosto convinto di aver tolto il letto a Fleur e Bill, ma al momento non aveva la forza di sentirsi in colpa. In quel momento si aprì la porta lentamente, come se qualcuno volesse controllare se fosse sveglio e la zazzera nera di Harry fece capolino.

“Non sono presentabile, ma sono sveglio” disse con un sorriso dolorante. Il ragazzo chiuse la porta dietro di sé e andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto.

“Come va la spalla?” gli chiese immediatamente.

“Guarirà. Remus mi ha detto di Dobby”

“Sembra piuttosto entusiasta di avere una cicatrice procurata mentre salvava i suoi amici”

“È una giusta filosofia, dovrei prenderla anche io in considerazione” disse scherzando e Harry si sentì chiaramente in colpa.

“Quello che è successo là è stato…” prese un paio di respiri profondi per non piangere e Sirius gli prese la mano per fargli coraggio.

“Lo so che siamo in guerra e che non scherzano, ma il modo in cui Bellatrix si è accanita su Hermione, la cattiveria con cui ha continuato a maledirti anche dopo che eri lì a terra…”

“Bellatrix è una sadica bastarda, c’è un motivo se è la preferita del Signore Oscuro e poi io ho sopportato anche di peggio, non preoccuparti per me” non sapeva quanto potesse essere convincente, ma valeva la pena provare.

“Anche tua madre era così?” dedusse Harry, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Merlino quanto somigliava a Lily.

“Non a quei livelli, no” gli disse e Harry sembrò rincuorarsi di un pelo. “L’importante è che tu stia bene, io posso restare in panchina qualche giorno”

“Sei stato fortunato che Remus sia arrivato al momento giusto. Bill era riuscito solo a ritrasformarti in umano, ma ti stavi solo ferendo di più. Il modo in cui è arrivato Remus, è stato davvero un miracolo. Era un po' fuori di testa, ad essere onesti, ha avuto un giramento di testa e Bill lo ha afferrato al volo, immagino che avere un figlio faccia un certo effetto”

“Anche avere un figlioccio, posso assicurartelo” disse sorridendogli e finalmente anche Harry sembrò più tranquillo.

“Non me lo aspettavo” gli confidò onestamente.

“Non se lo aspetta mai nessuno” si ricordò improvvisamente di un particolare che aveva tralasciato. “Piuttosto… come sta Hermione?”

“Le resterà una cicatrice molto brutta” disse mentre si strofinava la mano sinistra. Sirius glielo aveva visto già fare diverse volte, un gesto involontario che compiva quando era preoccupato.

“Dille che l’opzione migliore per coprirla sono i tatuaggi e dì lo stesso a Dobby, magari lancia una moda fra gli elfi” disse e finalmente riuscì a farlo sorridere.

L’uomo notò che dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, ogni traccia d’innocenza era sparita dai suoi occhi verdi e Sirius si trovò sorpreso che tracce di essa fossero sopravvissuta fino ad allora.

“Da questo momento in poi resterò con voi. Capisco che la missione è stata affidata a te e sarai tu a prendere le decisioni importanti, ma sei molto più importante di qualsiasi cosa io possa fare per l’Ordine” aggiunse poi e Harry iniziò a controbattere flebilmente, ma era chiaro che fosse ormai stanco di tutto e che avrebbe volentieri accettato l’aiuto offertogli.

“Potrebbero volerci anni” gli spiegò e Sirius scrollò la spalla buona.

“E allora vuol dire che finalmente avremmo modo di conoscerci come si deve”

-

Sirius era costretto a letto da due giorni, cosa che lo stava facendo ammattire, e aveva preso a cambiare il colore delle tende ad intermittenza. Si era spostato nella stanza con Ollivander e onestamente l’anziano non era di grande compagnia, soprattutto dopo aver passato un intero anno nella cantina dei Malfoy. Sua cugina era davvero caduta in basso e non stava parlando di Bellatrix.

Quando Ollivander fu spostato a casa di Muriel Prewett, il suo compagno di stanza divenne il goblin Unci-Unci che passava ore a fissarlo in silenzio. Avrebbe voluto maledirlo, ma Harry glielo aveva vietato.

I tre ragazzi passavano parecchio tempo con lui ad organizzare la prossima mossa, provando a tenere tutto il più segreto possibile, ma diventava tutto noioso molto presto. Dobby era particolarmente entusiasta delle loro cicatrici complementari, ma lui già saltellava felice per la casa, mentre a Sirius tremavano le ginocchia ogni volta che doveva arrivare fino al bagno.

Unci-Unci era momentaneamente sparito a fare cose da goblin e le tende erano appena diventate viola con farfalle gialle che volavano tranquille, quando la porta si aprì.

“Ehi bellimbusto” Charlie era poggiato allo stipite, un sorriso sghembo e la cenere della Metropolvere ancora nei capelli. Sirius si aprì nel primo sorriso spontaneo da quando aveva lasciato la Romania.

“Il mio Weasley preferito. Sei un’allucinazione?”

“Ne hai molte? Devo essere geloso?” chiese mentre chiudeva la porta. In spalla aveva la sua sacca con incantesimo di estensione che Sirius aveva lasciato in Romania per la fretta di raggiungere Harry. Il ragazzo la lasciò ai piedi del letto.

“Sei l’unica piacevole. Sei tornato”

“Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo lontano da casa, adesso era il momento di tornare e poi non potevo lasciarti senza mutande” disse sedendosi sul letto, vicino la suo fianco “Mi sei mancato “

“Anche tu, come puoi notare la mia vita è chiaramente peggiorata da quando ti ho lasciato”

“Sparisci e scopro che vai a farti fare a fettine da tua cugina” disse sfiorando il bordo della fasciatura che gli avvolgeva il torace. Sembrava una mummia, ne era consapevole. Charlie prese la mano buona fra le sue, giocando con le sue dita e carezzandone il dorso. Sirius lo trovava estremamente rilassante e il rosso lo sapeva.

“Mh, ho fatto i miei danni”

“Si, Ron non dormirà per la prossima settimana”

“È molto turbato?”

“Farfugliava riguardo una mano mozzata, ma gli hai salvato la vita, gli passerà”

“Tecnicamente è stato Dobby, io sono andato solo per creare scompiglio”

“Lo scopo della tua vita, in pratica” con la mano ancora fra le sue sé lo tirò vicino e Charlie rischiò di sbilanciarsi in avanti, ma riuscì a mettere una mano sulla testiera del letto, restando a pochi centimetri.

“Invece di dire stronzate, che ne dici di baciarmi?” disse sfiorando il naso col suo e l’altro sorrise.

“La prima cosa intelligente che ti sento dire, Antiquariato”

“Vintage, grazie” sospirò prima di annullare gli ultimi centimetri che li separavano.

Era la prima sensazione piacevole da quando era tornato in Inghilterra. Aveva ancora il ricordo di quello strano sogno nel retro della sua mente che lo tormentava.

Continuarono a baciarsi per parecchio tempo, Sirius affondato nella montagna di cuscini che lo teneva seduto e Charlie piegato verso di lui, l’unico punto di contatto le loro labbra per paura di fargli male. Non avevano fretta, loro non ne avevano mai, e quel bacio non aveva altro fine, era solo un bacio e se per caso aveva un brutto alito, Charlie era abbastanza cavaliere da non farglielo notare.

Sirius aveva appena iniziato a prendere in considerazione di far diventare quel bacio qualcosa di più, quando la porta si aprì.

Sirius non sapeva con esattezza chi fosse a conoscenza della sua relazione con Charlie, ma era chiaro dalla sua espressione che Remus non era stato informato.

“Ho portato altra pozione per la perdita di sangue e lavati la faccia, hai ancora il sangue di Bella nella barba” lasciò la pozione sul comodino e sbatté la porta uscendo.

“Godric potevi dirmelo” bofonchiò Sirius passandosi la mano buona sulla faccia.

“Di Bella? Credevo fosse tuo!” esclamò Charlie mentre si strofinava le guance a disagio.

Sirius si spinse di nuovo sui cuscini e espirò rumorosamente provando a rilassarsi, ma gli fu impossibile.

Aveva la sensazione di essere appena stato colto in fragrante e la cosa lo innervosiva immensamente.

Non doveva niente a Remus e Remus non doveva niente a lui.

Si passò un incantesimo disinfettante su tutta la faccia e poi inclinò la testa di lato per quanto gli era possibile senza che la spalla gli iniziasse a fare male. Voleva distrarsi.

“Hai qualcosa da fare per la prossima mezz’ora?” chiese mentre giocherellava col bordo della camicia di Charlie.

“No, ma ti stai sopravvalutando” rispose con un mezzo sorrisetto e Sirius sorrise.

“Insolente”

“Pallone gonfiato” rispose spostando le coperte e sedendosi più vicino a lui, sempre attento a non fargli del male.

“Mi piacciono i nostri preliminari” sorrise mordendogli un orecchio e l’altro rise.

“E io che credevo fossimo già al dunque” sospirò mentre gli metteva una mano su una coscia.

“Sta zitto”

“Con piacere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Non so se questa coppia abbia un nome. Starweasles? RedStar?
> 
> Non temete, avrà vita breve (WOLFSTAR FOREVAH)
> 
> Mi diverto un sacco a esplorare i meandri nascosti del mondo magico
> 
> Tecnicamente ho anticipato la nascita di Teddy di approssimativamente un mese, ma STICAZZI.
> 
> Scusate, sono una persona scurrile.
> 
> Ringrazio di cuore chi ha recensito i capitoli precedenti e chiunque abbia letto
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> The Cactus Incident


	4. 03

Una festa di presentazione per un bambino, in piena guerra, probabilmente era un’idea geniale tanto quanto un matrimonio, ma c’era anche la possibilità che, aspettando, sarebbero morti tutti e allora sarebbe stato davvero problematico festeggiare.

Era un ragionamento semplice, di chi non sapeva se sarebbe arrivato al giorno seguente e Sirius lo comprendeva appieno visto che era solo da poco che stava meglio dopo esser scampato a una seconda morte alla Tenuta Malfoy; era guarito rapidamente anche grazie alle capacità di Charlie e no, non era un doppio senso, stava solo parlando delle sue abilità da guaritore.

La Tana era tornata ad essere un posto relativamente sicuro, da quando i Weasley avevano finto che fosse bruciata. L’abitazione era stata nascosta con una coltre talmente spessa e precisa di incantesimi che Sirius riusciva a malapena ad accorgersi fossero lì e soprattutto che la casa non fosse davvero un cumulo di macerie carbonizzate.

“Davvero Charlie, posso stare a Villa Conchiglia o a Grimmauld Place” provò a convincerlo per l’ennesima volta. Lui e ragazzi avevano lasciato Villa Conchiglia con i loro connotati pesantemente trasfigurati giusto il tempo di arrivare alla casa. Loro due erano arrivati lì in moto; l’animagus aveva preso l’abitudine di rimpicciolirla e metterla in tasca ogni qualvolta la parcheggiasse.

“L’adorabile casa che definisci antro di gouhl? Villa Conchiglia non ha abbastanza posto per tutti, questa è l’opzione migliore” spiegò per l’ennesima volta l’altro.

“Perché vuoi vedermi fatto a fette da tua madre? Era il tuo piano dall’inizio, ammettilo”

“Grodric, Black, quanto sei melodrammatico” sbuffò teatralmente

“È la sua caratteristica principale” commentò una voce dal patio e Sirius sorrise a sua nipote. Era piacevole non provare più un bruciante rancore nei confronti di Ninfadora. Adesso era solo una puntura allo stomaco, più che gestibile per uno come lui.

“Dora!” La abbracciò e lei contraccambiò felice “Tanti auguri. Dov’è il pargolo? Voglio vedere che siete riusciti a mettere insieme” disse sorridendo. Era la prima volta che vedeva Dora da quando aveva lasciato l’Inghilterra e non riusciva a non essere felice per lei. Erano lì per un bel momento, l’unico dei mesi precedenti e di chissà quanti altri successivi.

“È di là con Remus, venite” disse guidandoli verso il retro della casa e appena Tonks si voltò per aprirgli la strada, Charlie gli prese la mano.

“Ho capito, vuoi che tua madre abbia un nuovo tappeto di cane” disse sarcastico e l’altro sorrise.

“Vedo che stai sul pezzo”

Sirius vedeva solo i resti carbonizzati del patio, ma la donna mormorò una parola d’ordine per passare attraverso gli incantesimi e improvvisamente La Tana era esattamente come la ricordava.

Non era una grande ressa, c’erano i Weasley al completo, i Lupin, Luna, Dean, Harry e Hermione che erano andati via prima di loro. Avevano lasciato Villa Conchiglia a piccoli gruppi e a orari diversi prendendo tutti strade e mezzi di trasporto diversi fra di loro per arrivare alla Tana, in modo da non dare troppo dell’occhio.

Tutti i presenti sapevano che Sirius era partito con Charlie, ma quasi nessuno sapeva che erano rimasti insieme per tutti i mesi che erano passati e che per la maggior parte di essi avevano condiviso molto più di un appartamento.

C’era ovviamente anche Andromeda e Sirius si avvicinò subito a lei mentre Charlie seguì Tonks.

“Ehi cugina” sospirò mentre la abbracciava “Non so se darti le condoglianze o le congratulazioni”

“È il dilemma di molti, sfortunatamente” rispose lei mentre lo abbracciava stretto. Sciolsero l’abbraccio, ma Sirius le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, restando vicino a lei.

Ted era stato un natobabbano e come tutti aveva provato a scappare, ma lo avevano trovato e fatto fuori senza perdere tempo. Lo avevano lasciato lì dove lo avevano trovato, il Marchio Nero che svettava nel cielo a segnare la loro nuova vittima. Bill gli aveva raccontato i dettagli quando era stato in grado di uscire dal letto e mangiare con gli altri.

Proprio come allora, cadaveri sparpagliati e rivendicati solo dal Marchio Nero. Sirius aveva pensato di provare a contattare sua cugina, ma si era fermato. Non era una buona idea, era solo un pericolo inutile. Era effettivamente piuttosto sorpreso di vederla lì, se li avessero beccati sarebbe stato un bottino non indifferente per la fazione opposta, a quel tavolo era seduto l’ottanta percento di quello che restava dell’Ordine della Fenice, compreso Harry Potter.

“È comunque bello vederti, soprattutto vicina a loro” sospirò direttamente nel suo orecchio.

“È bello vedere anche te e poi, di certo non potevo abbandonarla” la donna non fece commenti su Remus e Sirius preferì non premere ricordando perfettamente come la pensava riguardo la relazione di sua figlia con l’uomo.

“Okay, chi ha il mio bis nipote? Voglio vedere se sei stata più brava di tua madre, Tonks” esclamò allegro dopo un po'.

“Direi che ha fatto un ottimo lavoro” disse Remus e Sirius si voltò.

Oh.

Parecchi anni prima, Sirius aveva sognato qualcosa di simile.

Remus con il viso rilassato e sorridente, gli occhi lucidi che guardava il fagotto stretto fra le sue braccia. Sirius passò la prima manciata di secondi a guardare il neogenitore, e poi si ricordò che in verità avrebbe dovuto guardare il bambino.

Teddy era un adorabile fagottino con un rado ciuffo color sabbia bagnata sulla testa e occhi dorati, esattamente come quelli del padre, mancavano solo le striature grigie nei capelli.

“Oh, benvenuto” disse carezzandogli delicatamente una guancia “Lo posso tenere?”

Remus annuì, passandoglielo delicatamente e i grossi occhioni dorati lo scrutarono attentamente. Aveva le adorabili guance di tutti i bambini e mentre si osservavano a vicenda, i suoi occhi diventarono grigi e il suo sparuto ciuffetto, nero.

“Ah! Tutto tua madre, eh?” gli disse sorridendo e il bambino gli sorrise a sua volta.

Era possibile che avesse un inizio di magone e che stesse provando a non commuoversi, ma era abbastanza uomo da ammetterlo.

Sirius adorava i bambini, cosa che molti non credevano possibile. Non gli davano fastidio i pannolini, i pianti o essere vomitato addosso e gli piaceva cullarli e quando si addormentavano con la testa poggiata sul suo collo.

Era anche piuttosto bravo. Aveva aiutato Lily da subito; l’amica lo aveva preso in giro dicendogli che aveva più istinto materno di lei e anche se fingeva di offendersi, lo aveva reputato il complimento migliore che potessero fargli, soprattutto visto da chi era stato partorito.

Aveva sognato qualcosa del genere per lui e Remus, prima di… prima. Ma non aveva nemmeno mai avuto il coraggio di parlargliene.

“Sei un bambino piuttosto adorabile, Lupin” sospirò mentre il bambino lo osservava incantato.

Gli altri avevano rapidamente ripreso a parlare e mangiare, mentre Sirius era rimasto a godersi il fagottino che continuava ad avergli copiato capelli e occhi.

“Credo sia un buon segno quando fa così” commentò Remus.

Teddy era riuscito a liberare una mano dal fagotto in cui era arrotolato e senza perdere tempo, aveva afferrato una ciocca dei capelli di Sirius che non erano stati tagliati per niente da quando era tornato fra i vivi e che ormai arrivavano oltre le spalle.

“Ti prego tesoro non tir- gghhr!” troppo tardi. Delicatamente liberò un braccio, sorreggendogli la testa nella piega del gomito e con attenzione liberò la manina dai suoi capelli. Prima che non potesse afferrarli di nuovo, li legò con un incantesimo senza enunciazione o bacchetta e poi tornò a stringere il bambino.

“Molto meglio così, fagotto”

Si sedette nel posto libero vicino a Charlie, senza dare segni di voler restituire il bambino ai genitori e iniziò ad ascoltare distrattamente la conversazione, continuando a guardare Teddy e fargli espressioni buffe, facendolo sorridere.

Erano adorabili i suoi sorrisi sdentati.

Dopo un po' Harry andò a riprendersi il figlioccio che Sirius restituì a malincuore e iniziò mangiare il piatto che Charlie aveva messo insieme per lui.

Il rosso disfò distrattamente l’incantesimo con cui Sirius aveva legato i capelli e il bruno gli fece un occhiolino, la bocca piena dello sformato di patate di Molly.

Continuarono a scambiarsi occhiate e risatine per gran parte del pomeriggio e forse avevano attirato l’attenzione delle altre persone più di una volta, ma poco importava.

“Vado un attimo in bagno” disse dopo un po' e Charlie fu subito sull’attenti.

“Ti accompagno”

“Non ti preoccupare, ricordo dov’è” gli disse tranquillo. Mentre entrava in casa sentì uno dei gemelli dire qualcosa come “Non ho mai invidiato Charlie tanto in vita mia” e dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

George, era decisamente George.

Trovò rapidamente il bagno che non aveva cambiato posto dall’ultima volta e quando uscì c’era Remus sul pianerottolo.

“Tutto tuo” disse facendo spazio, ma Remus non si mosse di un millimetro.

“Non mi serve” gli rispose l’altro, spiazzandolo.

“Ah. Allora che ti serve?”

“Volevo parlarti a quattr’occhi”

“Adesso?” chiese sconvolto. Non gli sembrava proprio il momento.

“Sono mesi che non ci vediamo”

“Tecnicamente ci siamo visti qualche giorno fa, quando mi hai rattoppato e per cui ti sono grato”

“Tu eri drogato di pozioni e io ero su di giri, non conta” rispose caustico l’altro e Sirius iniziò ad innervosirsi. Non capiva dove volesse andare a parare.

“E non conta nemmeno quando sei venuto a controllare e mi hai trovato con Charlie?”

“Chiaramente”

“Okay, se è così allora, hai saputo esattamente dove sono stato negli ultimi otto mesi, se avevi voglia di parlare bastava un segno” disse cambiando drasticamente tono. Aveva provato a tenere la conversazione amichevole, ma era chiaro che Remus non fosse dello stesso avviso.

“Perché tu invece hai fatto di tutto per tenerti in contatto” gli rinfacciò.

“Senti, l’ultima cosa che volevi era me fra i piedi, era chiaro dalla tua espressione di panico ogni volta che per errore posavi gli occhi su di me, quindi mi sono fatto da parte”

“Gentile da parte tua” rispose sarcastico alle sue motivazioni e Sirius iniziò a perdere la pazienza. Erano state un paio di settimane complicate, ancora non era del tutto guarito e davvero non era in condizioni di sopportare le sue menate.

“Merlino, davvero non capisco cosa vuoi. Hai una bellissima famiglia, una moglie fantastica e un bambino stupendo, non mandare tutto a puttane, Rem, e soprattutto non ti permetterò di usarmi come scusa per farlo. Non ti agitare, ancora un paio d’ore e mi tolgo dai piedi” disse provando a scartarlo e tornare fuori, ma Remus non era dello stesso avviso. Era sempre stato molto più forte e alto di lui, ma era bravo a non farlo notare. Adesso invece…

“Col tuo fidanzato” disse inarcando un sopracciglio. Ah, ecco lo scopo dell’agguato.

“Buon Godric, ecco scoperto l’arcano. Sei incredibile, sei davvero incredibile”

“Se non te ne fossi accorto, c’è una guerra in corso?” gli disse sconvolto e Sirius salutò le ultime briciole di pazienza che era riuscito a conservare.

“Ah sì?! Non sono io quello che si è messo a figliare nel bel mezzo di una guerra! Per la miseria, quando si parla di ottime decisioni, sei davvero un campione!” ed ecco il proverbiale temperamento Black che insorgeva.

“Sei davvero squallido. Dopo tutta la tirata che mi hai fatto a Grimmauld Place!”

“Avevi intenzione di lasciarla, per di più incinta, alle tue azioni dovevi pensare ben prima di allora. Non sono io a fare scenate di gelosia alla festa di Presentazione del proprio figlio. Adesso ho un regalo da dare a mia nipote, quella che ti sei sposato, non so se te la ricordi” disse mentre già scendeva le scale.

Tornò a sedersi a tavola provando a far finta di niente, ma Charlie si rese conto che qualcosa era andato storto. Sirius non era mai stato un granché a nascondere la rabbia, aveva a malapena imparato a gestirla e aveva quasi quarant’anni.

Si distrasse parlando dei piani dell’Ordine e di quello che lui e Charlie erano riusciti a raggiungere in Romania. Avevano smontato un’intera cellula del Signore Oscuro che stava radunando troll e graphorns per farli arrivare in Inghilterra. Era stata un’avventura non da poco, ma l’unica che sembrava interessata a i graphorns fu Luna.

Passarono rapidamente al taglio della torta che aveva la tipica forma di una stella a quattro punte, decorazione molto usata su tutte le cose per bambini e che avrebbe dovuto auspicare un futuro ricco di magia e di “viaggiare” sempre nella giusta direzione. Era chiaro che la stella di Sirius avesse avuto seri danni, probabilmente perché la sua torta era stata preparata da Kreacher.

Dopo la torta si passò alla consegna dei regali e Sirius era piuttosto eccitato. Era stata un’idea avuta di getto quando Remus aveva invitato tutti i residenti di Villa Conchiglia a partecipare e aveva dovuto contattare qualche vecchia amica per assicurarsi che fosse possibile.

Il bambino veniva passato fra tutti i presenti che a quel punto consegnavano il loro regalo. Quando Teddy tornò fra le braccia di Sirius, l’uomo tirò fuori due buste dalla tasca interna della giacca. Ne diede una a Tonks che era in piedi davanti a lui e poggiò l’altra in grembo al bambino.

“Cos’è? Una Passaporta?” chiese la donna mentre apriva la busta incuriosita per trovarvi dentro una singola moneta verde e bucata.

“Esatto, è per portarvi a casa di un’artista, Elvire Bragnam, che ho commissionato per un ritratto oppure due, come preferite. La spesa sarà interamente coperta da me, le ho detto che l’avreste contattata tramite Patronus il prima possibile per fissare il primo appuntamento e attivare la Passaporta”

“Sirius ma… è un regalo enorme” esclamò sconvolta la donna.

“Per voi questo ed altro e poi, avevo saltato il regalo di nozze” si giustificò “Invece questo è per Teddy” disse allungando anche la seconda busta alla madre che la aprì rapidamente e vi trovò la familiare chiave dorata.

“Una camera alla Gringott?” disse Dora ancora più sconvolta.

“Piena, naturalmente. Tecnicamente è ancora Harry ad essere in possesso di tutta la fortuna dei Black”

“Ti restituirò tutto quando tornerai ufficialmente in vita” disse il ragazzo divertito.

“Il regalo è comunque da parte di entrambi, volevo che ve lo desse lui, ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni”

“Sirius, sono soldi tuoi” insistette Harry per l’ennesima volta. Godric quante volte avevano avuto quella conversazione “E poi io non so quale sia l’usanza in queste situazioni” si giustificò il ragazzo stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Ma non c’era bisogno di un regalo simile, Harry. Avrete sicuramente riempito quella camera più del necessario” disse Tonks che teneva la busta con la chiave in mano come se non sapesse con esattezza cosa farne.

“Di certo non se ne sentirà la mancanza. Le camere dei Black sono piene da far schifo. Confermi, ‘Dromeda?”

“E sottoscrivo” aggiunse la donna con un cenno della testa.

“E continuano a riempirsi. Affitti, licenze, concessioni. Teddy è un Black, anche se solo per un quarto, ed è giusto che ne abbia una fetta; è l’unica cosa buona di quella famiglia, comunque”

“È un regalo davvero esagerato, Harry” insistette Remus guardando il neo-padrino, pensando che sarebbe riuscito a dissuaderlo e fargli ritirare il regalo.

“È il regalo del padrino, non si può rifiutare” disse il ragazzo con un sorriso e Sirius gli fece l’occhiolino. Bravo Bambi.

Gli invitati erano andati via tutti e ormai erano rimasti solo i Weasley e i Lupin. E Sirius, ovviamente. Aveva provato ad offrire aiuto per ripulire, ma era stato mandato in veranda con un bicchiere di whiskey e aveva obbedito.

Qualche attimo prima c’era stato un glorioso momento in cui Molly gli aveva chiesto dove avrebbe dormito e prima che Sirius potesse anche solo voltarsi a guardare Charlie, il ragazzo gli aveva stretto la mano e aveva piantato gli occhi chiari sulla madre.

“Sirius dorme qui”

“Oh, allora bisognerà preparare la vecchia camera di Bill”

“Non c’è bisogno della camera di Bill, può dormire nella mia. Con me”

In quel momento madre e figlio iniziarono a litigare e Sirius non sapeva se ridere o vergognarsi, quindi fece un po' di entrambi. Era poi stato cacciato, bicchiere alla mano. Da dentro si sentiva ancora qualche grida.

Era una serata limpida, ma piuttosto fredda e si strinse nella giacca, il liquore che lo riscaldava dall’interno. C’era un’altra sedia libera, poco distante da quella su cui era seduto lui e dentro continuavano a discutere animatamente.

Avrebbe voluto una vita simile, una famiglia che litiga, ma senza odio, un dopo cena passato a godersi un drink e poi tornare dentro, sapendo che ci sarebbe sempre stato un posto per lui, che nessuno dentro gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere di essere entrato.

Ovviamente non era il caso specifico (vedi: Molly), ma poteva immaginare, soprattutto se si concentrava sul non ascoltare quello che stavano dicendo dentro.

Sembrava una cosa ridicola da desiderare, una famiglia, soprattutto nel bel mezzo di una guerra. Le altre persone volevano poter continuare a vivere, Sirius voleva delle persone che lo facessero sentire a casa. Era troppo tempo che vagava.

Il suo bicchiere era vuoto da parecchio e il freddo aveva seriamente iniziato a infastidirgli la spalla ancora malandata, quando Charlie venne a chiamarlo con un sorriso. Buon segno.

Charlie dormiva beatamente di fianco a lui. Era girato di spalle, sul fianco, e Sirius vedeva giusto un accenno di capelli che nella luce fredda della luna sembravano blu ma che notò solo distrattamente; era impegnato a guardare la mappa creata da lentiggini e cicatrici che era la sua schiena. In quella luce era diventata la Via Lattea e le cicatrici iridescenti erano stelle cadenti.

Era chiaro che Sirius soffrisse d’insonnia con tanto di voli pindarici. Non gli capitava più spesso come prima del Time Out, ma ogni tanto succedeva. La sua mente continuava a macinare chilometri, anche se il suo corpo gridava pietà. Con l’età era migliorato, con i traumi era peggiorato e con la morte era migliorato di nuovo, ma non sembrava esserci modo di mettervi fine e riuscire a dormire tutte le notti. Semplicemente, dormire era una cosa che Sirius non sapeva fare, ci aveva fatto pace da parecchi anni ormai, aveva imparato a fare pace con parecchie cose.

Sirius sapeva di aver fatto parecchi errori, sarebbe stato stupido negare. C’era un grosso errore però, di cui si era reso conto solo quando aveva smesso di essere morto, una cosa che Molly Weasley gli aveva fatto notare ripetutamente nel suo anno di isolamento a Grimmauld Place, ma che lui aveva ignorato.

Harry non era James. E non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Non ci voleva un genio per capirlo, ma ci voleva una persona equilibrata per rendersi conto di non poter pretendere da un figlio il rapporto che aveva con il padre; e Sirius non era molto equilibrato, per niente in effetti, soprattutto dopo Azkaban.

James lo aveva aiutato quando non aveva avuto nessuno dalla sua, lo aveva accolto in casa come un fratello e aveva tollerato il suo carattere, gli attacchi d’ira e di malinconia e Sirius gli sarebbe stato grato dell’affetto che gli aveva dimostrato fino al giorno in cui sarebbe morto (definitivamente).

Sperava di recuperare il tempo perduto con James, insieme a Harry. Quando James e Lily erano morti erano poco più che ragazzi e rivedeva così tanto di lui, di loro, in Harry.

Lui aveva voluto il suo amico indietro, Harry invece voleva un padre e le cose non si erano incastrate nel migliore dei modi, ma era morto talmente presto da non riuscire neanche a rendersi conto che stava sbagliando.

Adesso era piuttosto sicuro di aver sbagliato di nuovo, Harry gli aveva detto di non seguirli e lui gli aveva dato fiducia. Il trio aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, ma era davvero stato intelligente mandarli da soli a caccia di horcrux?

Era lì che aveva sbagliato di nuovo? Non li aveva accompagnati? Si era fidato troppo di tre diciassettenni? Godric, erano poco più che ragazzini.

Si sentiva un verme. Hermione avrebbe portato quella cicatrice sul braccio per tutta la vita e tutti e tre non avrebbero mai dimenticato l’esperienza orribile.

Non che la presenza di Sirius avrebbe reso il tutto una gita fuoriporta, ma magari avrebbe potuto alleggerire il carico, avrebbe potuto provare a tenerli al sicuro.

E poi per cosa? Perché non li aveva seguiti? Per un ordine di Silente? La cosa più orribile era che sapeva perfettamente perché non li aveva seguiti.

Perché voleva allontanarsi dall’occhio del ciclone, perché era tutto troppo intenso, troppo come la prima volta e se fosse dovuto morire, sta volta definitivamente, voleva aver fatto qualcosa di più oltre a combattere e sopravvivere per il rotto della cuffia.

Sirius voleva rallentare, per la prima volta nella sua vita da adulto, voleva vedere cosa significava avere una sembianza di routine e sapere che saresti arrivato a fine giornata.

E Charlie gli aveva dato quello, perché occuparsi di draghi sembrava infinitamente più rilassante rispetto a tutto quello che aveva fatto prima.

Aveva continuato ad aiutare l’Ordine, aveva fatto il suo bel numero di missioni, ma aveva anche preso fiato e sì, per lui significava passare la giornata a non farsi incenerire da un drago per poi tornare a casa e rilassarsi con il proprio compagno.

Sapeva che non sarebbe durato, lo sapeva anche Charlie, ma erano stati i mesi migliori degli ultimi vent’anni e avevano fatto più per la sanità di Sirius di quanto avrebbe potuto fare qualunque guaritore.

Era stato egoista, lo era sempre stato e si sarebbe anche portato dietro i sensi di colpa, ma gli aveva fatto dannatamente bene. E adesso sarebbe stato in grado di esserci per Harry come lui ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, e forse ormai era quasi troppo tardi, ma adesso avrebbe potuto dargli qualcosa anche lui.

Sirius sapeva di non essere il massimo e che i suoi problemi non si erano magicamente risolti scopandosi Charlie Weasley e facendoci bruciacchiare, ma aveva finalmente avuto il tempo e lo spazio mentale di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, di lasciarsi dietro i fantasmi di James e Lily, di lasciarsi dietro lo scapestrato dei Black e finalmente andare avanti.

Adesso avrebbe potuto aiutare Harry e non pretendere qualcosa da lui come facevano tutti.

Beh, gli faceva bene rischiare di farsi ammazzare da Molly Weasley, bisognava ammetterlo.

Sirius se ne tornò a Villa Conchiglia il giorno dopo.

Lo disse a Charlie appena l’altro iniziò a svegliarsi. Il giovane, ancora piuttosto addormentato, si era aggrappato a lui con tutti e quattro gli arti, cosa piuttosto ridicola visto che era di qualche centimetro più alto e decisamente più muscoloso di Sirius. Il poveruomo era in trappola. Perché non lo intrappolavano più spesso così?

Questo gli sarebbe mancato più di tutto; la familiarità con cui esistevano uno nello spazio dell’altro, il modo in cui si conoscevano che non era particolarmente profondo o tormentato, ma era pacifico e piacevole e anche elettrizzante. Perché doveva sentirsi orribile a volere qualcosa di bello e semplice per una volta?

“Gliela stai dando vinta, Sirius” sospirò contro il suo collo, la voce ancora rauca di sonno.

“Non sono gradito, lo capisco, mi tolgo dai piedi” Era in vena di eufemismi.

“Mmh, invece sei molto gradito”

“Solo da te, però”

“Anche dai gemelli. Se gli dessi una possibilità, ti assicuro che farebbero carte false per essere al posto mio, forse anche contemporaneamente, quegli adorabili pervertiti”

Sirius scoppiò a ridere di gusto e Charlie sorrise, un occhio ancora chiuso e la testa sul cuscino. Dopo un po' si alzò, infilò un paio di boxer e uscì dalla stanza. Sirius non si mosse dal letto, sapeva come funzionava. Dopo pochi minuti tornò, un po' più sveglio e con l’alito che sapeva di menta, ma tornò a mettersi a letto e stavolta fu Sirius ad abbracciarlo.

“Fa sempre così. Non hai idea delle storie che fece quando Bill portò Fleur la prima volta” continuò come se non fosse mai uscito dalla stanza.

“E Fleur non è nemmeno mai finita in prigione” aggiunse il bruno

“Di questo non ne sono tanto sicuro” commentò e Sirius grugnì.

“Sto provando a fare la persona responsabile”

“Allora smettila” disse con tono leggermente petulante e Sirius sospirò.

“Ai ragazzi serve comunque una mano per mandare avanti la missione, stiamo solo ottimizzando”

“Ho davvero voglia di iniziare a fare capricci come sta facendo lei”

“Splendore, quello sono io, tu sei quello calmo e poi io sinceramente ho voglia di altro” disse afferrandogli una gamba e portandosela in vita. Charlie sorrise mordendo il labbro inferiore.

“Ah, ci speravo”

-

Tecnicamente Sirius era quasi del tutto guarito, non doveva neanche più portare il supporto per il braccio ferito, ma continuava a portare una fasciatura che alleviava il dolore. Non era niente di ché, ma era un po' complicato far passare le bende dietro la schiena, soprattutto senza che si girassero su loro stesse. Dopo ogni doccia era una battaglia di stretching che tendeva a perdere se non si faceva aiutare. Evidentemente si stava lamentando anche vocalmente, perché sentì bussare alla porta.

“Pads? Ti serve una mano?” gli chiese Harry.

“Sarebbe molto gradita Bambi, entra. La porta è aperta” disse lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Harry aveva il suo solito aspetto scombinato, con i capelli più lunghi del solito che continuavano a puntare in tutte le direzioni e un inizio di barba.

L’uomo gli allungò l’estremità della fasciatura e il ragazzo di mise all’opera.

“Fallo passare da sotto… così… un altro giro… perfetto” lo fermò con un incantesimo e poi si lasciò aiutare ad infilare la maglietta. Ancora non aveva recuperato la rotazione completa della spalla.

“Grazie per l’assistenza” disse vergognandosi leggermente. Non era una cosa di cui andava fiero, farsi aiutare dal suo figliocco.

“Mi sembra il minimo” gli rispose il ragazzo scrollando le spalle, ma con gli occhi chiari appannati dalla preoccupazione.

“Non iniziare con le tirate dei sensi di colpa, piuttosto, dovresti raderti, la tua barbetta è imbarazzante” disse grattandolo sotto al mento e il ragazzo scacciò via la sua mano ridendo.

“James non è mai stato in grado di farsi crescere la barba come si deve, è sempre stato piuttosto invidioso” aggiunse poi, lisciando la sua barba corta e curata.

“Magari dopo uso il rasoio che Bill mi ha regalato al compleanno…”

“Cosa? Un rasoio magico? Cosa devono sentire le mie orecchie” si mise a cercare nel suo kit da bagno (che aveva un piccolo incantesimo estendibile per contenere tutte le sue cianfrusaglie, ma questo era fra lui e il borsello) fin quando non ne tirò fuori un rasoio babbano. Era un bel rasoio d’acciaio con il manico in legno, un regalo fattogli da Fleamont Potter quando gli aveva insegnato a radersi a quindici anni.

Con un _Geminio_ lo duplicò e allungò il secondo a Harry.

“Ti hanno mai insegnato a raderti?”

“Non ho mai ricevuto una vera e propria lezione” spiegò il ragazzo. Sirius non aveva avuto intenzione di radersi, ma gli sarebbe ricresciuta dopo qualche giorno, niente su cui piangere.

“Allora oggi farai amicizia con Leopold” disse indicando il rasoio.

“Leopold?”

“Tuo nonno lo chiamava così, non ha mai voluto spiegarmi il perché. È sempre stato fermamente convinto che i rasoi babbani fossero nettamente superiori. Lui utilizzava un affare in grado di tagliarti la gola se avessi avuto la sfortuna di starnutire mentre ti facevi la barba, ma a me insegnò ad usare questo. I babbani lo chiamano rasoio di sicurezza, ma è comunque bello affilato, quindi fai attenzione”

Gli allungò il sapone da barba e il pennello e dopo essersi insaponati, si misero all’opera. Harry osservava attentamente tutti i suoi movimenti nello specchio, imitandolo passata per passata ed entrambi ne uscirono con guance lisce e senza tagli. Sperava che quel momento restasse nella memoria del ragazzo così come era impresso nella sua il ricordo della voce attenta e i movimenti precisi di Fleamont. L’uomo era stato più un padre di quanto non lo fosse mai stato Orion Black e se fosse riuscito a lasciare a Harry metà di quello che Fleamont aveva lasciato a lui, si sarebbe ritenuto soddisfatto.

Gli allungò il dopobarba e si godette l’espressione di dolore.

“Perché?” chiese il ragazzo mentre provava a non piangere.

“Tempra il carattere, giovine” disse imitando Fleamont e Harry sorrise.

“Immagino che quello dovrebbe essere mio nonno”

“Immagini bene. Era un tipo pazzesco, lo erano entrambi i tuoi nonni, hanno avuto James molto tardi, avrebbero quasi potuto essere i nostri nonni, ma erano le persone migliori che abbia mai conosciuto”

“Hanno conosciuto mia madre?”

“Certamente, al matrimonio dei tuoi furono l’anima della festa. Sono morti poco dopo, prima che potessero anche solo sapere di te, ma sarebbero stati estatici all’idea di un nipote”

“E loro… come sono morti?” chiese il ragazzo preoccupato, ma Sirius non temette di rispondergli onestamente.

“Morbillo di drago, una malattia stupida, ma molto pericolosa se presa ad una certa età”

Fu tentato di dirgli dei loro ritratti alla Tenuta Potter, ma si trattenne, sarebbe stata una tentazione stupida e pericolosa. Gli avrebbe mostrato tutto una volta chiusa per sempre questa dannatissima guerra. E se non fosse sopravvissuto, aveva già lasciato tutto spiegato per filo e per segno. Col cazzo che sarebbe di nuovo morto come uno stupido.

“Da quando sei tornato, parli molto di più del passato” disse Harry dopo un po' mentre rimetteva in ordine gli asciugamani.

“Perché non fa più male come prima. So di aver sbagliato, soprattutto a non aver insistito di più per accompagnarvi, ma ancora non ero… non voglio giustificarmi con te, il mio comportamento non può essere scusato, ma da adesso non ti libererai di me neanche con le maledizioni”

“Ci spero, hai ancora troppe cose da raccontarmi”

“Tutte quelle che vuoi”

\- 

Si presero diverse settimane per guarire come si deve e organizzarsi attentamente, ma il risultato lasciava piuttosto a desiderare.

Il piano era anche peggio di quello con cui erano entrati nel Ministero, ma stavolta Sirius non permise a Harry di decidere della sua presenza. Dopo il fiasco della Tenuta Malfoy probabilmente non ne aveva neanche voglia.

Sirius si era proposto per interpretare Bellatrix, ma era stato scartato per una serie di motivi fra cui l’impossibilità di scappare credibilmente quando la Polisucco avrebbe esaurito il suo effetto perché sarebbe successo, visto che non c’era tempo per farne altra e ne era rimasta solo una dose che fra l’altro aveva Lupin.

Sirius era nel salotto dove aveva improvvisato un piccolo laboratorio di pozioni per rifornire la sua scorta personale di Pozioni di Soccorso. I ragazzi erano di sopra a confabulare con Unci Unci, quando il licantropo bussò alla porta. Dopo le dovute frasi d’identificazione, l’animagus aprì.

“Credevo fossi dai Weasley” disse sorpreso vedendolo lì, anziché buongiorno, e dalla cucina sbucò la testa rossa di Charlie “Ciao Remus!”

“La mia presenza è stata messa in discussione” disse asciutto. Davvero non aveva voglia di fare battute con Remus.

“Te l’ho detto che potevi restare” fraintese Charlie e Sirius gli lanciò un sorriso.

“Non voglio morire per mano di Molly Weasley, nulla togliere a tua madre, ma vorrei un finale più eclatante” il ragazzo sorrise, ma stavolta fu il licantropo a intromettersi.

“Certo che dove passi tu, Pads…” cominciò Remus con un tono saccente che davvero non poteva permettersi, ma Sirius lo interruppe.

“Se sei qui per litigare di nuovo, davvero non ne ho voglia” lo atterrì e fra di loro si aprì una voragine di silenzio imbarazzante. Questa era una novità.

“Io vado a vedere se serve qualcosa ai ragazzi” disse Charlie che sparì al piano di sopra.

“Dall’aria apparentemente tranquilla e pieni di cicatrici: hai chiaramente un tipo” Remus voleva davvero testare la sua pazienza. Apparentemente.

“Black e ribelli: hai chiaramente un tipo anche tu” Remus fece un sorriso tirato che nascondeva una smorfia. Col cazzo che glielo avrebbe fatto dimenticare.

“Lei lo sa” sibilò fra i denti, come se bastasse a giustificarlo.

“Cosa? Che mi tratti di merda da quando sono tornato?” sbottò.

“Sa di me e te” aggiunse in un altro sibilo, terrorizzato all’idea che qualcun altro potesse sentire.

“Vorrei davvero capire cosa ci sia da sapere” sibilò a sua volta, prendendosi gioco del suo tono e facendogli perdere la pazienza. Era quello che voleva, magari da arrabbiato avrebbe detto le cose come stavano.

“Hai idea di cosa ha significato quando sei morto? O sei davvero convinto che non sia fregato niente a nessuno? Harry era a pezzi, ma ha continuato ad aiutare Silente e poi ha dovuto seppellire anche lui”

“Ho parlato con Harry, sei tu che ti rifiuti di fare altro oltre insultarmi”

“Cosa vuoi? Una confessione a cuore aperto?”

“Voglio andare avanti. Ho vissuto nel passato per gli ultimi sedici anni e sono stanco. Io sono morto e tu sei andato avanti e non te ne ho fatto una colpa, mi sono fatto da parte. Non capisco perché se io voglio poter fare lo stesso, debba essere un problema!”

Qualcosa si ruppe, i muscoli del viso di Remus ebbero un’increspatura, ma poi tornò tutto com’era.

Sirius aveva davvero sperato di riuscire finalmente a cavargli una reazione onesta.

“Quello che volevo dirti” iniziò mentre sfiorava lo schienale di una sedia, ma entrambi sapevano che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto, non sarebbe stata quella che _voleva_ dirgli “è che so perché hai commissionato i dipinti. Non ci vuole un genio per capirlo”

Sirius sbuffò e si passò una mano sulla faccia. Okay, educatamente distaccati.

“Abbiamo visto entrambi come è per Harry. Quando le cose si metteranno male- perché è una questione di _quando,_ non di _se_ \- sappiamo perfettamente che tu ti unirai alla battaglia e non esiste incantesimo che potrà tenere Tonks lontana dallo scontro e se voi due… se Teddy dovesse restare solo, deve avere qualcosa, un’idea, una possibilità di conoscere almeno un po' i propri genitori. Non passa giorno che non desideri che James e Lily avessero fatto qualcosa di simile. Non è come avere dei genitori, ma almeno è un’impronta” spiegò con tono tranquillo e cauto, la rabbia di prima completamente evaporata dalla sua voce.

“Godric e meno male che sono io quello paranoico”

“I tempi sono quelli che sono e il bambino va tutelato in tutti i modi possibili” continuò distaccatamente.

“Sai di non essere tu il suo padrino?”

“Sì ma sono il padrino del suo padrino e ho fallito abbastanza per insegnare a Harry come farlo come si deve”

Remus non rispose e bastò.

-

Alla fine Sirius avrebbe fatto la parte dello scagnozzo di Bellatrix insieme a Ron e per l’occasione trasfigurò i capelli di un platino che avrebbe fatto impallidire un Malfoy, con una corta barba dello stesso colore e una grossa cicatrice sulla faccia. Con i suoi occhi chiari, il risultato era un po' un cugino di Fleur del ramo veela della famiglia, un po' un Grindelwald.

Si divertiva più di quanto fosse decente con queste cose, ne era consapevole.

Entrare fu più complicato di quanto avrebbe potuto essere senza quel dannato di Travers fra i piedi. Il Mangiamorte li aveva intercettati mentre camminavano verso la banca e si era appioppato. Era chiaro che avesse dei grossi dubbi sulla loro presenza lì, ma Sirius la giostrò come meglio poteva e con un eccezionale accento francese.

Una volta dentro le cose precipitarono piuttosto rapidamente. Gli _Imperio_ si sprecavano e la cascata magica vanificò i loro travestimenti. Come diamine avrebbero fatto ad uscire da lì?

La camera blindata dei Lestrange fu un altro sfacelo da cui uscirono tutti ustionati dalla maledizione posta su tutti gli oggetti, ma riuscirono comunque a recuperare la coppa di Tassorosso.

Quando quel mentecatto di Unci Unci scappò con la spada e si mise a gridare aiuto, la scelta fu fra la libertà e la spada e non presero neanche in considerazione la seconda opzione.

Il drago non era neanche stato una sua idea. Ci aveva pensato? Si, ma non lo aveva proposto perché credeva che non avrebbero mai accettato, soprattutto Granger. Invece era stata proprio lei a proporlo.

Ah, Grifondoro.

Liberarono il drago dalle catene e questi iniziò a farsi spazio nei cunicoli mentre loro lo aiutavano con le loro bacchette facendo saltare intere pareti per allargare il passaggio. Per evitare di perdere qualcuno dei ragazzi, lanciò a tutti e tre degli incantesimi Adesivi Anti-Disarcionata, un brevetto Potter - Black ’76 e consecutivamente resi illegali nelle partite di quidditch, ma lì nessuno sarebbe stato a sindacare.

Era la cosa più stupida che avesse mai fatto. Non si divertiva così tanto da secoli.

“Charlie morirà d’invidia quando glielo racconterò” disse Ron e Sirius rise divertito.

La povera bestia, mezza cieca e atrofizzata, a fatica riuscì ad alzarsi in volo, ma riuscì a portarli lontano da Londra. Il problema dell’atterraggio fu risolto quando il drago prese a volare s’uno specchio d’acqua.

Prima di lasciarsi cadere dalla groppa del drago, Sirius gli mise al collo un complicato incantesimo che lo avrebbe gentilmente guidato fino al rifugio in Romania, più che un controllo mentale era una spinta nella giusta direzione. Era l’opzione migliore per un drago mezzo cieco che probabilmente non aveva mai cacciato in tutta la sua vita.

Lanciò un _Arresto Momentum_ evitando a tutti l’atroce impatto con l’acqua a quella velocità e si trasformò a mezz’aria in Padfoot che era decisamente più bravo di lui a nuotare.

Arrivarono a riva e rimasero stesi sulla banchina, il drago che continuava a bere dall’altro lato del lago. Sirius aveva quasi voglia di andare a dargli una mano, ma senza un esperto rischiava solo di andare a fargli da cena.

Si asciugò gli abiti con un incantesimo e poi tolse il lungo mantello del travestimento per rimettere la sua solita giacca di pelle. Anche i ragazzi si erano cambiati e stavano curando le numerose bruciature col dittamo. Si era avvicinato per curare le proprie e aiutarli, quando gli occhi di Harry si girarono al contrario e da seduto tornò a stendersi con un gesto violento.

“Sta avendo una delle sue visioni?” chiese preoccupato e i due ragazzi annuirono.

“Credo proprio di sì, dobbiamo aspettare” spiegò Ron.

“Davvero? Tutto quello che bisogna fare è aspettare?” era la prima volta che assisteva ad un momento del genere. Harry gli aveva detto di cosa aveva visto nella mente del Signore Oscuro dopo il loro arrivo a Villa Conchiglia, ma Sirius era stato troppo ferito per accorgersi di qualsiasi cosa.

“Non possiamo intervenire, ha scoperto dettagli fondamentali tramite la loro connessione” disse Hermione fredda, ma le sopracciglia corrucciate mostravano comunque la sua preoccupazione.

“Si ma…” aggiunse Sirius, senza sapere come continuare.

“È orribile vederlo così, lo sappiamo” concluse Ron che guardava preoccupato l’amico.

Harry restò alcuni minuti così e loro tre aspettarono che si riprendesse.

“Lui lo sa” disse quando finalmente aprì gli occhi “Ma adesso so dov’è l’ultimo Horcrux”

“Quindi? Destinazione?”

“Hogwarts. Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!”

Spiegò rapidamente la sua visione, i goblin morti, l’elenco mentale che aveva fatto il Signore Oscuro e che aveva subito iniziato a controllare se tutti gli Horcrux fossero ancora al loro posto.

“Non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Potete immaginare cosa farà quando capirà che anche il medaglione e l’anello sono spariti? E se dovesse decidere di spostare l’Horcrux che è a Hogwarts?”

“Ha ragione, è rischioso ma non abbiamo tempo da perdere” concordò Sirius.

“E come ci arriviamo?” chiese Hermione

“Da Hogsmade, mi pare ovvio” gli rispose Ron

“Se Hogwarts è in mano ai Mangiamorte, così sarà anche Hogsmade” gli fece notare la strega.

“E allora dovremo essere pronti a finire in una trappola” concesse Sirius

“Sarà meglio usare il mantello” decise Harry

“Ma come facciamo tutti e quattro?” chiese Ron guardando Sirius.

“Mettetelo voi tre, io mi trasformerò in Padfoot” pregando che oltre al furto della sua bacchetta, Bellatrix non avesse parlato troppo anche del grosso cane che l’aveva attaccata.

Si fermarono giusto il tempo di guardare il drago che volava via e poi si smaterializzarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì okay, c’è un ENORME errore rispetto al canon…  
> Tecnicamente a questo punto della storia i Weasley si stanno tutti nascondendo da Zia Muriel.  
> Ma come disse una volta un saggio: sticazzi.  
> Un capitolo un po' più introspettivo, me credo ce ne fosse bisogno.  
> Sono arrivata ad un punto morto nella Wolfstar che sto scrivendo (non questa, un’altra storia) e sto temporeggiando guardando il live Youtube degli Apocalyptica  
> Uff, ne verremo a capo  
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto e recensito questa storia  
> Prossimo capitolo… Hogwarts!  
> The Cactus Incident


	5. 04

Il momento in cui i loro piedi toccarono il suolo di Hogsmade, un suono atroce si diffuse ovunque. Sirius ebbe una frazione di secondo per trasformarsi in Padfoot e poi la strada fu piena di Mangiamorte, con e senza maschere. Uno di loro iniziò subito a parlare.

“Potter! Dove s-” l’uomo si arrestò di colpo osservando sconvolto il grosso cane seduto al centro della strada. I tre ragazzi intanto si erano lentamente spostati senza fare rumore, attenti a scansare qualsiasi Mangiamorte.

“Un cane? Un dannatissimo cane?”

“E se fosse l’impostore di cui parlava Bellatrix?”

Cazzo. Sirius mise su la faccia da cane più tonta che gli riuscisse, scodinzolando energicamente e abbaiando amichevolmente. Aveva sempre avuto una predisposizione naturale per interpretare un cane quanto più stupido possibile.

Prima che quei zucconi potessero iniziare a ragionarci seriamente, la porta del pub Testa di Porco si aprì e Aberforth Silente uscì in strada litigando animatamente con i Mangiamorte.

“Adesso anche col mio cane ve la dovete prendere?” l’uomo lasciò la porta aperta e si fece avanti avvicinandosi al gruppo e a Padfoot, lasciando spazio ai ragazzi per entrare e mettersi al sicuro.

“Lo sai che il coprifuoco-”

“Lo so del vostro dannatissimo coprifuoco, ma se il mio cane deve pisciare, non posso di certo insegnargli ad usare il gabinetto! Wulfric, brutto idiota, vieni dentro”

Padfoot, continuando la sua magnifica interpretazione di cane grosso e stupido entrò dentro casa.

Aberforth rimase ancora qualche attimo ad urlare con i Mangiamorte, dopodiché si ritirò e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

“Siete dannatamente stupidi ad essere venuti qui” disse guardandoli.

Sirius non si sarebbe aspettato di trovare Aberforth Silente a dargli una mano. A Villa Conchiglia gli sembrava di aver sentito qualcosa riguardo a lui e Dobby, ma non poteva esserne sicuro visto che ne avevano parlato quando lui era ancora confinato a letto ed era un discorso che gli era sfuggito. Era dall’ultima volta che era stato a Hogwarts, quando aveva tutto il mondo magico che gli fiatava sul collo, che non lo vedeva.

“Black ti ho riconosciuto, smettila con la farsa del cane idiota” disse l’uomo e Sirius si sentì piuttosto offeso.

“È stata un’interpretazione magistrale” si difese, una volta ritrasformato in umano.

“Da meritarti l’Ordine di Merlino” lo rincuorò Ron.

“Grazie Ronald. Adesso, come entriamo a Hogwarts?”

Seguì una lunga discussione in cui Aberforth fece di tutto per dissuadere Harry mentre il ragazzo continuava ad insistere. Sirius si fece da parte, finendo di guarire gli altri due ragazzi dalle ferite che si erano procurati alla Gringott.

Ascoltò con grande attenzione la tragica storia di Ariana e osservò la ragazza nel dipinto, l’aria pacifica, ma distante. Possibile che fosse diventata un Obscuriale? Non diede voce ai suoi dubbi, i fremiti delle spalle di Aberforth mentre piangeva sommessamente abbastanza per zittirlo. La cosa però avrebbe avuto senso, se erano così intenti a tenerla nascosta.

Sirius stava ancora rimuginando sulle implicazioni di cosa era stata la vita di quella povera ragazzina quando Aberforth la mandò via dal dipinto. La figura sparì camminando verso lo sfondo, infilandosi in un lungo tunnel e quando tornò diversi minuti dopo, i quattro nuovi arrivati furono piacevolmente sorpresi di vedere Neville.

Si infilarono nel tunnel dietro il quadro, una bella camminata, in cui Neville raccontò gli orrori degli ultimi mesi, i Carrow, Cruciatus sui bambini del primo anno, gente incatenata ai muri e i Mangiamorte che avevano provato a prendersela con sua nonna.

“Pff, deve ancora nascere il Mangiamorte in grado di mettere Augusta Paciock in difficoltà” commentò Sirius e Neville si aprì in un’espressione orgogliosa “Un anno fu anche insegnante di Difesa a Hogwarts, mentre io ero a scuola. Mi adorava”

“Io questa la so diversamente” commentò il ragazzo e Sirius gli fece un gesto della mano.

“Non capiresti. Piuttosto, dove sbuca questo tunnel?”

“Aspettate e vedrete”

Si ritrovarono in una grossa stanza a metà fra una baita e l’interno di una nave, con amache che pendevano dal soffitto e stendardi di Hogwarts a delimitare gli improvvisati dormitori.

“Ma è la Stanza delle Necessità?” chiese Harry e Neville annuì.

“Oh, quanti ricordi” sbuffò Sirius fra sé, ma Ron lo sentì.

“Se sapevate della Stanza delle Necessità, perché non è sulla Mappa?” gli chiese e Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“Perché è un’esperienza anche solo trovarla, bisogna guadagnarsela” e poi perché era l’unico pezzo che non erano riusciti a fissare sulla carta per via delle sue superiori proprietà magiche, ma questo non serviva si sapesse. Oltre alla Camera dei Segreti, ovviamente. Ancora rosicava per non essere riuscito a trovarla e aprirla.

Harry intanto aveva preso a parlare con i ragazzi, provando a convincerli che non era lì per combattere, ma solo perché doveva cercare un oggetto di cui si rifiutava di parlare. Non stava a Sirius decidere, ma continuare a insistere sul segreto, a quel punto, gli sembrava davvero superfluo.

Distrattamente Sirius lanciò un incantesimo di guarigione alla faccia di un ragazzo, Seamus se non aveva capito male, che lo guardò sconvolto.

“Ma… tu non eri morto?” gli chiese stranito.

“Corretto, ma poi ho cambiato idea” disse lanciandogliene un altro. Non aveva grandi riflessi se si faceva bistrattare così.

Stavano ancora discutendo, Harry che continuava a non voler dire a nessuno degli Horcrux, quando dal tunnel uscirono Luna e Dean. Il probabile Seamus si lanciò ad abbracciare il ragazzo.

Godric, erano tutti così giovani, dei ragazzini, e ne arrivavano altri: i gemelli e Ginny insieme a un altro ragazzo e una ragazza che Sirius non riconobbe.

Finalmente Ron riuscì a far ragionare Harry e a farsi aiutare dai ragazzi, Sirius continuava a guarire gente distrattamente, beccandosi numerose occhiatacce.

I ragazzi stavano discutendo di cosa avrebbe potuto essere, probabilmente appartenuto a Corvonero quando lo sguardo di Harry si svuotò. Sirius gli fu subito vicino, un braccio attorno alle spalle per sorreggerlo se fosse svenuto.

“Si sta muovendo,” bisbigliò “Okay, non è molto ma questo diadema è pur sempre un indizio. Inizieremo da là” disse guardando Luna che annuì, pronta a guidarlo.

“Vengo anche io” disse immediatamente Sirius.

“Tutti e tre non ci stiamo sotto al mantello, non del tutto e un cane attirerebbe troppo l’attenzione. Aspetta qui”

“Harry-”

“Io sono a comando di questa missione. Tu vedi solo di non morire di nuovo” Sirius avrebbe voluto controbattere, ma Harry alzò un sopracciglio, la bacchetta stretta in una mano. Lo avrebbe davvero maledetto?

“Non faccio promesse” bofonchiò alla fine.

Sirius aspettò nella Stanza delle Necessità, molti dei ragazzi gli lanciavano occhiate guardinghe, ma Neville si avvicinò e gli chiese di guarirlo e l’uomo si mise all’opera. Dopo di Neville qualcun altro si fidò a farsi curare da lui, la porta del tunnel che continuava ad aprirsi rigurgitando fuori altri ragazzini.

Sirius provò a distrarsi, ma era passato almeno un quarto d’ora e ancora non erano tornati e non riuscì più a resistere. Si lanciò fuori dalla porta da cui era uscito Harry e prima che potesse chiudersi, aveva di nuovo quattro zampe e la coda. Dovette guardarsi attorno per capire dove fosse, ma la statua della strega con l’occhio solo riuscì ad orientarlo immediatamente e iniziò a correre a perdifiato verso il dormitorio dei Corvonero. Non lo raggiunse mai perché qualche corridoio prima trovò la professoressa McGranitt che duellava contro Snivellus.

Si ritrasformò in umano, pronto finalmente a dar fondo a tutto il rancore che covava per l’uomo, ma prima che potesse intervenire l’uomo si lanciò dalla finestra, scappando.

“Codardo!” gridò all’unisono con la professoressa, incrociando lo sguardo con lei.

La donna divenne improvvisamente di gesso.

“Sirius” esalò

“Minnie” sorrise lui

“Ma tu cosa… come…” la donna smise di parlare perché finalmente Sirius si permise di realizzare un suo sogno: abbracciò la donna e, cosa ancora più sorprendente, la strega lo abbracciò a sua volta.

“Perché nessuno si è preso la briga di dirmi che non eri più morto?” disse piuttosto piccata.

“Con la guerra come distrazione, sarà sfuggito” disse mentre ancora la abbracciava, per poi allontanarsi.

“Ti ho visto trasfigurarti da cane a uomo?” disse sfiorandogli i capelli. La strega aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma non offuscavano lo sguardo orgoglioso che gli rivolgeva.

“Hai visto bene”

“Avevo ragione, lo sapevo che voi quattro avevate combinato qualcosa di simile, ma siete sempre stati attenti a non farvi beccare. A quanti anni? Diciassette?”

“Sedici”

“Sempre i soliti”

“Minnie, abbiamo imparato dalla migliore”

“Tutto questo è molto commovente,” si intromise Harry uscendo da sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità “ma noi avremmo parecchie cose di cui occuparci. Non ti avevo detto di restare con gli altri?”

“Come puoi notare non l’ho fatto. Allora qual è il piano?”

La McGrannit iniziò a dare istruzioni ai suoi colleghi che erano arrivati dall’altra estremità del corridoio e guardavano sconvolti il ricercato Harry Potter e il suo padrino ufficialmente morto.

Una volta ricevuti i propri ordini, Sprout e Lumacorno sparirono e il ragazzo si voltò chiedendo al professor Vitious riguardo al diadema, ma non ottenne granché.

“Nessuno lo ha visto a memoria d’uomo! Perso, ragazzo!” borbottò mentre iniziava a creare protezioni che avvolgessero il castello. Si stavano preparando tutti alla battaglia.

“Sirius, vista la tua presenza qui, sarebbe il caso di unirti a noi. Ti chiedo di fare del tuo peggio, confido nelle tue abilità” gli disse la McGrannit con la sua solita espressione austera, ma gli occhi che brillavano.

“Con piacere, professoressa”

Arrivò anche Gazza che quando lo vide gridò e Sirius gli sorrise. Dopo tutti quegli anni gli provocava ancora quella reazione. Erano soddisfazioni.

La McGrannit si occupò di Gazza e Sirius si voltò verso il suo figlioccio.

“Lascia stare la memoria dei vivi Harry, prova a chiedere ai morti, io intanto ho avuto un’idea” disse buttando un occhio all’armadio delle scope alla sua destra. Sperava solo che fosse tutto lì.

“Sirius. Non… non morire di nuovo” gli ripeté il ragazzo e alle sue spalle Luna concordò annuendo energicamente.

“Farò del mio meglio” disse stringendogli una spalla mentre andavano via.

“Sarà meglio metterci all’opera”

I Malandrini avevano lasciato un vero e proprio tesoro nascosto in quella scuola. Molta di quella roba era stata comprata per scherzi futuri, ma arrivati al settimo anno si erano resi conto che, se l’avessero usata tutta, la scuola sarebbe saltata in aria. Era giunto il momento.

S’infilò nell’armadio delle scope e con la punta della bacchetta sfiorò il terzo mattone da terra vicino allo spigolo e disse “ _Occultatum_!”

Le grosse pietre si fecero da parte, rivelando la cassa di fuochi d’artificio ancora lì, intatta, sotto l’incantesimo di stasi. C’era anche stata l’idea di aggiungere i nascondigli alla Mappa, ma all’ultimo erano stati talmente impegnati con gli esami e quando poi ne avevano avuto il tempo, Gazza era riuscito a confiscargliela.

“C’è molta più roba di quanta ricordassi” commentò distrattamente mentre la infilava nella sacca con incantesimo d’Estensione che teneva in spalla. Controllò tutti i nascondigli di cui si ricordava, svuotandoli tutti e infilando il bottino nella sacca. Fra le varie casse ne aveva anche trovata una piena di vecchi globi di vetro, rubati all’anziana professoressa di Divinazione, Delphine Themis, per una festa del quinto anno in cui avevano riempito il dormitorio di globi di vetro stroboscopici. Prese anche quelli, magari avrebbero aggiunto un tocco funky al massacro.

Afferrò una scopa abbandonata in un corridoio e si mise all’opera.

Il loro bottino era composto da fuochi d’artificio babbani che a differenza di quelli magici, oltre a fare giochi di luci davvero notevoli, erano in grado di fare danni seri. Gli ci volle qualche minuto per ricordare gli incantesimi direzionali, ma quando gli tornarono in mente non perse tempo, incantando tutti i fuochi d’artificio e unendoli in gruppi di tre, in modo da aumentarne il potere distruttivo.

Sfondò una finestra qualsiasi e si lanciò con la scopa stretta fra le gambe, pronto a piazzare le cariche lungo tutto il porticato del cortile principale.

Era piuttosto certo che avrebbero combattuto lì. Aveva appena piazzato il primo gruppo di fuochi quando sentì la voce di Voldemort diretta nel suo orecchio e quasi non cadde dalla scopa.

Continuò imperterrito col suo lavoro, mentre quell’essere disgustoso continuava con le sue minacce e i suoi ultimatum.

Quindi avrebbero iniziato a combattere a mezzanotte, buono a sapersi.

Gli ci volle più di quanto avrebbe immaginato per piazzare tutte le cariche e i globi luminosi, tanto che quando ebbe finito, alcuni erano già in posizione nel cortile sotto di lui, pronti a combattere.

Abbondonò la scopa in uno spigolo e scansò una maledizione di qualcuno che lo aveva preso per un Mangiamorte.

“Vacci piano leone, sto con i buoni” disse piccato guardando un ragazzo che sembrava pronto a fare a pezzi qualsiasi cosa “E la prossima volta, usa qualche maledizione peggiore” gli disse e il ragazzo annuì.

“Mi hanno detto che qui combattono quelli belli!” annunciò entrando nel cortile con fare spavaldo. Spazio aperto, pochi posti dove nascondersi, Merlino sapeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro.

Gli sarebbe davvero stato difficile mantenere la parola data a Harry; menomale che non aveva promesso niente.

Fra le facce amiche riconobbe Remus e in quel momento qualsiasi tensione, qualsiasi screzio o cattiveria detta sparirono. Si concesse di abbracciarlo godendosi per solo qualche attimo la forte stretta dell’uomo, un’espressione grata sul volto, i numerosi problemi fra di loro completamente spariti nel nulla.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa di romantico o di ridicolo, ma sarebbe stato inutile.

“In queste situazioni,” li aveva istruiti Alastor appena entrati nell’Ordine, “si tratta di lasciar scegliere a loro o a noi e dobbiamo sempre scegliere noi” e Sirius avrebbe scelto di salvare Remus. Lo sapeva, tanto valeva ammetterlo almeno a sé stesso.

Sirius non aveva mai preso parte a niente di simile e, se fosse sopravvissuto, non gli sarebbe più capitato, era pronto a morire, di nuovo, ma stavolta se ne sarebbe andato portandone con sé quanti più possibile.

“Cosa stavi facendo in aria?” gli chiese il licantropo

“Del mio peggio” sospirò.

L’attesa fu atroce. Li vedevano in lontananza, una macchia nera viva e carica che fremeva dall’altro lato dello stretto ponte d’ingresso della scuola.

Il cortile era pieno delle statue che la McGrannit aveva risvegliato, alcune si scambiavano anche qualche saluto, come vecchi amici, completamente ignari del nervosismo che invece permeava i maghi e le streghe fra di loro.

Era mezzanotte meno dieci. Sirius era teso come una corda di violino, ma sarebbe diventato etero prima di mostrare un solo grammo del suo nervosismo.

Remus, di fianco a lui, prese un respiro profondo e guardò le facce di chi avrebbe combattuto con loro. Fischiò con le dita, facendo vibrare dolorosamente un timpano a Sirius, ma il licantropo ebbe l’attenzione di tutti i presenti.

“Noi siamo la prima linea. Per molti è la prima battaglia, per alcuni sarà l’ultima. Dimenticate qualsiasi cosa che vi abbia trattenuto fino ad oggi, stasera non esiste maledizione troppo brutta o illegale, stasera si combatte per sopravvivere. In queste situazioni, si tratta di lasciar scegliere a loro o a noi e dobbiamo sempre scegliere noi. Non dategli possibilità perché le coglieranno al volo, combattete insieme. Stasera combattiamo per tutto quello che ci è caro!” il suo breve discorso sembrò animare i presenti i cui sguardi, fino a un attimo prima, si erano fatti vacui.

Quando i presenti smisero di urlare eccitati, Sirius si ricordò immediatamente di una cosa.

“Ohi! E al mio segnale, riparatevi gli occhi”

-

Quando la cupola di protezione cadde, i primi a lanciarsi furono le statue.

“Non lanciatevi, lasciate che siano loro a venire da noi” gridò Remus agli studenti.

“State pronti!” gridò a sua volta Sirius.

“Dimmi che non li stiamo guidando al macello” disse in un sospiro che sapeva solo lui avrebbe sentito.

“Stasera non ho voglia di mentirti” bofonchiò Sirius. Remus annuì e raddrizzò la schiena, mostrando a pieno la sua notevole altezza. Non sarebbe servito a nulla sembrare innocuo in un momento simile.

Si girò a guardarlo e in quel momento divenne il Remus diciassettenne con cui aveva limonato dietro diversi arazzi della scuola, con un sorriso spensierato e gli occhi dolci.

“Bene, Monsieur Padfoot, giuro solennemente di non avere buone intenzioni” disse col il tono pomposo che usavano da ragazzi, offrendogli la mano.

“Concordo e sottoscrivo, Monsieur Moony” rispose di getto stringendogli energicamente la mano.

Fu l’ultima cosa che si dissero fuori dalla battaglia, le statue iniziarono a cadere e i Mangiamorte invasero il loro cortile.

Quando fu abbastanza pieno, Sirius iniziò.

“Adesso!” tutti i ragazzi si coprirono la faccia e Sirius lanciò una versione modificata del _Lumos Maxima_ per poi coprirsi anch’esso gli occhi. Il suo incantesimo si separò, colpendo tutti i globi contemporaneamente e creando un’accecante luce bianca che investì il cortile, disorientando chiunque non si fosse coperto gli occhi e dando un bel vantaggio a loro, giusto di qualche secondo, ma abbastanza per iniziare a neutralizzarli.

“Ma sono i globi stroboscopici?” si sentì chiedere, schiena contro schiena con Remus e non poté non sorridere.

“Proprio loro. Aspetta di vedere cos’ho in serbo per dopo” disse maledicendo un Mangiamorte che barcollava disorientato.

C’era di tutto da combattere: maghi, giganti, ragni giganti, troll e la sua fazione era nettamente in inferiorità numerica.

I Mangiamorte e il resto delle orribili creature che avevano dalla loro iniziarono a volare sulle loro teste e Sirius iniziò ad attivare alcune delle cariche, direzionandole come più preferiva in modo da farle esplodere nei punti migliori.

“Funerale col botto!” gridò qualcuno, ma erano tutti troppo impegnati a non farsi ammazzare.

“Ti spiace se te ne rubo qualcuna?” gli chiese Remus.

“Fai con comodo!”

La sua mossa più geniale però fu usare _Imperio_ su un gigante della fazione opposta mentre Remus lo copriva. Non durò a lungo, ma bastò perché la mastodontica creatura si lanciasse su un suo compagno e insieme cadessero dal ponte d’ingresso.

Si voltò esultante verso l’amico, ma Remus si era allontanato di qualche passo e si stava facendo largo nel putiferio per raggiungere la testa rosa di Tonks. Buon Godric, cosa ci faceva lì?

Distrarsi in quel momento era stupido, quindi continuò a combattere, continuò a far esplodere quelli che provavano a calare dall’alto, a bruciare ragni che nel panico infiammavano i loro compagni e a togliere di mezzo Mangiamorte. I due neogenitori iniziarono a combattere insieme, così come un attimo prima stavano facendo lui e Remus. Non era il momento di provare risentimento.

“Era ora che i tuoi talenti venissero usati come si deve!” sentì dire a una voce tuonante che riconobbe.

“Aberforth! Che ne dici di guardarci le spalle?” gli propose senza guardarlo mentre finiva un Mangiamorte.

“Ottima idea” accettò il mago. Almeno così non doveva avere gli occhi anche dietro la testa.

Le facce si confondevano una nell’altra, era impossibile sapere con esattezza quanti Mangiamorte avesse messo al tappeto, da solo o con Aberforth, ma per quanti ne togliessero di mezzo, altri li rimpiazzavano in una fiumara infinita. Uno si era avvicinato particolarmente, bacchetta in una mano e coltello nell’altra, ma Sirius lo allontanò soffiando sulla punta della bacchetta e infiammandogli capelli e mantello.

Stava macinando come un treno, inarrestabile, il suo braccio agiva automaticamente senza bisogno di pensare… E poi successe.

Era stata una frazione di secondo che era durata un battito di ciglia e un’eternità contemporaneamente.

Stava combattendo con un troll e aveva fatto volare via la sua testa con un _Sectumsempra_ , ed era consapevole di dove fossero quei due, dietro di lui sulla destra. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Bellatrix e Dolohov che puntava diretto verso di _lui_ , la bacchetta già pronta per colpire Remus alle spalle, ma Sirius fu più veloce tagliando il Mangiamorte diagonalmente dalla spalla all’anca.

Dolohov gridò e Remus si voltò a guardare cosa fosse successo, ma dall’altro lato Bellatrix aveva avuto campo libero e prima ancora che Sirius potesse prendere fiato, un lampo verde partì dalla sua bacchetta e Tonks si afflosciò a terra senza emettere un suono.

Sua cugina rise e iniziò ad attaccarli, ma questa volta Sirius era pronto e schermò sé stesso e Remus, girò attorno al corpo di Dora senza avere il coraggio di guardarla e iniziò a duellare con la strega che provava a retrocedere.

“Bella! Non scappare!” la incitò ringhiando.

“Tu eri morto! Eri morto! Perché non lo sei più?”

“Perché mi dovevo vendicare” prima che potesse attaccarla di nuovo però, Fenrir Greyback gli fu addosso e la donna scappò.

Sirius si trasformò e morse il mannaro, affondò i denti e tirò, strappando via pezzi del suo braccio.

Il licantropo ringhiò e lo lanciò violentemente contro i gradini dell’ingresso, la sacca sulla sua schiena attutì un po' il colpo, ma picchiò la testa e restò lì diversi attimi, incapace di alzarsi.

Riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, ma il cortile aveva preso a girare vorticosamente provocandogli la nausea.

Non era sicuro se fosse ancora Padfoot o se era tornato umano, ma era certo che Remus e Fernir stessero combattendo.

Quando si rese conto di avere delle mani e ancora una bacchetta si tirò a sedere, i gomiti puntati sui gradini in modo da non perdere il senso dell’orientamento.

Pensò di provare a lanciare un incantesimo a Greyback, ma era talmente confuso che avrebbe sicuramente beccato Remus.

Aveva la gola secca e la fronte bagnata e non riusciva a mettere a fuoco la scena.

Si poggiò la bacchetta sulla fronte e si lanciò un paio di incantesimi di guarigione che lo fecero trasalire e lo inondarono di adrenalina.

“Gghh, va bene, per il momento può andare” borbottò in fine, tirandosi in piedi. La vista era tornata a posto, ma aveva un dolore lancinante alla testa. Aveva il sapore di sangue in bocca e ricordandosi di Greyback sputò a terra per provare ad alleviarlo.

Tonks non si era mossa da terra. Era difficile che qualcuno si alzasse dopo che era passato sotto la bacchetta di Bellatrix.

Lanciò un incantesimo alla schiena di Greyback dando modo a Remus di sopraffarlo e poi si lanciò di nuovo nella battaglia.

Lanciò una strega oltre il baratro del ponte con un _Levicorpus_ e mandò un’altra di testa contro una colonna provocando una sinfonia di scrocchi dopo di cui non si era più alzata.

Ci fu un momento di quiete, l’esercito sembrava aver fatto una pausa negli attacchi a quel lato del castello e Sirius si concesse di prendere un respiro profondo. Remus si lanciò sul corpo di Tonks, ma non poté fare altro che guardarla sconvolto.

Sirius li guardò senza dire niente e poi sentì i peli sul collo rizzarsi e il gelo che gli penetrò fin dentro le ossa. Un rapido sguardo alle altre facce nel cortile ed erano tutte rivolte verso l’alto con espressioni di gelido terrore che guardavano quello che lui aveva già _sentito_.

“Remus… Remus!”

Il mago alzò la testa in tempo per vedere un muro di dissennatori calare verso di loro.

Remus provò a lanciare un Patronus, ma non riuscì in molto, non con la moglie morta di fianco.

Sirius prese un respiro profondo. Concentrazione, nient’altro.

Era la resa dei conti, finalmente.

“ _Expecto. Patronum_!” Erano anni che non vedeva il suo Patronus, non credeva di essere più in grado di evocarlo, eppure eccolo lì. Proprio come quando aveva vent’anni. Molti restavano sorpresi nello scoprire che il suo Patronus non fosse Padfoot, ma Regulus e la sua dannata maschera conoscevano la verità.

Al suo canelupo si aggiunsero una capra, un’aquila e un gufo e altri animali e insieme spazzarono via i dissennatori e il freddo uscì dalle ossa di Sirius.

Continuarono a combattere ma poco dopo Voldemort richiamò i suoi e gli diede tempo di raggrupparsi e contare le vittime.

La cosa più difficile fu calmarsi, uscire così rapidamente dall’iper-concentrazione della battaglia era impossibile. Si sedette sui gradini, provando a calmare il suo battito e facendo mente locale del suo corpo.

La testa continuava a pulsare, un ginocchio aveva un po' difficoltà a reggerlo ed era stanco, stanco di due giorni di battaglie per la sopravvivenza, di voli sui draghi e fughe per il rotto della cuffia, ma era ancora vivo e intero. Lentamente riuscì a riprendere il controllo e con un po' di fatica si alzò.

Avevano trasfigurato una barella e insieme lui e Remus portarono il corpo di Tonks nella sala grande.

Si diede un paio di minuti per prendere fiato, steso su un tavolo e poi si mise all’opera per guarire quante più persone possibile; estrasse le sue scorte di pozioni e bende dalla sacca e le infilò in tasca. Garze rotolavano fuori dalla tasca della giacca con cui bendava i feriti, trattando quelli meno gravi, in modo che non andassero ad intasare Madama Chips.

C’era una ragazza, gli sembrava di averla vista nella Stanza delle Necessità, con grossi segni di artigli che quando lo vide iniziò a piangere. Era messa piuttosto male e un’altra ragazza le teneva quello che doveva essere un pezzo di camicia premuto contro il collo, la ferita peggiore.

Anche l’altra sembrava piuttosto restìa all’idea di farsi aiutare da Sirius Black, o forse era perché probabilmente aveva tutta la faccia sporca di sangue. Non poteva esserne sicuro.

“È stato un lupo mannaro?” chiese e la ragazza annuì.

“Greyback” aggiunse la ragazza e Sirius annuì fra sé.

“Come ti chiami?” le chiese

“Parvati”

“Okay Parvati, la tua amica è messa male, ma possiamo aiutarla però dovrai darmi una mano. Ce la fai?”

La ragazza si morse il labbro, piuttosto pallida, ma annuì.

Sirius prese la coperta che era poggiata ai piedi della barella e la trasfigurò in altre bende.

“Brava ragazza. Al mio tre togli la benda e cominciamo”

La ragazza aveva diverse ferite, la più grossa era un’artigliata sul collo e i capelli incollati nella ferita. Sirius addormentò la ragazza, per evitarle strazi maggiori e si mise all’opera.

Ci volle parecchio tempo, ma Sirius era un esperto di ferite da lupo mannaro e quando ultimarono quello che potevano fare, prese un respiro profondo.

Parvati aveva assunto un colorito grigio e la fronte madida di sudore, ma gli occhi erano vispi e le mani attente.

“Parvati, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro” disse infine. Dalla tasca estrasse un astuccio di pelle che srotolò sulle gambe, mostrando le ordinate file di provette monodose di pozione.

Ne selezionò un paio e ne passò una a Parvati.

“Sei molto attrezzato” commentò la ragazza.

“In guerra non si va di certo armati di buone intenzioni” rispose mentre versava una pozione in bocca alla ragazza.

“Okay, questa pozione è per il sangue che ha perso, quella che ti ho dato è una pozione ricostituente, gliela fai prendere quando si sveglia”

“Un po' di dittamo magari? Per le cicatrici?”

“Mi spiace, ma il dittamo può ben poco contro i segni di un lupo mannaro”

“Non pensavo che lo avrei mai detto, soprattutto al terzo anno, ma grazie, Sirius Black”

Sirius non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso.

“L’importante è essere pronti a ricredersi. Fa la guardia alla tua amica, io vedo se qualcun altro ha bisogno di aiuto. Se ha sete falla bere”

Medicò un altro paio di feriti, tutti molto meno gravi della ragazza attaccata da Greyback e finalmente vide Harry e subito gli corse vicino.

“Bambi”  
“Sirius! Che hai fatto-” gli chiese sconvolto guardandolo. Godric, doveva avere un aspetto orribile.

“Ho morso via l’avambraccio di Greyback, so di non avere un aspetto rassicurante. Stai bene?”

“Ho avuto serate migliori” era coperto di fuliggine e aveva una lente spaccata che Sirius gli sistemò senza chiedergli il permesso, facendolo trasalire.

“Oh, grazie. Come sta andando?”

“Male, molto male. Male da attacco ad una scuola piena di ragazzini, male” rispose onestamente Sirius. La testa lo stava uccidendo, ma aveva da poco preso un paio di pozioni che avevano bisogno di un paio di minuti per fare effetto.

Ron aveva raggiunto la sua famiglia, tutti raccolti attorno al corpo di Fred, steso sulla barella come addormentato. Poco lontano da Fred c’era Tonks, Remus seduto vicino a lei che le carezzava la testa mentre veniva scosso violentemente dai singhiozzi. Dopo averli lasciati lì, Sirius non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi. Con la coda dell’occhio notò che Gazza si era tolto la giacca e provava a osservare le condizioni di una sua spalla ferita.

“C’è bisogno di voi, andate” disse ai ragazzi e si allontanò.

Si avvicinò al custode e dovette trattenere le lacrime. Quante gliene avevano fatte passare? Adesso negli occhi dell’uomo vedeva per la prima volta il terrore.

“Ehi Argus, ti andrebbe bene se dessi un’occhiata alla tua spalla? Niente scherzi”

L’uomo annuì in maniera piuttosto mite e Sirius si morse le guance per trattenere qualsiasi reazione inconsulta e si mise all’opera. Dopo Gazza, Sirius aiutò anche Madama Chips a medicare il centauro Firenze, ferito a un fianco e steso per terra, seguendo attentamente le istruzioni della strega come aveva fatto quando era un ragazzo.

Aveva evitato Remus fino a quel momento, rendendosi utile, ma adesso non poteva fare altro. Si sedette vicino all’amico e osservò il corpo della ragazza. Merlino se era giovane.

Aveva i capelli di un marrone intenso, gli ricordava la cioccolata; non gli aveva mai visto quel colore, la faceva somigliare di più alla madre.

“Avevi ragione,” disse Remus “non era il momento”

“Non ho mai voluto avere più torto in tutta la mia vita, Rem” ammise sfiorando una mano di Tonks. Era la stessa che lo aveva fatto ridere quando Grimmauld Place minacciava di inghiottirlo ed era stata vicino a Remus, lo aveva amato, gli aveva dato una famiglia e gli aveva fatto vedere che meritava più del reietto dei Black.

Era la stessa bambina che gli aveva incollato un lecca-lecca nei capelli.

“Dovevi salvare lei, non me” singhiozzò il licantropo

“Remus” sbuffò

“Perché hai salvato me? Se avevi il tiro su Dolohov lo avevi anche su Bellatrix” avrebbe potuto offendersi se il suo tono non fosse stato così implorante, come a pregarlo di cambiare qualcosa.

“Non ho pensato, ho visto Dolohov e ho visto come guardava la tua nuca e l’ho colpito e intanto Bella…”

“Intanto Bella ha ucciso... Ottimo lavoro”

Essere accondiscendente non serviva, allora smise.

“Puoi incolparmi come ti pare Rem, ma non chiederò mai scusa per averti salvato la vita. Stanotte grazie a me Teddy ha perso uno solo dei suoi genitori anziché due”

Remus scoppiò a piangere e nascose il viso nelle mani. Sirius provò a mettergli un braccio attorno alle spalle e per qualche secondo il licantropo si poggiò a lui, ma appena dopo lo scansò violentemente.

Sirius alzò la testa, solo per trovarsi davanti i Weasley che piangevano Fred, Ron era l’ultimo arrivato e stava ancora realizzando, mentre negli occhi degli altri si era già annidata la certezza che quella era l’ultima volta che sarebbero stati tutti insieme.

Aveva bisogno di un attimo di pace.

Uscì dalla sala grande e si diresse ai bagni più vicini, sperando che non fossero esplosi. C’erano macerie ovunque, ma erano ancora in piedi. Si guardò allo specchio e aveva un aspetto ferale, quasi primitivo. Gli occhi erano spiritati e tutto il lato destro della sua testa era incrostato di sangue dalla ferita che aveva richiuso alla meno peggio, dalla bocca fino al petto invece era pasticciato col sangue di Greyback.

Aprì il rubinetto, fortunatamente funzionante, e si lavò faccia e collo, dopo di ché recuperò dei mattoni saltati via da un muro e li tramutò in brocche che riempì d’acqua e portò nella sala grande; ne lasciò alcune in mano a dei ragazzi che iniziarono subito a chiedere in giro chi volesse un po' d’acqua. La polvere delle esplosioni aveva foderato le gole di tutti.

Portò una delle brocche ai Weasley e la piazzò in mano a l’unico che non riconobbe. Doveva essere Percy.

“Cos’è?”

“Acqua, molti di noi hanno la polvere anche sulla lingua”

Fleur sembrò d’accordo, visto che prese un sorso dopo avergli fatto un cenno, dopodiché passò la brocca a Bill i cui capelli non sembravano nemmeno più rossi da com’era coperto di polvere. Non vedeva Charlie da nessuna parte, ma non era nemmeno sul pavimento e questo lo rincuorò a malapena.

Sirius tornò a sedersi su un tavolo, dandosi un po' di tempo per rilassare la gamba e rimettere a posto il ginocchio. La nottata era ancora lunga.

-

Il cielo si era fatto ancora più scuro, quando arrivarono.

Voldemort parlò di nuovo e annunciò la frase più orribile che Sirius avesse mai sentito.

“Harry Potter è morto”

Disse anche altro, ma si perse nel rombare del sangue nelle sue orecchie. Si avvicinarono all’ingresso della scuola, Voldemort davanti, Hagrid che portava Harry in braccio, ma Harry non si muoveva.

“NO!” qualcuno lo afferrò e lo trattenne, ma non avrebbe avuto la forza di arrivare al ragazzo. Sembrava lontano chilometri. Voldemort rise e iniziò con i suoi monologhi, ma a Sirius non interessava.

“Ho fallito di nuovo ho fallito ho fallito di nuovo!” Era Remus che lo teneva fermo, riconobbe la stretta. Smise di combattere, accasciandosi a terra, ma il mago non lo lasciò andare.

Sirius rimase sul pavimento, gli occhi fissi su Hagrid, non riuscendo a guardare direttamente il cadavere del suo figlioccio. Aveva solo ritardato di diciassette anni, ma alla fine era riuscito a deluderli una volta per tutte.

Bellatrix, dall’altro lato dell’ingresso, di fianco a Hagrid, gli sorrise eccitata mentre si leccava i denti. E poi la stasi si ruppe.

Neville caricò verso Voldemort, ma fu rapidamente disarmato e bloccato e il Signore Oscuro ne avrebbe fatto un esempio. Chiamò a sé il Cappello parlante e quando glielo calzò sulla testa tutti si irrigidirono, pronti a difenderlo.

Sirius si concesse finalmente di guardare direttamente Harry e qualcosa si accese.

Harry era una bambola rotta fra le enormi braccia di Hagrid, ma non era morto.

Sirius lo sentiva, come aveva sentito quale fosse il vero Harry fra le tante copie.

Era vivo. Era vivo!

Si alzò in piedi, rinvigorito e pronto a fare a pezzi chiunque si sarebbe messo sul suo cammino. Remus lo guardò preoccupato.

“Sirius” disse in un sospiro, ma prima che provasse a calmarlo, lo interruppe.

“È vivo” un orecchio umano non lo avrebbe mai sentito, ma Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Cosa stai-”

“Stai pronto, ancora non è finita” ripeté mentre puntava lo sguardo su sua cugina, improvvisamente appena meno euforica.

Voldemort diede fuoco al cappello e Neville iniziò a gridare. Nello stesso momento il rombo di centinaia di persone capitanate da Charlie e Lumacorno invase l’assordante silenzio nella notte.

Neville si liberò ed estrasse la spada di Grifondoro dal cappello, lanciandosi sul grosso serpente di Voldemort e tagliandogli la testa che volteggiò in aria, il corpo a terra.

Harry sparì nel nulla. Il mantello, aveva messo il mantello!

Era il caos. I centauri caricarono i Mangiamorte e dal cielo calarono frecce e i Thestreal con Fierobecco in testa a cavare gli occhi dei giganti e un immenso cane nero a tre teste che attaccava i Mangiamorte. Per non essere calpestati, tutti si rifugiarono dentro, continuando a duellare. C’erano gli elfi della cucina, Dobby che urlava per Harry e Kreacher che gridava in nome di Regulus.

Sirius non si fece distrarre e si lanciò su Bellatrix. Stava duellando con Luna, Hermione e Ginny contemporaneamente, ma Sirius si lanciò in mezzo.

“Sei mia” disse iniziando a maledirla con una furia che non sentiva da tempo. Le ragazze si fecero da parte e attorno a loro si creò un cerchio.

“Ti ho ucciso una volta, lo farò di nuovo” sibilò la donna mentre bloccava i suoi attacchi.

“Hai ucciso tua nipote” gli rispose e la donna s’innervosì.

“Non era mia nipote! Era una traditrice, era sangue sporco!”

“Era la figlia di Andromeda!”

Gli lanciò diverse brutte maledizioni che lui riuscì a deviare, una andò contro il soffitto che iniziò a fare scintille, ma resistette.

Bastò però a distrarla, permettendo a lui di scambiare i ruoli e iniziare ad attaccarla in maniera ancora più aggressiva.

Nessuno dei due parlava o rideva più, concentrati a non farsi ammazzare dall’altro.

La donna allargò troppo un braccio con una parata e Sirius lo recise, la mano che ancora stringeva la bacchetta.

Il suo grido disperato rischiò di distrarlo, ma la gola scoperta gli fece venire in mente un’orribile maledizione romena.

“ _Suflu sânge_!” gridò, compiendo un complicato movimento con entrambe le mani, ma la colpì esattamente alla gola e la strega iniziò a sputare e annaspare.

Cadde sulle ginocchia, provando a prendere fiato, ma i suoi polmoni si stavano squagliando. Sirius conosceva la contro-maledizione, ma non sarebbe servita.

Si chinò davanti a lei, gli occhi chiari, identici ai suoi, sgranati nel terrore.

“Meriti una morte lenta” disse restando a guardarla soffocare ancora qualche attimo e poi si avvicinò. “Sono tutto quello che resta dei Black, cugina” le sospirò in un orecchio per poi darle il colpo di grazia.

Alzò la testa, la gente guardava la scena con un misto di orrore e ammirazione. Si tirò in piedi, lasciando lì il cadavere e si rese conto che nessun altro stava duellando, oltre Voldemort che stava combattendo contemporaneamente contro McGrannit, Lumacorno e Schaklebolt.

Il Signore Oscuro li spazzò via tutti e tre e prima che potesse finirli, Harry si tolse di dosso il mantello e gli saltò davanti.

Sirius fece per lanciarsi a sua volta, ma Remus lo afferrò nello stesso momento in cui Harry disse: “Non voglio che nessuno provi ad aiutare. Deve essere così. Devo essere io”

I due iniziarono a girarsi attorno, parlando, spiegando, ma alla fine arrivarono allo scontro che durò molto meno di quanto si sarebbe potuto aspettare. Ma Harry aveva appena finito di dirlo, la bacchetta di Sambuco era sua, non di Voldemort e avrebbe ubbidito i suoi ordini anche nelle mani di qualcun altro.

La maledizione di Voldemort rimbalzò su Harry esattamente come aveva fatto la prima volta sedici anni prima, uccidendolo, ma questa volta il suo corpo restò lì a testimonianza che anche il più grande mago oscuro della storia era un uomo.

Il caos che si scatenò in quel momento fu di quello buono. Tutti si lanciarono su Harry, tutti volevano toccare il salvatore del mondo magico.

Sirius aspettò che gli altri si allontanassero, osservò i fidati seguaci del Signore Oscuro dileguarsi quanto più rapidamente possibile. Guardò il sole sorgere e finalmente si avvicinò a Harry. Lo abbracciò stretto e lo spinse contro di sé.

“Mi fai male” si lamentò il ragazzo e Sirius lo ignorò.

“Sei un bastardo, te lo meriti” disse scosso dai singhiozzi mentre continuava a stringerlo, ma un po' meno in maniera stritolante.

“Ho preso dal mio padrino, proprio non voglio morire” disse contro il suo collo e Sirius gli carezzò la testa.

“Almeno ti ho trasmesso qualcosa di buono” disse lasciandogli un bacio sulla tempia che se sorprese Harry, non glielo fece notare. “È finita, Harry, ce l’hai fatta. Finalmente è finita” disse guardandolo negli occhi e carezzandogli la guancia col pollice.

“Andiamo dentro, sicuramente gli altri non vedono l’ora di rimetterti le mani addosso” disse dopo un po' e il ragazzo sbuffò.

Harry fu rapidamente inghiottito dalla folla e Sirius rimase a guardarlo mentre gli altri esultavano e piangevano, la luce del sole che illuminava timidamente il castello, come se si fosse rifiutato di sorgere fin quando Voldemort spadroneggiava su Hogwarts.

Si sentì spingere con una certa forza ed ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi, prima che la grossa testa di aquila non si strusciasse sul suo collo.

“Fierobecco, ah amico mio, come mi sei mancato. La latitanza senza di te non è la stessa cosa” disse carezzandolo. Gli era mancato, era stato il suo unico compagno per così tanto tempo.

“Sei stato un combattente fenomenale, ti ho visto, il modo in cui guidavi quei Thestreal, un vero condottiero” si complimentò e l’ippogrifo si mise in mostra, fiero.

Salutò l’animale e si addentrò nella sala grande dove si erano ammassati tutti. Aiutò a spostare i corpi e rimisero al proprio posto i tavoli. Firenze era ancora a terra, ma con la notizia della vittoria ne aveva decisamente guadagnato di spirito.

Aiutò un altro paio di feriti, niente di particolarmente grave e poi si guardò attorno alla ricerca di Harry, ma incrociò prima lo sguardo di Charlie. Lui e Lunacorno avevano radunato quante più persone possibile durante la pausa ed era anche merito loro se erano riusciti a ribaltare il risultato.

Charlie sfiorò le dita con le sue e gli prese la mano, ma Sirius lo tirò in un abbraccio, affondandogli una mano nei capelli mentre il giovane ricominciava a singhiozzare.

“Lo hai già visto?” gli chiese e l’altro annuì.

“È stato vendicato, tutti lo sono stati” disse ma l’altro continuò a stringerlo.

“Shh, tranquillo” gli bisbigliò poggiando le labbra sulla sua tempia e piangendo con lui. Avrebbe ricordato Fred come se fosse stato uno dei Malandrini, uno di loro. Lui e George capivano cosa significasse.

Quando finalmente si furono calmati entrambi, si asciugarono le lacrime e Charlie gli prese la mano, tirandolo verso i Weasley, ma Sirius guardò Harry, come tutti se lo contendevano come un giocattolo ambito.

“Ha bisogno di me, se lo stanno divorando” disse guardandolo e Charlie annuì, sciogliendo le dita dalle sue e avvicinandosi alla sua famiglia. Sirius andò da Harry e lo afferrò per le spalle prima che qualcun altro potesse acchiapparlo a tiro.

“Hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa e di fare una dormita. Non accetto obbiezioni, avanti, seguimi”

Disse guidandolo rapidamente alle cucine senza permettergli di guardarsi alle spalle.

“Ma Hermione e Ron…”

“Gli dirò io di venire qui, tu hai bisogno di un po' di calma” disse facendolo entrare nella cucina semi deserta. C’era un solo elfo, una cosina con grossi occhi marroni acquosi.

“Choline?” chiese incerto e l’elfa si illuminò.

“Oh! Sirius Black! Choline è felice di rivedere Sirius Black! Choline ha visto come Sirius ha ucciso Bellatrix. Molto avvincente”

“Ti ringrazio Choline. Ho un favore da chiederti. Potresti preparare qualcosa da mangiare per Harry?”

“Per Harry Potter? Choline può preparare tutto!”

Ci volle un po' per convincerla che sarebbero bastati dei tramezzini e quando l’elfa si decise, Sirius ne afferrò uno e andò a cercare Ron e Hermione. Li trovò che limonavano poco lontano dalla Sala Grande.

“Quando avete finito, Harry è nelle cucine. Credo voglia stare un po' con voi”

I due si fiondarono giù dalle scale, facce rosso Grifondoro e Sirius tornò alla Sala Grande. Stava ancora ingoiando il proprio panino mentre si avvicinò alla McGrannit che parlava con gli altri referenti dei dormitori.

“I dormitori non sono in condizioni agibili, sono stati colpiti da qualcosa di simile a dei _razzi_ ” stava spiegando la professoressa Sprout. Ops.

“Sopravvivere alla battaglia del secolo per poi morire per una trave traballante” aggiunse Vitious concludendo con un verso sarcastico.

“Avete tutti e due perfettamente ragione. I ragazzi che non hanno altri mezzi dovranno dormire nella sala grande” diede ragione la McGrannit.

“Di quanti ragazzi stiamo parlando?” s’intromise Sirius.

“Ancora non abbiamo un numero esatto” spiegò la Sprout.

“So che non è il posto più bello del mondo, soprattutto dopo una nottata simile, ma Grimmauld Place è disponibile. Ci sono cinque stanze da letto in cui possono dormire due-tre persone ciascuna e due salotti che si possono sfruttare. Vista l’emergenza posso inventarmi qualcosa anche per farli dormire nella cucina e nella sala da pranzo. È una casa molto grande” propose.

“A te starebbe bene?” chiese la Vicepreside.

“Altrimenti non starei offrendo. Bisogna vedere se sta bene a loro”

Dopo aver mangiato qualcosa, aver fatto una rapida conta e proposto l’idea ai ragazzi, una ventina scarsa accettò; fu quindi aperto un passaggio di metropolvere che dall’ufficio della McGrannit andava direttamente a Grimmauld Place, dove i ragazzi seguirono Sirius e Harry per darsi una lavata e avere un posto in cui dormire.

Qui Sirius rattoppò un altro paio di ragazzi ancora feriti e si sorprese di trovare anche la ragazza che aveva aiutato insieme a Parvati.

“Sei in piedi. Non abbiamo avuto modo di presentarci, Sirius Black” disse offrendole la mano che la ragazza accettò con un accenno di sorriso sofferente. Il volto era libero da segni, ma il collo e le braccia erano ridotte piuttosto male.

“Lavanda Brown”

“Trovatevi una stanza in cui dormire, ogni camera ha il bagno. Se vuoi, dopo il bagno possiamo ricontrollare le ferite” le propose e la ragazza annuì.

I ragazzi si diedero tutti una ripulita e poi recuperarono coperte, cuscini e vecchie camicie da notte e pigiami; Sirius non era nemmeno sicuro di dove le avessero trovate, ma gli consigliò di disinfettarle con un paio di incantesimi. Alcuni ragazzi si accamparono nel salotto, a quelli messi peggio furono concessi i divani, mentre gli altri si sistemarono per terra.

“Non è il posto più gioviale del mondo, ma è sicuro” sentì Harry che parlava con gli altri ragazzi.

Sirius si sentiva un po' fuori posto in mezzo a tutti quei ragazzini, ma si sedette sullo sgabello del pianoforte ad osservarli tranquillamente mentre sorseggiava direttamente dalla bottiglia di whiskey. Era da prima della sua morte che non si ubriacava e se lo era meritato. Seamus gli fece un gesto e Sirius gli allungò la bottiglia. Anche loro se l’erano meritato.

Harry si era dileguato al piano di sopra e non era più sceso. Era chiaro che non avesse la minima voglia di vedere nessuno e nessuno ebbe il coraggio di lamentarsi. Hermione gli si avvicinò e Sirius la guardò a fatica. Iniziava a non reggersi più in piedi, se nei prossimi dieci minuti non fosse salito in camera da letto, si sarebbe addormentato sul pianoforte.

“Vuoi una mano con la ferita alla testa?” gli chiese la ragazza e Sirius fu piacevolmente colpito.

“Sarebbe molto apprezzata, grazie” disse voltando la testa in modo da darle modo di lavorare e tornò ad osservare i ragazzi. Molti si erano già addormentati, ma alcuni sparuti gruppetti resistevano.

Sarebbe passata e avrebbero continuato con le loro vite.

Doveva solo trovare un modo per fare lo stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, sono stata cattiva con Tonks. Non ho scusanti.  
> L’incantesimo in rumeno è merito di Google traduttore, quindi se ho scritto una stronzata chiedo venia.  
> Avete presente che la settimana scorsa mi ero lamentata di essermi bloccata? Non è cambiato niente ♥  
> Ringrazio chi ha letto e recensito il precedente capitolo.  
> *si prepara alle sassate nascondendosi in un cassonetto*  
> The Cactus Incident


	6. 05

I suoi trovatelli, come Sirius aveva preso a chiamare i ragazzi che dormivano a Grimmauld Place, rimasero con lui diversi giorni.

I funerali furono fissati il sette, cinque giorni dopo la battaglia, cinque giorni in cui la temporanea linea per la Metropolvere dal salotto di Grimmauld Place a Hogwarts divenne stabile e tramite la quale i ragazzi poterono recuperare quello che era rimasto delle loro cose oltre che dare una mano a ripulire il castello.

In quei cinque giorni l’Ordine gli aveva dato parecchio da fare, Sirius aveva passato notte e giorno (e molti altri dopo il funerale) a dare la caccia ai Mangiamorte fuggiti e a radunarli insieme agli Auror, per poi spedirli ad Azkaban. Era un’operazione che sarebbe andata avanti per mesi, forse anni, ma i primi giorni sarebbero stati fondamentali. O almeno così gli avevano spiegato gli altri visto che lui al primo giro era impegnato ad essere fra quelli sbattuti ad Azkaban.

Lui e gli altri non si aspettavano che i funerali fossero fissati così presto, ma i cadaveri non aspettavano nessuno e c’era un numero tristemente consistente di persone che andavano seppellite.

La funzione si tenne a Hogwarts, sullo sfondo del castello martoriato; fu un evento straziante, soprattutto per la quantità di defunti e per l’età che andava dagli undici anni a salire.

Le bare erano disposte lungo due file al centro delle quali era possibile passare per omaggiare tutti i caduti in battaglia. I cari di ogni defunto si raggruppavano sul lato esterno della fila in modo da non intralciare chi avesse voluto salutare le salme. Sirius era andato insieme a tutti i suoi trovatelli e insieme avevano percorso quell’atroce corridoio per poi andare a trovare dei posti a sedere. Alcuni dei ragazzi avevano appuntamento lì con i propri genitori per tornare a casa, ma molti altri sarebbero rimasti ancora un po' con lui.

A Sirius non dava fastidio, anzi, quanta più gente animava quell’antro meno lui veniva inghiottito, la compagnia gli faceva più che piacere. Gli sembrava però assurdo che si fidassero di lui, visto che aveva terrorizzato molti di loro solo qualche anno prima, ma c’era Harry e se Harry diceva che di Sirius ci si poteva fidare, allora era vero.

Si sedettero comunque tutti insieme per la durata della funzione e solo quando la McGranitt, Shacklebolt e lo stregone ultimarono discorsi e funzione i ragazzi raggiunsero ognuno i propri genitori.

Dopo il funerale, l’animagus accompagnò Lavanda dai suoi genitori, le facce segnate dalla preoccupazione e un accenno di orrore che a Sirius non sfuggì. Sperava solo che fosse indirizzato a lui e non alla ragazza.

Gli spiegò la situazione e che c’era la remota possibilità che Lavanda fosse un lupo mannaro, l’unico modo per saperlo con certezza sarebbe stato aspettare la prossima luna piena, che ci sarebbe stata il dodici, e vedere come la ragazza avrebbe reagito.

“Se per voi va bene, il dodici può tornare a casa mia dove ho una cantina in grado di resistere a un lupo mannaro” offrì Sirius.

“Anche lei è un lupo mannaro?” si sentì chiedere dalla madre, piuttosto preoccupata.

“No, ma sono una sorta di esperto in materia, per così dire”

“Mamma, mi ha salvato la vita, se lui non ci fosse stato oggi non sarei qui” intervenne Lavanda energicamente. Avevano tolto le bende, ma le grosse cicatrici sul collo erano ancora rosa e dall’aspetto irritato. I grossi segni avevano ovviamente turbato la giovane strega, ma aveva morso il labbro per trattenere le lacrime e aveva preso dei respiri profondi “Significano che sono sopravvissuta, questo è l’importante” aveva decretato, ma aveva allontanato lo specchio e messo a faccia in giù. Ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo.

“Allora la contatterò tramite gufo per accordarci” disse infine il padre, offrendogli la mano che Sirius accettò.

“Va benissimo. Ci vediamo presto, Lav”

“Grazie tante, Sirius” gli disse e, ancora più sorprendentemente, lo abbracciò.

Anche gli altri ragazzi sembravano non vedere l’ora di presentargli i propri genitori e Sirius li accontentò, godendosi le loro facce sconvolte quando i figli gli dicevano che avevano passato cinque giorni a casa di Sirius Black.

Quando i doveri verso i suoi trovatelli furono finiti, Sirius si guardò attorno: Harry era con i Weasley, un braccio stretto attorno a Ginny mentre Hermione era nascosta sotto il braccio di Ron. Charlie lo guardò e gli fece un cenno della testa al quale Sirius rispose con un inizio di sorriso. Aveva già fatto i saluti ufficiali, ma non se la sentiva di unirsi a loro in quel momento. Era per la famiglia e lui onestamente non ne faceva parte.

Poco distante dal gruppo di teste rosse vide Andromeda e, ancora più dietro, Remus con in braccio Teddy.

Preferì avvicinarsi a sua cugina. La donna fissava la bara con sguardo vacuo, gli occhi rossi e i capelli a malapena pettinati.

“Dromeda?” la chiamò sfiorandole una spalla.

“Siri” sussurrò abbracciandolo stretto. Dopo una manciata di secondi si allontanò leggermente, gli occhi di nuovo sulla bara in cui era sua figlia, ma Sirius le tenne un braccio attorno alle spalle “Sembra che ormai il mio destino sia piangere la mia famiglia” mugugnò con voce umida.

“Hai perso più di altri, ma hai ancora Remus e Teddy” disse lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte e la donna annuì nell’abbraccio. Si allontanò di mezzo passo per guardarlo in faccia e non si prese la briga di asciugarsi le lacrime.

“Tu ci sarai?” si sentì chiedere.

“Io?”

“Siri, tu fai parte di quel poco di famiglia che mi è rimasta e non ho intenzione di perderne più un solo pezzo, intesi?” gli disse con la voce rotta, ma così insistente che Sirius non poté far altro che annuire.

Notò che alcuni dei ragazzi si erano riuniti e stavano chiaramente aspettando lui per tornare a Grimmauld Place.

“Devo andare, ho i trovatelli che mi aspettano” spiegò alla donna che lo guardò corrucciando le sopracciglia.

“I trovatelli?”

“Sono i ragazzi che non avevano dove andare dopo la battaglia. Li ho portati a Grimmauld Place, saranno lì ancora per qualche giorno, se vuoi passare, quell’antro è sempre lì”

“Ora come ora non credo di sentirmela” disse guardandosi attorno e posando lo sguardo su suo genero.

“L’invito è sempre aperto” le propose Sirius mentre già si stava allontanando, ma Andromeda lo afferrò per una mano.

“Siri, prima di andare, prova a parlargli. É molto provato…” e la frase finì in un miagolio. Si vergognò di ammettere che era quello che stava evitando.

“Mi ha incolpato della sua morte, non so quanto potrei fare”

“Provaci. Sei l’unico che potrebbe…. Io e lui non abbiamo un gran rapporto” l’animagus si era fatto un’idea del loro rapporto nel breve periodo in cui era stato ospite di sua cugina, ma non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscito ad aiutare Remus, soprattutto se lui non era dell’avviso.

“Si, ma non oggi. Ci vediamo presto, va bene?”

“Ci conto”

Lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Remus che stringeva il bambino in braccio guardandolo intensamente. Quanto avrà avuto? Un mese e mezzo? Due? Ed era già orfano di madre.

Sperava solo che Remus riuscisse a mettere da parte l’orgoglio e l’odio che provava verso di lui e gli permettesse di aiutarlo. Magari un po' alla volta. L’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata lasciarlo da solo.

-

“È molto grande” commentò Harry, un po' intimorito.

“È una Tenuta, è giusto che sia grande” spiegò tranquillo, gli occhi fissi su ogni particolare. Il giardino era in condizioni pessime, ma la casa sembrava perfettamente intatta.

James l’aveva chiusa quando avevano avuto la notizia della profezia su Harry e che avrebbero dovuto nascondersi, sarebbe stato stupido e impossibile riuscire a proteggere efficacemente un posto così grande da soli.

Sirius era con loro quando ebbero La Notizia; James era a pezzi all’idea che suo figlio potesse rischiare direttamente l’ira del Signore Oscuro, ma Lily era stata una roccia, Sirius ricordava ancora il modo in cui la mascella di lei si era serrata e gli occhi chiari si erano induriti. Sarebbe morta prima di permettere che qualcosa succedesse a suo figlio ed era esattamente quello che aveva fatto.

“Ed eravate spesso qui?” gli chiese Harry e si distrasse dai suoi ricordi malinconici.

“Era la residenza di Fleamont e Euphemia, i tuoi nonni, siamo stati qui fino ai diciassette anni. Io ero qui tutte le vacanze scolastiche e poi loro mi hanno accolto quando sono scappato”

“Più la guardo e più sembra diventare grande” commentò e Sirius non poté dargli torto.

La Tenuta Potter era uno spettacolare edificio di quattro piano e innumerevoli stanze. I tetti erano della classica arenaria scura e l’edera aveva avvolto tutto il lato sinistro della struttura, oscurandone anche le finestre, ma la parte libera dall’erba mostrava ancora gli infissi chiari e i grossi blocchi di pietra a vista. Non aveva l’aspetto austero e formale che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare, era un edificio accogliente, la versione ricca di un cottage di campagna, con un portico di colonne bianche ed enormi finestre ad arco. Era il luogo di alcuni dei ricordi più belli di Sirius e lo riempiva di gioia avere finalmente la possibilità di mostrarlo a Harry.

“Allora? Entriamo?” chiese dopo un po' e il ragazzo annuì.

“Andiamo”

Sirius gli mostrò l’incantesimo e, dopo averlo provato un paio di volte, il ragazzo lo enunciò. I cancelli si smaterializzarono e la tenuta sembrò svegliarsi dal torpore di diciassette anni di stasi.

Arrivarono davanti alla porta a furia di _Diffindo_ per tagliare via l’erba ad altezza vita e quella dannata edera rampicante che aveva quasi coperto la grossa porta d’ingresso.

Harry si dondolava sui talloni e solo quando Sirius gli fece cenno di aprire, osò toccare la grossa maniglia di ottone.

L’interno era perfettamente intatto, se forse un po' polveroso. I mobili erano coperti da lenzuola, ma la grossa scalinata di legno era perfettamente visibile in tutta la sua grandiosità, illuminata dalle grosse finestre dietro di essa. Le pareti erano di un tenue color crema che aveva un magnifico contrasto con il legno scuro della scalinata.

Un Sirius dodicenne era caduto dal corrimano di quella scala provando a scivolare fino all’ultimo gradino. Aveva avuto paura di chiedere aiuto, temendo che Euphemia lo avrebbe picchiato, ma la donna era arrivata di fretta, spaventata dal tonfo clamoroso che Sirius aveva fatto sul parquet. Lo aveva aiutato a sedersi sui primi gradini e gli aveva attentamente curato il braccio. Aveva fatto un male cane e il piccolo Sirius aveva provato a non piangere, ma Euphemia gli aveva asciugato le lacrime con una carezza e poi gli aveva raccomandato di non farlo più.

Sirius si diede una manciata di secondi per rivivere ancora ricordi che finalmente facevano meno male e diede anche a Harry tempo di guardare il tutto per la prima volta. Quando finalmente il ragazzo tornò a guardarlo, l’uomo annuì e iniziò a camminare.

“C’è una cosa che ci tenevo particolarmente a mostrarti” spiegò prima di iniziare a camminare a passo sicuro fino al corridoio che conduceva al salone. Harry si guardava attorno come se avesse avuto paura che smuovendo l’aria avrebbe rischiato di distruggere l’illusione.

Con un cenno di bacchetta, Sirius aprì tutte le tende e i quadri iniziarono a lamentarsi.

“Chi è che disturba a quest’ora?”

“Uff, erano anni che non vedevamo gente”

“Decenni! Eoni!”

I quadri iniziarono a parlare uno sull’altro e si ammassarono tutti in uno dei quadri più grandi, una bellissima veduta della Tenuta la cui unica occupante ufficiale era una bambina con una scombinata testa scura e un aquilone rosso.

“Ma è Sirius?”

“Oh ma come è invecchiato”

“È diventato proprio un bell’uomo, io l’ho sempre detto!”

“Ma se fino a ieri lo chiamavi teppista” i Potter si erano sempre parlati l’uno sull’altra, ma era chiaro che l’assenza di persone con cui parlare gli avesse fatto piuttosto male.

“Potter un attimo di silenzio!” gridò Sirius per zittire tutti e sembrò funzionare, almeno per il momento “Ho qualcuno di molto importante da presentarvi. Lui è Harry James Potter”

“Il figlio di James? Ma è magnifico!”

“Ho sentito cose strabilianti sul tuo conto, ragazzo”

“Ma che bel giovanotto, che begli occhi!”

“È tutto Potter! Guardate quei capelli”

I suoi avi iniziarono a ricoprirlo di domande e Sirius guardò il viso di Harry illuminarsi.

Non poteva capire con esattezza cosa il suo figlioccio stesse provando, lui una famiglia l’aveva sempre avuta, anche se era quella sbagliata, ma aveva anche avuto la fortuna di raggiungere quella giusta. Forse era stato breve, ma lui aveva avuto quella possibilità, anche se solo per un attimo. Harry invece li osservava uno per uno attentamente, facendo domande a sua volta a cui tutti rispondevano gentilmente mentre gli altri attorno cincischiavano su quanto fosse educato.

Sirius non poté fare altro che poggiarsi contro il muro e rimanere a guardarlo.

“Pss Sirius” si sentì chiamare e si voltò, non aveva notato che Euphemia aveva lasciato la cornice in cui c’erano gli altri, fra cui anche Fleamont che continuava a vantarsi a gran voce del nipote, e lo aveva affiancato sulla parete opposta del corridoio.

“Euphemia?”  
“Sono così contenta di rivederti, ma devo dirti una cosa molto importante. C’è un quadro che fu consegnato anni fa, ma non è stato mai appeso e credo di sapere cos’è. La cassa è in cucina, se potessi essere così gentile da prenderlo e appenderlo lì, nel posto vicino a me e Fleamont?”

“Di chi si tratta?” chiese, incuriosito dalla strana richiesta. Non ricordava niente di simile, ma è anche vero che all’epoca non viveva più lì. Dopo il diploma aveva preso un appartamento insieme a Remus con cui visse un breve ma bellissimo periodo di puro e semplice paradiso. E poi aveva rovinato tutto, com’era sua abitudine.

“È una sorpresa, forza, vai caro” lo incalzò la donna.

Sirius andò in cucina dove, come gli aveva detto il quadro, c’era una grossa cassa di legno. La fece levitare fino al corridoio dove Harry guardava estasiato i nonni.

Ruppe l’incantesimo che la sigillava e la aprì. Il quadro all’interno era impacchettato e anche gli altri quadri si accorsero di cosa stesse facendo Sirius.

“Oh finalmente!”

“Che bello, così ci saremo tutti!”

Il bruno spacchettò il quadrò delicatamente e il respiro gli si spezzò in gola.

“Harry” lo chiamò senza aggiungere altro, ma il ragazzo stava già guardando le facce sulla tela, immobili fino a quando non lo avessero appeso al muro.

Insieme si affrettarono a sollevare il quadro e sigillarlo al muro con un incantesimo per poi restare ad aspettare.

Per una manciata di secondi non successe niente, ma poi James si stiracchiò e Lily sbuffò.

“Wow! Ce ne è voluto di tempo”

“Sono tutta incriccata”

“Vuoi un massaggio?” si offrì James che ancora non sembrava essersi guardato attorno.

“Magari dopo, adesso abbiamo visite” gli fece segno la donna che già sorrideva e l’altro si aprì in uno dei suoi sorrisi in grado di cambiare la luce in una stanza. Il suo bastardo carismatico.

“Padfoot! Sei invecchiato” disse divertito.

“Sono comunque più bello di te” rispose tranquillamente facendo di tutto per soffocare le lacrime.

“Ma, lui è… Harry?” interruppe Lily

“Ovvio che è il nostro Harry! Ha i tuoi occhi e i miei capelli” disse James orgoglioso.

“Non è stato molto fortunato in quelli. Il nostro Harry. Quanti anni hai, tesoro?”

“Di-diciassette”

“Un uomo ormai, hai ricevuto l’orologio?” chiese James

“Siamo morti, vero? Tesoro, ci dispiace così tanto, abbiamo fatto il possib-” iniziò Lily, ma l’altro la interruppe.

“Lils, non è il momento delle cose tristi, è la prima volta che ci vede. Che ne dici di conoscerci prima un po'? In che casa sei a Hogwarts? Come te la cavi a quidditch?”

Sirius chiamò a sé una sedia e Harry vi si accomodò a cavalcioni, quanto più vicino possibile al quadro senza rischiare il torcicollo, sembrava non battesse nemmeno le palpebre da come li fissava. Fleamont ed Euphemia fecero segno agli altri quadri di non disturbare e innumerevoli generazioni di Potter restarono in religioso silenzio a guardare un figlio che parlava per la prima volta con i propri genitori.

Non ebbero nessuna conversazione particolarmente emotiva, Sirius era piuttosto sicuro che il lungo tempo passati chiusi in una cassa gli avesse fatto male, soprattutto James sembrava averne risentito, sperava che stando a contatto con gli altri quadri si sarebbe ripreso.

Quando ormai fu sera, tornarono a Grimmauld Place tramite Metropolvere dove c’erano alcuni Weasley, Hermione e altri ragazzi di cui Sirius non ricordava il nome. Prima che potessero entrare in cucina, Harry lo afferrò per la manica.

“Sirius, grazie tante” gli disse, gli occhi verdi pericolosamente liquidi.

“E per cosa? Harry, quella è casa tua”

“Ma non saprei cosa fare con un posto del genere”

“Vivici, è fatto per quello. È stata una casa molto felice, fa sì che continui ad esserlo”

“Magari non subito” disse titubante.

“Harry, non devi chiedere a me il permesso”

“È che… è parecchio da metabolizzare. Ho parlato con mamma e papà” il suo tono era talmente incredulo che Sirius non riuscì a non abbracciarlo. Harry lo tenne stretto e, nascosto nella sua spalla, parlò.

“Era già successo una volta,” aggiunse il giovane, sorprendendolo “nel bosco, grazie alla pietra. C’erano loro due e anche Tonks e Fred. Mi hanno aiutato” sospirò contro la sua giacca.

Harry aveva già accennato a cos’era successo nel bosco, alla pietra della resurrezione chiusa dentro il boccino e loro due avevano anche parlato di cosa avevano visto dall’altra parte, ma non aveva mai detto di averli visti.

“Che ti hanno detto?” chiese sorpreso.

“Di non avere paura di morire e che mi sarebbero sempre rimasti vicino. Tonks mi ha detto delle cose per Teddy, per quando sarà più grande, e Fred-” Harry deglutì rumorosamente prima di continuare “Fred mi ha detto di dire a George che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato e che magari sarebbe andato a infestare Hogwarts” Harry si schiarì la voce e strofinò la guancia sulla sua spalla, “La cosa che mi spaventa è che se fossi rimasto con loro, mi sarebbe andato bene lo stesso”

Sirius gli prese il viso fra le mani energicamente, ma gli asciugò le lacrime con delicatezza.

“A me non sarebbe stato per niente bene. Anzi. L’importante è che tu abbia trovato la strada del ritorno”

-

Grimmauld Place era un po' un porto di mare, pieno di ragazzi che la utilizzavano come collegamento diretto fra Londra e Hogwarts, ma Sirius li notava solo in maniera astratta visto che passava la maggior parte del tempo in giro a fare raid dell’Ordine. Avevano perso diversi membri e molti di quelli rimasti stavano piangendo i propri cari; essendo lui sufficientemente libero emotivamente e da qualsiasi impegno, stava provando a contribuire quanto più possibile.

Spesso passava tutta la giornata fuori, tornava solo la sera e di solito trovava un piatto lasciatogli da parte da qualcuno, che divorava senza particolare attenzione, per poi crollare sul letto.

Quando invece un giorno riuscì ad avere un pomeriggio libero, restò piuttosto sorpreso dalla quantità di gente che sembrava vivere lì, ma soprattutto fu sorpreso dalla casa. La casa non era più agghiacciante.

Grimmauld Place era una casa intrisa di magia, una casa che assorbiva i residui magici di chi la abitava e quando ad abitarla c’erano dei ragazzi volenterosi di tornare a una vita normale, la casa aveva iniziato ad assorbire qualcosa di buono.

Forse aveva già cominciato quando era stata la base dell’Ordine, ma all’epoca Sirius era talmente preso dai propri demoni da non rendersene nemmeno conto. Passando per le scale non si guardava più alle spalle aspettandosi qualche maledizione fra capo e collo e sì, bisognava ancora fare il giro largo sul pianerottolo infestato dall’orologio a pendolo con le zanne, ma qualcuno aveva fissato la balaustra traballante a cui adesso era possibile aggrapparsi senza rischiare di finire di sotto.

Le finestre erano sempre aperte, c’erano sempre musica e chiacchiericcio di sottofondo, qualcuno che cantava sotto la doccia e qualcosa che sobolliva in cucina.

Grimmauld Place iniziava a sembrare una casa e non più un mausoleo. Sirius era esterrefatto.

Continuava però ad esserci una nota dolente che non riusciva a mandar giù e fu per questo che nel momento in cui ebbe un po' di tempo libero, chiamò Elvire Bragnam, la pittrice.

“Ho bisogno di un consiglio” esordì l’animagus “e tu sei la mia ultima possibilità. Conosci un modo per staccarla da lì?” le chiese mostrandole il dipinto di sua madre che per risposta iniziò a gridare e insultarli. “Ho provato tutti gli incantesimi conosciuti, ho provato ad incenerirla, farla esplodere, smaterializzarla e anche fulminarla, ma non funziona niente” spiegò mentre la donna iniziava a tracciare degli incantesimi diagnostici simili a quelli utilizzati dai guaritori, ignorando il ritratto che continuava a ingiuriarla.

“Okay, ho due buone notizie:” decretò una volta finito “non è legata alla casa, è solo legata al muro e quella dietro di lei è una semplice intercapedine di legno” disse bussando sul muro che risuonò vuoto.

“Okay, quindi?”

“Quindi sto per proporti una soluzione molto babbana” disse con un sorriso leggermente psicopatico.

“El, sono pronto ad abbattere questo muro pur di toglierla da lì”

“Adesso?” gli chiese lei scrollando le spalle.

“Sei disponibile?”

“A un po' di sana distruzione? Sempre. Torno subito, devo prendere una cosa in macchina”

Quanto gli piacevano i nati babbani.

Elvire era una ex Corvonero di un paio di anni più piccola rispetto a lui. Si erano conosciuti quando, per punizione per aver quasi fatto ammazzare Piton da Moony, Silente lo aveva obbligato a fare da tutor in Trasfigurazione a chiunque ne avesse avuto bisogno.

All’epoca la donna disegnava su normalissima carta, ma era sempre stata molto brava e Sirius le aveva procurato anche un paio di libri sui ritratti magici, rubati dalla zona proibita della biblioteca che lui e i Malandrini conoscevano anche meglio di Madama Pince. In cambio, lei gli aveva fatto avere uno skateboard, gli fu sequestrato prima ancora che riuscisse ad imparare a sterzare efficacemente, ma erano stati dieci giorni di bellissime corse nei lunghissimi corridoi di Hogwarts.

La donna tornò un paio di minuti dopo, un grosso attrezzo dall’aria minacciosa in mano.

“Cosa diamine è quello?” chiese incuriosito e anche vagamente preoccupato.

“Si chiama motosega, si usa per tagliare gli alberi” disse girandola di lato e mostrandogli la grossa lama dentata.

“E perché ce l’avevi in macchina?”

“Non fare domande, Black. Adesso, il muro dietro tua madre è fatto di quelli che un tempo erano alberi, quindi adesso ci divertiamo” disse con un sorriso maniacale prima di iniziare a tirare violentemente una corda per poi lasciarla, più volte, fino a quando non provocò uno scoppiettio assordante.

Schiacciò qualcosa e la lama iniziò a muoversi, facendo ancora più rumore; Elvire iniziò a tagliare il muro attorno al quadro mentre Walburga iniziò a gridare in preda al panico, ma Buon Godric stava funzionando. Non lo credeva possibile, forse anche la casa voleva liberarsi del quadro.

“Posso provare?” chiese dopo un po'.

“Tutta tua. Qui si accelera, fai attenzione, è piuttosto pericolosa”

Sua madre ululava disperata, ma Sirius continuò a tagliare via il rettangolo di parete, animato da una strana soddisfazione e senso di vendetta disgustosamente familiare.

Nel momento in cui il rettangolo si staccò dal resto del muro e cadde in avanti, il dipinto si bloccò e tornò nella banale posizione in cui la megera era stata ritratta.

Si guardò attorno e si rese conto che Elvire non era più nel corridoio. Alcuni ragazzi si erano radunati sulle scale e guardavano la scena preoccupati.

“Elvire! Come la spengo?” gridò e in un attimo Elvire fu al suo fianco, pronta a togliergli la motosega dalle mani. Forse ne avrebbe dovuta comprare una anche lui, avrebbe sicuramente trovato l’occasione giusta per utilizzarla.

“Uh, è stato molto terapeutico” annunciò quando l’aggeggio smise di fare rumore.

“Posso solo immaginare” disse divertita la strega.

“Quanto ti devo?”

“Hai fatto tutto tu, offre la casa. Piuttosto, mentre tu recidevi il cordone ombelicale, ho notato che nell’altra stanza c’è un albero genealogico messo piuttosto male. Avresti per caso intenzione di restaurarlo?” gli propose la donna e Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“Non mi era mai passato per la testa” ammise.

“Se dovessi pensarci, ricordati di me” disse mentre faceva sparire la segatura che aveva riempito il corridoio.

“Cosa intendi per restaurarlo?”

Sirius ed Elvire ebbero una lunga conversazione davanti all’albero, osservando i vari rami che erano seccati per via dei numerosi buchi fatti negli anni. L’incantesimo su cui era costruito era molto potente, ma anche messo abbastanza male per via delle numerose teste saltate.

Elvire pensava che restaurando le parti rovinate, l’incantesimo avrebbe ripreso a funzionare correttamente e l’albero sarebbe rifiorito, aggiungendo tutte le persone che erano state tagliate via.

A Sirius non importava più di tanto di quella schifosa parete, ma si ricordò di qualcuno a cui avrebbe potuto fare piacere.

“Quando puoi iniziare?”

-

Dean e Seamus condividevano quella che un tempo era stata la stanza di sua madre.

Era una delle scelte peggiori, visto che ad occuparla prima di loro era stato Fierobecco, ma era una delle camere più grandi.

Qualsiasi cosa di pericoloso che potesse esserci era già stata tolta o neutralizzata anni prima, ma i due avevano iniziato a ridecorare e Sirius gli aveva dato il via libera, e se una volta finito somigliava di più al dormitorio dei Grifondoro che alla stanza di una matrona meschina, ben venga.

Dean e Seamus passavano un sacco di tempo nella stanza e non ci voleva un Legilimens per capire cosa quei due facessero chiusi lì dentro. Era anche piuttosto sicuro che avessero problemi a casa proprio per la loro relazione, ma riguardo a quello non poteva fare molto.

Sirius si prese però la briga di entrare nella stanza quando la porta era aperta, sicuro di non interrompere niente, e di imbarazzarli in maniera irreparabile con una lezione di educazione sessuale e un elenco di tutti gli incantesimi utili in un rapporto fra due uomini godendo delle loro facce imbarazzate. Specialmente Seamus, le sue orecchie erano incandescenti alla fine della loro chiacchierata.

“Come fai a saperne così tanto?” sbottò verso la fine e Sirius scoppiò a ridere.

“Secondo te? Fra simili ci si riconosce, non che voi due siate stati molto discreti: almeno un _Silencio_ , devo proprio spiegarvi le basi? Non fate niente di male, ma nessuno vuole sapere nei dettagli cosa state facendo”

I due annuirono, le facce castigate piuttosto convincenti. Non si divertiva così da parecchio.

Fece per uscire, quando Dean lo richiamò.

“Mentre mettevamo in ordine abbiamo trovato questi, li abbiamo messi tutti insieme non sapendo cosa farne” disse il ragazzo allungandogli una scatola di quelli che sembravano documenti. Seamus ancora non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia.

“Probabilmente è tutta roba da buttare. E mi raccomando voi due, sono stato un adolescente negli anni Settanta e non avete idea della quantità di malattie che potete beccarvi se non fate le cose per bene. Incantesimi di protezione, sempre”

Uscì dalla stanza piuttosto divertito, diretto alla biblioteca per abbandonare lì la scatola in cui davvero non aveva voglia di scavare al momento, ma nel corridoio fu fermato da Luna.

“Posso rinnovare la stanza di Regulus?” gli chiese senza preamboli.

Sirius non era sicuro del perché Luna fosse a Grimmauld Place anziché essere tornata a casa da Xenofilus, ma di certo non sarebbe stato lui a cacciarla. La stanza di Regulus non l’aveva voluta nessuno, un po' perché Sirius e Harry avevano riscattato il nome del ragazzo ormai defunto e un po' perché era al quarto piano, il più alto della casa se non si contava la soffitta. Inoltre, l’unica altra stanza su quel piano era quella di Sirius che l’uomo usava ancora.

L’unica persona che non sembrava minimamente disturbata da tutto ciò era Luna che così facendo era l’unica a non dover condividere una delle camere da letto più grandi.

“Puoi fare tutto quello che ti pare. Però non buttare niente, recupera degli scatoloni”

“Okay. Il letto lo tengo”

“Ti consiglierei di disinfettarlo come si deve” Merlino sapeva cosa Kreacher aveva potuto fare in tutti quegli anni da solo.

-

La mattina del dodici, Lavanda arrivò accompagnata da Parvati e le due si misero a gironzolare per la casa alla ricerca di Sirius che trovarono in piedi sopra al tavolo della cucina mentre riparava il lampadario. Tecnicamente c’era anche una sala da pranzo, ma era in condizioni pietose e lontana dalla cucina. E poi nessuno di loro era il tipo di persona da usare una sala da pranzo formale, soprattutto quando c’era un enorme tavolo in cucina che poteva accomodare venti persone.

L’animagus vide le ragazze nella porta e gli sorrise. Finì rapidamente con il lampadario e saltò giù dal tavolo, spaventando qualcosa che era nella parte bassa della credenza dei piatti. Sperava non fossero altri doxy.

Salutò le ragazze e gli offrì qualcosa da bere, ma entrambe rifiutarono e allora preferì passare al sodo.

“Ti senti per caso diversa? A parte l’agitazione”

“Mi sento piuttosto irrequieta, come se… come se avessi un esame o avessi perso qualcosa, ma non riesco a capire cos’è. Cos’è successo al muro?” Sirius restò leggermente sorpreso dal cambio di argomento, ma la difficoltà di concentrazione non era un sintomo insolito.

“Stiamo ridecorando” disse sarcastico, ma gli fece venire un’idea.

Lavanda era chiaramente piena fino alla punta dei capelli di energia nervosa, magari un po' di lavori in casa l’avrebbero aiutata a distrarsi. Non aveva l’impressione che la ragazza avesse dolori di alcun tipo, come invece capitava a Remus nelle ore prima della luna piena.

Passarono quindi la giornata a ridecorare; il lungo corridoio all’ingresso, da cui aveva tagliato via il dipinto, era già messo male quindi tolsero tutti i ritratti e iniziarono a strappare via la carta da parati marcia.

Harry aveva trovato da qualche parte un libro di incantesimi per le ristrutturazioni e lui e Parvati si misero a cercare incantesimi utili.

“A te che colore piacerebbe ridipingerlo?” chiese Sirius a Lavanda mentre faceva sparire le strisce di carta da parati dal pavimento. Gran parte dell’intonaco era venuto via, ma avrebbero sistemato anche quello.

“I Black hanno tutti nomi delle stelle, no? O comunque la maggior parte. Io opterei per un bel blu, con magari anche le stelle, un po' come una mappa di Astronomia” propose la strega stringendosi nelle spalle e Sirius restò piacevolmente sorpreso.

“Lav, è un’idea geniale” disse onestamente e la ragazza sorrise.

“Però magari saltiamo la luna” aggiunse timidamente e Sirius non poté non sorridere.

“Mi sembra giusto. È deciso, e cielo sia. Come siete messi voi due con quegli incantesimi?”

“Abbiamo trovato tutto quello che ci serviva” gli rispose Parvati.

Fu un lavoro piuttosto delicato, ma i quattro a fine giornata guardarono il risultato estremamente soddisfatti. Avevano prima di tutto controllato e messo in sicurezza il muro, lo avevano intonacato d’accapo e poi erano passati alla decorazione. Nel libro avevano trovato un incantesimo che trasferiva l’immagine dalla pergamena al muro, permettendogli di ingrandirla e addirittura di deciderne il colore e se Sirius aveva trovato i vecchi disegni in cui avevano creato le costellazioni dei Malandrini e se aveva aggiunto nel firmamento Prongs e Moony vicino al Cane Maggiore, chi erano gli altri per giudicare? E poi nessuno studiava Astronomia ad Hogwarts come si deve.

Il colore di fondo era un bel blu intenso che qualche Corvonero di passaggio apprezzò particolarmente mentre le immagini delle costellazioni erano oro.

“Padfoot, è spettacolare” disse infine Harry.

“Complimenti a tutti, chi di voi ha fame? Io mangerei anche i calcinacci”

Sirius era grato per Harry per svariati motivi, ma uno di questi era che il ragazzo, a differenza sua, sapeva cucinare, cosa che rendeva la loro convivenza libera dal cibo da asporto e che permetteva di sfamare i trovatelli.

Lavanda a malapena toccò cibo e i quattro restarono parecchio tempo a parlare e provare a smorzare la tensione anche quando gli altri ragazzi si erano alzati ed erano andati via. La ragazza era sempre più agitata e nervosa, Sirius provò a lanciarle un paio di incantesimi discretamente, ma non ebbero alcun effetto. Non era ansia, era la luna.

Le possibilità che Lavanda si trasformasse erano molto scarse, era comunque stata morsa fuori dalla luna piena, ma con Greyback di mezzo, chi poteva saperlo con certezza?

Un’ora dopo il tramonto, Sirius la accompagnò in cantina e si sigillò dentro con lei. Era pronto al peggio, ma lui lo era sempre.

Allo zenith della luna, gli occhi di Lavanda diventarono gialli e i suoi canini più pronunciati. Gli ringhiò e Sirius, pur essendo ancora in forma umana le mostrò i denti emettendo un verso gutturale piuttosto convincente. Cane una volta…

Sirius aspettò, pronto a vederla trasformarsi di più, ma non successe: quella era l’estensione della sua infezione.

La ragazza non si tranquillizzò fino al sorgere del sole quando scoppiò a piangere dal sollievo e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

“Ovviamente ti consiglio di non andare in giro il giorno della luna piena e magari trovarti una stanza con finestre e porte resistenti, ma direi che sei a posto” le disse carezzandogli la testa mentre la ragazza continuava a piangere e annuire.

Usciti dalla cantina, Lavanda trovò Parvati e si addormentò di fianco a lei senza svegliarla.

Sirius decise di provare a dormire qualche ora, prima di uscire per l’ennesimo raid dell’Ordine. Ti dicono che la guerra è finita, ma omettono che tocca a te ripulire.

-

Sirius al momento non aveva particolare bisogno della biblioteca, impegnato con tutto il resto com’era, ma Hermione era stata morsa da un volume in maniera piuttosto grave e non poteva restare in quelle condizioni. Da quando aveva riaperto la casa c’era entrato solo per depositare in paio di scatoloni che avrebbe controllato “dopo”.

Sembrava proprio che quel dopo fosse arrivato.

Per prima cosa tirò via le tende e aprì le finestre, facendo entrare un po' di luce e alleviando l’odore di chiuso e umido. Qualcosa di non identificato volò via il momento che riuscì ad aprire le finestre incastrate, ma Sirius non se ne curò.

La stanza, come il resto della casa, era buia, mezza marcia, polverosa e avrebbe sicuramente attentato alla sua vita un paio di volte. I ragazzi si erano avventurati poco in quella stanza che era rimasta piuttosto invariata. Un peccato, visto che la biblioteca era molto fornita di libri molto difficili da reperire, il tipo di roba che avrebbe fatto salivare i Malandrini. Sarebbe però toccato a lui separare i libri sicuri da quelli che avrebbero provato a menomare chiunque li aprisse.

Individuò piuttosto rapidamente il libro che gli avevano detto aver già fatto danni; era un manuale in latino di incantesimi del Canto, il tipo di magia che era completamente sparita dalla nazione con la diffusione delle bacchette. Era sicuro che in altri posti veniva ancora molto utilizzato, ma in Inghilterra era in disuso, anche lui ne aveva solo letto qualche accenno.

Il libro era piuttosto offeso dall’essere stato messo da parte per così tanto tempo e negli anni era diventato colleroso e aggressivo fino a sviluppare dei denti.

Era una cosa notevole, Sirius aveva inizialmente creduto che fosse semplicemente un libro maledetto.

Riuscì a convincere il libro a non staccargli un paio di falangi e dopo un po' gli permise anche di leggerlo. Avrebbero fatto amicizia.

La collezione della biblioteca era tutta precisamente catalogata e faceva riferimento a un grosso catalogo nel primo cassetto dell’imponente scrivania della stanza. L’elenco indicava anche i libri aggressivi e l’incantesimo da utilizzare prima di consultarli. Orion era sempre stato piuttosto ossessivo; si sorprese che il suo defunto padre non avesse messo un incantesimo anche al catalogo, ma era più probabile che col passare del tempo qualsiasi protezione si fosse semplicemente dissolta.

C’erano parecchi volumi riguardanti le Arti Oscure e gli incantesimi di sangue, non era sicuro di cosa farsene dei quei libri, non essendo minimamente interessato ai temi che trattavano. Per il momento decise di creare una zona della biblioteca, più in alto e difficile da raggiungere, impossibile da consultare senza la parola d’ordine, in cui confinare tutti i libri che sarebbe stato meglio tenere lontani dalla portata dei Trovatelli.

Quando rischiò d’inciampare per la quarta volta in uno scatolone che di quelli che lo attendeva, decise di dedicarsi prima a loro e poi ai restanti volumi della biblioteca.

Alcuni contenevano cianfrusaglie, uno conteneva l’album di famiglia: un affare brutto già dalla copertina con diciassette foto di famiglia, la prima senza Regulus, l’ultima senza di lui. Sempre nella stessa posizione, sempre le stesse espressioni.

Sirius odiava il giorno della foto e anche Walburga la detestava, ma placava la fobia ossessiva di suo padre di non avere una foto recente in caso qualcuno di loro avesse tirato le cuoia e allora andava assecondato. Estrasse un paio di foto di soli lui e Regulus in cui i due si sorridevano, prima che tutto andasse a puttane, e la più recente di Reg per poi dare fuoco a tutto resto. L’ultima cosa che voleva era un memento cartaceo di essere stato cresciuto da loro.

Visto che ormai il suo umore era in picchiata, decise di mettere mano alla scatola che Dean e Seamus avevano riempito delle cose di sua madre.

Nella scatola non c’era niente di particolare, svariati anni di agende personali di sua madre, corrispondenza, inviti a prendere il the a casa di altri esaltati mentali.

C’era anche qualche lettera di Regulus degli ultimi anni ad Hogwarts e in fondo alla scatola trovò una striscia di pergamena ingiallita dal tempo. Su di essa c’erano schizzi di inchiostro, impronte di piccole dita e scritto con la grafia storta e a malapena leggibile di un bambino: ‘SIRUS ONION BLAC’.

Possibile che sua madre avesse conservato qualcosa scritto da lui?

La cosa che lo sorprese ancora di più fu quando, voltando la striscia di pergamena, trovò un appunto aggiunto da sua madre. Per un attimo si irritò maggiormente, notando quanto le loro grafie fossero simili, ma poi lesse cosa aveva scritto sua madre.

- _Erano anni che non ridevo così, Sirius mi ha sorriso quando gli ho chiesto se lo potevo tenere e poi ha preso un altro pezzo di pergamena per continuare a provare. È un bambino così tenace_

Sirius non ricordava sua madre ridere in maniera genuina. La ricordava ghignare, fare qualche verso sarcastico, ma gli risultava difficile immaginare sua madre divertita da un suo innocente errore di grammatica.

Qualche volta, soprattutto dopo aver conosciuto i genitori di James e aver constatato l’abisso che li separava dai propri, aveva sognato una versione di Walburga più simile a Euphemia, in cui si sedeva sul bordo del letto per rimboccare le coperte a un minuscolo Sirius e gli baciava la fronte, oppure di lei seduta sul divano, con la testa di lui poggiata sulla gambe mentre leggeva ad alta voce e gli carezzava i capelli, Reg poggiato dall’altro lato di lei.

Era possibile che fossero ricordi e non mere fantasie?

Possibile che ci fosse stato un periodo, seppur breve, in cui sua madre non lo aveva odiato?

Zio Alphard gliene aveva parlato, ma non ci aveva mai creduto troppo.

Suo padre era anche peggio, ma non c’era mai, invece Walburga era quasi sempre a casa; tranne per qualche rara uscita di qualche ora, era sempre lì, pronta a criticare ogni cosa, a farlo sentire come l’ultimo dei vermi, come se qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui, impedisse a lei di amarlo. Come se avesse deciso lui di nascere, e di nascere sbagliato per quella famiglia, sbagliato per essere amato dagli altri.

Aveva voglia di incollare il ritratto di sua madre a un muro e iniziare una gara di urla da far tremare tutta la casa. Si accontentò di incenerire le teste degli elfi domestici che erano attaccate sulla parete della scalinata che dal piano terra portava al primo piano.

Un ragazzo con i capelli chiari, che Sirius non aveva idea di come si chiamasse, fu incaricato di scegliere il nuovo stile della scalinata e quando questi propose un azzurro chiaro con rifiniture blu scuro e oro che s’intonasse al corridoio stellato, l’uomo si trovò d’accordo e assoldò il ragazzo per farsi aiutare, scoprendo nel processo che si chiamava Dennis.

A fine giornata lui e una decina di ragazzi si trovarono seduti attorno al tavolo, Harry di fianco a lui.

Sirius non aveva per niente appetito, voleva bere, ma proprio per questo si obbligò almeno a provare a mangiare, nel suo bicchiere solo acqua. Era chiaro che non fosse in vena di conversazioni, si stava anche pentendo di non essere rimasto in camera sua. Probabilmente stava rovinando la cena a tutti, come suo solito.

“Mi piace cosa hai fatto alla scala, quelle teste erano agghiaccianti” disse Harry con tono cauto.

“Da bambino mi provocavano gli incubi, è stato piuttosto liberatorio toglierle di mezzo” disse tenendo un tono quanto più tranquillo possibile. Da bravo, Padfoot.

“Ah, mentre eri impegnato, è arrivato questo” disse allungandogli un biglietto.

Era un invito di Andromeda per andare a prendere il the il giorno seguente. Annuì distrattamente fra sé e tornò a far rotolare un fagiolino nel piatto.

Quando si decise a raggiungere il quarto piano, sicuro di andare in contro a una nottata insonne, si fermò sul pianerottolo, piuttosto sconvolto.

“Luna?” la chiamò e la ragazza infilò la testa fuori dalla porta della sua stanza. La porta era diventata verde brillante, ma c’era ancora la placca col nome di Regulus.

“Dimmi Sirius” disse lei tranquilla. Sirius restò ancora qualche secondo a osservare il muro, sorpreso.

“Ti sei data molto da fare”

“Ho esagerato?”

“No, è che mi hai sorpreso”

Tutto il corridoio del quarto piano era diventato una foresta. C’erano dipinti alberi di vari tipi, colline in lontananza e animali magici che si nascondevano. L’edera di un grosso albero in primo piano usciva dalla parete e si era arrampicata lungo il corrimano della scala.

Erano diversi giorni che Luna lavorava alla stanza di Regulus, ma Sirius non aveva capito che avrebbe stravolto anche il corridoio. Era meraviglioso.

“Hai fatto un lavoro fantastico. Ti ha aiutato qualcuno?”

“No, non piace a nessuno il quarto piano. Non capisco perché, non urli nemmeno più mentre dormi” spiegò con la sua solita aria tranquillamente distaccata e Sirius si sentì leggermente morire.

“Mi dispiace che tu… perché non mi hai detto niente?”

“Perché nessuno di noi dorme bene, non mi sembrava giusto fartene una colpa”

“Beh, ti ringrazio per avermi sopportato e per il magnifico lavoro che hai fatto nel corridoio. Buonanotte”

“Aspetta, devo farti vedere una cosa” entrò di nuovo nella stanza e, una manciata di secondi dopo, ne uscì con quella che sembrava una tela in mano.

“l’ho trovato nascosto dietro al comò, mi sembrava giusto dartelo di persona” disse allungandogli il dipinto e il respiro di Sirius gli si strozzò in gola. Quella giornata sembrava non voler finire.

“Inizialmente ho pensato che fossi tu, ma c’è qualcosa di molto diverso nell’espressione e nella forma della mascella, proprio qui” spiegò la ragazza tranquilla.

“No, infatti non sono io”

“Tuo fratello aveva un bel naso”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco spiegato il titolo di questa storia! (per quelli di voi poco pratici dell’inglese: Portrait = Ritratto)  
> Alcuni avevano già fatto qualche riferimento un paio di capitoli fa: “Ah! Se solo James e Lily avessero lasciato un ritratto!” e avevate ragione.   
> Mi avete sgamato in pieno, tanto di cappello.  
> A Grimmauld Place stanno avvenendo molti cambiamenti e tanti altri ne avverranno.  
> Ringrazio tutte le anime buone che leggono e recensiscono questa storia  
> The Cactus Incident


	7. 06

Sirius non si aspettava di trovare Teddy a casa di Andromeda. Pensava che il bambino fosse col padre. Erano passati tre giorni dalla luna piena, perché non era col padre?

Si offrì comunque di dargli la bottiglia, fargli fare il ruttino e anche farlo addormentare.

“Non lo avrei mai detto” ammise sua cugina piacevolmente sorpresa mentre Sirius si accomodava su una poltrona, il bambino ancora stretto sul petto.

“Lo so, è per via della giacca di pelle” disse distrattamente mentre carezzava la testolina. Quando era rilassato, i capelli di Teddy diventavano lilla.

“O per i dodici anni ad Azkaban”

“Tecnicamente undici, il dodicesimo l’ho passato a provare ad uccidere Peter” specificò

“E poi sei morto” sottolineò lei.

“Non sono sicuro si possa davvero definire morte se poi torni indietro, per di più meglio di prima” commentò distrattamente mentre prendeva un biscotto, aveva finito il the rapidamente per dedicare la sua attenzione al bambino ed era stata una scelta azzeccata.

“Mi spiegheresti cos’è successo?” gli chiese sua cugina, chiaramente curiosa.

Sirius scrollò le spalle e iniziò a parlare tranquillamente. Ormai era abituato fin troppo a parlare della sua non-morte, aveva affrontato il discorso con Harry diverse volte.

“Non ricordo tutto, molti pezzi sono persi. Sono caduto oltre il velo integro, l’anima ancora saldamente incollata al corpo, e dall’altro lato c’era Reg. Abbiamo parlato per giorni, lì il tempo scorre diversamente, abbiamo litigato, abbiamo pianto e abbiamo fatto pace. E poi lui mi ha spiegato delle cose, mi ha detto che Harry aveva bisogno di me e che mi ero riposato abbastanza e quando ho riaperto gli occhi ero su una scopa pronta a schiantarsi al suolo nel bel mezzo di una battaglia con Mangiamorte ovunque e fin troppi Harry Potter. Conosci il resto”

“Sei svenuto sul mio giardino” concordò annuendo.

“Mi piace fare un’entrata ad effetto” disse scrollando le spalle.

“Ma Regulus non ti ha detto come è stato possibile tutto questo?”

“‘Non sta a me dirtelo’, lo avrei preso a schiaffi se non fossi stato impegnato ad abbracciarlo”

“Non dovresti minacciare i morti, soprattutto quando ne sanno più di te” commentò Remus e Sirius saltò dalla poltrona. “Non volevo spaventarvi, la porta sul retro era aperta e sono entrato” aggiunse, senza sembrare minimente spiacente.

“Ciao Remus, tutto bene?” disse Andromeda distaccatamente gioviale. Era chiaro che lei se ne fosse accorta da subito, a differenza di Sirius. Ah, ecco: la sua adorata cugina lo aveva buttato in una trappola. Adorabile.

“Scusami se non sono venuto prima, ma è stata una brutta luna.” spiegò Remus, “Non ero più abituato a passarle da solo” Che significava? Tonks si trasformava con lui?

“Io l’ho passata con una tua ex alunna” commentò spezzante Sirius e quando i due lo guardarono disgustati e sconvolti, si rese conto di come la cosa suonasse. “Non in quel senso, credevo mi conosceste entrambi abbastanza da sapere che quello femminile proprio non è il mio genere. Lavanda è stata infettata da Greyback prima che Remus non lo togliesse di mezzo. Era messa piuttosto male, ma ha contratto solo un lieve contagio”

“Hai aiutato Lavanda Brown?” chiese Remus ancora più sorpreso. Come se fosse stato più plausibile che Sirius si fosse scopato una ragazza a malapena maggiorenne anziché aver aiutato Lavanda durante la luna piena. Ma quanta stima.

“Si dà il caso che sia un esperto guaritore, soprattutto per quanto riguarda i danni provocati da licantropi” si difese.

“Mi chiedo dove hai imparato” commentò Andromeda prima di prendere un sorso di the e Remus sembrò sperare ardentemente che il pavimento lo inghiottisse.

“Cosa combinano i tuoi trovatelli?” gli chiese poi la donna dopo essersi goduta alcuni attimi di imbarazzato silenzio e Sirius colse la palla al balzo.

“Stanno smontando Grimmauld Place, ci sono strisce di carta da parati marcia ovunque. La cosa assurda è che la stanno anche rimettendo insieme; certi giorni non sembra neanche la stessa casa. Aspettati un invito per quando sembrerà meno un cantiere aperto”

“Potrei essere già morta di vecchiaia per allora, Sirius”

“Non essere pessimista. I trovatelli sono molto in gamba, soprattutto perché possono fare quello che vogliono. Per esempio, la figlia di Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna, ha ridipinto tutto il quarto piano e adesso sembra una foresta! Compresa di animali che scorrazzano. E poi sono riusciti a far funzionare una radio babbana e quindi c’è sempre musica assurda che ti resta in testa e sono tre giorni che mi trovo a cantare le Spice Girls senza rendermene conto e se non sapete chi sono, siete fortunati. Devo dirtelo Rem, la musica non è più la stessa dei nostri tempi. Credo che David Bowie sia ancora in circolazione, ma per esempio i Queen? Che fine hanno fatto?”

“Freddie Mercury è morto” lo stroncò Remus, caustico.

Sirius restò di sasso, concludendo violentemente la sua straparlata.

“Ah. Nessuno me lo aveva detto”

“Eravamo distratti da una guerra, sarà sfuggito” commentò sarcastico Remus.

“Sarà. Bastava un commento” bofonchiò Sirius girando il volto nei capelli di Teddy e Andromeda provò a non ridere. O piangere.

“Mi restituiresti mio figlio, Sirius?”

“No, non credo. Non mi puoi picchiare finché ho in ostaggio la tua prole”

“Perché dovrei picchiarti?” gli chiese il licantropo sconvolto e Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“Ormai non so cosa aspettarmi, sono pronto a qualsiasi possibilità”

“Questa è bella detta dal re indiscusso delle scelte stupide e impulsive”

“Ah giusto, come salvarti la vita” rispose piccato, iniziando ad innervosirsi. Teddy non accusò minimamente del cambio di tensione.

“Esattamente” gli rispose piccato il mago.

“Dovete fare questa cosa passivo aggressiva nel mio salotto? Se avete intenzione di bisticciare come bambini, posso anche riprendermi mio nipote e restituirlo quando avete finito, Remus” li interruppe finalmente Andromeda in una eccezionale interpretazione della McGranitt.

Sirius sbuffò, ma si alzò e poggiò Teddy, completamente addormentato, nella culla.

“Sarà meglio che vada, ho un appuntamento con Elvire per sistemare un paio di cose. Ah, siamo riusciti a togliere il ritratto di Walburga, c’è voluta una sotomega”

“Una che?” chiese Remus stranito.

“Quell’affare babbano per tagliare gli alberi, fa un rumore infernale”

“Intendi una motosega?” chiese Remus

“Io che ho detto?”

“Ti accompagno alla porta” disse Andromeda, ma Remus bofonchiò un “faccio io” e le fece segno di restare seduta.

“Come mai sei passato?” gli chiese il licantropo mentre apriva la porta principale.

“Mia cugina mi ha invitato a prendere il the. Tuo figlio è un bambino simpatico, ma ancora non sono diventato un rapitore di infanti” rispose ancora innervosito.

“Non è quello che intendevo… non me lo aspettavo, ecco tutto”

“Inizia ad aspettartelo perché Andromeda mi ha chiaramente fatto capire che le fa piacere avermi fra i piedi”

“Va ben- buon Godric, è ancora viva” il commento di Remus fu talmente spontaneo alla vista della motocicletta, che Sirius non poté non ridere.

“Eh sì, il mio tesoro ha smesso con i proprietari illegittimi” spiegò mentre inforcava gli occhiali da sole.

Quel momento spontaneo sembrò riuscire a spezzare la tensione fra i due, rilassando entrambi.

“Ho sentito cos’hai detto prima, riguardo a quando sei morto. È vero, sembri un’altra persona da quando sei tornato” commentò il licantropo, qualsiasi nervosismo nella sua tensione, sparito.

“Mi sento diverso, c’è meno rabbia” gli disse onestamente, “Non mi sentivo così da… non mi ero mai sentito così, in effetti. Anche quando eravamo a Hogwarts, c’era sempre stata questa rabbia a divorarmi e con il tempo è solo peggiorata. Mi sono lasciato qualcosa dietro, nell’aldilà, ma non era niente di cui sentirò la mancanza”

“Sono contento per te” gli rispose con altrettanta sincerità.

Si mise a cavallo della motocicletta, ma non l’accese nemmeno.

“Rem, non deve essere così fra di noi. Capisco che la situazione sia strana, ma noi siamo stati prima di tutto amici e se vuoi, possiamo ancora esserlo. Sta a te decidere”

L’altro non rispose e allora Sirius accese il motore beandosi della rapidità con cui prese vita. Niente più sfarfallii morenti.

“Un’altra cosa: qualche volta, se per te va bene, puoi lasciare Teddy il pomeriggio da me, Harry adora quel bambino più di ogni altra cosa. Grimmauld Place è diversa, più adatta al consumo umano”

Tolse il cavalletto e diede gas.

“Pensaci Rem, okay? È finito il periodo delle guerre”

-

Qualcuno aveva modificato quell’odioso orologio a pendolo che adesso, anziché attentare alla vita dei passanti, faceva le pernacchie al rintocco di ogni ora durante il giorno e grosse russate durante la notte. In più era stato ridipinto di giallo e nessuno aveva più paura di passare sul pianerottolo del terzo piano. Sirius ne sfiorò la cornice lucida mentre scendeva a fare colazione e l’orologio sghignazzò come se gli avesse fatto il solletico.

Quella mattina a colazione c’erano parecchie persone, forse dovuto al fatto che fosse sabato. Sirius stava controllando la posta quando trovò qualcosa di semplicemente assurdo.

“Okay, chi di voi è questo simpaticone?” chiese sventolando la lettera appena aperta “Perché è uno scherzo piuttosto patetico, fatevelo dire. Mi aspettavo di meglio da voi”

I ragazzi si guardarono fra di loro, provando a capire se qualcuno avesse idea di cosa stesse dicendo.

“Padfoot, non è uno scherzo” disse Harry, aprendo una lettera identica.

“Ah. Vogliono davvero darci l’Ordine di Merlino?” chiese stranito. Dire che non se lo aspettava era un eufemismo.

“Credo che nel tuo caso sia anche un modo per scusarsi” disse Harry mentre leggeva il contenuto della lettera.

“Giustamente. Dodici anni ad Azkaban per un sottobicchiere”

“E per tutta la mia adolescenza passata a farmi perseguitare da Voldemort” disse sventolando il suo invito.

“Deve essere davvero un bel sottobicchiere” commentò Luna aprendo un invito identico. La maggior parte dei ragazzi aveva ricevuto inviti simili.

Elvire entrò in cucina sporca di vernice e con lo sguardo spiritato. Sirius non era neanche sicuro di quando la donna fosse entrata. O da quanti giorni fosse chiusa lì dentro.

“Dovete venire a vedere. Ho fatto un miracolo. Me lo merito anche io l’Ordine di Merlino dopo quello che ho fatto là dentro”

I presenti si alzarono piuttosto straniti e seguirono la donna nel salotto principale per poi restare, collettivamente, a bocca aperta.

Elvire aveva davvero compiuto l’impossibile. Sirius non sapeva nemmeno che l’albero genealogico fosse in grado di fiorire. C’erano fiori bianchi su tutti i rami che ogni tanto si staccavano e volavano lungo tutto il muro. La sua testa era stata restaurata, ma non c’era continuazione da lì; dal ramo di Cedrella invece era il punto in cui si era allargato maggiormente includendo finalmente tutti i Weasley; Andromeda era di nuovo lì, con Ted, Dora, Remus e Teddy. C’erano tutti.

“L’albero segue le stagioni, in autunno le foglie dovrebbero ingiallire e cadere” commentò lei.

“Non posso darti l’Ordine di Merlino, ma posso pagarti” le propose Sirius e la donna sorrise.

“Mi sta bene”

“Vieni di là” disse guidandola verso la biblioteca. Qualcuno aveva iniziato a tirare giù la carta da parati marcia, ma si erano fermati dopo mezza parete, lasciando le strisce a terra e intonaco vecchio ovunque. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

“Questo è il tuo compenso, dovrebbero esserci tutti, se manca qualcosa fammelo sapere e te li faccio avere immediatamente” disse allungandole un sacchetto di monete.

“Non era necessario pagarmi immediatamente, so che di te ci si può fidare”

“Preferisco fare così, non rischio di dimenticarmene, ma non siamo qui per questo. So che ormai il nome Black ti provoca l’urticaria, ma ho ancora un lavoro per te” disse facendole segno di sedersi.

“Smettila con i convenevoli, non ti si addicono” disse lei divertita mentre si sedeva su una sedia già in condizioni pietose, cosa poteva essere un po' di pittura?

“Provavo a indorarti la pillola, Bragnam, come non detto” aprì l’armadio in cui aveva messo al sicuro il quadro e lo poggiò sulla scrivania. La donna si chinò subito ad osservarlo attentamente.

“Oh, è Regulus?” chiese delicatamente. Sirius restò quasi sorpreso della rapidità con cui lo aveva riconosciuto, ma era stato stupido; a scuola Elvire era stata di un anno più indietro rispetto a Reg, era ovvio che lo avesse incrociato.

Il Regulus del quadro era sicuramente molto simile a quello che Elvire ricordava a scuola, essendo morto a malapena un anno dopo il diploma. Lui e suo fratello avevano gli stessi capelli neri, ma quelli di Reg erano sempre stati più lisci dei suoi e forse anche più setosi.

Il colore degli occhi era lo stesso, ma anche nel dipinto era evidente la differenza del loro sguardo. Non sarebbe stato in grado di descrivere con esattezza quali fossero le differenze fra di loro, si somigliavano, era vero, ma nessuno li avrebbe mai presi per gemelli. Oltre alla ormai enorme differenza d’età.

Questa rappresentazione di suo fratello somigliava molto di più a quello che Sirius aveva odiato per tanti anni, ma ormai aveva avuto modo di cambiare idea su di lui.

Il quadro era più informale di quanto ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare, Regulus indossava un gilet nero e una appariscente camicia bianca con ampie maniche strette ai polsi. Lo sfondo aveva solo uno strato preparatorio, le maniche andavano ancora ultimate e le mani era solo disegnate, ma era comunque chiaro il grosso anello con l’emblema dei Black. Il viso e i capelli erano l’unica parte completamente ultimata.

“Lo hanno trovato per errore” spiegò Sirius ad Elvire che stava osservando il dipinto con attenzione, il naso a pochi centimetri dalla tela. Sirius ebbe la strana sensazione che la donna avrebbe addirittura potuto leccarlo da un momento all’altro e lui non si sarebbe scandalizzato, nella vita aveva fatto di peggio. “Ho provato ad appenderlo così, ma non prende vita. Non so se possa essere finito e funzionare, ma se c’è una persona in grado di sistemarlo, sei tu”

“Dipende tutto dagli incantesimi di simulazione, se quelli sono stati completati si tratta solo di finire il dipinto. Gli do un’occhiata allo studio e ti faccio sapere”

“Finiscilo in ogni caso, anche se dovesse essere solo un ritratto babbano” le chiese e lei annuì.

“A proposito di ritratti, i Lupin non hanno mai ritirato. I ritratti sono finiti e imballati, ma non mi hanno mai fatto sapere per la consegna. Non so come comportarmi, so che Tonks…” iniziò, chiaramente a disagio e Sirius la interruppe.

“Mandali qui, ci penserò io”

-

La consegna degli Ordini di Merlino sarebbe stato un evento ufficiale tenuto nel più lussuoso albergo della Londra magica in cui era d’obbligo l’abito elegante e a cui era possibile portare un più uno. Sirius fu tentato di chiamare Charlie come suo accompagnatore, ma si trattenne. I due non si erano più visti dal funerale, Sirius gli aveva mandato un Patronus qualche giorno dopo e Charlie gli aveva risposto con un biglietto recapitato tramite Ron in cui gli aveva gentilmente chiesto spazio e la loro comunicazione era finita lì. Erano entrambi molto presi, per motivi diversi, e Sirius certamente non gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa significava perdere un fratello e se Charlie non lo voleva fra i piedi, Sirius non era nessuno per provare a fargli cambiare idea. 

L’idea per la persona ideale da invitare gli venne quando Andromeda entrò per la prima volta a Grimmauld Place.

“È la prima volta che entro in questa casa e non mi si rizzano i peli sul collo” disse lei guardandosi attorno sorpresa.

“Lo so, è piacevole, eh? Vieni, ho una sorpresa per te” disse portandola nel salotto al primo piano.

“Il corridoio è spettacolare” commentò osservando le costellazioni.

“Ci è voluta un’intera giornata e ben quattro maghi per finirlo”

“Ma, le costellazioni sono inventate?” chiese sorpresa mentre osservava il cervo.

“Alcune si, alcune no” arrivarono davanti alla porta del salotto e Andromeda si fermò incerta.

“Immagino di essere stata bruciata via, sicuramente” disse gelida.

“Lo eravamo entrambi. Avanti, vieni” disse tirandola per la mano.

A Sirius non importava tanto di quella stramaledetta famiglia, ma ad Andromeda sì. Lui era al primo anno di Hogwarts quando la cugina era stata cacciata, ma si era fatto aiutare dai Potter, in segreto dai suoi genitori, per contattarla e andare a trovarla. Andromeda all’epoca aveva pianto, ma era stata comunque ferma nelle sue convinzioni. Quando anche Sirius aveva abbandonato i Black, ‘Dromeda gli aveva scritto una lettera che doveva ancora essere alla Tenuta Potter e che lui aveva riletto fino a ricordare a memoria.

Andromeda pianse di nuovo, vedendo che il suo ramo si era allungato e che adesso conteneva anche la sua famiglia.

“Sapevo che per te era importante e allora l’ho fatto sistemare” spiegò mentre la donna sfiorava il volto di sua figlia, capelli rosa e un orribile cappello con le piume. Non aveva mai capito la storia dei cappelli, erano uno più brutto dell’altro, ma Elvire non aveva potuto farci niente.

“Non è mai stato così bello. Mio padre ci aveva detto che un tempo l’albero era in grado di fiorire, ma erano passati talmente tanti anni che nemmeno lui lo aveva mai visto”

“Credo abbia smesso di fiorire quando hanno iniziato a cacciarci alla prima occasione”

“Oh, c’è anche il ramo di Cedrella. Sirius, è bellissimo” disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Se fosse possibile, staccherei questa stanza e te la regalerei, ma neanche io riuscirei in una cosa simile”

“Basta che continui ad esserci, il resto poco importa”

I due si sedettero e Sirius le servì il the. Erano seduti da pochi minuti quando Luna infilò la testa nella porta e, dopo aver salutato, gli chiese quanto gli importava della coperta viola con i serpenti.

“Divertiti Luna, dopo voglio vedere che ne hai fatto” disse rapidamente per poi tornare alla sua ospite

“Le maniglie non siamo ancora riusciti a toglierle, ma per il resto ci stiamo sbarazzando di un sacco di serpenti” spiegò Sirius ad Andromeda. “Ti piacerebbe avere qualcosa? Credo che ci siano ancora un sacco di gioielli di dubbio gusto, ma ancora non mi sono preso la briga di provare ad aprire la cassaforte”

“E per farne cosa? Dalli ai ragazzi, magari possono venderli e comprarsi un appartamento ciascuno” disse scrollando le spalle e Sirius sorrise.

“‘Dromeda, volevo chiederti una cosa. Apparentemente vogliono darmi l’Ordine di Merlino”

“Siri, è magnifico” si complimentò sinceramente sua cugina, ma Sirius sminuì.

“Questo è tutto da constatare, comunque, sarebbe preferibile se avessi un’accompagnatrice e sarei onorato se volessi essere tu”

“Non ho niente da mettere” rispose lei senza nemmeno rifletterci. Era chiaramente l’unico impedimento.

“Ti porto a fare shopping” disse lui scrollando le spalle e la donna sorrise leggermente.

“Tu sì che conosci la strada per il cuore di una donna, Siri”

“Me lo devi, dopo l’agguato a casa tua” disse allungandole i biscotti e Andromeda finse nonchalance. Sapeva esattamente di cosa stesse parlando.

“Non lo definirei un agguato” provò a sminuire lei.

“Io invece direi di sì, è dalla battaglia che non mi rivolgeva la parola. Gli incontri dell’Ordine sono una gioia”

Dean bussò ed entrò, interrompendo le sue lamentele.

“Vado a fare la spesa, è tutto sull’elenco o serve qualcos’altro?” chiese il ragazzo educatamente.

“Mi pare sia tutto lì, hai preso i soldi dal barattolo?” gli domandò e lui annuì “Chiedi a Luna se le serve qualcosa, aveva un qualche progetto per le mani” Dean annuì di nuovo e dopo aver salutato Andromeda, uscì.

“Come sei genitoriale, cugino” provò a sviare la donna.

“Non cambiare argomento, ti stavo sgridando”

“Mi hai detto che gli avresti parlato ed era chiaro che non fosse successo. Dovevo ovviare”

“Ma non lo odiavi fino a otto mesi fa?”

“Non l’ho mai odiato, semplicemente non lo volevo con mia figlia, ma poi è diventato l’unico genitore di mio nipote. Secondo te cosa dovrei fare? Chiedere la custodia di mio nipote e inimicarmelo completamente? Loro due insieme a te sono tutta la famiglia che mi rimane”

Rimasero un po' in silenzio ad osservare la scarsa selezione di biscotti sul piatto. Quei ragazzi mangiavano come cavallette.

“Hai mai provato a parlare con Cissy?” chiese lui dopo un po' e Andromeda grugnì sarcastica. Gli piaceva quando diventava evidente quanto la donna si fosse scrollata di dosso il bisogno di essere sempre impeccabile inculcatole fin da bambina.

“Ero convinta che lei, insieme alla sua slavata famiglia e la mia altra adorabile sorella, avessero provato a farti a brandelli” disse guardando la sua testa fra quelle delle sue due sorelle sulla parete. Il suo ramo era il più lungo dei tre.

“Nah, solo Bella, Cissy era impegnata con il suo unto marito e prole a maledire Harry e Ron”

“Merlino che famiglia” bofonchiò Andromeda disperata.

Sirius ripensò al suo di fratello e a quanto tempo avevano sprecato a odiarsi. Aveva chiesto a Elvire di togliere lo stupido teschio che sicuramente Walburga aveva incantato al posto della testa del ragazzo e l’artista era riuscita ad accontentarlo.

“Non sono in condizioni di fare la predica a nessuno, ma Narcissa ha salvato la vita di Harry. Lo ha fatto per salvare la sua e quella della sua famiglia, ma Harry è vivo grazie a lei”

“E questo cosa dovrebbe cambiare?”

“Niente. O tutto” disse per poi prendere un sorso di the. Aveva voglia di qualcosa di più forte.

“Ugh, fare il genitore ti fa male, lo sai?”

“Cara cugina, lo prendo come un complimento”

Quando Andromeda andò via, Sirius si decise a dare una sistemata come si deve a camera sua. Era chiaro che avrebbe vissuto lì ancora per parecchio tempo e non era più il caso di continuare così.

La stanza era in condizioni pietose, a malapena vivibile, e con solo il letto e il bagno in condizioni di igiene accettabile. Sirius era abituato a molto peggio, ma adesso che passava la maggior parte del tempo da umano era anche il caso che iniziasse a ri-comportarsi da tale anche quando era da solo.

La carta da parati era disgustosa, come nel resto della casa, e il parquet era ormai grigio con la vernice saltata ovunque; qualcuno aveva lasciato lì la carcassa della sua vecchia bicicletta le cui gomme si erano incollate al pavimento mentre la struttura aveva rilasciato ruggine ovunque. I mobili erano in buone condizioni, anche se di cattivo gusto come il resto della casa. L’armadio e il letto a baldacchino non erano male, ma avrebbero comunque avuto bisogno di una profonda ripulita.

Fece sparire gli oggetti irrecuperabili, come i resti della sua bicicletta e le tende mangiate dagli insetti e recuperò uno scatolone in cui rimpicciolì tutti i mobili. Il letto era poggiato su un orribile tappeto che aveva provato a far prendere fuoco diverse volte da giovane e che non era mai riuscito a distruggere perché magico. Quando però lo fece sparire e vide il pavimento, si arrestò. Più che il pavimento, a sconvolgerlo fu quello che vi era disegnato sopra.

Nascosto perfettamente dal tappeto c’era un cerchio di focalizzazione, ma era completamente bruciato. Qualcuno aveva fatto qualcosa, un rituale piuttosto antico se prevedeva un cerchio del genere, e poi aveva bruciato le assi in modo tale da nascondere qualsiasi runa o disegno vi avesse tracciato. Non era il tipo di magia che insegnavano a Hogwarts e sicuramente era a malapena legale.

Buon Godric, per quanti anni aveva dormito su quello schifo? Cosa diamine avevano fatto in quella stanza?

Eliminare ogni traccia di bruciato fu molto difficile e stava ancora lavorando al pavimento, pentendosi ogni secondo di più di aver intrapreso l’impresa, quando entrò Luna.

“Ti sto disturbando?”

“No, anzi, sei una piacevole distrazione” disse alzandosi da terra e spolverandosi i pantaloni. La ragazza osservò il pavimento, il grosso delle bruciature era sparito, ma il segno era ancora chiaramente visibile.

“Hai fatto un rituale arcaico? Senza avvisare nessuno? Avrei voluto vedere, non ho mai assistito a uno” disse e Sirius restò sorpreso della rapidità con cui aveva capito cosa fossero quei segni.

“Non sono stato io, credo fosse qui da prima di me”

“Oh, scortese darti una stanza del genere”

“Ho pensato la stessa cosa, ma hai avuto modo di vedere che tipo di persona era mia madre. Ti serviva qualcosa?”

“No, ho una cosa per te” disse allungandogli il pacco che aveva in mano. Sirius scartò rapidamente la carta colorata e restò a bocca aperta. Luna Lovegood gli aveva fatto una vestaglia da camera.

“Il nome esatto è banyan, è più lunga di una vestaglia” gli spiegò, “Il quarto piano è piuttosto freddo e quando ne ho fatta una per me, ho pensato che anche tu ne avresti avuto bisogno”

Aveva usato la coperta viola con i serpenti per la fodera interna, ma aveva cucito delle margherite gialle sulle teste di ogni serpente facendoli sembrare un po' margherite dagli steli striscianti, un po' spermatozoi radiosi. L’esterno era di velluto nero, con colletto, polsini e bottoni rossi. Sirius era piuttosto sicuro che il velluto fosse quello delle vecchie tende che oscuravano la grossa finestra che adesso illuminava le scale.

Era ridicola. Era perfetta.

“L’ho incantata in modo da tenerti al caldo quando hai freddo e fresco quando hai caldo. E ha anche le tasche”

“Luna è…pazzesca! Grazie tante”

“Puoi anche indossarla al contrario, se qualche mattina ti senti più sbarazzino”

Sirius stava ancora provando la vestaglia, apprezzando la notevole lunghezza, quando qualcuno lo chiamò.

“Sirius! C’è una grossa cassa nel corridoio!” lo avvisarono, probabilmente fu Neville.

“Come fa la roba ad entrare in questa casa senza che nessuno sappia come ci sia arrivata?” chiese borbottando mentre scendeva le scale. Era una grossa cassa larga ma non molto alta, di legno scadente e ruvido, utilizzata per imballare gli oggetti fragili e con attaccato un biglietto sigillato con ceralacca azzurra.

_Come d’accordo invio a te i ritratti di Remus e Ninfadora Lupin,_

_ti chiedo di aprire la cassa per controllare che tutto sia in ordine_

_e che non ci siano stati problemi nel trasporto._

_Elvire Bragnam_

Ah, ecco spiegato l’arcano. L’ultima cosa che Sirius aveva voglia di fare era dover guardare quei due immortalati insieme per l’eternità, ma erano anni ormai che gli toccava fare l’ultima cosa di cui avesse avuto voglia.

Controllò la cassa, insolitamente sigillata con i chiodi. Non conosceva incantesimi per far saltare i chiodi, gli sarebbe servito un piede di porco per aprirla. Ce n’era uno comodamente abbandonato nell’orribile portaombrelli/gamba di troll che nessuno aveva ancora buttato via e una volta armatosi, si mise all’opera. Sollevò il coperchio, scoprendo un sacco di imballaggi di plastica e il quadro coperto da carta da pacchi. Strappò delicatamente la carta e si trovò la faccia pacifica di Remus che lo guardava. Solo Remus. Sollevò delicatamente il quadro per trovare un altro incarto identico.

Tornò a guardare il quadro, osservando lo squisito lavoro di Elvire. Remus era in piedi dietro una bellissima scrivania piena di documenti, pergamene e penne sparpagliate. Sirius si chiedeva come avesse fatto Elvire a carpire la natura disordinata che l’uomo aveva sempre provato a mascherare. Sullo sfondo aveva addirittura aggiunto una libreria stracolma di volumi. Remus era in piedi, le mani in tasca in una posa piuttosto rilassata, un accenno di sorriso pacifico, ma lo sguardo era vispo e incorniciato dai delicati boccoli color sabbia.

Tutto il quadro aveva una sensazione di tepore e rilassatezza, come la sala comune dei Grifondoro nei periodi di festa, quando non c’era quasi nessuno e la stanza era loro, stravaccati sul divano a dire stupidaggini e preparare nuovi scherzi. In quei momenti Sirius restava a guardare Remus che sorrideva, il volto illuminato dal fuoco del camino, e pensava che il suo amico avrebbe sempre dovuto essere così, rilassato e felice. Elvire ci era riuscita, mentre Sirius aveva fallito.

Sollevò il quadro, attento a non farlo aderire alla parete, e scartò anche il secondo dipinto.

Tonks indossava la giacca lunga degli Auror e i guanti da duellante, aveva un sorriso beffardo, ma lo sguardo gentile e un’adorabile capigliatura corta color rosa bubblegum.

L’ambientazione era diversa dal quadro di Remus, Dora era all’aperto fra due cespugli di rose bianche e gialle rampicanti che si aggrappavano a un dondolo grande abbastanza per due, anche se al momento era la sola ad occuparlo. Era piuttosto sicuro di aver visto un dondolo simile a casa di Andromeda, ma senza le rose.

Elvire aveva fatto un lavoro semplicemente magnifico, erano di gran lunga superiori al ritratto congiunto di James e Lily e rispecchiavano perfettamente entrambi i soggetti. Erano anche già incorniciati, avevano solo bisogno di essere appesi a un muro. Insieme per l’eternità.

Con un incantesimo li rimpacchettò alla meno peggio e rimise nella cassa. Levitò la cassa fino all’attico, sorprendendosi di come nessuno fosse passato nel corridoio in tutto il tempo che lui si era messo a contemplare il quadro di Remus.

Mandò un Patronus ad Elvire per avvertirla che erano entrambi perfetti e per complimentarsi dell’ottimo lavoro svolto e se sbatté la porta dell’attico più di quanto fosse necessario, nessuno sembrò avere niente da ridire. Appese la vestaglia sul corrimano del corridoio e ricominciò a combattere col pavimento della sua stanza benedicendo la distrazione che gli procurava.

Dopo pochi minuti, Luna andò ad aiutarlo proponendogli di dipingere le pareti di un lilla scuro con le tende petrolio e dovette ammettere che gli piaceva più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Ron e Dennis entrarono portando una poltrona di pelle color vinaccia che Sirius non era sicuro di dove avessero recuperato e Dean arrivò con un bellissimo disegno incorniciato di un leone che correva su e giù per il foglio “Non può uscire dalla cornice, così non rischia di mangiare nessuno nella foresta qui fuori” gli spiegò il ragazzo tranquillo.

Parvati arrivò poco dopo con una grossa lampada con il paralume di vetro tutto colorato e la base fatta da foglie di bronzo che incorniciavano la luce e Lavanda portò delle nuove tende bianche e leggere per il baldacchino e una bellissima trapunta fatta da tanti rombi di diverse stoffe rosse e nere.

Hermione incantò il vecchio armadio, trasformandolo da nero a verdeazzurro, di una tonalità più chiara rispetto alle tende che gli aveva dato Luna e Neville e Harry montarono tre ganci appendiabiti dietro la porta e uno specchio a figura intera sulla parete a fianco.

Non aveva uno stile preciso o uno straccio di tema cromatico, ma era perfetta.

Quella sera, dopo cena, Sirius per ringraziarli servì grosse fette di una torta a cioccolato che aveva comprato da una famosa pasticceria babbana e mentre i ragazzi si godevano il dolce, si rese conto di non sentirsi più così solo.

-

Sirius sarebbe voluto andare in motocicletta alla serata per ricevere l’Ordine di Merlino. Andromeda gli rise in faccia.

“Ho una sciarpa di seta, hai mai sentito la storia di Isadora Duncan?”

Sirius non aveva idea di chi fosse, ma lo prese per un no e si limitarono alla Metropolvere.

Fra le persone che avrebbero ricevuto l’Ordine di Merlino quella sera, c’era anche la McGranitt. Inutile dire che Sirius non vedeva l’ora di infastidirla.

“Minnie!”

“Buon Godric Sirius, è un’occasione ufficiale” bofonchiò la donna fra i denti. Oh, quanto la adorava.

“Buona sera Professoressa McGranitt” la salutò educatamente Andromeda mentre pizzicava il fianco del cugino, facendolo saltare.

“Andromeda, è un piacere vederti”

“E io no?”

“Non farmi diventare volgare, Sirius. Devo però ammettere che sai tirarti a lucido” ammise e Sirius si aprì in un sorriso beffardo. Aveva indossato lo stesso completo del matrimonio di Bill e Fleur, cambiando solo il fazzoletto da taschino con uno blu che s’intonasse all’abito di Andromeda.

“Minnie, sei radiosa come sempre. La presidenza ti fa bene”

“Preside di un cumulo di macerie, al momento” commentò amareggiata

“Sono sicura che la scuola sarà pronta per settembre” aggiunse Andromeda.

“Stiamo facendo del nostro meglio. I ragazzi si stanno godendo il tuo rifugio, da quello che sento” disse con un accenno di sorriso.

“Vanno e vengono. Assurdo pensare che fino a qualche mese fa era il secondo posto più sicuro di Londra dopo la Gringott, ora invece sembra un porto”

“Hanno iniziato a chiamarla Not-So-Sirius Place”

“Ah, adoro quei trovatelli, non c’è che dire”

Kingsley Shacklebolt, da poco diventato Ministro della Magia, avrebbe appuntato i glorificati sottobicchieri al loro petto.

Ci sarebbe stato un aperitivo e poi sarebbero stati chiamati tutti i nomi che avrebbero ricevuto l’Ordine. Erano talmente tanti che sembrava il diploma. Dopo la consegna ci sarebbe stata una cena, con un’orchestra di ninfe a creare il sottofondo musicale.

Parlò Kingsley, parlò la McGranitt e anche Harry. Era piuttosto sicuro che il suo discorso fosse stato scritto da Hermione, ma non poteva fargliene una colpa.

Lui e Andromeda erano seduti a tavola con Bill e Fleur, Remus e Aberforth Silente che nessuno era sicuro come avessero convinto a partecipare. Era chiaro che il loro non fosse un tavolo particolarmente vip, ma Sirius non riuscì a lamentarsi della compagnia; avrebbe comunque preferito essere a casa a mangiare pizza con i ragazzi.

Fu una serata piuttosto piacevole, tutto sommato. Sirius bevve più del previsto, ma non tanto da creare problemi o imbarazzarsi.

Bill aveva appena finito di raccontare una storia dei suoi viaggi in Egitto per la Gringott e avevano riso tutti, anche Aberforth. Sirius riempì il bicchiere di Andromeda e la cugina sospirò.

“Uno di noi dovrà essere sobrio se non vogliamo sbagliare uscita della Metropolvere”

“Sei sempre così noiosa” bofonchiò mentre rimetteva la bottiglia nel cestello.

“Stai per perdere il tuo sottobicchiere” commentò divertita e Sirius restò un attimo perplesso, guardando la tavola su cui non c’era nessun sottobicchiere, ma la donna stava già sistemando la medaglia sul suo petto.

“Oh, questo sottobicchiere” commentò divertito osservando le mani di sua cugina.

Sirius le prese la mano e osservò a lungo il bracciale a forma di serpente che aveva indossato. Non lo aveva notato fino ad allora.

“Ah ‘Dromeda, qualcosa l’hai tenuta” commentò osservando i due smeraldi che aveva incastonati al posto degli occhi.

“È un bel bracciale, nient’altro, ed è di argento di Occamy. Uno di tre uguali”

“Mia madre aveva qualcosa di simile. Anche questo ha quell’orribile iscrizione all’interno?”

“Naturalmente”

 _Toujour pur_. Puah.

E fu così che gli venne un’idea malsana. Oh, adorava quei momenti.

“Dovremmo cambiarlo, che ne pensi?” chiese e la cugina lo guardò perplessa.

“Cambiare il bracciale?”

“Il motto di famiglia. Non so te, ma non mi ha mai entusiasmato”

“Penso che sia un’ottima idea. Toujours…?”

“ _Nu_ ” nudi. Così, per ridere.

“Sirius”

“ _Ivre_?” ubriachi. Non ci stava nemmeno provando.

“Mi aspettavo di meglio dal tuo humor, devo ammetterlo”

“ _Érigé_ ” eretti. Sua cugina non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.

“Adesso diventi anche volgare?”

Fleur, l’unica che capiva cosa stesse dicendo Sirius, rideva divertita e il bruno le fece l’occhiolino.

“ _Joyeux_ ” allegri.

“ _Toujours joyeux_? Suona troppo gay anche per te, Siri”

“Che state facendo?” chiese dopo un po' Bill.

“Siamo pensando a un nuovo motto di famiglia e Sirius si sta dimostrando utile come sempre”

“I babbani lo chiamano brainstorming, ma mia cugina è troppo sofisticata”

“Insolente”

“Traditrice del tuo sangue” disse imitando sua madre e Andromeda scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

“Sirius, hai più indagato sulle cirhcostonze del tuo ritorhnò? Devi ammotterhe che è una cosa insolita” gli chiese Fleur dopo un po'.

“Non ne ho avuto il tempo, con i raid dell’Ordine e la casa da gestire. I ragazzi sono quasi del tutto autosufficienti, ma preferisco tenerli d’occhio. Per il momento sembra che io sia destinato a restare, spero solo che duri”

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo” lo ammonì Andromeda disturbata.

“Lo so che ti infastidisce, ma è vero, non sappiamo se sia una cosa permanente” disse scrollando le spalle, la mano della cugina ancora fra le sue. Quello che non disse ad alta voce, vista la presenza di altre persone oltre a loro due, era che se la sua seconda vita avesse avuto una data di scadenza, non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a tirare avanti senza farla finita prima, anziché aspettare il giorno imposto dal destino. Ovvio che ci aveva pensato, non era un idiota spensierato, ma forse preferiva non sapere.

“Permanente come la vita di chiunque, direi” commentò Bill “Se, permettimi la battuta, fossi dovuto tornare da dove sei venuto, allora anche Harry dovrebbe essere nella stessa situazione e lui mi sembra piuttosto tranquillo al riguardo, soprattutto mentre slinguazza mia sorella” disse alleggerendo l’atmosfera.

“Il ragionamento non è sbagliato” commentò Aberforth. Remus sembrava particolarmente affascinato dalla decorazione del servizio da tavola, ma stava ascoltando attentamente. Sirius non credeva che potesse dargli tanto fastidio una conversazione riguardante lui.

“A proposito di slinguazzamenti con i miei fratelli, ma con Charlie-?” la domanda fu beatamente interrotta da qualcuno che urlò “Propongo un brindisi!” al tavolo a fianco, stroncando così Bill. Sirius sarebbe stato eternamente grato a chiunque fosse stato.

-

“Elvire. Credevo ci avresti voluto di più” disse sorpreso quando la vide arrivare con un incarto a forma di ritratto di Regulus Black sotto il braccio.

“Al momento è grazie a te che mando avanti la baracca: sembrerà assurdo, ma nessuno vuole farsi ritrarre in un momento simile, ci crederesti?” disse poggiando il quadro sulla scrivania della biblioteca. C’erano ancora le strisce di carta da parati per terra, esattamente dove erano più di dieci giorni prima. Avrebbe potuto vergognarsi, ma era Sirius Black.

“Allora Merlino benedica i forzieri dei Black. Porti buone notizie?”

“Ottime! Gli incantesimi di simulazione erano tutti ultimati, ho solo dovuto finire il dipinto. Ovviamente la sua coscienza è ferma a quando sono stati realizzati gli incantesimi, quindi non saprei che tipo di persona potrebbe essere o il rapporto che avevate all’epoca”

“All’epoca non c’era nessun rapporto” Sirius aveva visto il fratello l’ultima volta per errore, qualche mese prima che morisse. Reg aveva provato a dirgli qualcosa e Sirius lo aveva scacciato a suon di maledizioni prima che riuscisse anche solo a capire di cosa volesse parlare. Sarebbe andato tutto molto diversamente se avesse permesso a Regulus di parlare quella sera.

Anche se Regulus lo aveva perdonato nell’aldilà, era comunque l’ennesimo rimpianto di Sirius, ma era in buona compagnia insieme agli altri che si divertivano a divorarlo quando la notte non riusciva a dormire.

Elvire lo guardò come se non fosse tanto sicura di volergli restituire il quadro.

“Avanti, apriamolo” gli disse lui e la donna annuì.

Elvire aveva, come sempre, compiuto il suo spettacolare incantesimo che anziché la bacchetta, prevedeva l’utilizzo dei pennelli.

L’immagine aveva acquisito tridimensionalità, la camicia sembrava leggera e ariosa mentre il gilet era di velluto e avvolgeva perfettamente la figura da Cercatore di suo fratello. Era sempre stato più magro di lui. Lo sfondo era damascato blu scuro e faceva risaltare la leggera sfumatura azzurra degli occhi grigi dei Black. Anche il viso sembrava aver riacquistato vita rispetto a quando aveva dato il quadro all’artista.

“Godric, continui a sorprendermi Bragnam”

“Aveva bisogno di una svecchiata oltre ad essere finito. Probabilmente gli fu consegnato in modo da poter ultimare gli incantesimi e poi avrebbero dovuto restituirlo al pittore per ultimarlo, ma non è mai successo”

“Mi sembra assurdo che mia madre non lo avesse consegnato. Avrebbe riavuto il suo figlio preferito con lei, in un modo o nell’altro, invece Luna lo ha trovato incastrato fra il muro e l’armadio”

“Forse tua madre non lo sapeva?”

“Magari lo chiederò a lui”

Il posto perfetto per provarlo sarebbe stato nel corridoio, dove era stata Walburga per tanti anni, prima che non arrivassero loro due con una motosega.

Lo attaccarono temporaneamente con un incantesimo e, proprio come con Lily e James, dopo una manciata di secondi sembrò svegliarsi e sgranchirsi.

Regulus si guardò attorno, stranito e poi fissò gli occhi su di lui.

“Sirius! Sirius mi devi ascoltare! L’Oscuro Signore ha un segreto terribile!” iniziò a parlare, tanto allarmato che sembrava pronto a saltare fuori dalla cornice.

“Reg, tranquillo. È finita” provò a calmarlo Sirius.

“Ma lui-”

“Lui aveva degli horcrux. Sono stati distrutti tutti”

Regulus si arrestò di colpo. Guardò per un attimo Elvire, sorpreso e poi si ricompose. Passò una mano fra i capelli e si stiracchiò il gilet.

“E Kreacher?” chiese preoccupato.

“Adesso vive a Hogwarts. Mi ha fatto ammazzare e non lo sopportavo in giro”

“Mi sembri piuttosto vivo” commentò inarcando un sopracciglio e Sirius non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

“È una lunga storia”

Regulus sembrò calmarsi ulteriormente e lo osservò con attenzione.

“Quanto tempo è passato? Sei invecchiato”

“All’incirca diciotto anni dall’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato”

“Ma… siamo a casa?”

“Sto ridecorando”

“Perché sei a casa?” chiese sconvolto.

“Oh Reg, è una storia talmente lunga” il ritratto lo guardò stranito, forse per via del diminutivo, ma dopo un po' stiracchiò di nuovo il gilet e giocherellò distrattamente con l’anello dei Black.

“Beh, io ho tutto il tempo del mondo… Siri”

Sirius sorrise, non riuscendo a trovare qualcosa da rispondere e si voltò verso Elvire che guardava la scena con un sorriso commosso.

“Direi che è tutto in ordine” commentò in un sospiro e l’animagus annuì.

Pagò Elvire e la donna andò via, ricordandogli di contattarla se qualcosa fosse andata storta.

Sirius spostò temporaneamente Regulus nella propria stanza in modo da poter avere una lunghissima conversazione privata che provocò a Sirius un vago senso di deja-vù, ma alla fine di tutto i due ridevano sommessamente.

“L’hai tagliata via dal muro, davvero? Non ti sembra troppo?” chiese strofinandosi le palpebre con una mano, l’altra piantata sul fianco.

“Continuava a insultare i ragazzi e ne hanno già passate troppe per dover sopportare anche lei” spiegò e Regulus non poté controbattere. Sirius gli aveva appena spiegato, a grandi linee, gli avvenimenti degli ultimi diciotto anni.

“Dov’è adesso?”

“Nell’attico, imballata. Non era mai stata una donna gioviale, ma era anche peggio di come la ricordassi”

“Quando te ne sei andato andò completamente in pezzi” disse sbuffando e guardandosi attorno come alla ricerca di qualcosa su cui lasciarsi cadere drammaticamente.

“Non potevo restare, lo sai. Rimpiango solo di non averti trascinato via con me”

“E poi cosa mi avresti fatto? Chiuso nella cantina dei Potter?”

“Mi pare che poi anche tu sia dovuto tornare sui tuoi passi, mh?” disse più tagliente di quanto avrebbe voluto e Regulus fece un’espressione castigata che provocò i sensi di colpa a Sirius.

“Quando è morto anche nostro padre le cose sono andate sempre peggio. Insomma, lui non era neanche nella cerchia più stretta, non ha mai combattuto per… per Voldemort, ma per qualche motivo la sua titubanza era peggiore nei suoi occhi, perché lui avrebbe dovuto capire, all’epoca era il capostipite dei Black, come faceva a non capire? E lo tolsero di mezzo. Io già sapevo del medaglione e stavo solo cercando il momento giusto per recuperarlo”

“Lo so, Reg, hai fatto del tuo meglio. Sei stato molto coraggioso”

“Ugh, adesso prova anche a darmi del Grifondoro”

“Beh, sarebbe stato piuttosto adatto, no? La stella più brillante della costellazione del leone”

“E tu in che casa saresti dovuto essere? Di Hagrid? Woof”

Sirius ringhiò e Regulus rise.

“Che ne dici di portarmi di sotto? Non ho voglia di avere solo un sacco di pulci come panorama per il resto della tua vita. Sempre se a un certo punto resterai morto, s’intende”

“Ringrazia che sei bidimensionale”

“Tutte chiacchiere”

Sirius lo staccò dalla parete e lo portò giù per riposizionarlo proprio nel punto in cui avevano rimosso sua madre.

“Okay, sei libero di interrogare e aiutare questi ragazzi. Sono della tua età, fai amicizia” gli disse e Regulus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Ho quasi quarant’anni”

“No, io ho quasi quarant’anni, tu ne avrai diciotto per il resto dell’eternità”

Regulus si strinse nelle spalle e Sirius avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo.

Si limitò a dargli un colpetto sulla cornice.

-

Sirius aspettava Andromeda nel pomeriggio, ma per il momento era impegnato a fare spazio della mansarda per fare un piccolo laboratorio di pozioni.

Niente di eclatante, poco più di un tavolo con delle credenze che gli permettessero di conservare gli ingredienti, ma era piuttosto sicuro che Remus non avesse nessuno che gli preparasse la pozione di Strozzalupo. Sarebbe stata pronta proprio per quando Andromeda sarebbe arrivata quel pomeriggio e lei avrebbe potuto fargliela avere, ma non sembrava una buona idea prepararla ogni mese nel suo bagno personale. Era pulito, ma scomodo: ergo il semi-laboratorio nell’attico.

Suonarono il campanello, ma quando raggiunse il piano terra, Andromeda era già entrata e stava chiacchierando con Regulus.

“Siri! Perché non mi avevi detto di Reg?” disse piacevolmente sorpresa.

“E tu perché non mi avevi detto che siamo diventati prozii?” aggiunse il ritratto.

“’Dromeda, perché è stato finito ed appeso solo da una settimana, si sta ancora ambientando e Reg, ci sono diciotto anni di tempo perso, come speri che ti racconti tutto? A proposito di cose dimenticate, ricordi il regalo che feci a Remus e Dora alla Presentazione?”

“Certo, ma non credo che loro abbiamo più posato”

“Invece sì, i quadri sono stati finiti e ora sono qui. La cassa è di sopra, se vuoi possiamo-”

“Tienila tu, almeno per il momento” lo interruppe bruscamente la donna “È troppo…. Troppo recente. Non posso aggrapparmi a un pezzo di tela, senza offesa Reg”

“Nessuna offesa, cugina”

“Ti va di andare di là per il the?” propose Sirius con un gesto della mano verso il salotto. Dennis passò e gli schioccò un cinque nella mano aperta per poi salire su per le scale. I tre Black scoppiarono a ridere.

“Wow, è davvero un posto diverso” commento Regulus.

“Andiamo” disse Sirius soddisfatto.

“Si, ma Regulus…?” iniziò Andromeda e il più giovane la interruppe.

“Vi raggiungo” disse il ragazzo tranquillo per poi sparire dalla sua cornice.

“Per il momento può andare solo nella sua cornice, in salotto e nel murales al quarto piano, ma ci siamo lavorando”

“C’è un murales al quarto piano?”

“Oh sì, è una foresta. Dopo ti faccio vedere”

Sulla parete vicino alle poltrone avevano aggiunto una cornice raffigurante una natura morta con una grossa poltrona in cui Regulus poteva accomodarsi e fare conversazione.

Quando entrarono in salotto, Regulus si era accomodato e faceva finta di fumare da una pipa spenta.

Andromeda con ancora le lacrime agli occhi, sorrise di gusto.

Chiacchierarono tranquillamente per un po', soprattutto spiegando a Regulus parecchie cose che si era perso. La sua espressione fu piuttosto eloquente quando capì che la loro nipote Dora aveva sposato Remus, ma per la gioia di Sirius si trattenne dal commentare.

“Stavo pensando alla questione del motto di famiglia…” disse Andromeda spostando l’attenzione su qualcosa che avrebbe sicuramente interessato Regulus più della Situazione Remus.

“Hai avuto qualche idea?” chiese Sirius

“Avete intenzione di cambiarlo?” chiese sorpreso il ritratto.

“Siamo rimasti solo noi due e non è qualcosa di cui noi facciamo un vanto” spiegò ‘Dromeda.

“Ma può essere preso in senso più lato, purità d’anim-” iniziò lui, ma Sirius lo interruppe.

“Reg, no. Sappiamo tutti a che tipo di purezza fa riferimento”

“Almeno non cambiatelo in una puttanata” bofonchiò alla fine e Sirius si sorprese di quanto somigliasse a sé stesso in quel momento.

“ _Toujours prest_ ” disse Andromeda

“Sempre pronti?” tradusse Sirius

“Detto da te suona quasi volgare” rispose la donna.

“Pronti a cosa?” chiese Regulus.

“A tutto, mi pare ovvio” rispose Andromeda, ovvia.

“ _Toujours prest_ , non è male” concesse Sirius e anche Regulus non poté controbattere. Se c’era una cosa che accomunava tutti i Black dal primo all’ultimo, era di essere estremamente determinati, sempre pronti a tutto. Era l’utilizzo di quella determinazione, che li fregava.

“Ovvio che non è male, è una mia idea”

“Che ne pensi Reg?”

“È un’alternativa plausibile”

Regulus aspettò giusto il tempo che Andromeda chiudesse la porta per iniziare.

“Remus e la figlia di Andromeda? Deve per forza essere successo quando eri morto, non c’è altra spiegazione” esordì e Sirius sbuffò divertito.

“È successo quando ero morto” concesse e il fratello assunse un’espressione compiaciuta, la sua stessa espressione compiaciuta. Che palle la genetica.

“E come l’hai presa?”

“Una favola. Mi sono trovato un fidanzato dodici anni più giovane e me ne sono andato in Romania ad addestrare draghi” disse e Regulus prese a stropicciarsi gli occhi.

“Pur di non affrontare la realtà”

“Reg che cosa dovevo fare? Erano sposati da settimane, lei era incinta” si giustifico e suo fratello sbuffò.

“Ne hai parlato con lui?” gli chiese e Sirius si strinse nelle spalle.

“Ci siamo insultati in un paio di occasioni. Mi insulta perché ho salvato lui anziché Tonks”

Regulus si schiarì la voce e stiracchiò il gilet, pronto a dire la sua.

“Questa cosa di me e te che andiamo d’accordo è piuttosto recente per me e sto cercando di essere obbiettivo. Per me voi che limonavate dietro l’arazzo del terzo piano è successo un paio d’anni fa quindi il fatto che lui si sia fatto una vita senza di te mi suona a dir poco assurdo. Ma Remus non è mai stato un asso a prendersi cura di sé stesso e se lui è solo, per di più con un bambino piccolo, credo abbia bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile”

“Gli ho fatto la pozione”

“Salazar se sei coglione”

“Ci sto provando, che vuoi che ti dica? Rami d’ulivo come se piovessero”

“Che c’entrano i rami adesso?” gli chiese Regulus stranito. Giusto, era una cosa babbana.

“Era una cosa che disse Lily quando io e Rem… quando io rischiai… lascia perdere” disse lasciando cadere l’argomento ma gli occhi chiari di Reg si accesero.

“Ah, quando provasti a dargli in pasto Severus? Quella è stata davvero una grande prova d’amore”

“Ero convinto che Silente avesse fatto fare un giuramento a Sniv…Piton”

“Infatti non me lo disse lui. Era ovvio che Remus fosse un licantropo, ma è anche ovvio che voi due stavate piuttosto bene insieme. Anche se all’epoca non lo avrei mai ammesso” disse piuttosto orgoglioso delle sue doti di detective.

“Ti trovo molto più tollerante di quanto ricordassi” commentò Sirius e Regulus si gonfiò un poco. Godric, anche lui faceva così, vero?

“Non lo sapevi? I Black sono ricchi di sorprese”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK? REGULUS BLACK!  
> Uff, lo adoro.  
> Si capisce che adoro descrivere i dipinti, vero? Perché davvero. Mi piace assai.  
> Nei libri l’albero genealogico è un arazzo, ma per facilitare il lavoro ad Elvire ho preferito renderlo un murales (come è anche nei film, se non erro).  
> Sono quattro giorni che ascolto a ripetizione Tamino, anche in questo momento (nello specifico Indigo Night, ma anche le altre dieci canzoni che ha pubblicato).  
> Se non sapete chi è andate su Youtube e fatevi un regalo. Se sapete chi è, bravi ♥  
> As usual, ringrazio le anime buone che leggono e commentano questa storia.  
> Siamo al giro di boa, folks  
> The Cactus Incident


	8. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per la gioia di tutti, ci iniziamo ad avviare verso la Wolfstar.  
> È stata una settimana lunghissima, mi sembrano mesi che non aggiorno  
> Al prossimo aggiornamento avrò ricevuto una risposta molto importante  
> Dire che sono su di giri è un eufemismo, spero solo che vada tutto bene (pregate per meee)  
> Dovrei dire altro sul capitolo, ma non ce la faccio, sono tutta un !!!!!!!!  
> Grazie  
> The Cactus Incident

Sirius calcolava il passare del tempo da una luna piena a un’altra. Aveva iniziato per via di Moony ed aveva continuato per abitudine. Non era un pensiero fisso, ma semplicemente un modo di contare il tempo che passa. Aveva contato le lune piene che aveva passato ad Azkaban e di certo non avrebbe smesso adesso. Aveva perso il conto una sola volta, in Francia, e non sarebbe capitato mai più.

Erano passate due lune piene dall’ultima battaglia, Lavanda era tornata a passare anche la sua seconda luna piena a Grimmauld Place e aveva fatto compagnia a Sirius e Harry che, non riuscendo a dormire, si erano messi a sistemare la biblioteca il cui soffitto adesso somigliava a quello della sala grande di Hogwarts, compreso delle candele fluttuanti. I ragazzi lo adoravano.

Era vero che l’animagus stava meglio da quando era tornato, ma l’insonnia se l’era tenuta.

Si avvicinava la luna piena di luglio, quel pomeriggio avrebbe iniziato a preparare la pozione per Remus, ma quella mattina si era svegliato particolarmente tardi.

O meglio, non si era svegliato affatto, era stata Luna a chiamarlo.

“Sta succedendo qualcosa all’ingresso della Metropolvere, ti converrebbe andare a controllare” aveva annunciato aprendo la porta della sua stanza e Sirius si era sollevato a fatica dalle coperte.

S’infilò la vestaglia più per decenza che per freddo, visto che addosso aveva solo i pantaloni del pigiama e si sentiva piuttosto a disagio quando erano ragazzine a malapena maggiorenni a guardarlo, e scese di corsa a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

C’erano Dean e Seamus che tenevano a tiro di bacchetta una ragazza che sembrava pronta per farli a pezzi e Regulus che provava a farli ragionare in piedi sulla sua poltrona.

“Okay okay direi che è troppo presto per duellare, non trovate?” annunciò entrando.

“È mezzogiorno” gli rispose Luna con il suo solito tono tranquillo.

“Ah sì? Sono stato fino alle cinque a leggere come cambiare legalmente il motto di una Casa con più di seicento anni di storia. Un labirinto legale, fatevelo dire. Che cosa sta succedendo?”

“Si è infilata dentro casa” spiegò Dean

“Dannata Mangiamorte” imprecò Seamus

“Se fossi stata una Mangiamorte adesso avrei la metà dei problemi!” rispose lei quasi gridando. Aveva delle grosse cicatrici sul lato destro della faccia che interrompevano l’attaccatura dei capelli fra la tempia e l’orecchio. La ragazza notò il suo sguardo sui segni e fece calare i lunghi capelli scuri su quel lato del viso, provando a nasconderli.

“Mi sembra un po' giovane per essere una mangiamorte” commentò qualcuno dietro di Sirius.

“No, l’età è giusta” bofonchiò Regulus.

La ragazza ringhiò frustrata e si scoprì le braccia. Non c’era il Marchio Nero, ma c’erano altri grossi graffi.

“Ho bisogno di aiuto e so che… che tu…” iniziò a dire, le lacrime agli occhi e Sirius la interruppe con una mano su una spalla.

“Ragazzi, lasciatemi solo con lei, dobbiamo fare quattro chiacchiere” annunciò.

“Ma è una-”

“Vi ringrazio, ma sono ancora in grado di difendermi, andate” disse spingendoli verso la porta. Si strinse meglio nella vestaglia e le fece segno di sedersi sulla poltrona. Anche Regulus si accomodò, l’aria concentrata di chi voleva capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Sirius andò a chiudere l’accesso al camino e preparò il the con la magia. Non era lo stesso, ma al momento andava ugualmente bene.

“Come ti chiami?” le chiese mentre metteva il the in infusione.

“Lelya Rosier” disse come se il suo nome avesse dovuto spiegare la sua situazione e in effetti non aveva torto. I Rosier erano una delle antiche famiglie Purosangue, paragonabili ai Malfoy o i Greengrass. Non i Black, i Black erano più antichi. Pff.

“Serpeverde?”

“Sì”

“Adesso capisco perché erano così sul piede di guerra”

“Non ho combattuto contro di loro, se è quello che vuoi sapere” disse lei sulla difensiva e Sirius sospirò rumorosamente.

“Voglio sapere cos’è successo” disse poggiando il vassoio sul tavolino davanti a lei e sedendosi sulla poltrona più vicina.

“Non sono un’idiota, sapevo che quello che facevano era sbagliato, ma non potevo combattere contro la mia famiglia. C’era anche mio zio fra quegli esaltati, e i miei cugini. Allora ho aiutato a evacuare i bambini. Sono Prefetto, ho radunato tutti i ragazzini dal quarto anno in giù che sono riuscita a trovare, qualsiasi fosse la casa, e insieme ad altri miei compagni nella mia stessa situazione li abbiamo fatti evacuare. Stavo facendo la guardia mentre facevamo uscire l’ultimo gruppo” prese un respiro profondo, in cui provò a non far tremare il labbro “quando mi ha attaccato” le si ruppe la voce, ma affondò i denti nel labbro e continuò.

“Non sono un licantropo, non per intero, ma è evidente che qualcosa ha provato a masticarmi ed è bastato perché mi cacciassero” Sirius riusciva a vedere i singhiozzi trattenuti nel modo in cui contraeva il naso “e adesso che hanno chiuso i dormitori di Hogwarts non so dove andare” ammise torcendosi le mani e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Avrebbe potuto trovarsi anche lui nella stessa posizione, se non fosse stato per James.

Non c’era una vera decisione da prendere.

“Io sono Sirius, lui è Regulus, benvenuta a Grimmauld Place. Va a prendere le tue cose e poi vai a cercare Luna Lovegood, la sua stanza è abbastanza grande per entrambe”

La tensione che l’aveva tenuta insieme fino a quel momento si spezzò e sollevata, la ragazza si concesse di piangere. Sirius le poggiò una mano sulla schiena, provando ad esserle di conforto come possibile. Dietro di lei Regulus lo guardava con gli occhi lucidi e un leggero sorriso.

-

Come da programma, quel pomeriggio preparò la pozione di Strozzalupo per Remus e poi andò a casa sua per portargliela. Rami d’ulivo.

La porta si aprì con la magia e da dentro Sirius sentiva il pianto disperato di Teddy.

In cucina trovò Remus con il figlio in braccio, l’adulto che sembrava sul punto di iniziare a piangere insieme al bambino.

“Che succede?” chiese preoccupato.

“È da stamattina che sta così, non sono riuscito a calmarlo con niente, giusto il tempo di mangiare. Se hai idee sono tutto orecchi” Sirius gli prese il bambino di mano e notò che l’uomo aveva un rivolo rosso lungo il collo.

“Rem, ti sanguina un orecchio” gli fece notare e il licantropo sbottò.

“Ah sì? Forse perché mi ha perforato il timpano?”

Sirius gli lanciò un incantesimo per il timpano in maniera più violenta di quanto fosse necessario e poi tornò al bambino.

“Quanti mesi ha?” aveva perso il conto, senza accorgersene.

“Quasi cinque, perché?”

Sirius si disinfettò una mano con un incantesimo e poi delicatamente sfiorò la gengiva del bambino. Il semplice contatto con qualcosa di diverso dalla sua gengiva inferiore sembrò iniziare a placargli il pianto. I suoi grandi occhi pieni di lacrime si fissarono su di lui, erano già grigi. Era quello il vero colore degli occhi di Teddy? Oh, aveva davvero gli occhi dei Black?

“Ah ah, ecco spiegato l’arcano” disse trionfante.

“Cosa? Buon Godric perché sei così bravo con i bambini?”

“Fra simili ci si capisce” disse facendogli l’occhiolino “Quando James mi disse che sarei stato il padrino di Harry preso dal panico lessi sei libri diversi su cosa aspettarsi nei primi cinque anni di vita di un bambino e la mia memoria mi ha maledetto stampando indelebilmente ogni singola parola di essi”

“Me ne ricordo. Ma quindi cos’ha?” chiese Remus preoccupato.

“Il tuo cucciolo sta mettendo le zanne, Rem”

L’uomo tirò un respiro di sollievo e si sedette su una sedia.

“Andromeda oggi è impegnata e io non posso andare al San Mungo. Ero nel panico”

“E ferito”

“Non è colpa sua, è il mio dannato udito che è troppo delicato”

“Però bisogna ammettere anche che i polmoni di tuo figlio sono piuttosto notevoli. Mi daresti un bicchiere d’acqua e un cucchiaio?” chiese togliendo il dito che Teddy stava masticando al momento.

Remus gli allungò un bicchiere d’acqua e con un incantesimo che anche lui si sorprese di ricordare ancora, Sirius ne fece un ghiacciolo perfetto per un bambino, con tanto di cucchiaio come manico.

Lo passò a Teddy che immediatamente lo mise in bocca, ogni tanto ancora scosso da grossi singhiozzi per il pianto prolungato.

Il bambino si rilassò, i suoi capelli diventarono della solita adorabile tonalità di lilla e Sirius lo poggiò nella culla.

I due si guardarono, piuttosto a disagio.

“Ti ho portato la pozione” disse posando le fiale già dosate sul tavolo. Rimasero in silenzio tanto a lungo da permettere all’imbarazzo di mettere radici. Alla fine Remus sbuffò e lo guardò.

“Grazie” sospirò e Sirius ebbe la sensazione che non stasse parlando della pozione.

“Rem, non so più come dirtelo. Mi puoi chiedere qualsiasi cosa ti serva, che sia fare la bambinaia o passare la luna piena con te” si rese conto di avere le mani sui fianchi; manco fosse Molly Weasley.

Remus si sfiorò la fronte a disagio.

“Non ci riesco” ammise dopo un po'.

“Perché?”

“Perché Teddy non è una cosa che dovevo fare con te”

Avrebbe voluto avere una risposta o quanto meno una reazione, ma non ne fu capace. Girò sui tacchi e si avviò alla porta.

“Grazie per la pozione” disse l’altro e Sirius annuì, lasciandosi la porta aperta alle spalle.

-

Lelya era più lupo di Lavanda, ma neanche lontanamente paragonabile a Remus. Due giorni prima della luna piena le due non riuscivano a stare nella stessa stanza senza mostrarsi i denti cosa che non tranquillizzava Sirius per niente, ma ormai sapevano che Lavanda sarebbe stata al sicuro nella sua stanza da letto e che Sirius avrebbe potuto dedicarsi a Lelya. Non che Lavanda fosse d’accordo, visto che era piuttosto territoriale nei confronti di Sirius.

L’animagus trovava la cosa esilarante, in tutta sincerità, c’erano una diciottenne e una sedicenne nella sua cucina che si guardavano come due lupi che si contendono un osso, ma Lavanda aveva il vantaggio perché era lì da prima.

Ah, se solo ci fosse stato un vero licantropo a rimettere ordine nella gerarchia. Remus era sempre stato possessivo in prossimità della luna, in modi che Lavanda che gli metteva lo zucchero nel caffè e Lelya che la guardava in cagnesco non potevano neanche immaginare.

Forse alla prossima luna avrebbero dovuto organizzarsi e andare da qualche parte, scorrazzare in un bosco in cui non avrebbero potuto dare fastidio a nessuno. Sirius sperava solo che in una situazione del genere le due non iniziassero ad attaccarsi.

Non c’era stato il minimo problema fino al giorno prima. Le due ragazze avevano anche parlato fra di loro, si erano abbracciate e sembravano andare abbastanza d’accordo, ma con la luna piena sulle loro teste, era tutta un’altra storia.

Sirius dovette mettere un freno quando, il pomeriggio prima della luna piena, in un momento di tranquillità sul divano, si ritrovò Lavanda aggrappata a un braccio che provava a nascondere il viso nel suo collo e Lelya dall’altro lato che ringhiava.

“Adesso basta! Capisco gli istinti, ma credo sia il caso di darsi una regolata!” quasi urlò, saltando dal divano. “Non sono un idrante su cui pisciare per marcare il territorio, intesi?”

Regulus grugnì divertito e Sirius gli gridò “Non è divertente!”, ma ammise a sé stesso che se fosse successo a chiunque altro, lo avrebbe trovato esilarante.

Le due ragazze sembrarono finalmente rendersi conto del proprio comportamento, le guance rosse e gli sguardi bassi.

“Non voglio sentire un solo ringhio fino a stanotte, è chiaro?”

Le due annuirono e lui se ne andò dalla stanza.

La sua strigliata non durò tanto, visto che un’ora dopo fu informato da Dean che le due si erano separate la casa e si ringhiavano dagli estremi della scala del primo piano.

C’era una sola persona che avrebbe potuto rimetterle a posto. Sirius non lo voleva chiamare e non gli voleva chiedere aiuto, non dopo il loro ultimo incontro, ma era l’unica soluzione. A malincuore gli mandò un Patronus e non più di mezz’ora dopo bussarono alla porta.

Anziché far entrare Remus, fu Sirius ad uscire.

“Stavo portando Teddy da Andromeda quando ho ricevuto il tuo Patronus, mi hai fatto preoccupare” gli disse, le sopracciglia chiare aggrottate. Era pallido e aveva lo sguardo febbricitante, le sue iridi ambra sembravano enormi, Sirius aveva sempre avuto quella sensazione, ma non glielo aveva mai fatto notare. Godric sapeva quanto Remus odiasse qualsiasi cosa riguardasse il lupo dentro di lui.

“Okay, prima che entri ti spiego. Ho due ragazzine con infezioni licantropiche che si ringhiano da due giorni e non ho idea di come gestirle”

Remus accennò un sorriso, ma Sirius notò anche la mano che stringeva la borsa di Teddy contrarsi.

“Non è divertente, stanno diventando… inopportune” aggiunse e una delle sopracciglia chiare dell’altro si inarcò.

“Ah”

“Adesso stanno litigando sulle scale in fondo al corridoio, se potessi ristabilire l’ordine, te ne sarei grato”

Remus annuì e gli passò borsa e bambino.

Sirius aprì la porta e il licantropo andò spedito verso le scale e non dovette far altro che ringhiare. Le ragazze si appiattirono al muro e per un attimo mostrarono i denti, ma Remus mostrò i suoi e le due si misero a uggiolare, una raggomitolata sull’altra.

Remus annuì e si sistemò la giacca per poi tornare da Sirius che era ancora davanti alla porta con Teddy in braccio e un inizio di erezione nei pantaloni.

Il licantropo si riprese borsa e figlio e sospirò.

“Un semplice problema di gerarchia, adesso è tutto in ordine” disse con un sorriso tranquillo “Se dovessero darti altri problemi, fammelo sapere. Tieni d’occhio Rosier, è sempre stata un tipo caparbio”

Sirius annuì, senza riuscire ad emettere parola.

“È tutto molto…diverso dall’ultima volta” commentò il licantropo dopo poco, osservando la casa, le pareti ridipinte e Regulus che lo salutava educatamente.

“Te l’avevo detto, no?” disse Sirius ancora un po' stranito.

“Già” aggiunse Remus imbarazzato prima di dileguarsi.

Reg lo guardò dalla sua cornice, le braccia incrociate e un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Sei un pervertito e hai ancora una cotta spaventosa per lui”

“Oh, questa è molto più di una cotta”

-

Sirius era una persona patetica. Non molti lo sapevano o ci facevano caso, era una cosa che provava a tenere quanto più nascosta possibile. Non gli faceva onore, obbiettivamente, e poi cozzava con l’immagine del ribelle reietto con la giacca di pelle da motociclista babbano.

Ma Sirius sapeva diventare piuttosto patetico, James aveva avuto una teoria al riguardo, secondo cui l’eccessivo bisogno di attenzioni di Sirius si era concentrato tutto nella sua studiata facciata da ribelle ama-babbani e, soprattutto nel suo essere estremamente melodrammatico.

C’era però un altro lato di Sirius, quello patetico, che non si arrabbiava e sbottava, era un lato tranquillo e silenzioso che raramente faceva capolino. Era qualcosa oltre la rabbia e le grida, era il punto oltre il baratro, quando non aveva più senso urlare e sbraitare, per quando non c’era nessuno ad assistere alle sue scenate.

Il suo lato patetico era venuto fuori quando era scappato di casa, dopo che Fleamont ed Euphemia gli avevano dato una camera da letto vicina a quella di James e la porta si era chiusa ed era rimasto da solo. Era venuto fuori ad Azkaban quando gli Auror erano andati via e i prigionieri restavano soli con i dissennatori e il gelo arrivava fino ai polmoni insieme alla certezza che non saresti più stato integro, che stavano portando via pezzi di te che non avresti più rivisto; lì urlare serviva solo per torturare gli altri prigionieri.

Era venuto fuori quella notte di luna piena, le due ragazze che dormivano abbracciate come un solo branco e Sirius che vagava per la casa come un’anima in pena. Non aveva il coraggio di andare a dormire, in caso Lav e Lelya avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa, ma non aveva motivo di stare lì a guardarle dormire. Non aveva voglia di smontare niente, tecnicamente stava restaurando il pianoforte, ma al momento non aveva l’energia mentale per farlo come si deve. In più aveva anche afferrato una bottiglia di whiskey, avrà avuto al massimo tre dita di liquore quando l’aveva presa, ma adesso ce n’era rimasta una sola. Davvero non era il momento per il fai-da-te.

Gli mancava Fierobecco, lui lo capiva in quei momenti di silenziosa irrequietezza.

Si ritrovò nell’attico, pieno di cose che nessuno voleva, probabilmente era nel posto giusto. C’erano diverse gabbie per uccelli e tutti i quadri che avevano tolto dal corridoio, Phineas Nigellus lo guardava con aria di sufficienza, ma aveva avuto la stessa espressione anche quando poteva ancora muoversi; erano tutti lì ammassati, innumerevoli Black pronti a giudicare, aveva però chiuso sua madre in un vecchio baule da viaggio.

C’era stata una delicata conversazione col ritratto di Regulus in cui gli aveva chiesto se volesse rivedere loro madre. Sirius avrebbe trovato un modo, l’avrebbe messa in uno sgabuzzino e in qualche modo avrebbe evitato che riuscisse a lasciare il proprio ritratto, ma suo fratello aveva scosso la testa con lo sguardo basso e l’aria tesa. Evidentemente nemmeno Reggie era più il cocco di mamma nei suoi ultimi anni di vita, ma Sirius non commentò.

C’erano anche i ritratti di Remus e Dora, nella loro cassa, al centro della stanza.

Avrebbe voluto dare la colpa all’alcol, ma non aveva bevuto abbastanza per farlo. Sollevò il coperchio della cassa e tirò fuori il quadro superiore, poggiandolo contro un armadio in modo che l’incantesimo non si attivasse.

Si sedette per terra davanti alla cornice e lo scartò con un gesto della bacchetta mentre prendeva un sorso dalla bottiglia. Chissà perché si aspettava che anche il Remus del dipinto si fosse trasformato in lupo, una pretesa assurda, nemmeno Elvire poteva essere così brava.

Voleva essere lì con lui, ovunque fosse e non da solo in un attico polveroso a guardare un suo ritratto. Perché era così patetico? Era piuttosto chiaro che Remus volesse avere a che fare con lui il meno possibile, invece lui continuava ad inseguirlo come un cagnolino fedele.

Forse avrebbe dovuto farsi ritrarre anche lui così avrebbe potuto essere davvero patetico e mettere i loro ritratti insieme, fingere che Dora non sia mai esistita e realizzare la sua patetica fantasia se non nella realtà, almeno nel magico mondo bidimensionale ed eterno dei dipinti.

Gli sarebbe stato bene anche essere amici, non pretendeva una relazione romantica da un uomo diventato vedovo due mesi fa, ma rivoleva il suo amico.

Avrebbe dovuto farsi bastare il suo ritratto.

-

“Sirius, a te andrebbe bene se portassi il ritratto di mamma e papà a Grimmauld Place?” si sentì chiedere da Harry quando finalmente scese al piano terra quella mattina. Aveva riposato una manciata di ore quando il sole era sorto e si era assicurato che Lelya e Lavanda dormissero ancora. Quando si era ripreso si era sentito un verme per un’infinita serie di motivi, e soprattutto, perché in tutta la sua silenziosa scenata non aveva pensato una sola volta a Charlie. Merlino che persona di merda che era…

Harry era una benedetta distrazione.

“Certo che sì, Bambi” gli rispose ovvio.

Sirius era estremamente grato che Harry non avesse avuto quest’idea qualche giorno prima della luna piena. James non gli avrebbe mai fatto dimenticare l’incidente con le due ragazzine.

Harry sorrise e senza perdere tempo s’infilò nel camino chiamando “Tenuta Potter!” e tornando pochi minuti, il grosso quadro sottobraccio. Il punto migliore sarebbe stato nel corridoio all’ingresso, vicino all’unico ritratto della casa.

“Voi siete sicuri che sia una buona idea?” chiese Regulus preoccupato mentre guardava i due Grifondoro trafficare col quadro.

“Tanto James non può maledirti da quadro” lo rassicurò Sirius.

“Oh, non è James che mi preoccupa”

Come preannunciato dal ritratto di suo fratello, ci fu un momento di tensione iniziale fra Lily e Regulus, vecchie ruggini e un rapido accenno a Piton, ma la cosa fu risolta piuttosto rapidamente soprattutto grazie a James.

Sirius aveva quindi aiutato Regulus a spiegare il suo contributo nella guerra e in breve i tre scorrazzavano da una cornice all’altra della casa come se fosse sempre stati amici e Lily non aveva minacciato di soffocare Regulus con un cuscino della poltrona del salotto. Sirius aveva già chiesto qualche tempo prima ad Elvire altre nature morte da mettere in quante più stanze possibili, in modo da dare più spazio a Regulus e adesso sarebbero state ancora più necessarie. Quel pomeriggio stesso, neanche lo avesse saputo che erano aumentati gli inquilini bidimensionali, la donna gli aveva mandato una cassa con altri tre quadri. Uno di questi rappresentava un tavolo da alchimista che sarebbe stato perfetto nell’attico, davanti al suo piccolo laboratorio di Pozioni e da cui Lily e James potevano consigliarlo. Non erano bravi come gli originali, ma erano comunque utili.

I trovatelli avevano subito fatto amicizia con le nuove aggiunte, soprattutto James che era un bastardo carismatico anche da dipinto.

“Ehi, Sirius vi ha mai raccontato perché la Foresta Proibita si chiama così?” disse James, stravaccato sulla poltrona del salotto mentre giocherellava con la pipa.

“Buon Godric…” bofonchiò Sirius strofinandosi gli occhi “Non hanno bisogno di consigli su com-” iniziò, ma fu zittito da un coro di “Ssssshhh!” e James gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Siete una massa di traditori” sibilò, ma erano già tutti presi dalla storia di James, primo fra tutti Harry.

“Prima del ’75 si chiamava solo Foresta Da Evitare…”

-

Qualcuno stava provando ad insegnare a Lelya a cucinare. La ragazza, servita da elfi domestici tutta la vita, non aveva mai fritto un solo uovo, ma visto che adesso c’era una turnazione in cucina, cosa di cui Sirius era stato messo al corrente solo da poco, ognuno doveva fare la propria parte. A parte Sirius, apparentemente, visto che pagava per tutto. Di certo non si sarebbe lamentato.

L’unica che si era prestata ad assaggiare quello che Lelya tirava fuori era stata Luna, che aveva vomitato. L’animagus davvero non riusciva a capire cosa potesse andare di così storto in una colazione all’inglese da far vomitare qualcuno. Due volte.

Erano passati due giorni dalla luna piena e quella mattina Harry era andato a prendere Teddy a casa della nonna materna. Il ragazzo si era accordato con Remus che sarebbe passato in serata a Grimmauld Place per recuperare il bambino.

Al momento padrino e figlioccio stavano giocando nel salotto, James e Lily che li osservavano stretti sull’unica poltrona del dipinto. James giocava con i capelli di Lily, dicendole qualcosa nell’orecchio che la faceva sorridere e Harry li guardava estasiato, mentre continuava a evitare che Teddy mettesse in bocca i lacci della sua felpa.

Sirius era appena entrato per dirgli che la cucina era di nuovo sicura e pulita, quando inciampò in una scopa lasciata davanti alla porta e si aggrappò allo stipite prima di rovinare a terra.

“Di chi è questa Comet con cui accenderò il fuoco fra tre… due…” iniziò a voce alta.

Una ragazza che aveva iniziato a vedere in giro da quando i dormitori erano stati chiusi, ma che nessuno si era preso la briga di dirgli come si chiamasse, si materializzò con uno schioppo.

“Scusa Sirius”

“L’armadio delle scope è vicino alla porta” le disse restituendogliela e facendole l’occhiolino.

“Ah, è bello vedere che vieni ripagato con la stessa moneta” disse Minerva McGranitt che si godeva la scena da dentro il camino. Gli era sembrato di vedere il fuoco diventare verde, ma era stato distratto dalla quasi caduta e dall’improvviso momento di rabbia genitoriale.

“Minnie, questi ragazzi sono degli angeli”

“È il mio unico rammarico” commentò divertita. Sirius le aprì il passaggio e la donna entrò, scuotendosi la cenere dai vestiti con un gesto della mano.

“Buongiorno professoressa” dissero all’unisono James e Harry e la McGranitt si guardò attorno stranita per poi raggiungere il quadro con lo sguardo. Sul suo viso si allargò un’espressione indecifrabile che strinse il cuore di Sirius.

“Non sapevo che aveste…”

“Un ritratto? Apparentemente non lo sapeva nessuno” disse Lily.

“Siamo rimasti chiusi in una cassa sedici anni, Minnie”

“È bello rivedervi, anche se in un formato diverso” disse con un sorriso e poi spostò lo sguardo su Harry “Vedo che prendi il tuo ruolo di padrino molto seriamente”

“Stiamo imparando” rispose il ragazzo lanciando un’occhiata a Sirius che gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Anche questo posto, è tutto un altro mondo”

“Un tour della casa, Minnie?” disse Sirius offrendole il braccio. Non si aspettava però le che donna accettasse sia l’invito che il braccio.

Espresse anche parecchi commenti favorevoli, soprattutto riguardo la biblioteca.

“L’unica cosa che mi domando è dove sia lo spazio per tutti i ragazzi che so andare e venire da questa casa”

“La maggior parte non vive qui, ma al momento, soprattutto grazie a Hermione, stiamo lavorando a un incantesimo di estensione sul terzo piano per aggiungere delle stanze da letto; alcuni ragazzi si sono trovati in difficoltà con la scuola chiusa”

“Sono stata obbligata, la fase in cui i ragazzi hanno potuto contribuire è finita. Il loro lavoro è stato fondamentale, ma adesso c’è bisogno di professionisti”

Sirius annuì, ma Minerva continuò a parlare “Sono grata che tu abbia offerto un posto a questi ragazzi. So della posizione di Miss Rosier e sono contenta di averla consigliata bene”

“Un po' sono cresciuto, Minnie, adesso so andare oltre il colore della divisa” disse orgoglioso e la donna sorrise.

“Mh, bravo cagnolone” disse strizzandogli una guancia, lasciandolo sconvolto.

“Minnie!”

“Ti sfido a convincere qualcuno che io abbia davvero detto una cosa simile” lo sfidò divertita e Sirius restò ancora più sorpreso.

“La tua meschinità non ha limiti”

“Semplice vendetta. Vedo che sei riuscito a togliere il ritratto di tua madre” disse osservando la cornice da cui Regulus la salutò educatamente.

“Era chiaramente superflua” commentò distrattamente mentre tornavano in salotto, adesso vuoto. Si accomodarono e Minnie rifiutò il the, ma accettò una limonata. Sirius sperò solo che non l’avesse fatta Lelya.

“Mettendo per un attimo gli scherzi da parte. Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro, Sirius”

“Gli ho solo offerto un posto dove dormire” sminuì mentre le allungava il bicchiere.

“Gli hai offerto un posto stabile e sicuro in cui esprimersi liberamente. So anche di Dean e Seamus”

“Quindi è per questo che sei qui?”

“Mi pare ovvio, volevo controllare la situazione e poi volevo parlare con Remus” disse guardandosi attorno come se aspettasse di vederlo spuntare dalla porta in qualsiasi momento.

“Allora dovevi andare a casa di Remus” disse Sirius provando a restare tranquillo.

“Credevo che adesso che era rimasto da solo, sarebbe venuto a vivere qui” disse la donna con tono ovvio e lui ebbe qualche difficoltà a restare calmo. Indurì la mascella e la cosa non sfuggì alla Professoressa.

“È una qualche battuta? Perché non colgo l’ironia”

“Certo che no. Harry è il padrino del bambino e voi due siete sempre stati molto uniti, lui è rimasto da solo e tu sai gestire la sua condizione meglio di chiunque altro. Mi era sembrata la scelta più logica, ma chiaramente mi sono sbagliata”

Il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega, ma la realtà era piena di grinze.

“No, Remus mi ha detto più volte che non vuole il mio aiuto” le spiegò e la strega sbuffò sarcastica.

“E tu lo hai ascoltato? Questo non me lo sarei mai aspettato”

“Colgo del sarcasmo” disse inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Non so sa dove provenga” gli rispose la strega, inarcando un sopracciglio a sua volta.

“Quindi per te rapirlo è una scelta plausibile?” il suo tono fu più tagliente di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma la McGranitt era abituata a ben peggio, soprattutto da lui. Quella donna era una santa.

“La sua posizione non è delle migliori ed è sempre stato fin troppo testardo per chiedere aiuto, ma non è in condizioni di rifiutarlo”

“E quindi tu proponi il rapimento” disse piccato e lei alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Fare le cose per bene e con calma proprio non è nelle tue corde”

“Non fingerti sorpresa, credevo che ormai fosse ovvio”

“Sirius…” il tono materno con cui disse il suo nome lo sorprese, in una frazione di secondo gli ricordò Euphemia Potter e la tensione nella sua mascella si sciolse. Si passò una mano sul viso, ancora stanco della luna appena passata, e sbuffò.

“Ci sto provando. Gli sto offrendo il mio aiuto e in cambio ho ricevuto…” non finì la frase, ma la McGranitt conosceva Remus quasi quanto conosceva Sirius.

“Quello che posso fare è chiederti di continuare. Ho sempre avuto un debole per Remus” insistette la strega, ma con lo stesso sono materno.

“Anche io”

“Ti posso assicurare che non è lo stesso tipo di debole, Sirius” rispose e Sirius scoppiò a ridere.

“Lo voglio ben sperare” disse provando a non piangere dalle risate. Doppi sensi con la McGranitt, ah, se solo avesse potuto dirlo al Sirius quindicenne.

“Di cosa volevi parlargli?” chiese il bruno poco dopo.

“Non mi sembra il caso di parlarne con te prima che abbia modo di parlarne con lui. Anche se adesso che tu mi hai detto che sta crescendo un bambino da solo, non accetterà mai”

“Difesa contro le Arti Oscure?” intuì e la donna si limitò ad annuire.

“È stato l’insegnate migliore degli ultimi dieci anni e se lui mi dirà di no, davvero non so a chi rivolgermi” spiegò per poi prendere un sorso dalla limonata. La sua espressione gli assicurò che era stata fatta da chiunque meno che Lelya.

“Mh, è un bel problema in effetti”

“La scuola riaprirà a settembre”

“Come è giusto che sia” concesse lui.

“Ti do un mese” disse con tono che non ammetteva giustificazioni “Se dopo la prossima luna piena vive ancora da solo, cercherò un nuovo insegnante e visto quanto sono disperata potrei addirittura prendere in considerazione te, Sirius”

“Non facciamo scherzi, Minnie”

“Sono serissima. Padfoot” Se Sirius avesse detto che il suo battito non accelerò, avrebbe mentito spudoratamente.

“Oh ripetilo” il quindicenne il lui che scalpitava e la donna arricciò appena un angolo delle labbra.

“Neanche per sogno. Voglio Remus in un posto sicuro e circondato da amici che si prenderanno cura di lui e di Teddy o tu ne pagherai le conseguenze”

“Non dovresti parlarne con Remus?!”

“Ma io non ho a disposizione i mezzi che hai tu”

La McGranitt gli aveva davvero proposto di sedurre Remus? Sedurlo ad una vita migliore?

“Godric Minnie, oggi mi fai paura”

“Era ora. Datti da fare. Hai un mese” disse per poi alzarsi e infilarsi nella fiamma verde del camino.

Sirius restò seduto sulla poltrona, completamente sconvolto.

“Cosa voleva la McGranitt?” gli chiese Harry tornando in salotto. Teddy aveva infilato in bocca un lembo della sua felpa e lo fissava con un occhio verde e uno marrone.

“Una mano per una questione di Hogwarts” disse per poi prendere un sorso dal bicchiere che la professoressa aveva lasciato mezzo pieno. Non riuscì però a ingoiare quel singolo sorso e si trovò costretto a risputare nel bicchiere.

“Buon Godric cosa ha messo in quella brocca?! Lelya!”

-

Piccoli passi.

Quando quella sera Remus passò a Grimmauld Place per prendere Teddy, Harry insistette perché rimanesse a cena. Aveva cucinato lui, quindi la cena era squisita e nessuno vomitò.

Lelya e Lavanda ogni tanto gli lanciavano delle occhiate, ma l’uomo sembrava piuttosto tranquillo mentre mangiava e faceva saltellare il figlio su una gamba per tenerlo tranquillo.

“Sono diventato campione di pasto con una mano sola” spiegò distrattamente.

“Lo vedo. Vuoi darlo un po' a me? Giusto il tempo di tagliare il polpettone” gli propose, ma il licantropo scosse la testa.

“Tranquillo Pads, il polpettone di Harry si taglia con la forchetta”

In quel momento, il ciuffo sempre meno sparuto di Teddy diventò nero e iniziò a tendere le braccia paffute verso Sirius.

Prima che il bambino non iniziasse a piangere, l’animagus lo prese in braccio e iniziò a farlo saltellare sulle ginocchia facendogli le boccacce e facendolo ridere di gusto.

“Mi vomiterai addosso? È molto probabile! Vero Teddy? Però intanto ti stai divertendo”

Fortunatamente non successe e quando Ron servì la treacle tart di Molly, Teddy si era addormentato con la testa sotto al mento di Sirius e una ciocca di capelli tenuta stretta nel pugno.

Sirius ancora non era campione di pasto con una mano sola, ma avrebbe potuto imparare. La crostata di Molly era morbida e friabile, era un buon primo tentativo.

Remus gli fece segno di restituirglielo, ma Sirius lo ignorò e continuò ad ascoltare quello che stava dicendo Luna dall’altro lato, seduta vicino a Lelya.

Quando la cena fu finita, Sirius mandò tutti i piatti a lavare con un incantesimo e si spostò nel salotto, Teddy aveva iniziato a sbavargli pesantemente il collo, ma fece finta di niente.

“Che bambino adorabile, non somigli per niente a tuo padre” disse James scherzando e Lily gli diede uno schiaffo su una spalla, Remus sembrò piuttosto sbalordito dalla scena.

“Ancora non posso crederci che loro siano qui” commentò distrattamente.

“Ci si fa l’abitudine. Dopo un po' inizi anche a renderti conto delle cose che gli mancano e che li separano da quelli reali, ma è bello lo stesso. Serviti da bere” Gli disse facendo segno alla bottiglia di whiskey vicino al suo gomito.

Remus mise due dita di liquore in due bicchieri e gliene allungò uno.

“A proposito dei quadri, Elvire mi ha dato i ritratti. La cassa è in soffitta, ho dovuto aprirla solo per una formalità di Elvire, per assicurarmi che non ci fossero problemi alla consegna. Volevo darla ad Andromeda, ma mi ha chiesto di conservarla, però non sta a me decidere”

“Per adesso, se non è un problema, lasciali in soffitta. Il pensiero di averla di nuovo con me, ma non per davvero, è… è doloroso”

“Come preferisci, Rem” sospirò mettendosi comodo con Teddy sul petto.

“Pensavo avessi detto che James e Lily non si erano fatti ritrarre” chiese il licantropo dopo un po'.

“Perché era quello che credevo. Invece siamo andati alla Tenuta Potter con Harry e il loro ritratto era lì, ancora imballato. Credo che tutti quegli anni in una cassa non gli abbiamo fatto molto bene, all’inizio sembravano svalvolare un po', ma adesso sembrano tornati in carreggiata”

“Non farti sentire, se Lily si offende siamo finiti” sospirò divertito e Sirius sorrise.

“Vero. Tu invece hai visto i vostri ritratti finiti? Sono molto belli”

“No, abbiamo posato per Elvire un paio di volte e poi ci ha consegnato due tele con un accenno di disegno, giusto abbastanza per capire chi fosse chi, e ci ha spiegato come imprimere noi stessi sulla tela. Abbiamo tenuto le tele per alcune settimane e poi è venuta a riprendersele. La cosa più frivola in assoluto, per di più in tempo di guerra. Invece dove hai trovato Regulus? Non c’era il suo ritratto tre anni fa” chiese mentre giocherellava con una piuma abbandonata sul tavolino.

“Era nascosto in camera sua e non era ultimato. Sempre merito di Elvire”

“E l’albero genealogico?”

“Elvire”

“Il ritratto di tua madre?”

“Indovina”

“Giusto, la motosega”

“Mhmh” sospirò affondando il naso nei capelli di Teddy. Erano di nuovo lilla, come l’altra volta che si era addormentato fra le sue braccia.

“Hai mai voluto dei bambini?” gli chiese Remus, il tono leggermente sorpreso, ma in modo positivo.

Non era un argomento che avessero mai affrontato quando erano… _loro_.

“Dal momento che Lily disse di essere incinta” rispose onestamente mentre carezzava la testolina lilla “Non era una cosa a cui avevo coscientemente pensato prima. Reg ed io eravamo i più piccoli della famiglia, quindi non avevo idea di come funzionasse. Quando invece James e Lily ci diedero la notizia sembrò qualcosa di astratto che diventava reale. E mi ci vedevo, sinceramente. Marmocchi ovunque, di tutte le età, miei, adottati, non importava”

“Beh, mi pare che alla fine sia andata così, no?” disse Remus indicando la casa con un gesto e Sirius non riuscì a trattenere un grosso sorriso.

“Mi sto divertendo, devo ammetterlo. C’è sempre qualcuno che litiga, chi smonta qualcosa e lascia roba in giro, chi cucina roba improponibile. Questi ragazzi ne hanno bisogno, qualcosa di normale, dopo l’anno che hanno avuto e se l’hanno trovato qui, non sarò io a cacciarli”

“E tu giochi a fare lo zio figo” sospirò mentre si sedeva sulla poltrona vicina.

“Prendo il mio ruolo seriamente” disse mettendo su una finta espressione seria che fece allargare il leggero sorriso di Remus “Ho dovuto dare ben tre lezioni di educazione sessuale, di cui solo per una ero preparato senza dovermi informare. Chi aveva idea di come funzionasse fra due donne? Ma per il loro bene, mi sono traumatizzato con illustrazioni che non usciranno mai dai miei incubi”

“Mmh… Dean e Seamus sono spesso qui, vero?” dedusse tranquillo.

“E tu cosa sai di Dean e Seamus?”

“Ho tirato a indovinare. Mi ricordo di come si guardavano quando erano miei alunni”

“E come si guardavano?” chiese Sirius e Remus restò tanto a lungo in silenzio che l’altro pensò che non avrebbe più risposto. Per distrarsi, il bruno strofinò di nuovo il naso nei capelli lilla di Teddy. I bambini avevano un odore fantastico.

“Un po' come me e te alla loro età” disse in fine Remus e Sirius dovette irrigidirsi per non saltare. Godric perché Remus faceva così?

 _Comportiamoci in maniera disinvolta e amichevole_ , disinvolta e amichevole.

“Al sesto anno James dovette chiudermi la bocca in un paio di occasioni. Un brutto colpo per il mio ego” sospirò con un sorriso complice e Remus grugnì.

“Il tuo ego era di titanio, sarebbe resistito a qualsiasi cosa”

“Touché” concesse.

Teddy emise un rumore, alzò la testa, lo guardò con un occhio mezzo aperto e poi tornò a dormire con la faccia premuta nel suo collo.

“Ovvio che mio figlio straveda per te. Gesù” disse per poi versarsi un altro po' di whiskey mentre Sirius rideva sommessamente.

“Mi sembri piuttosto stanco, Rem. Anche per i tuoi standard”

“È perché lo sono, Pads” disse con una punta di acidità, ma poi sembrò pentirsene “Gli voglio un bene dell’anima, ma è un sacco di lavoro e se bado a lui non posso lavorare. Non so quanto io possa ancora tirare avanti, onestamente” disse guardando il bicchiere e poi sospirò “Distraimi”

Sirius iniziò a parlare prima ancora di capire cosa volesse dire.

“Quando ho riaperto questo posto, dopo la battaglia, c’erano tre Mollicci e doxy ovunque. I ragazzi se ne sono sbarazzati senza troppi problemi e quando mi sono complimentato con loro, mi hanno raccontato di come il brillante Professor Lupin gli avesse fatto affrontare un Molliccio al terzo anno e come avesse convinto Neville a trasformarlo in Piton vestito da Augusta Paciock”

Remus ridette sommessamente e Sirius con lui, provando a non sballottare il bambino.

“Non dovremmo ridere, è morto. Si è sacrificato per Harry” disse il licantropo con espressione per niente colpevole.

“Oh, davvero non ho idea di cosa si provi” bofonchiò sarcastico Sirius e Remus grugnì “E poi all’epoca era vivo” aggiunse il bruno e Remus scrollò le spalle.

“È stato il lavoro migliore che abbia mai avuto, anche se mi fu solo offerto per colpa tua”

“E poi vuoi provare a dirmi che l’universo non ruota attorno a me? Il mio ego a parte, i ragazzi hanno ancora un magnifico ricordo di te”

“È stato l’unico anno in cui hanno imparato qualcosa, vorrei vedere”

“Moony Modesto” disse e Remus gli lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre beveva.

“Povero Harry, tutti i suoi professori di Difesa hanno provato ad ucciderlo, me compreso” disse nascondendo il viso in una mano.

“Il tuo caso non fu intenzionale”

“Magra consolazione” disse sbadigliando “Nel mondo dei genitori single si è fatto tardi. Sarà meglio che io e la prole andiamo” annunciò alzandosi e poggiando il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolino.

“Restate a dormire qui, ci sono delle stanze libere al terzo piano”

“Non è il caso…”

“Teddy già dorme come un ghiro. Non vorrai svegliarlo nella Metropolvere?”

“Ci vuole sempre un sacco per calmarlo dopo la Metropolvere” concesse afflitto.

“E potrebbe non addormentarsi più” calcò Sirius e Remus sembrò essere dello stesso parere.

“Okay accetto, ma solo perché non mi reggo in piedi e mi hai fatto bere”

“Per far ubriacare te ci vuole molto di più e non incolparmi. Seguimi, ingrato” disse con fare finto altezzoso e iniziò a guidarlo al terzo piano.

C’erano tre stanze nuove che ancora non erano state reclamate da nessuno ed erano ancora piuttosto spoglie, nessuna assurda decorazione al muro o strani mobili babbani modificati.

C’era un bel letto con le lenzuola pulite e Remus ingrandì una sedia per poi spingerla con lo schienale vicino ad un lato del letto. Aggiunse un cuscino per evitare il contatto col legno e Sirius capì.

“Così Teddy non rotola via” dedusse e Remus annuì

“Esatto. Non è mai successo, ma potrebbe capitare” disse riprendendosi il figlio.

“Vado a prenderti qualcosa in cui dormire, torno subito”

Corse in camera sua e recuperò un pigiama da prestargli. Quando tornò nella stanza, Teddy era già sul letto e Remus era seduto sul bordo del letto che sbatteva le palpebre più del normale, faticando a restare sveglio.

Gli diede il pigiama e l’uomo annuì e lo ringraziò.

“Notte Rem”

“Notte Pads”

Piccoli passi.


	9. 08

Da quando Remus era rimasto a cena la prima volta, aveva iniziato a frequentare la casa. Era a Grimmauld Place almeno un paio di volte a settimana, spesso tre. Harry rapiva il suo figlioccio e si occupava di lui, spesso con Luna, Ginny o chiunque avesse voglia di passare un po' di tempo col bambino più adorabile del mondo magico.

Teddy era un bimbo fantastico, sempre sorridente e balbettante, con due denti che gli spuntavano dalla gengiva inferiore, pronto ad aggrapparsi ai capelli di qualsiasi colore e tirare come se fossero redini di un cavallo. Aveva visto Lavanda piangere per colpa di Teddy, ma la ragazza lo aveva perdonato subito quando aveva imitato il colore dei suoi capelli.

Quel pomeriggio Sirius non si era nemmeno reso conto che erano arrivati, tanto che era preso dalla sua montagna di scartoffie in biblioteca.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e lui la aprì con il gesto di una mano senza neanche alzare la testa da quello che stava leggendo.

“Questa deve essere la mia stanza preferita” disse la voce di Remus dalla porta e l’animagus finalmente alzò la testa.

“Il soffitto è stato estremamente complicato, ma è la mia parte preferita di tutta la casa” ammise Sirius

“Sembra anche tutto molto più luminoso” commentò Remus guardandosi attorno.

“Perché abbiamo lavato le finestre e buttato le tende marce” disse il bruno allontanandosi dalla scrivania guardando ancora il soffitto, ogni tanto c’era anche qualche stella cadente.

“Hai cambiato la posizione dei libri?” disse poi Remus guardando i volumi. Sirius non sapeva come fosse riuscito a notarlo, c’erano migliaia di volumi in quella stanza e lui ne aveva spostati sì e no un centinaio.

“Te ne sei accorto? Alcuni volumi erano piuttosto aggressivi e li ho spostati in cima, lontano da dita masticabili” disse per poi massaggiarsi gli occhi quando ebbe difficoltà a metterlo a fuoco.

“Sei stanco?” gli chiese il licantropo con tono leggermente preoccupato.

“È solo scritto tutto troppo piccolo”

“O forse tu potresti iniziare ad avere bisogno degli occhiali” propose Remus e Sirius lo guardò male

“Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo, Rem” ringhiò

“Non c’è niente di male ad avere bisogno di un aiuto, alla tua età” disse stringendosi nelle spalle. La prima volta che era rimasto a cena, il licantropo aveva avuto con sé un bastone da passeggio e non era stata una scelta stilistica.

“Quegli irraggiungibili centoventotto giorni che ci separano” disse Sirius afflosciandosi sulla sedia, il dorso di una mano sulla fronte.

“Sei nato negli anni cinquanta, Pads”

“Sta zitto, figlio dei fiori” i due sorrisero e Remus guardò i documenti sulla scrivania.

“Che stai facendo?” gli chiese e Sirius fece un gesto distratto.

“Stavo solo mettendo in ordine i libri contabili. L’ultimo controllo risale a mio padre. È dal settantotto che nessuno controlla la situazione economica dei Black. Insomma, so di essere ricco, ma voglio sapere quanto, per quanto lo sarò e soprattutto se continuerò ad esserlo anche dopo aver tirato le cuoia”

“Di nuovo” sottolineò il licantropo osservando un contratto di affitto e Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Devi puntualizzarlo ogni volta?”

“Naturalmente” disse guardandolo da sotto il suo scompigliato ciuffo riccioluto “Come sta andando?”

“Per il momento bene. Mio padre aveva quasi solo difetti, ma era preciso e questi sono l’epopea della sua precisione. Di mia madre non si può dire lo stesso, ma ho già richiesto alla Gringott l’elenco completo di tutti i movimenti bancari dal settantasei fino ad oggi. Dovrei riceverlo in un paio di giorni”

“Cristo avevo dimenticato che il tuo cervello non è solo trasfigurazione, rock e palline da tennis”

“Sono schifosamente portato per questa roba” disse indicando la sua scrivania con un ampio gesto della mano “un po' me ne vergogno” ammise. Remus si poggiò distrattamente alla libreria, le braccia conserte sul petto mentre lo osservava con i suoi placidi occhi color ambra.

“Devo dire la verità Pads, non capisco quale sia il piano” disse dopo un po'.

“Il mio?” gli chiese e l’altro annuì appena “Quello che è sempre stato dal diploma in poi: rendermi utile come posso. I ragazzi hanno bisogno di un rifugio, molti sono qui per metabolizzare e per stare insieme, ma alcuni di loro non hanno più un posto dove stare, Harry compreso. Non è stata una scelta cosciente rinnovare la casa, non all’inizio, ma abbiamo iniziato ed era un buon modo per distrarsi. Quel soffitto l’ho fatto in tre notti insonni con l’aiuto di Harry e Lavanda. E adesso che le stanze da rinnovare iniziano a scarseggiare, mi era sembrato un buon momento come un altro per mettere in ordine il patrimonio della Nobile famiglia dei Black. E poi per me è un po' come fare le parole crociate”

“E quando questi ragazzi avranno trovato un posto?”

“Rem, ci saranno sempre ragazzi che hanno bisogno di un posto dove stare e dove Hogwarts non arriva, ci sono io. Alcuni li ha mandati qui la McGranitt, che fra l’altro mi tiene d’occhio e credo che continuerà a farlo. È tutto sotto controllo, la maggior parte del tempo” disse ricordando alcune litigate notevoli in cui gli era toccato intervenire. Lelya non era esattamente ben vista da tutti.

“Come quando iniziano a trattarti come un idrante su cui pisciare?” disse Remus con un sopracciglio inarcato e Sirius sbiancò.

“Non ci posso credere. Chi è stato? Regulus? Ovvio che è stato Reg, mostriciattolo verde bidimensionale” borbottò e Remus non riuscì a non sorridere.

“Ho solo chiesto spiegazioni e lui mi ha risposto”

“E immagino che mio fratello non aspettasse altro”

“È stato molto disponibile” ammise e improvvisamente Sirius non aveva più voglia di essere circondato da materiale altamente infiammabile.

“Ti andrebbe una tazza di the? Andiamo in cucina”

Scesero fino in cucina e Sirius commentò con un “Se invecchierò in questa casa, istallerò un ascensore”

“Stai già invecchiando in questa casa, figlio del nucleare” rispose l’altro.

“Questa è troppo babbana per sperare che io la capisca”

“Non fa niente, fa ridere me” disse lui soddisfatto.

Quando passò davanti al ritratto di suo fratello gli sibilò un “io e te facciamo i conti dopo” e Remus grugnì, ma non disse niente.

In cucina c’erano Harry, Lelya e Luna che osservavano una teglia di scones e Sirius temette per la sua incolumità. Il suo figlioccio, che teneva Teddy in braccio, lesse la sua espressione e gli diede l’okay da dietro la schiena di Lelya.

“Assaggia!” disse la ragazza piazzandogli uno scones in bocca per poi farsi minuscola sotto un’occhiata di Remus che Sirius si perse.

“Non ho vomitato neanche una volta!” aggiunse Luna mentre ne sbocconcellava uno.

“Lelya sono… commestibili, oserei dire buoni. Sono gocce di cioccolato queste?” disse dopo aver masticato, osservando il dolce nella sua mano.

“Non ti fa male, vero? Con la storia del cane…”

“No, sono ancora abbastanza umano da poter mangiare cioccolata, non ti preoccupare” disse divertito mentre andava a mettere su il bollitore per tutti i presenti. Una volta riempite le proprie tazze, i ragazzi presero degli scones e si dileguarono per la casa.

Remus intanto era tornato in possesso di suo figlio che provava a mettere in bocca uno scones.

“Mi spiace campione, ma per questi è un po' presto” disse allontanandolo dai dolci, cosa di cui il bambino non era molto contento.

“Gli riscaldo la bottiglia?” chiese Sirius e Remus annuì ringraziandolo per poi andarsi a sedere.

“Sei stato fortunato. È la prima volta che Lelya non rischia di ucciderci con i suoi tentativi gastronomici” spiegò mentre metteva la bottiglia già piena in un pentolino con dell’acqua, come gli aveva insegnato Lily.

“Succede spesso che ti… imbocchi?” s’informò Remus mentre distraeva suo figlio con degli animali di luce.

“È la prima volta in assoluto. Perché? Credi sia ancora per quella storia territoriale?”

“Potrebbe”

“Da quando sei intervenuto le ragazze vanno d’amore e d’accordo. La luna piena è passata liscia come l’olio. Sono rimasto con loro per sicurezza, ma erano abbastanza tranquille insieme”

“Sono contento che le mie zanne siano state utili per una volta. Lelya è fra i ragazzi di cui parlavi prima? Quelli che non hanno dove stare?” gli chiese il licantropo e Sirius annuì.

“I Rosier l’hanno cacciata per via dell’attacco. Lavanda tecnicamente abita con la sua famiglia, ma è chiaro che qualcosa è andato fuori squadro da quando è stata infettata” spiegò mentre passava il biberon all’uomo. Remus testò la temperatura sul polso, ma Teddy glielo stava già strappando di mano.

“Da quello che ho visto, Lavanda dovrebbe essere morta” commentò mentre aiutava il figlio a reggersi la bottiglia con una mano mentre con l’altra era finalmente libero di assaggiare gli scones.

“Ma non lo è e da quanto mi hanno detto Hermione e Ron, è molto cambiata” disse sedendosi a capotavola e prendendo un sorso dalla sua tazza di the che Remus aveva già aggiustato di zucchero. Gli si annodava lo stomaco ogni volta che il licantropo faceva questo genere di cose.

“Ho avuto la stessa impressione” sospirò l’altro “Erano tutti così spensierati. O meglio, gli altri lo erano. Harry non ha mai avuto questo lusso”

“Sono contento che questa storia sia finalmente finita. Ci sono voluti diciassette anni per scrivere davvero la parola fine” disse allungando una gamba sulla sedia libera di fianco alla sua.

“Non mi sembra vero. Per noi la guerra non si è mai interrotta, per te molto più che per me”

“Non vedevo l’ora di mettermi tutto alle spalle” commentò prima di mordere uno scones. I due restarono un po' in silenzio e finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, fra di loro non si alzò un muro di imbarazzo. Era un silenzio piacevole, di quello che capita fra le persone che non hanno bisogno di parlare per stare bene insieme. Gli era mancato, come tutto quello che riguardava Remus.

Provò a nascondere un leggero sorriso che si accorse di avere sulle labbra, ma il licantropo lo vide.

“Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, Sirius. Di che si tratta?”

“Cosa?” colto in fragrante. La McGranitt lo avrebbe trasfigurato in un gabinetto pubblico.

“Sulla tua scrivania c’erano trattati di incantesimi di tracciamento in latino e un tomo sui lupi mannari che neanche ti sto a spiegare di cosa odorava. Cosa non mi vuoi dire?” Sirius prese (mentalmente) un sospiro di sollievo; di quello gliene poteva parlare.

“Non è niente, è solo un’idea che mi è venuta l’altra notte, quando non riuscivo a dormire” disse stringendosi nelle spalle. Più avrebbe fatto il misterioso, più Remus avrebbe chiesto, allontanandosi dall’altro segreto che gli nascondeva.

“E riguarda i lupi mannari?” insistette e Sirius annuì.

“Lelya mi ha fatto pensare a tutte le persone infettate, ai ragazzini. Quanti di loro sono stati cacciati dalle proprie famiglie dopo essere stati infettati? Se ci fosse un modo per rintracciarli, anche solo quelli infettati da Greyback, magari potrei trovare qualcuno che ha bisogno di una mano” la tazza di the aveva lasciato il segno sul tavolo e ne allargò il segno col pollice.

“Questa mi sembra molto più di un’idea”

“Ti assicuro che è ancora in fase embrionale” disse scrollando le spalle “Quasi sicuramente è una stupidaggine, farei prima a chiederti di provare a contattare i vecchi branchi in cui ti infiltravi” disse scrollando le spalle e Remus si irrigidì per poi scuotere la testa.

“Voldemort ha fatto piazza pulita: con lui o contro di lui e quelli che erano con lui sono morti. Se c’è ancora qualcuno, è perché si sono nascosti molto bene o perché li ha ignorati essendo troppo piccoli per essergli utili o d’intralcio” spiegò gelido, senza guardarlo e Sirius inorridì.

“È orribile… e non lo sa nessuno?”

“Non importa a nessuno, è diverso.” disse scrollando le spalle, ma le nocche erano diventate bianche attorno al biberon “E poi cosa useresti per rintracciarli?”

“Il sangue di Greyback” rispose

“Come potresti recuperarlo?”

“Già ce l’ho. Secco, ma ce l’ho”

“Come…? La battaglia” dedusse rapidamente e Sirius si aprì in un sorriso.

“Bingo. La mia maglietta ne era piena dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts. È rimasta sotto al mio letto fino a quando non mi sono deciso a dare una sistemata anche alla mia stanza. E da lì mi è venuta l’idea” disse mettendo in bocca l’ultimo pezzo di scones.

Remus restò parecchio in silenzio, Teddy finì la bottiglia e la lanciò. Sirius l’afferrò al volo e Teddy lo guardò male; lui gli fece la linguaccia.

“È una cosa da pazzi, Pads” disse in fine Remus, mentre provava a far fare il ruttino a suo figlio.

“Possibile, però lo hai detto tu, si stanno nascondendo e sono tutti molto giovani, se dovessi riuscire ad aiutare anche un solo ragazzino, ne sarebbe valsa la pena”

Remus sospirò con gli occhi chiusi e poi lo guardò, gli occhi di quella assurda tonalità che già brillavano. Godric, quanto gli era mancata la loro complicità.

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Pensi davvero che ti lasci fare una cosa simile da solo?”

-

Sirius aveva appena fatto danzare i piatti della colazione al loro posto nella credenza e qualcuno aveva rimesso i Backsteet Boys a tutto volume nel corridoio, diffondendo la musica lungo tutta la casa.

“Quando ho detto band recenti, intendevo i Guns n’ Roses, non loro!” gridò verso l’alto, ma fu bellamente ignorato.

Avrebbe comprato un impianto stereo. Anzi no, avrebbe comprato un grammofono, lo avrebbe modificato in modo da far sentire la musica in tutta la casa e avrebbe comprato solo vinili rock.

“Questi ragazzi vanno educati a un po' di musica come si deve” bofonchiò mentre si dirigeva verso la vecchia sala da pranzo. Per il momento era poco più di un deposito, visto che mangiavano sempre in cucina e ancora non era stata riconvertita in niente di preciso.

“Concordo” acconsentì Charlie Weasley che per qualche motivo era all’ingresso che giocava con una pallina da tennis.

“Come sei entrato?” gli chiese stranito e il ragazzo scrollò le spalle.

“Ho bussato. Non so chi mi abbia aperto, visto che già erano andati via quando sono entrato. Non pensavo che lo avrei mai detto, ma mi ricorda casa mia” ammise divertito e Sirius non poté che essere d’accordo.

“Mi sa che oggi siamo più dei Weasley”

“Oggi siamo dodici” commentò Regulus dal suo ritratto.

“Reg si diverte con poco, chiaramente. Stavo andando in biblioteca, seguimi, è l’unico posto in cui non dovrebbero disturbarci” disse iniziando a fare strada, ma Charlie lo fermò con una mano attorno a un polso.

“Non ti preoccupare, ero passato giusto per salutare. Domani torno in Romania”

“Oh” la cosa lo sorprese, per qualche motivo, ma si riprese rapidamente “Beh, mi sembra giusto, devi tornare alla tua vita” disse e il giovane annuì, passandosi la pallina da una mano all’altra.

“Esatto. A casa non sono molto d’accordo. Dopo Fred, mamma è… ci vorrebbe tutti a non più di un metro da lei, arrotolati in coperte imbottite”

“Non le si può dare torto, ma non è plausibile” Charlie gli lanciò la pallina e Sirius la prese al volo.

“Cane” disse divertito e il bruno ringhiò scherzosamente facendolo sorridere.

“Sarà strano tornare da solo, devo ammetterlo” disse con fare timido, le mani nelle tasche mentre si dondolava da un piede all’altro. Sirius si fermò prima che non iniziasse a dondolare a sua volta, a disagio.

“Già, è stato… è stato molto bello”

Charlie annuì, Regulus grugnì e poi i due iniziarono a ridere.

“Godric tutto ciò è davvero imbarazzante” disse il rosso nascondendo la faccia in una mano mentre continuava a ridere e Sirius non poté a fare a meno di dargli ragione.

“Non dirlo a me, stavo per iniziare a fare ‘Non sei tu, sono io’”

“Risparmiami, ti prego”

Sirius sorrise e, dopo aver lanciato la pallina in faccia a Regulus che si lamentò rumorosamente, allargò le braccia e Charlie lo abbracciò ridendo.

“Se vuoi portare i trovatelli a vedere i draghi, fammi un fischio” sospirò contro la sua spalla.

“Non farti sentire, dovrei farmi dei guinzagli per portarli in giro senza che si lancino in bocca a un drago”

“Ah, quando sei tu a farlo non è un problema, eh?” disse divertito mentre scioglieva l’abbraccio.

“Certo che no, io non devo dar conto a nessuno”

“Sei così genitoriale” disse

“Vuoi davvero farmi rabbrividire oggi” disse guardandolo male e facendolo ridere di nuovo.

“Il tuo destino è radunare trovatelli, così come il mio è farmi sballottare dai draghi”

“Ugh, la gente della tua età non dovrebbe avere ragione” bofonchiò sarcastico e Charlie rise soddisfatto.

“Adesso vado, prima che non iniziamo di nuovo a dire cose imbarazzanti”

“Mi mancherai, Weasley” sospirò abbracciandolo di nuovo.

“A me mancherà il tuo culo, Black” disse con un sorriso e Sirius scoppiò in una risata fragorosa.

“Stammi bene, Sirius”

“E tu vedi di fare lo stesso, Charlie”

“Non faccio promesse che non posso mantenere” disse con fare spavaldo e Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Moccioso”

“Antiquariato”

“No, è vintage!” risposero in coro tre voci da parti diverse della casa e Charlie scoppiò a ridere di gusto mentre Sirius provava ad analizzare il vago senso di orgoglio e affetto che lo aveva invaso.

Charlie lo salutò e andò via. La porta non si era nemmeno chiusa come si deve che James, stranamente silenzioso fino a quel momento, aveva iniziato a parlare.

“Sono amico di Remus, quindi non posso remargli contro, ma ho sempre avuto un debole per i capelli rossi” commentò James. Regulus sbuffò lamentandosi di “troppi grifondoro, troppi” e Lily rise facendo ‘pat pat’ sulla testa del minore dei Black.

“Oh, su questo non c’è dubbio” aggiunse poi la donna, facendo l’occhiolino al marito che ebbe il coraggio di arrossire.

“Però Pads, complimenti” disse in fine James e Sirius rise.

“Grazie Prongs”

“Sirius! Quando hai finito di vantarti delle tue conquiste, mi aiuteresti con una cosa?” gridò Lelya dal piano di sopra.

“Arrivo subito, vipera!” rispose mentre stava già salendo le scale.

Forse aveva finalmente fatto una scelta giusta.

-

Sirius era seduto sullo sgabello del pianoforte a coda suonando distrattamente. Lo aveva posizionato in modo da dare le spalle alla finestra e avere la visuale su tutta la stanza. Quando aveva iniziato i ragazzi si erano voltati sconvolti per un attimo, ma poi erano tornati a qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo prima e l’uomo aveva continuato a suonare.

Il pianoforte era fra le poche cose che aveva tenuto. Da ragazzino non gli piaceva particolarmente, ma era una delle poche cose che sapeva fare meglio di Regulus ed era fra i pochi momenti di pace che riusciva ad avere con sua madre, quando ancora gli interessava.

Quando lo aveva aperto, una notte insonne in cui non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, aveva scoperto che dei doxy vi avevano fatto il nido e ci erano anche morti dentro. Era stata una delle cose più complicate che aveva fatto, ma se ne era occupato personalmente, notte insonne dopo notte insonne.

Aveva dovuto ripulirlo per bene, cambiare le corde, rifeltrare la martelliera (che aveva prima dovuto imparare cosa fosse), pulirlo di nuovo e lucidarlo.

Ci era voluto parecchio, ma dopo tutto quel lavoro suonava anche meglio di come ricordasse.

Si era seduto al pianoforte per pensare liberamente, gli era sempre stato d’aiuto fare altro mentre pensava. Suonare gli veniva in automatico, anche se spesso sbagliava dopo tutti gli anni che non si era esercitato, ma gli dava abbastanza libertà mentale da poter spaziare.

Remus era su una poltrona poco lontano che traduceva un trattato in latino, mentre Teddy era per terra, una grossa coperta colorata fatta da Luna a separarlo dal pavimento di legno, e giocava con il pupazzo di un pigmy puff che cambiava colore, cambiando i suoi capelli per intonarsi al giocattolo.

Era un bel momento felice, di quelli da riportare alla mente quando bisognava evocare un Patronus, Sirius avrebbe potuto vivere in un momento così.

“Hai smesso di riflettere su questo” disse Remus alzando un’altra pergamena che aveva sul tavolino di fianco.

“Come fai a saperlo?” gli chiese e l’altro accennò un sorriso, lo sguardo fisso sulla pergamena davanti a lui.

“Hai smesso di suonare”

“Oh” le sue mani si erano fermate “Non ci avevo fatto caso”

I due avevano passato un paio d’ore buone a discutere del metodo più efficace, di test per l’incantesimo ed eventualmente migliorarlo e Remus si era messo al lavoro per tradurre il trattato ed essere sicuri di non fare un macello. Era un incantesimo davvero antico, il tipo di roba che non erano esattamente Arti Oscure, ma che in quella parte del globo non era comunque vista di buon occhio e di cui la sua biblioteca era piena.

Sirius invece stava riflettendo su un modo di associare l’incantesimo, fatto specificamente per Greyback, ad un oggetto, come una bussola che avrebbe puntato verso altri licantropi trasformati da lui.

Remus e Lavanda erano stati infettati da lui, mentre Lelya era stata infettata da un altro licantropo morto in battaglia, quindi loro sarebbero stati perfetti per controllare se il loro esperimento avesse funzionato.

“Credo che la questione più delicata sarà riuscire ad isolare la firma magica dal suo sangue. Non ci serve una bussola che punta a Greyback, ci serve qualcosa che punti al suo brand specifico di infezione”

“È un bene allora che tu non abbia un vero lavoro” disse sarcastico Remus e Sirius grugnì divertito mentre suonava un arpeggio.

“Mi mancava strizzarmi il cervello per queste cose”

“Ad Hogwarts eravamo fenomenali in questo genere di cose” gli concesse il licantropo e lui annuì.

“Mh”

“Però questa è la prima volta che ti vedo suonare il pianoforte” ammise e Sirius si corrucciò.

“Cos… davvero? L’ho suonato anche al matrimonio di Lily e James”

“Io andai via presto. Missione di Silente”

“Ah, vero”

Era stato l’inizio della fine, per loro due.

“E quando invece eri confinato qui una volta ti ho trovato che tiravi testate sulla tastiera, non so se quello conta”

Sirius stava per dargli una risposta autoironica e fuori luogo, quando la bocca del camino si colorò di fiamme verdi, la testa di Minerva McGranitt nel mezzo.

“Minnie! Due volte in un mese? Vuoi viziarmi”

“Buon pomeriggio, Minerva”

“Remus, che piacere vederti” Teddy sembrò attirato dalle fiamme verdi e lanciò il suo pupazzo con più forza di quanto tutti i presenti si aspettassero, mandandolo in faccia al padre.

“Vedo che la tradizione di combinaguai continua. Complimenti Remus, è un bambino adorabile”

“Grazie, Minnie” rispose il licantropo con la sua miglior espressione innocente.

“Gradiresti un bicchiere di limonata?” propose Sirius continuando a suonare.

“Ti ringrazio, ma sono di fretta e ancora non sono riuscita a rimuovere il ricordo di quello dell’altra volta. Volevo solo chiederti se ci sono stati sviluppi”

“La questione sembra andare nella giusta direzione” disse lui evasivo, beccandosi un’occhiata strana da Remus, ma la donna annuì.

“È quello che volevo sentire. Scusatemi, ma devo scappare. Alla prossima”

La fiamma sparì e Remus restituì il pupazzo a Teddy. Sirius continuò a suonare come se niente fosse e il licantropo, invece di tornare a scrivere, posò la matita sul tavolino.

“La McGranitt ti ha chiesto un favore?”

“Mh-mh” si limitò a rispondere. Sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto ammattire, Remus era sempre stato curioso, lo erano stati tutti, in maniera morbosa.

“E direi anche che è importante se sia tu che lei lo tenete allo scuro da orecchie indiscrete”

“Puoi dirlo forte”

“Non mi dirai di cosa si tratta, vero?”

“Spiacente, ordine di Minnie”

“E da quando le dai ascolto?”

“Da quando sono un rispettabile membro della società, mi pare ovvio”

“Quindi da do _-mai_ ”

“Sshh Lupin, stai disturbando il mio flusso di pensiero. Continua a scrivere”

-

Era una serata tranquilla, in cui mangiavano pizza tutti insieme nel salotto e bevevano burrobirra. C’era anche Ginny Weasley e a Sirius faceva male guardarla con Harry; se li intravedeva con la coda dell’occhio diventavano James e Lily, quindi provava a non guardarli affatto.

Fu distratto dall’improvviso grido di “Se vuoi gli orecchini non è un problema!” di Parvati che era lì con la sorella gemella Padma. Entrambe avevano parecchi piercing alle orecchie e l’orecchino al naso e stavano provando a convincere Lelya a fare i buchi alle orecchie.

Sirius aveva un debole per Lelya. Era quella nella situazione peggiore fra i suoi trovatelli e l’animagus aveva sempre avuto un debole per quelli messi peggio. Prendi Remus. Era piuttosto sicuro che ormai fosse condizionato.

“I miei genitori non me lo hanno mai permesso” ammise la ragazza torcendosi le mani.

“Motivo in più per farlo” non riuscì a trattenersi Sirius. Con un _Accio_ chiamò a sé un portagioie, ovviamente decorato con serpenti, che era appartenuto a sua madre. Era fra le poche cianfrusaglie della megera che non avevano provato ad uccidere nessuno. L’aveva trovato nella cassaforte (il codice era la costellazione del Leone, la cui stella più brillante era Regulus, ovviamente), al sicuro da Mundungus, e aveva pensato che sarebbe potuto interessare a qualcuna delle ragazze.

Il suo momento era chiaramente arrivato.

“Sicuramente ci sarà qualcosa qua dentro” disse allungandole la scatola e le gemelle iniziarono a cercare. Trovarono un paio di orecchini e Sirius sentì Padma parlare di “punto-luce” e “acquamarina che ti starebbe benissimo”, ma Lelya ancora non sembrava convinta.

Sirius fece segno a Parvati di passargli la scatola e dopo aver cercato un po' tirò fuori un paio di piccoli cerchi senza nessun tipo di decorazione.

“Vado prima io?” chiese a Lelya che in risposta alzò le sopracciglia.

“Davvero?”

“Un tempo li avevo, ma poi si sono richiusi, sai com’è, Azkaban” disse scherzandoci su, mentre i ragazzi lo guardavano tristi “Anche mia madre s’incazzò quando li feci” disse aprendosi in un sorriso che riuscì a contagiare la ragazza e le gemelle Patil si misero all’opera.

Una manciata di minuti dopo i due avevano gli orecchini. Anche Ginny e Luna si erano fatte fare altri buchi alle orecchie e Sirius notò che per sfoggiare i suoi orecchini, Lelya nascondeva meno il viso dietro i capelli, mostrando anche le cicatrici.

Le allungò la scatola.

“Me ne bastano due” disse lei tranquilla.

“È un regalo. Con me un portagioie del genere finirebbe pieno di bulloni, di ingredienti per le pozioni oppure direttamente nell’immondizia. Tu sicuramente lo apprezzerai di più”

Dopo un po' Sirius aveva lasciato i ragazzi da soli a fare qualsiasi cosa facessero i ragazzi di quell’età e se n’era andato in biblioteca. Era piuttosto tardi e alcuni di loro erano andati via, altri si erano ritirati nelle proprie stanze, ma un piccolo gruppo resisteva nel salotto con l’imbarazzante musica pop a un volume appena più basso.

Per distrarsi dai suoi progetti con Remus, si era finalmente dato il tempo di cercare la runa che svettava sul suo petto da quando era Non-Più-Morto.

L’aveva trovata, in un volume in latino di Rune Antiche dal titolo impronunciabile.

La runa principale del suo tatuaggio era _Gebo_ , la runa del dono, che effettivamente aveva senso, veniva utilizzata anche negli antichi riti matrimoniali, un dono che richiede un dono.

Ma il libro portava anche un’altra dicitura per descriverla: ‘Per ogni dono una maledizione’.

Dove aveva già sentito quella frase?

Sirius aveva iniziato a prendere in considerazione l’idea di andare a dormire e continuare il giorno seguente, quando dalla porta della biblioteca entrò Harry. Il ragazzo sbatté la porta dietro di sé e rimase lì, la fronte poggiata contro il legno. Dopo qualche secondo tirò un pugno sulla porta, continuando a restare lì, il respiro pesante.

“Harry?” lo chiamò, ma in risposta ottenne solo un respiro umido.

L’uomo si alzò e si avvicinò al figlioccio. Si poggiò di schiena contro la porta, di fianco al ragazzo.

“Immagino che non sia colpa della porta. Vuoi qualcosa da spaccare?” Avevano ancora parecchi servizi di piatti orripilanti appositamente per i momenti di rabbia. Il terrazzo era un luogo magnifico dal quale dedicarsi al tiro a piattello magico.

Harry prese un paio di respiri profondi, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

Harry emise un singhiozzo e poi lo abbracciò talmente stretto da farlo preoccupare. Sirius provò a non farsi sopraffare e a essere disponibile a qualsiasi reazione del ragazzo, limitandosi ad abbracciarlo.

“Ti va di sederci? Un drink?” propose dopo un po' e Harry accettò.

Versò un paio di dita di whiskey in due bicchieri e gliene porse uno. Era la prima volta che bevevano insieme.

Harry prese un sorso e fece un’espressione orribile.

“Buon Dio perché bevi questa roba?” la reazione tranquillizzò Sirius che sorrise divertito.

“All’inizio dicono tutti così, poi ci tornano” disse divertito andando a sedersi sulla poltrona davanti al camino e Harry fece lo stesso.

Sirius era piuttosto curioso di sapere cosa avesse provocato nel ragazzo quella reazione, ma non voleva fargli pressione. Avrebbe aspettato e se lui gliene avesse voluto parlare, lui lo avrebbe ascoltato.

“Si tratta di Ginny” disse dopo un po'.

Le donne proprio non erano un tema su cui Sirius fosse serrato. Amiche? Certo. Fidanzate? Ah-ah!

“Oh. È successo qualcosa?”

“Non esattamente, è che… non sono sicuro di quanto ci sia fra di noi, a parte il trauma di essere stati entrambi posseduti da Voldemort. E capisco che non è cosa da poco poterne parlare con qualcuno che davvero capisce cosa significa, ma… non mi sembra molto su cui basare una relazione, ti pare?”

“Effettivamente…”

“E credo che anche lei se ne sia resa conto. Ma lei sembra la scelta più ovvia, no? La sorella del mio migliore amico, i Weasley sono estasiati da questa cosa” disse preoccupato.

Sirius si piegò in avanti, avvicinandosi a lui quanto più possibile senza alzarsi dalla propria poltrona.

“Bambi, tu sei il figlio preferito di Arthur e Molly e non sei nemmeno figlio loro” disse scherzando, riuscendo a strappargli un sorriso “ma ciò non vuol dire che tu gli debba qualcosa. O comunque non questo. Loro sono stati gentili con te e ti hanno aiutato tantissimo, ma non vuol dire che per ringraziamento tu debba sposare Ginny, per di più se anche lei la pensa come te”

“È che… credo che funzioniamo più come amici: abbiamo modi diversi di gestire la questione Voldemort, lei non ne vuole parlare, forse perché per lei è passato più tempo, ma io… io ho bisogno di farlo venir fuori e lei non lo capisce” Harry sbuffò e si passò le mani fra i capelli, incasinandoli maggiormente “Non gliene faccio una colpa, ma è una cosa che non posso soffocare. L’ho fatto per troppo tempo e adesso che finalmente è finita, non posso continuare a nascondere tutto sotto il tappeto. Non voglio esplodere”

Oh, se solo Sirius fosse stato maturo la metà di Harry alla sua età.

“Che pensavi di fare?”

“Non voglio lasciarla, ha da poco perso il fratello e credo che lei abbia lo stesso dilemma, sono morto per il mondo magico, nemmeno fossi Gesù, lo capisco che uno si senta in debito di non scaricarmi” disse bofonchiando e sbuffando.

“Beh Harry, se siete a questo punto direi che è inutile tirarla per le lunghe”

“E se lasciarla fosse la scelta sbagliata?”

“Bambi da come ne parli mi pare che tu non sia troppo contento della situazione attuale. Puoi aspettare, ma non so quanto la cosa potrebbe migliorare”

“È che insieme stiamo bene, ma quando le cose si fanno pesanti lei non mi permette di starle vicino e vedo che le pesa doverlo fare per me”

“Se non ti senti sicuro in un momento così vulnerabile, credo che la scelta sia già presa”

“Forse dovrei lasciarla e basta. Smettere di provare a trovare qualcuno, insomma obbiettivamente: non ne vale la pena. Sono più problemi che altro, un gomitolo di traumi da far uscir matto chiunque, ho sempre la stampa che mi alita sul collo e chiunque mi stia intorno finisce sulle riviste scandalistiche. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe prendersi la briga di provarci, no? La capisco, nemmeno io vorrei stare con me” disse lamentandosi e Sirius ricordò di James che si lamentava in maniera simile una volta che Lily lo aveva rifiutato per l’ennesima volta. A James passò nel giro di una giornata, ma Harry era tutta un’altra storia. Andava un po' scosso.

“A questo punto tanto valeva non tornare, no?” iniziò Sirius, anche piuttosto arrabbiato e Harry capì subito di aver toppato “Lasciarti morire nella Foresta Proibita e chiuderla lì. Quale sarebbe la tua idea? Trasformarti in un uomo solo e inasprito dalla solitudine? Se questa è la tua idea sei sulla strada giusta”

“Sirius”

“No, fammi continuare, sono un cazzo di asso a gestire i monologhi pietosi. Tu, Harry James Potter, sei un giovane mago brillante, divertente, ben educato e chiunque là fuori dovrebbe ritenersi fortunato di essere nei tuoi pensieri. Ti sfido a trovare un solo ragazzino sopravvissuto a quella battaglia che non se ne porterà dietro i segni per il resto della propria vita. Pretendere che tu ne sia uscito senza il minimo danno è da ipocriti e pensare che nessuno vorrà avvicinarsi a te per questo motivo è da coglioni. E tu proprio non mi sembri un coglione. Oppure vuoi metterti sottobraccio con Remus e giocare a quanto fa schifo la mia vita? Perché ti darebbe filo da torcere, te lo posso assicurare. Ha anni di esperienza sulle pippe mentali”

“Bastava dire che là fuori c’era qualcuno che sicuramente mi accetterà così come sono” bofonchiò, ma sembrava un po' più tranquillo.

“Avevi chiaramente bisogno di essere chiamato coglione, Bambi”

“Beh, allora grazie Pads”

“Sono qui per questo” disse sospirando e Harry annuì. Non era magicamente rilassato e tranquillo, ma sembrava appena appena meno disperato.

“Posso permettermi un altro commento?” chiese dopo un po'

“A questo punto” disse il ragazzo scrollando le spalle e svuotando il bicchiere in gola.

“Ginny mi è sempre sembrata un modo del tuo subconscio di cercare una versione di tua madre da poter avere vicino” Harry si aprì in un’espressione inorridita che Sirius non vedeva da vent’anni.

“È disgustoso!”

“È il cervello umano”

“E anche il modo in cui permetti a Remus di trattarti rivela qualcosa del tuo subconscio?” ribatté poco dopo.

“Saputello”

“È una chiacchierata onesta, il tuo commento è stato raccapricciante, ma onesto e io sono preoccupato per te. Adoro Remus e ancora di più Teddy, ma tu non hai limiti quando la cosa riguarda lui o peggio, non dai a lui nessun limite a quello che può pretendere da te”

“E tu sei magicamente un esperto”

“So cosa significa dare più di quanto gli altri si meritino”

“Possiamo tornare ai tuoi problemi? Davvero non ho voglia di pensare ai miei”

“Nah, vado a dormire, si è fatto fin troppo tardi”

-

Quando Remus andò a Grimmauld Place quel giorno, trovò Sirius nella biblioteca con un paio di occhiali da lettura. Aveva riciclato la montatura di un paio di Aviator e vi aveva fatto montare lenti da vista. La cosa più snervante era che aveva completamente risolto il problema.

“Quindi ogni tanto ascolti”

“I cani non hanno una gran vista, lasciatelo dire”

“Povero meticcio”

Sirius gli alzò il dito medio con una mano mentre con l’altra si alzò gli occhiali sulla testa.

“Porti di nuovo gli orecchini?” notò il licantropo.

“Un momento di condivisione e mancanza di rispetto nei confronti dei genitori purosangue”

“Ti stanno bene”

“Grazie!” disse aprendosi in un sorriso e spingendosi indietro con la sedia “Dov’è Teddy?”

“Di sotto con Harry. Sta bene?”

“Sta finalmente scoprendo gli aspetti più banali dell’adolescenza, come le fidanzate”

“Problemi fra lui e Ginny?” chiese preoccupato e Sirius annuì.

“Puoi dirlo forte, ma si riprenderà. Porti buone notizie?” chiese indicando la borsa di pelle che l’altro teneva in mano.

“Ho finito di tradurre, quindi possiamo iniziare a sperimentare”

“Allora diamoci dentro”

Con un gesto della bacchetta, Sirius fece tornare al proprio posto tutti i documenti sulla sua scrivania che non servivano al momento.

Remus poggiò sul tavolo sia l’originale che la traduzione e si misero all’opera.

“Ho trovato anche un volume sulle rune che potrebbe esserci utile” disse Sirius tirando fuori il grosso tomo. Remus si mise a cercare qualcosa nella sua borsa mentre l’altro cercava la pagina che avrebbe potuto servirgli nel loro esperimento.

Per i primi tentativi utilizzarono oggetti presi in prestito dai trovatelli ed ebbero tutti esiti positivi.

“Dobbiamo separare il sangue di Greyback dalla tua maglietta oppure rischierebbe di agganciarsi a te anziché a lui”

“Vero. Io intanto ho provato a isolare la firma magica di una persona da un suo oggetto”

“Com’è andata?”

“Alcuni tentativi meglio di altri. L’opzione migliore mi è sembrata usare le cose di Regulus soprattutto perché ho trovato un agghiacciante medaglione di mia madre con dei capelli”

“Era molto in voga in epoca vittoriana” spiegò Remus ma Sirius scosse la testa.

“C’erano anche i miei capelli, Rem, e io non ricordo di averle mai dato una sola ciocca”

“Okay, questo è agghiacciante” gli concesse, vagamente preoccupato.

“Comunque, ho usato i capelli di Reg, visto che erano la cosa più simile a quello che abbiamo di Greyback e ha funzionato. Era estremamente flebile, ma ha funzionato”

“Il sangue è più forte e anche più recente rispetto ai capelli di Regulus”

“Ho pensato la stessa cosa” gli rispose.

Uff, ecco cosa gli era mancato. La loro fantastica complicità, il ragionare e scervellarsi insieme. E pure il sesso, ma sono dettagli.

“Quindi adesso dobbiamo far funzionare questo incantesimo di tracciamento con una firma magica” disse Remus facendo volare quello che poteva essere definito solo un’idea di maglietta, sulla scrivania e distraendolo.

“Sempre se riusciamo ad estrarla dal suo sangue”

“Oppure potremmo provare ad estrarla da me” propose il licantropo.

“È passato troppo tempo dal tuo morso”

“Sì, ma io e lui abbiamo duellato. Io l’ho ucciso”

“Magari anche la tua bacchetta… lo hai disarmato?”

“Credo di sì, ma la bacchetta rimase a terra”

“Avere la sua bacchetta sarebbe la soluzione più facile, effettivamente... È inutile perdere tempo sui binari morti. Proviamo ad unire l’incantesimo alla firma di Regulus”

L’incantesimo che avevano messo insieme per il momento era piuttosto campato in aria. E dopo svariati tentativi, sembrò dare un esito abbastanza positivo. Il loro tentativo migliore lo avevano fatto su un dardo delle freccette che qualcuno aveva appeso nel corridoio al secondo piano, ma sembrava funzionare. Erano stati guidati fino al ritratto di Reg.

“Bene, vuol dire che riconosce la firma come indizio sufficiente” commentò Remus. Il licantropo aveva già iniziato a parlare di come migliorarlo, quando la freccetta iniziò a girare di nuovo. La seguirono fino al salotto al primo piano, dove c’era il camino della metropolvere collegato solo con Hogwarts.

“Non capisco se intende Hogwarts o è solo stato attirato dal camino”

“Magari Regulus lo ha fatto istallare?”

“No, c’era già da prima”

“Dove dovrebbe puntarvi?” chiese Harry seduto sulla poltrona con le luci soffusse e Teddy che dormiva in una culla trasfigurata da due sedie. Non era un lavoro eccellente, ma funzionava.

“Se non abbiamo sbagliato, dovrebbe essere tarato sulla firma magica di mio fratello, ma non capiamo cosa intenda” gli spiegò Sirius.

“Magari c’è qualcosa di Regulus a Hogwarts?” chiese Remus.

“C’è Kreacher a Hogwarts” commentò Harry.

“Si ma sono passati troppi anni dall’ultimo contatto di Regulus con Kreacher”

“Kreacher ha il medaglione” aggiunse Harry “La copia del medaglione di Voldemort con cui Regulus sostituì l’originale”

“Quello conserverà sicuramente la sua firma”

“Rem, sai che significa?”

“Che il nostro incantesimo funziona”

“E che siamo fottutamente bravi. Hai idea di quanto ci avrei messo a trovare Peter con un affare del genere?”

“E quanto ci avrebbero messo gli Auror a trovare te invece?” gli rispose e Sirius sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sempre il solito guastafeste”

“Questo che abbiamo creato è qualcosa di grosso”

“Come una mappa di un castello Intracciabile? Wow, sono così sorpreso dalle nostre capacità”

Remus non rispose, aveva un accenno di sorriso soddisfatto nascosto molto male.

“Vogliamo vedere se ci porta davvero al medaglione?” propose Remus e Sirius annuì, ma Harry li fermò.

“Uhm, è quasi mezzanotte”

“Cos- davvero? E Teddy?” chiese il licantorpo guardando il bambino che dormiva placidamente.

“Teddy ha mangiato e ha anche fatto il bagno. Hermione vi ha lasciato la cena in cucina sotto un incantesimo di stasi. Si sono tutti ritirati nelle loro camere”

“Perché non ci avete chiamato?” chiese Sirius e Harry di strinse nelle spalle.

“Ci ha provato Seamus e ha detto che Sirius si è girato verso di lui, ha farfugliato qualcosa, fatto uno strano gesto con le mani e gli ha chiuso la porta in faccia”

“Te lo ricordi?” chiese Sirius a Remus. Il mannaro scrollò le spalle.

“Continueremo domani. _Finite_ ” sospirò e la freccetta smise di galleggiare a un palmo dalla sua mano “Ho una fame da lupo”

“Mh, io potrei mangiare un cane con tutta la pelliccia”

“Un incubo da togliere dai denti”

Remus sorrise divertito, mostrando i canini più affilati del professore medio e Sirius ricordò una cosa che aveva voluto chiedergli.

“A proposito di denti, mi è successa una cosa assurda l’anno scorso in Francia”

“Che ci facevi in Francia?” gli chiese l’altro stranito mentre si sedeva a tavola. Sirius chiuse la porta in modo da non disturbare gli altri che stavano già dormendo.

“C’erano delle uova di drago da recuperare, ma non è quello il punto. Il punto è che ho avuto un brutto incontro con un branco di licantropi durante la notte di luna piena” spiegò e Remus impallidì.

“Gesù Cristo” Remus aveva quest’abitudine di imprecare in maniera babbana, quando colto seriamente di sorpresa, che non aveva mai perso.

“Credevo fosse finita, ero convinto che sarei morto, con Charlie fra le zampe-”

“C’era anche Charlie?”

“Ovvio che c’era Charlie, lo avevo trasfigurato in un gatto per riuscire a portarlo via e provare a scappare, ma il branco ci ha circondato” disse allungandogli uno dei due piatti lasciati sul piano della cucina. Sirius tolse l’incantesimo di stasi con un gesto, ma Remus non diede segni di voler iniziare a mangiare, ascoltandolo preoccupato.

“Non mi guardare così, sono qui tutto intero, no? È proprio questo che volevo chiederti. Stavano per attaccarci, ero davvero sicuro che sarei morto lì, ma dopo essersi avvicinati, sono scappati terrorizzati”

“E allora cosa hai fatto?”

“Mi sono messo a chiacchierare. Tu che dici? Sono scappato”

Remus si passò una mano sul viso e poi prese un sorso d’acqua. Dopo averci pensato un secondo bevve tutto il bicchiere.

“Allora? Cosa credi che potrebbe aver provocato una reazione del genere?” gli chiese mentre riempiva nuovamente il bicchiere dell’altro dalla brocca lasciata sul tavolo.

Remus si guardò attorno, provando a trovare una risposta, intanto Sirius iniziò a mangiare.

“Credi che potrebbe essere per il fatto che sono morto? Magari odoro di cadavere? Le ragazze non mi hanno detto niente, anzi, sono piuttosto possessive, non capisco”

“Lavanda e Lelya non sono veri e propri licantropi e no, non puzzi di cadavere” finalmente anche l’altro avvicinò il piatto a sé e iniziò a mangiare.

“Forse è stato per le uova di drago? I licantropi hanno paura dei draghi” propose dopo un po' e Sirius annuì.

“Tutti hanno paura dei draghi, sono creature incomprese”

“E questo te lo ha spiegato il tuo fidanzato?” chiese distrattamente, molta meno malignità dell’ultima volta che aveva fatto riferimenti a Charlie.

“Ex fidanzato. Comunque potrebbe essere, no? L’odore dei draghi li ha spaventati”

“È plausibile. Lo sai bene, i licantropi sono imprevedibili”

“Nah, non è vero, ma mangiano un sacco di cioccolata per essere dei canidi”

Remus scoppiò a ridere e Sirius lo osservò estasiato. Continuarono a mangiare tranquillamente, scambiandosi qualche frase e qualche idea riguardo alla bussola-orologio.

Remus e Teddy restarono a dormire anche quella notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gioia a voi e alla Wolfstar!  
> So bellini, evè? So proprio bellini per essere due quasi quarantenni.  
> Non se qualcuno di voi ricorda la mia eccitazione dell’altra settimana ma è ufficiale:  
> Vado a Bruxelles per un anno! Partirò per fine Agosto e sto come una molla *-*  
> A voi non cambia niente, ovviamente, ma volevo condividere! (soprattutto perché la maggior parte delle persone che mi conosce ancora non lo sa ♥ e lo saprà tipo tre giorni prima che io parta)  
> Bene, detto questo, ringrazio chi legge e commenta, mi rendete felice  
> The Cactus Incident


	10. 09

L’incantesimo di tracciamento funzionava.

C’erano voluti parecchi giorni di tentativi e aggiusti, ma alla fine avevano un vecchio orologio da taschino, con una sola lancetta rossa a forma di freccia, in grado di trovare la firma magica di Fenrir Greyback. Il problema era che essendo Remus e Lavanda le due fonti più potenti, tendeva a puntare a loro il più delle volte. E visto che Remus passava sempre più tempo a Grimmauld Place e che su di lui la traccia era ancora più potente, per il momento avevano solo un’insolita bussola che puntava a Remus Lupin. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che l’oggetto avesse gli stessi gusti di Sirius Black.

“Se vogliamo trovare qualcuno, dovrò andare senza di te” disse mentre guardava la freccia puntare al petto dell’uomo.

“Puoi chiedere a Harry di accompagnarti” propose il licantropo e l’animagus si accigliò.

“Proprio non ti fidi a mandarmi da solo?”

“Certo che no” gli rispose con un sorriso che contagiò anche Sirius.

Stavano ancora discutendo, più per sport che per un reale motivo, quando nel salotto entrò Andromeda.

“Non sapevo di doverti dare la caccia per vedere mio nipote, Remus” disse con un sopracciglio inarcato, ma con un sorriso.

“’Dromeda! È colpa mia, l’ho rapito perché stiamo lavorando ad una cosa” lo giustificò Sirius mentre si avvicinava per salutarla.

“Niente che ti farà finire di nuovo ad Azkaban spero, ciao Remus” disse lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia e poi avvicinandosi al genero. Era ancora suo genero? Era comunque il padre di suo nipote…

“Buongiorno Andromeda” la risposta educata di Remus distrasse Sirius dai suoi voli pindarici.

“Vi siete tenuti impegnati, bambini?” disse con un sorriso tagliente la donna e Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“E dai, adesso non esagerare, cugina. Sono innocenti sperimentazioni” disse ricambiando il sorriso aguzzo e la donna sbuffò.

“Ogni cosa che dici suona sempre così volgare”

“È un dono” le rispose sorridendo e la donna alzò gli occhi al cielo, divertita.

“Le tue perversioni a parte, avevo intenzione di passare la giornata con mio nipote, a te andrebbe bene, Remus?”

“Certamente. Vado a prenderlo subito” disse il licantropo per poi sparire dalla stanza e Sirius alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso.

“Non l’ho mai visto così servizievole, nemmeno con la McGranitt” commentò il bruno.

“È una dote dei Black, tenere i lupi al guinzaglio” disse la donna e Sirius restò abbastanza sorpreso.

“Questa era davvero volgare” disse l’uomo.

“Ti è piaciuta?”

“Molto” ammise e la strega gli fece l’occhiolino “Posso offrirti una tazza di the?”

“No, ti ringrazio, ho un invito a the fra un’ora, il primo che accetto da quando è successo… tutto e avevo pensato di sfoggiare il mio adorato nipote variopinto per farmi coraggio. È un bambino a dir poco adorabile”

“È vero. E fai bene ad uscire e sfoggiare il bambino più bello d’Inghilterra”

Una volta avuto in consegna Teddy, Andromeda andò via raccomandandosi ancora una volta e Sirius e Remus tornarono alla bussola.

“Direi che perdere tempo è inutile” commentò Sirius prima di iniziare a chiamare Harry a gran voce. Il ragazzo gli fu subito di fianco e il padrino gli spiegò cosa avrebbero combinato.

“Dammi dieci minuti e sono pronto” gli disse il suo figlioccio con un sorriso.

Il bruno stava già ficcando la giacca di pelle e Remus lo guardava preoccupato.

“Sirius, quello che potreste trovare-”

“Dei licantropi? Sorprendente, non ne ho mai visto uno” lo interruppe sarcastico.

“Sirius, non sto scherzando. Quelli come me… la maggior parte di loro-” iniziò incerto e Sirius lo fermò.

“Rem, lo so.” gli disse facendogli un sorriso quanto più rincuorante possibile. Avrebbe voluto carezzargli la guancia, o nascondere il viso nel suo collo, ma si limitò a strizzargli affettuosamente un polso, “Andrà tutto bene, non preoccuparti”

-

Andò male, andò così male da dover avvisare gli Auror e poi scappare prima che arrivassero.

I due tornarono a Grimmauld Place in totale silenzio. Restarono davanti all’ingresso, di sasso per alcuni secondi, nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare o aprire la porta.

Fu Remus che si accorse di loro e li fece entrare, gli bastò un solo sguardo per andare nel panico.

“Cosa… cosa avete trovato?” domando preoccupato torcendosi le mani.

Sirius si voltò a guardare Harry, gli occhi verdi sempre più liquidi, la mascella così serrata da far scricchiolare i denti. Oltre alle iridi ambra di Remus, su di loro erano fissate anche tre paia di occhi dai dipinti.

“Harry?” lo chiamò Lily e li ragazzo sembrò uscire dalla trance.

“Un cadavere. Suicidio” disse completamente atono. James imprecò, Lily trattenne il respiro rumorosamente e Regulus emise un minuscolo “Oh…”.

Remus sbuffò afflitto, meno sorpreso di quando Sirius avrebbe immaginato, facendogli torcere lo stomaco. Lo guardò a lungo, fino a quando il licantropo non lo guardò a sua volta.

“Non… non avrà avuto più di quattordici anni” spiegò l’animagus.

Harry ringhiò e corse al piano di sopra. Sirius rimase incantato a guardare le scale fino a quando la porta della sua stanza non sbatté rumorosamente.

“Vado a parlarci” disse immediatamente, ma James lo fermò.

“No, faccio io”

“Ma-”

“Pads, hai bisogno di metabolizzare. Sarò anche un quadro, ma ricordo fin troppo bene com’era per te. Datti un po' di tempo, a Harry pensiamo noi”

Regulus aggrottò le sopracciglia e poi si oscurò e annuì.

James e Lily sparirono diretti al piano di sopra, mentre Sirius, Remus e Regulus si spostarono in salotto.

Remus gli versò da bere.

“Fammi compagnia” gli chiese Sirius, ma Remus scosse la testa.

“Non è nemmeno mezzogiorno”

“Perbenista” provò a scherzare, ma la sua ironia rimbalzò sul pavimento come un macigno.

Remus si andò a sedere alla poltrona vicino alla sua e Regulus li guardava dalla cornice. L’avevano installata abbastanza in basso da riuscire a guardare anche da seduti chiunque fosse momentaneamente ad occupare il quadro.

Sirius guardò il fratello, aveva lo stesso sguardo dell’ultima volta che lo aveva visto vivo, vent’anni prima, la stessa aria tormentata. Era bastato un attimo, un solo attimo, e quell’espressione era tornata sul suo volto.

“Avanti, chiedimelo” disse Remus e Sirius scosse la testa.

“Sirius, lo so che lo stai pensando” lo incitò delicatamente, come se fosse un alunno spaventato e Sirius scosse di nuovo la testa mordendosi le labbra per non emettere un solo suono.

“Non è una domanda a cui voglio una risposta. Harry è di sopra, nel panico, e tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare…” _è a te, se hai mai pensato di fare una cosa del genere_.

Regulus sospirò e andò via. Aveva parecchi difetti, ma almeno aveva tatto.

“Era un ragazzino, alla sua età noi trafficavamo con la Mappa e iniziavamo a studiare come diventare Animagi. Facevamo scherzi stupidi, maledivamo Snivellus e la situazione a casa mia faceva schifo, ma arrivare a fare una cosa del genere... Non sono un idiota spensierato, l’ho visto com’è per te, mi ha fatto a pezzi vederti in quelle condizioni mese dopo mese, ma hai sempre combattuto”

“Non sempre”

“Non lo voglio sapere, Remus” gli ordinò tagliente con le lacrime agli occhi.

“No, Sirius, la risposta è no. Per quanto orribile e doloroso potesse essere, anche dopo Hogwarts, il pensiero mi ha sfiorato, ma mai più di un attimo. Lily me lo aveva fatto promettere”

Sirius emise un orribile rumore umido, come se uno dei suoi polmoni si fosse annodato e iniziò a piangere sollevato.

Remus annuì e gli prese una mano, ma Sirius si tuffò ad abbracciarlo. Sbatté sulla cornice del divano e il respiro di Remus si spezzò.

“Anche se stai mentendo, grazie”

Remus lo strinse più stretto e annuì, spingendo il mento contro la sua spalla.

Rimasero per parecchio tempo chiusi in salotto, parlando, stando in silenzio. Regulus tornò e poi andò via quando uno dei ragazzi lo chiamò per farsi aiutare in qualcosa. Lily andò a dirgli che Harry si era calmato, anche grazie a Luna che lo aveva distratto parlando della coltivazione delle prugne dirigibili e James andò a controllare che Sirius non avesse fatto a pezzi qualcosa.

“Credevo ci saremmo giocati il pianoforte, quindi sono piacevolmente sorpreso” commentò e Remus sorrise mentre Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“In questi anni mi sono calmato, Prongs”

“Seh, vallo a dire ai resti dei piatti sul terrazzo”

Remus lo guardò sorpreso, non capendo di cosa James stesse parlando e il dipinto gli sorrise beffardo per poi lasciarli di nuovo soli.

Erano entrambi seduti allo sgabello del pianoforte, Remus che schiacciava dei tasti neri a caso e Sirius che suonava degli accordi che non avrebbero dovuto stonare. Stanavo fallendo, ma bastava per distrarli e farli sorridere.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Sirius disse “Avanti”

Lelya, infilò timidamente la testa.

“Andromeda ha riportato Teddy, è in cucina con Luna” li avvisò e Remus annuì con un leggero sorriso.

“Grazie Lelya”

La ragazza annuì e fece per andarsene, quando tornò sui suoi passi.

“C’è un altro modo, se davvero vuoi aiutare qualche giovane licantropo” esordì. Gli occhi chiari sembravano infervorati, aveva i pugni stretti e la mascella serrata, era qualcosa a cui aveva pensato parecchio.

“Siamo aperti ai suggerimenti” disse Sirius nel tono meno aggressivo che gli riuscì. In quel momento non era una cosa facile.

“Chiedete a gli orfanotrofi” propose Lelya, ovvia.

“Questa è… questa è una cosa giusta, effettivamente” concesse Sirius, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“E anche molto più semplice” aggiunse Remus.

“Ugh, Grifondoro” bofonchiò Lelya mentre se ne andava, i due che continuavano a guardarsi esterrefatti.

“Cristo se siamo stupidi” disse Sirius lasciando cadere la fronte sulla tastiera, provocando un suono orribile.

“Non siamo stupidi, siamo fantasiosi, è diverso” lo corresse Remus, mettendogli una mano fra i capelli e scansando alcune ciocche per scoprirgli almeno un occhio.

“Andare in orfanotrofio. Perché non riusciamo, una sola volta, a ragionare come persone normali?” chiese Sirius, più retoricamente che altro, ma Remus gli rispose.

“Perché non lo siamo, mi pare ovvio”

-

Il ragazzo che avevano trovato si chiamava Lawrence Odin Gévaudan aveva quattordici anni e il suo caso fu poco più di un trafiletto in quarta pagina, non c’era nemmeno una foto, solo un “Giovane licantropo trovato morto in seguito a una segnalazione anonima”. Poi c’era il nome e il fatto che fosse scappato di casa, cosa a cui non credeva nessuno dei presenti.

Lelya si era seduta sul divano vicino a Sirius e lo aveva abbracciato per tutto il pomeriggio, ignorando Remus che ignorava lei. L’animagus le aveva carezzato la testa mentre leggevano insieme un libro babbano che parlava di quattro sorelle che Lelya aveva odiato, a Sirius era piaciuto abbastanza.

Remus era stato per i fatti suoi tutta la giornata, ignorando quanto più possibile gli sguardi tristi dei ragazzi. Inizialmente Sirius aveva pensato che fosse dovuto a Lelya che dopo aver letto di Lawrence aveva avuto bisogno di stare a non più di un metro da lui, ma l’animagus capì che era altro che affliggeva il licantropo solo in tarda serata.

“Ma… sei ubriaco?” gli chiese sconvolto quando lo trovò da solo in biblioteca.

“Che parola grossa. Al massimo sarò brillo” gli rispose alzando le braccia e provocando una tsunami nella bottiglia che aveva in mano.

Remus beveva raramente, e ancora più raramente beveva più di un bicchiere. Il livello della bottiglia era significativamente più basso rispetto a l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista. Il metabolismo del licantropo gli permetteva di non sentirne gli effetti in maniera molto pesante, ma ne aveva comunque ingerita una bella quantità.

“Teddy?” chiese distrattamente mentre svuotava gli scarsi resti della bottiglia in un bicchiere per sé.

“È già a dormire. Ho fatto un incantesimo di allarme se dovesse svegliarsi” Sirius gradì soprattutto l’implicazione che Remus sarebbe rimasto a dormire.

“Oggi è un anno che sei tornato” gli fece notare Remus dopo un po'. Sirius si era già accomodato, bicchiere alla mano. Continuava a piacergli fin troppo.

“Oh. È vero. Buon Godric, è volato” disse sorpreso. Preso dalla questione di Lawrence non si era accorto della data. Effettivamente mancava poco al 18esimo compleanno di Harry…

“Siamo certamente stati impegnati” gli concesse il licantropo.

“Abbiamo messo fine a una guerra, tu hai fatto un bellissimo bambino”

“Il mio contributo è stato minimo”

“Come quello di tutti gli uomini, Rem, né di più né di meno” disse divertito, ma l’uomo anziché ridere abbassò lo sguardo.

Restò in silenzio per diversi attimi e il bruno iniziò a preoccuparsi.

“Sono una brutta persona” bofonchiò dopo un po' e Sirius aspettò che elaborasse. Da quel commento poteva già immaginare il tipo di serata che lo aspettava, peccato che l’alcol lo avesse già finito l’altro.

“In alcuni momenti ho sperato che fossi rimasto morto,” ammise dopo una lunga pausa.

Sirius era stato colpito maledizioni illegali che avevano fatto meno male di quella frase, ma non esalò un respiro.

“Ecco il tipo di persona che sono, soprattutto perché non sono mai stato così felice come quando ti ho rivisto alla Tana, nemmeno quando l’ho sposata” Remus fece un sorriso infelice, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Si passò una mano sul volto e Sirius si irrigidì, pronto al prossimo colpo.

“Io l’amavo, l’amavo più di ogni altra cosa esistesse al mondo perché il mondo non aveva più te. E lei lo sapeva, la cosa più orribile è che lei lo sapeva. Mi ha consolato lei, quando sei morto. Gli altri erano tornati tutti alle proprie case, alle proprie vite, ma io non avevo nient’altro, sono rimasto qui, per mesi, come uno spettro. Dormivo in camera tua e ti ho pianto per mesi e lei mi è stata vicino e quando sei tornato lo sapeva che io… e per alcuni attimi ti ho odiato, quando sei tornato e ho visto la sua espressione, gliel’ho letto in faccia che aveva capito” l’uomo singhiozzò stringendo una mano nell’altra e torcendosi le dita.

“Quella sera alla Tana, Dora già sapeva di essere incinta e quando ti ha visto lì era terrorizzata all’idea di dirmelo, sapeva che era uno dei miei incubi passare la mia infezione, e adesso avrei avuto un’alternativa a lei. L’ho capito da solo, quando ha iniziato a vomitare la mattina e ho fatto esattamente quello che aveva paura che facessi, l’ho lasciata e sono venuto qui e tu e Harry mi avete fatto rinsavire.

“Quando sono tornato da lei mi ha spiegato della paura di dirmelo, della paura che sapendolo sarei venuto ad implorarti di riprendermi e mi sono odiato, perché ovviamente non sono nemmeno mai stato in grado di amare qualcuno come si deve, senza dover fare a pezzi qualcun altro.

“Avevamo trovato un equilibrio, una volta nato Teddy, eravamo così impegnati con lui, ma poi sei quasi morto, di nuovo per salvare Harry, e non permettevi a nessuno di avvicinarsi per darti una mano. E tu eri là, Bill era riuscito a farti ritrasformare in umano, ma ti stavi solo ferendo di più anziché farlo avvicinare. E quando hai capito che invece ero io ti sei tranquillizzato di colpo e hai iniziato a sospirare ‘Moony’ mentre ti guarivo, anche quando non eri cosciente, hai continuato a ripeterlo”

Rimase in silenzio per un po', Sirius restò a fissare il bicchiere vuoto senza ricordare di averne preso più di un sorso.

“Hai notato che non mi chiami più Moony da quando hai capito che l’avevo sposata? Io l’ho notato” disse per poi tirare su col naso.

“Tutti sapevano cosa eravamo, non ci voleva un genio per capirlo e adesso che mi sto riavvicinando a te penseranno che il mostro sarà contento di essersi tolto di mezzo la moglie, così può tornare dall’amante di una vita che solo raramente è stato qualcosa di ufficiale, Andromeda già mi tollera solo per poter vedere suo nipote… e la cosa più orribile è che ho il terrore che abbiamo ragione. Se Dora fosse sopravvissuta quanto saremmo potuti durare? Quanto avrei resistito sapendo che c’eri tu, da qualche parte? Che tu eri una possibilità anche se remota? Che razza di persona sono?

“Allora sarà vero, tutte quelle porcherie che dicono su quelli come me, siamo dei mostri, non abbiamo una coscienza, siamo poco più che animali, ma io l’amavo, ma amavo di più te, ho sempre amato di più te”

“Rem”

“E ti ho trattato così male, ti ho dato la colpa dei miei errori, delle mie perversioni, come se non fosse tutta colpa mia! Quello che ho fatto io è irrimediabile, me lo porterò dietro per sempre, per ogni dono una maledizione. Quando ti ho visto con Charlie sono andato fuori di testa! Stringevo mio figlio in braccio e avrei staccato la testa a quel ragazzo perché ti bisbigliava nell’orecchio e ti faceva sorridere, ti toccava liberamente, stava mettendo le mani su qualcosa che era mio. Perché devo essere così? Perché non riesco a lasciarti in pace e chiudere questa storia?”

“Remus” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, a pensare. Non c’era nient’altro nel suo cervello, nemmeno il proprio nome.

Il licantropo lo guardò negli occhi a lungo e Sirius non riuscì a trovare una sola cosa da dirgli. Cosa si più rispondere a una confessione del genere?

Il biondo abbassò lo sguardo, rompendo l’incantesimo e si alzò dalla poltrona.

“Sarà meglio che vada a dormire, ho già dato abbastanza spettacolo per una notte”

Quella notte la cucina venne pulita e ristrutturata. Sirius finì talmente tardi che mentre lui saliva le scale per andare a dormire, alcuni ragazzi stavano già scendendo per andare a fare colazione.

Quando si svegliò a ora di pranzo, Remus era andato via.

-

Sirius aveva bisogno di distrarsi.

Se avesse avuto vent’anni si sarebbe vestito in maniera oscena e sarebbe andato in qualche locale.

Adesso che di anni ne aveva molti di più, era diventato completamente incapace di tollerare i locali pieni di gente, chiassosi e con musica scadente. In quel momento odiava la gente, non era in condizioni di tollerare nessuno.

Era per questo che si era chiuso nell’attico, provando a trovare qualcosa d’interessante da fare con le pozioni. Aveva preparato le solite pozioni di primo soccorso e altra roba che poi avrebbe distribuito per la casa.

“Credevo che con gli anni aveste finalmente imparato a parlare” gli disse James seduto sul tavolo da alchimista. Si stiracchiò facendo cadere alcune boccette; ne afferrò una al volo e lasciò cadere l’altra per poi guardarla tornare al suo posto sul tavolo.

James era stato l’unico a cui Sirius aveva permesso di fargli compagnia in quel momento.

“Potter, non è il momento della predica” bofonchiò mentre tagliava alcuni bachi da seta.

“Non è una predica, è solo un commento” rispose l’altro scrollando le spalle. Non lo aveva guardato, ma Sirius sapeva che aveva scrollato le spalle.

“Li conosco bene i tuoi commenti” borbottò Sirius piccato. Aggiunse i bachi troppo presto, lo fece coscientemente, solo per guardare il calderone esplodere e vederlo lanciarsi verso il soffitto. Il povero calderone rimbalzò, ma prima che potesse ustionarlo con la pozione bollente, si coprì con un Incantesimo Ombrello. James non fu altrettanto fortunato.

“Eccolo là, il mio ippogrifo preferito” si lamentò e Sirius non riuscì a trattenere un accenno di sorriso. Ripulì il quadro con un incantesimo e osservò il tavolo e la parete ricoperti di pozione.

“Sta’ zitto, tosaerba” disse lanciandogli un’occhiata e James s’irritò.

“Sei un bastardo, avevo fame, okay? Ed è successo una sola volta!”

“Ma è bastato per distruggere le rose di Euphemia”

“Dobbiamo parlare di quando hai pisciato su Lumacorno?” rimbeccò James e Sirius sbuffò.

“La mia pozione era perfetta e lui mi mise Accettabile parchè ero un libero pensatore”

“Gli dicesti che il Lumaclub è un gruppo di leccaculo, ma che tutti insieme non avrebbero comunque fatto un buon lavoro, viste le dimensioni del suo deretano”

“Fondoschiena, dissi fondoschiena” lo corresse e James non riuscì più a trattenersi, scoppiando a ridere.

“Ho pensato che Frank se lo sarebbe tatuato”

“Era una vittoria per tutto gli esclusi dal suo Club di lecchini. Dopo sette anni Lumacorno lo chiamava Finn, era anche la sua vendetta”

Sirius, visibilmente più calmo, ripulì la pozione dalla stanza, osservò le macchie che il composto si era lasciate dietro, ma le ignorò.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sulla cassa dei ritratti e sbuffò in maniera teatrale, afflosciandosi all’indietro sulla sedia.

“Paads… ti va di far esplodere altro?” provò a distrarlo il ritratto, ma era troppo tardi.

“Perché deve fare così? Credevo che le cose stessero andando bene, dopo la tragedia di Lawrence era stato così… così il mio Moony”

“Dagli tempo, Pads” James

“Mi sto comportando come un cazzo di cavaliere, Prongs”

“Lo so, infatti sono piacevolmente sorpreso, ma è diventato vedovo da mesi, è normale che non sappia come comportarsi” disse scrollando le spalle e Sirius s’irrigidì.

“Hai sentito quello che ha detto?” chiese e James annuì.

“Non posso dire che mi abbia sorpreso”

“Non fare il saccente” lo ammonì Sirius ma James sbuffò, incasinandosi i capelli, frustrato.

“Saranno passati pure vent’anni, ma è cambiato meno di quanto sembri. È un bene, un miracolo, visto che ha vissuto da pariah per tutti questi anni. Tutto quell’odio finisce per imbruttirti, invece è ancora lo stesso Moony, solo con qualche capello bianco in più”

“Invece io sono dovuto morire per recuperare qualche briciolo d’anima”

James si corrucciò, guardandolo a lungo con le braccia incrociate al petto. Sirius lo lasciò fare, ma quando dopo diversi minuti non sembrava pronto a parlare, fu lui a rompere il silenzio.

“Cosa?” disse e il ritratto sbottò.

“Adesso ti dirò una cosa che probabilmente nessuno ha pensato di dirti, ma che hai decisamente bisogno di sentire: non ti sei meritato un solo giorno ad Azkaban. E non osare interrompermi!” lo bloccò appena Sirius provò ad aprire la bocca “Sei una vittima, tanto quanto me e Lily, l’unica differenza è che il tuo omicidio è durato quattordici anni. La parte del tornare indietro ancora non l’ho capita, ma sono contento che sia successa, ti meritavi una seconda possibilità e ti meritavi di riavere indietro dei pezzi della tua anima”

Stavolta fu Sirius a guardare l’altro a lungo; non sarebbe riuscito ad aggrottare le sopracciglia neanche se avesse voluto.

Se doveva essere onesto, aveva provato ad evitare di restare da solo con James o Lily. Regulus era diverso, aveva parlato con quello vero, si erano perdonati a vicenda. Con loro due invece… quello lì era il suo miglior amico, il suo altro fratello, e anche come quadro, era comunque in grado di leggere e capire le macchinazioni del suo cervello, esattamente come aveva saputo fare da vivo.

Era doloroso averlo lì, era il passato che tornava a prenderlo a pugni in faccia, ma era anche estremamente grato di poter parlare di nuovo con lui.

“Mi sei mancato, lo sai?” disse in fine e James gli sorrise.

“Oh Pads, anche tu. E un altro appunto: non hai idea di quanto rimpianga come è stata gestita tutta la questione di Harry. Vorrei davvero fare quattro chiacchiere col ritratto di Silente”

“Magari qualche giorno vi impacchetto e porto a Hogwarts, così fai anche una chiacchierata col ritratto di Snivellus”

Trovava ridicolo che quell’idiota si fosse anche fatto ritrarre, per restare ad infestare quel castello per l’eternità.

“Oh, Lily avrebbe sicuramente parecchie cose da… dirgli” commentò James divertito.

“Hogwarts non è abbastanza grande per permettere a quel pipistrello unto di nascondersi da tua moglie”

“Ah, è fantastica, vero?”

“Lo è sempre stata”

-

Lelya aveva ragione, l’idea più sensata sarebbe stata chiedere agli orfanotrofi ed era quello che Sirius aveva fatto. Non sapeva quanti orfanotrofi magici avrebbero accettato bambini licantropi, ma valeva la pena provare.

Sirius fece comunque un altro tentativo con la bussola; ci avevano messo troppo a crearla per usarla solo per trovare una tragedia.

Non disse niente a nessuno, semplicemente inforcò la sua motocicletta e fece un giro, allontanandosi da Londra e girando per un po' a vuoto, sperando che la bussola riuscisse a captare qualche tipo di segnale.

Erano passate diverse ore, la voglia di lasciar cadere l’oggetto al suolo era sempre più grande, quando finalmente la freccia smise di girare a caso e iniziò a puntare in una direzione ben precisa. Sirius seguì attentamente la bussola fino ad arrivare in un paesino nel bel mezzo del nulla, con una casa lontana miglia e miglia dal centro e col retro circondato da boschi.

Trovò una bambina che giocava davanti alla casa. Aveva i capelli biondi e lo guardava preoccupata da sopra la bicicletta. Ma soprattutto, aveva le braccia piene di cicatrici, lunghe e perfettamente rimarginate.

Prima che la bambina si potesse spaventare, Sirius prese nota dell’indirizzo e se ne andò.

A occhio e croce sarà stata quasi in età da Hogwarts. Avrebbe scritto a Minnie.

-

Il miglior cuoco della casa, come già fatto notare diverse volte, era Harry. Era però improponibile chiedergli di farsi da solo la torta di compleanno. Sirius aveva proposto di comprarla, ma Hermione aveva storto il naso “Sarebbe molto più significativa se gliela facessimo noi, no?”

“Hai mai fatto una torta?”

“Uhm, no”

“E allora come speri che ci riusciamo, esattamente?”

Aveva chiesto ad Andromeda, perché sarebbe venuta giù Akzaban prima che Sirius andasse a chiedere aiuto a Molly Weasley su come fare il genitore.

Andromeda, fortunatamente, aveva idea di come si facessero le torte di compleanno. Gli diede un elenco di cose da comprare e poi si diedero appuntamento per il trenta luglio. I ragazzi erano tutti da Neville Paciock per il suo compleanno ed era piuttosto difficile che tornassero prima di mezzanotte.

“Per prima cosa ti devi legare i capelli” esordì Andromeda.

“Giuro che non perdo pelo”

“I. Capelli.”

Sirius sbruffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma con un incantesimo li legò in una crocchia disordinata e Andromeda se la fece andare bene. Stavano effettivamente diventando troppo lunghi.

Iniziarono a posizionare i vari ingredienti sul bancone e Sirius accese il forno. Apparentemente fare i dolci alla maniera babbana era meglio e l’uomo certamente non avrebbe obbiettato.

“Dov’è Remus? Credevo che oggi avrei potuto vedere mio nipote” gli chiese la strega e Sirius non si era mai impegnato tanto a studiare e scegliere i mestoli della cucina. Bel Grifondoro, era.

“Sono un paio di giorni che non passa” disse una volta selezionato il mestolo che più gli era simpatico.

“È successo qualcosa?” gli chiese la donna preoccupata e Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“Credo si sia pentito di avermi detto alcune cose”

“Può essere piuttosto crudele quando vuole” commentò e l’animagus emise un verso sarcastico.

“Ah lo so, ma sta volta non erano quel genere di cose. Che rapporto avete voi due?”

“Civile. Ho tenuto Teddy tutte le volte che me lo ha chiesto, senza fare domande”

“Si sente molto in colpa riguardo tutta la situazione” disse avvicinandosi a lei e al bancone della cucina col suddetto mestolo.

“Posso capire la sua posizione, ma comprendimi se non posso essere io a consolarlo”

“Naturalmente”

Aveva appena iniziato a pesare la farina, quando in cucina entrò Lelya.

“State facendo una torta per Harry?” chiese eccitata. Sembrava assurdo quanto fosse cambiata in un solo mese. Sirius era piuttosto convinto che la ragazza avesse calcato la mano con l’affabilità nella speranza di non essere cacciata; quando erano da soli era una persona abbastanza diversa dalla versione pubblica, ma non glielo avrebbe fatto notare.

“Si spera. Lelya, lei è Andromeda, mia cugina; Andromeda, ti presento Lelya, la Serpeverde di casa”

“Oh! È bello sapere che ci sono anche miei simili sotto l’ala di mio cugino” disse al strega con un sorriso che la più giovane ricambiò.

“Al massimo sotto la zampa”

“Vi posso dare una mano?”

“Si, ma non ti è permesso aggiungere un solo cucchiaio di zucchero che non sia stato deciso da Andromeda. Basto io come disastro”

A lei Andromeda non la obbligò a legare i capelli e Sirius ne fu grato.

Mentre la torta cuoceva e poi si raffreddava, i tre cenarono. La cena l’aveva preparata Lelya ed era abbastanza commestibile.

“Ovviamente tu sei invitata” chiarì Sirius e Andromeda sorrise.

“Mi sembra il minimo, dopo che ti ho salvato la vita” disse divertita mentre faceva rotolare una carota insipida nel piatto “Piuttosto, cosa gli hai comprato per il compleanno?”

“Terrai il segreto?” chiese a Lelya il cui sguardo gli disse chiaramente ‘Per chi mi hai preso?’

“Ovvio” rispose la ragazza e Sirius si aprì in un sorriso eccitato.

“Gli ho preso una moto”

“Per Merlino, Sirius” commentò sua cugina.

“Lo scorso compleanno disse che avrebbe voluto qualcosa di simile e allora gliene ho presa una. È un bel chopper, Harley Davidson, potremmo modificarlo insieme e poi solcare i cieli. Sarà fantastico!”

“È un bel regalo, in effetti” commentò Lelya.

“Quando è il tuo compleanno?” s’informò il bruno e la ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.

“Il due maggio e non voglio una moto”

“Non potresti nemmeno guidarla” commentò lui e Lelya alzò un sopracciglio.

“Come se questo avrebbe fermato te”

“Certo che no, ma adesso devo essere responsabile”

Sia Andromeda che Lelya grugnirono all’unisono divertite.

Avevano ripreso a mangiare in silenzio e gli ci volle un attimo, ma poi collegò la data.

“Il tuo compleanno… è stato il giorno della battaglia a Hogwarts?” chiese sconvolto.

“Già, miglior compleanno di sempre” disse piccata grattandosi la tempia segnata dalle cicatrici per poi nasconderla dietro i capelli.

Quando la torta fu ultimata, la ragazza si dileguò. Sirius si aspettava che anche Andromeda andasse via, si era fatto piuttosto tardi, ma prima di andare si voltò verso di lui.

“Mi faresti vedere il dipinto? Senza appenderlo. Voglio solo vederla” gli chiese incerta e lui la guidò fino alla mansarda.

Sirius aprì la cassa e spostò quello che sapeva essere il ritratto di Remus. Sollevò il ritratto e lo poggiò contro un armadio, togliendo poi l’incarto di protezione.

Non era cambiato di un solo petalo da quando lo aveva aperto, ma Sirius si trovò nuovamente a osservare la bravura di Elvire.

Rimasero parecchio tempo in silenzio, l’uomo passava quanto più discretamente possibile lo sguardo dal dipinto alla donna. L’espressione di Andromeda era impenetrabile, o lo sarebbe stata, se non fosse stato per gli occhi grigi che si erano fatti liquidi come argento fuso.

“La pittrice è stata davvero brava” disse dopo diversi minuti.

“È la stessa che ha finito il ritratto di Reg e ha sistemato l’albero” spiegò Sirius, provando a non sprofondare in un silenzio imbarazzato.

“È chiaramente dotata”

“Dromeda” disse e la donna emise un rantolo dolorante e poi ringhiò.

“Non è giusto. Perché io ho dovuto perdere sia mio marito che mia figlia?”

“La guerra non ha mai senso, soprattutto per chi si trova a combatterla”

Andromeda sfiorò delicatamente la cornice, con la stessa attenzione con cui avrebbe scostato il variopinto ciuffo di Teddy.

“Sai che io non credo riuscirò mai ad avere questo ritratto? Non è una cosa con cui posso convivere” dichiarò, i sensi di colpa chiari sul suo volto e Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“E allora resterà qui fino a quando Teddy non sarà abbastanza grande. Quando ho accompagnato Harry alla tenuta dei Potter non avevo idea che ci fosse un loro ritratto. Adesso si sono ripresi perfettamente, anche se all’inizio erano un po' strani, soprattutto James, ma non dimenticherò mai l’espressione di Harry quando ha potuto parlare con i suoi genitori e se un giorno Harry potrà esserci per il suo figlioccio in un momento simile, allora ne sarà valsa la pena”

Andromeda sembrò piuttosto rincuorata e si asciugò le lacrime. Guardò di nuovo il quadro, adesso con un leggero sorriso e poi si voltò verso Sirius, di nuovo con quell’espressione illeggibile che doveva essere genetica.

“È vero che sei stato tu a vendicarla? Che hai duellato con Bella e hai vinto?”

“Sì” sapeva di avere la stessa espressione sul viso, poco più di una maschera di cera.

La donna si morse l’interno della guancia e poi gli porse una domanda che probabilmente le girava in testa da parecchio.

“Ha sofferto?” gli domandò e Sirius si rese conto di aspettare quella conversazione da mesi.

“Ha avuto una morte orribile” la sua voce venne fuori gelidamente greve, ma quella di lei la rispecchiò perfettamente.

“Bene”

Restarono ancora in silenzio qualche secondo e poi la donna annuì e Sirius rimise il dipinto al sicuro nella cassa. Scesero fino al piano terra in silenzio e Sirius le offrì la borsa.

“A proposito di sorelle, ho parlato con Narcissa” esordì, ma la voce era tornata quella di sempre.

“Oh, com’è andata?” gli chiese onestamente curioso. Cissy non era mai stata la sua cugina preferita, ma quando erano piccoli avevano giocato insieme ed era sempre stata abbastanza civile. Questo prima che non imprigionasse il suo figlioccio e i suoi amici nella sua cantina, ovviamente.

“Molto male. Non credevo che… Ha detto delle cose su di te e su suo figlio che mi hanno disgustata”

“Su suo figlio? Narcissa ha mentito a Voldemort per quel rampollo dei Malfoy” disse Sirius sconvolto e Andromeda scrollò le spalle.

“Non so cosa sia successo, ma qualcosa è cambiato negli ultimi mesi. Forse sarà stato il processo e quel verme di Malfoy che ormai ha un piede nella fossa, non so”

“Mi spiace per averti spinto a parlarle” si scusò e la donna scosse energicamente al testa.

“No, mi ha fatto bene. Ho avuto l’ennesima conferma di aver fatto la scelta giusta”

Svariati minuti dopo, Andromeda era andata via e Sirius riuscì a dormire per la prima volta da quando Remus era andato via.

-

La casa era nel caos completo e Sirius ne era estasiato. C’erano ragazzi ovunque e coriandoli da tutte le parti. James aveva un cappellino ridicolo di cui Sirius non riusciva a spiegarsi la provenienza e Regulus era sul punto di fargli ingoiare una trombetta con cui l’altro continuava ad infastidirlo.

“Vedi Reggie, è così che la gente normale festeggia i compleanni. Come erano i vostri compleanni? C’erano sacrifici umani di mezzo?”

“Chiamami Reggie di nuovo Potter e festeggeremo anche il tuo funerale”

“Impossibile! Sono già morto!” e poi riprese a strombazzare allegramente.

“James, è davvero necessaria la trombetta?” gli chiese Sirius.

“È il secondo compleanno di mio figlio a cui sono presente, quindi sì” e dopo quello neanche Regulus ebbe più il coraggio di lamentarsi.

Sirius andò in sala da pranzo a recuperare altri bicchieri e stava tornando in cucina, quando incontrò una sagoma nota nel corridoio. Remus stava parlando con James provando a spiegargli che sarebbe stato piuttosto controproducente continuare a infastidire Regulus inseguendolo per la casa.

“Ci ho già provato anche io. Magari fra poco Reg inizierà a maledirlo o meglio Lily, e finalmente si calmerà” Teddy emise un verso estasiato quando vide Sirius e il bruno gli sorrise.

“Ehi giovanotto, anche io sono molto contento di vederti” disse carezzandogli una guancia, mentre i capelli del bambino diventavano neri.

“Hai tagliato i capelli” notò Remus e Sirius annuì, le morbide ciocche scure adesso raggiungevano a stento le spalle.

“Lelya sarà anche un disastro in cucina, ma sa usare le forbici”

“Noto che hai ancora entrambe le orecchie”

I due sorrisero e Sirius si dondolò sui talloni, leggermente a disagio.

“Sei venuto” chiese Sirius lanciando un’occhiata al licantropo.

“Teddy ha insistito” gli rispose Remus alzando un angolo delle labbra e Sirius accennò un sorriso in risposta.

“Ovviamente”

“E poi mi sono già perso abbastanza compleanni di Harry, non credi?”

“Mi trovate perfettamente d’accordo!” esordì Lily che aveva scacciato sia suo marito e Regulus “Ciao Moony”

“Ciao Lils” la salutò lui.

“Remus, riguardo quello che hai detto l’altra sera-” iniziò Sirius, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Non devi dire niente. Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi e mi dispiace se ti sia ritrovato addosso più di quello che volevi”

“Remus, fammi parlare” lo interruppe a sua volta e finalmente Remus chiuse il becco. “Io sono qui. Se dovessi cambiare idea domani o fra altri quindici anni, probabilmente sarò ancora qui”

“Non dovresti”

“Lo so”

“Meriti di essere felice”

“Credo di esserlo già, la domanda è se tu vorrai mai esserlo”

Prima che Remus potesse anche solo pensare a una risposta, iniziarono a chiamare per aprire la torta, ma Sirius ebbe comunque l’impressione di sentir Lily bisbigliare “Che ti avevo detto, Moony?”. Era bello sapere le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.

Si avvicinarono a Harry, circondato dai suoi amici. Uno dei ragazzi aveva portato una macchina fotografica e aveva immortalato parecchi momenti della serata. Sirius era piuttosto sicuro di averla vista in giro già qualche altra volta nei mesi precedenti e nei momenti meno opportuni, ma non sembrava avere un padrone preciso.

Harry spense le candeline e gli altri iniziarono ad applaudire e urlare.

“Sei ufficialmente maggiorenne anche per i babbani!”

“Puoi comprare tu le birre!”

Harry gli sorrise divertito e poi prese in braccio Teddy, lasciandogli infilare entrambe le mani nella panna. Il bambino decise quindi di leccare una mano mentre con l’altra carezzò la guancia del suo padrino. In un attimo di scatenò il finimondo e la torta iniziò a volare per la stanza, fra le grida e le risate.

Questo sì che era un compleanno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inizialmente questo e il prossimo capitolo erano un solo gigante.  
> Ho deciso, un paio di giorni prima di aggiornare, di tagliarlo.  
> Il risultato sono ovviamente due capitoli più piccoli, ma credo che gli eventi avessero bisogno di un po' di spazio in più.  
> Era davvero troppa roba per uno solo, al prossimo martedì capirete  
> Mi aspetta una grandiosa giornata di merda visto che mi hanno clonato la carta ♥  
> Rincuoratemi con le vostre recensioni pliz  
> The Cactus Incident
> 
> PS: kudos per chi trova la “bestia” nascosta in questo capitolo ♥


	11. 10

Pochi giorni dopo il compleanno di Harry, Sirius ottenne risposta da uno dei pochissimi orfanotrofi magici della nazione e anche in questa occasione, l’uomo preferì andare da solo: era molto più improbabile trovare cadaveri in un orfanotrofio, ma una volta gli era bastata.

Appena entrò, la bussola orologio iniziò a ticchettare, un altro regalo di Greyback. L’istinto fu di lanciare l’oggetto contro il muro, ma stava diventando bravo a placarsi.

Ebbe una lunga chiacchierata con la Direttrice dell’orfanotrofio che sembrava piantata nell’idea di affidargli un normalissimo maghetto e ignorò i vari tentativi di Sirius di spiegarle che no, non voleva adottare e no, non era lì per aiutare bambini che avrebbero trovato una famiglia con molta più facilità. La strega non sembrava voler sentire ragioni e dopo un po' che lei continuava a parlare, Sirius le allungò una lettera di referenze col sigillo di Hogwarts senza aggiungere altro. La donna restò sorpresa e finalmente si arrestò nel suo continuo ciarlare; dopo aver letto rapidamente, si alzò con un “Mi segua” detto fra i denti e iniziò a camminare spedita per i corridoi.

Arrivarono fino al cortile dove c’erano bambini di tutte le età che giocavano e la donna gli indicò una testolina nera seduta sotto un albero. Tecnicamente Sirius non era lì per adottare, ma la donna non sembrava aver voluto capire l’antifona.

“Se è quello che le interessa” disse sdegnata.

Avrebbe voluto urlarle che quei ragazzini non erano articoli sul banco dei salumi, ma sarebbe stato controproducente. Stava diventando davvero troppo bravo.

Senza neanche perdere altro tempo con la donna, l’animagus si avviò a passo spedito attirando gli sguardi di tutti i ragazzini nel cortile fino a quando non raggiunse il bambino che si guardava attorno preoccupato, come se potesse essere uno scherzo o ci fosse qualche bambino nascosto dietro l’albero che avrebbe potuto attirare l’attenzione di Sirius.

“Ti stavo cercando” disse il bruno e il bambino lo guardò con gli occhi stretti.

“Ethan, giusto? Io sono Sirius” continuò sedendosi per terra davanti a lui.

“Ciao” bisbigliò il bambino.

“A cosa giochi?”

Il bambino scrollò le spalle. Cominciamo bene.

“Come mai te ne stai da solo qui?” gli chiese e il bambino si raggomitolò su sé stesso.

“Gli altri bambini non vogliono che giochi con loro, hanno paura” spiegò senza particolari giri di parole.

“È per le cicatrici?” gli chiese Sirius e questi annuì.

“Mh”

“A me non fanno paura” gli disse tranquillo e avrebbe continuato, ma il bambino lo interruppe.

“Perché odori di cane?” gli domandò di getto e Sirius scoppiò a ridere.

“Odoro così tanto di cane?”

“No, però… odori di cane” rimarcò arricciando il naso.

Sirius si guardò attorno con fare furtivo e il bambino corrucciò le sopracciglia.

“Sei bravo a tenere i segreti?”

“Abbastanza”

“È perché posso trasformarmi in un cane” Gli occhioni scuri del bambino si spalancarono eccitati.

“Quindi tu…! Io…!”

“Ti ho detto che ti stavo cercando, Ethan”

Ethan aveva sette anni, ma era piccolino per la sua età. Aveva capelli neri, occhi scurissimi e una faccia da birbante. Era molto bravo ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi e aveva un sasso preferito.

Sirius voleva arrotolarlo nella sua giacca e portarselo via seduta stante, ma la Direttrice non sembrava d’accordo. Sconvolta e arrabbiata, gli diede un elenco di documenti da presentare, pagamenti da fare e lo mandò via.

Sirius si ritrovò all’ingresso di Grimmauld Place, il rotolo di pergamena ancora stretto in mano e il cervello chiaramente lontano anni luce, visto che non ricordava nemmeno il tragitto fino a casa.

In quel momento passò Remus con una tazza di the e lo sguardo preoccupato.

“Non riesco a capire dalla tua espressione come sia andata” disse e riuscì a distoglierlo dalla trance in cui era finito.

“Rem, io odoro di cane?” gli chiese e l’altro alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

“Non esattamente, perché?”

“Non hai detto di no. Quindi per il tuo naso io sono un cane” dedusse e il licantropo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Godric no, Sirius, tu non odori di cane, ma hai un ché di canino. Immagino che qualcuno ti abbia offeso”

“No, è che… c’è questo bambino, si chiama Ethan” iniziò e Remus sbiancò.

“Sirius” disse e prima che potesse dire quello che già sapeva, iniziò a parlare.

“È un cosino piccolo Rem, e già… già ha quella certezza scritta in faccia, quell’assoluta certezza che la sua vita andrà male a prescindere da tutto e forse lui non sa nemmeno di averlo scritto in faccia, ma l’ho letto per troppo tempo sulla tua di faccia per non riuscire a vederlo a primo sguardo e nessuno gioca con lui, se ne sta lì, da solo sotto un albero, tutto solo e la settimana prossima c’è la luna piena e lui è lì…!” e si fermò in un grosso singhiozzo arrabbiato.

Remus lo abbracciò e Sirius si aggrappò alla sua camicia con più rabbia di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Quel bambino non può restare lì. Non voglio una replica di Lawrence”

“Sirius, un bambino è una grossa responsabilità”

“Non sono un idiota, ovvio che un bambino è una grossa responsabilità, ma l’idea che lui sia lì mi… mi uccide”

-

Sirius non stava prendendo la cosa alla leggera, nemmeno per scherzo.

Una cosa era dare un tetto a venti ragazzi già perfettamente autonomi (la maggior parte del tempo) e tutt’altro era adottare un bambino, un bambino licantropo. Ethan sembrava ben predisposto verso Sirius al momento, ma chi poteva dire con esattezza in futuro cosa sarebbe successo? Magari avrebbe odiato la casa, il modo in cui vivevano, la gente per casa, o Teddy, Remus o semplicemente Sirius. L’animagus era consapevole di non essere una persona facile a cui voler bene.

Era nel panico, ad essere sinceri, ma l’idea che quel bambino passasse i prossimi dieci anni in quel posto, per poi essere calciato fuori lo stava uccidendo. Sempre se lo avessero tenuto fino a diciassette anni, sempre se non fosse “scappato” prima. Bella giustificazione per lasciarli in mezzo alla strada a quattordici anni.

“Remus mi aveva detto qualcosa, ma non credevo…” esordì Harry che si era steso sul pavimento per guardarlo.

“Sto riflettendo” spiegò sulla difensiva.

“E devi farlo sotto al pianoforte?” gli chiese il suo figlioccio.

Okay, era steso sotto al pianoforte, che c’era di male? Era solido!

“Mi da un senso di sicurezza” si giustificò incrociando le mani sullo sterno.

“A me da un senso di bara” disse stendendosi su un fianco per osservarlo più comodamente, ma restando comunque fuori dalla sagoma del pianoforte a coda. Quando erano bambini, lui e Regulus avevano inciso le loro iniziali nel legno ed erano ancora lì, aveva evitato di ridipingere il sotto del pianoforte appositamente per non disturbare le sei lettere graffiate nel legno. Era una delle poche cose fatte da bambini che fosse andata impunita, ancora si chiedeva come visto che avevano sempre avuto Kreacher che riportava ogni singolo respiro a Walburga.

“Che ti ha detto Remus?” chiese Sirius a Harry. C’era un altro bambino a cui pensare adesso.

“Che hai trovato qualcuno e che stai riflettendo sul dà farsi” gli rispose il ragazzo, la testa sorretta da una mano mentre lo osservava con sguardo serio.

“Ha sette anni” esordì.

“Più piccolo di quanto pensassi”

“Si chiama Ethan”

“E quando viene a vivere qui?” chiese Harry, sorprendendolo e finalmente si voltò completamente verso di lui, girandosi sul fianco a sua volta.

“A te starebbe bene?” domandò sorpreso e Harry si corrucciò.

“Dici sul serio? Pads, io sono stato un orfano, so perfettamente cosa significa essere odiati semplicemente per essermi azzardato ad esistere. Prendi quel bambino e portalo qui”

Sirius non riuscì a non sorridergli e Harry gli fece l’occhiolino. Fu solo dopo un attimo, quando Harry si era già tirato su a sedere per alzarsi, che registrò con esattezza cosa il ragazzo avesse detto.

“Sei stato?” chiese ad alta voce l’animagus.

“Uh?”

“Hai detto ‘sono stato un orfano’”

“Adesso ho te, no? E tutti gli altri” spiegò ovvio il suo figlioccio.

Oh.

“Pads, stai piangendo?”

“È la polvere”

-

C’era un'altra persona che, a differenza di Harry, avrebbe avuto un punto di vista più imparziale riguardo la faccenda.

Una volta uscito da sotto il pianoforte ed essersi asciugato la faccia, s’infilò nel camino del suo salotto, ancora collegato con Hogwarts e grazie a una rapida controllata alla Mappa del Malandrino si diresse a passo spedito verso l’ufficio della Preside.

“Minnie” esordì aprendo la porta e la donna non si disturbò nemmeno ad alzare la testa da quello che stava scrivendo.

“Sirius” lo salutò, nemmeno l’ombra della sorpresa di vederlo arrivare così nella sua scola. Quei dannatissimi quadri… se avesse voluto fare un ingresso in grande stile avrebbe dovuto utilizzare il mantello, dannazione.

“Ho bisogno di un tuo parere” disse passando al sodo e mettendo da parte l’insoddisfazione per l’ingresso mal riuscito.

La sua frase riuscì finalmente a sorprendere la professoressa e Sirius si diede una pacca su una spalla. Era bello sapere di non aver completamente perso il suo tocco.

“Buon Godric, adesso se tu a farmi paura”

“In privato” aggiunse l’animagus e la strega mandò via i numerosi ritratti nella stanza. Sirius fece la linguaccia a Phineas Nigellus Black che se ne andò borbottando, ancora incazzato perché il suo pronipote reietto aveva tolto da Grimmauld Place il suo ritratto.

Sirius illustrò la faccenda e poi aspettò che la donna parlasse. Aspettò in silenzio, ma la strega lo osservava da sopra gli occhiali, le mani unite davanti alle labbra.

“Minnie, dimmi che ne pensi perché io sto sudando chiodi”

Lo fece tremare ancora qualche secondo e alla fine, tolse le mani da davanti alle labbra e sorrise.

“Devo ammettere che vederti maturare è molto più soddisfacente di quanto credessi”

“Credi che sarei in grado?”

“Sirius, io non credo, io so che quel bambino non potrebbe finire in mani migliori” disse la donna con espressione seria e Sirius fu invaso da quel senso di calore che aveva provato solo in presenza della donna e di Euphemia Potter.

“Grazie, Minnie”

“Figurati, Padfoot” gli concesse con un sorriso che contagiò anche lui. La donna tirò fuori la latta dei biscotti e gliela allungò e Sirius si tuffò a prenderne due per il semplice gusto di vedere il sopracciglio della donna inarcarsi. La strega rimise la scatola dei biscotti al suo posto e con un gesto delle dita fece volare nella sua mano la breve lettera che Sirius le aveva mandato recentemente.

“Adesso, tornando invece alla ragazza che hai trovato, si chiama Chiara Lobosca e anche se non comincerà a frequentare Hogwarts prima del prossimo anno scolastico, ho fissato un appuntamento con i suoi genitori per iniziare a illustrare la questione”

“Bene, che posso fare?” si offrì Sirius.

“Tu? Non molto, ma voglio Remus”

“È a Grimmauld Place l’ottanta percento della settimana e sta anche cambiando atteggiamento. Alla scadenza ti conviene provare, potrebbe davvero accettare la tua proposta” rispose tranquillo e l’animagus sorrise per la seconda volta.

“Sapevo che non mi avresti deluso”

-

Remus provava a non essere sorpreso della rapidità con cui l’orfanotrofio fu pronto a liberarsi del bambino, ma Sirius glielo lesse in faccia lo stesso.

Anche lui si aspettava un po' di attenzione in più, ma evidentemente per loro non ne valeva la pena. Gli concessero addirittura di vederlo tutti i giorni prima della luna piena e di fargli bere la pozione di Strozzalupo. Era chiaro che non vedessero l’ora di togliersi dall’impiccio, era già un miracolo che lo avessero tenuto così a lungo.

Lessero i documenti insieme e Remus scoppiò a ridere quando lesse il nome completo del bambino.

“Hai visto come si chiama?” gli chiese il licantropo, ma lui scosse la testa mentre cercava un documento nell’infinita pila di scartoffie che affollava la scrivania della biblioteca.

“No, ero impegnato a scrivere il mio nome almeno una quarantina di volte”

“Ethan Syrus Cherny. Saremmo anche due scettici, ma di certo non si può negare che il destino sembra essere intervenuto” e se all’animagus scapparono altre due lacrime, c’era solo Remus a guardare.

Sirius riuscì ad avere tutto pronto per l’adozione il giorno dopo la luna piena. Avevano aggiunto una stanza da letto al quarto piano, vicino alla sua, appositamente per Ethan. Grimmauld Place aveva un po' protestato, scricchiolando come un grosso animale burbero, ma se l’era fatta piacere.

Andò a prenderlo nel pomeriggio, in modo tale che avrebbe avuto un po' di tempo per riposare e riprendersi dalla trasformazione.

Un paio di giorni prima gli aveva lasciato una valigia, niente di enorme in modo che il bambino riuscisse a trasportarla anche da solo, ma per sicurezza vi aveva fatto un piccolo incantesimo d’Estensione. Non pensava che avrebbe avuto molte cose da portar via, ma meglio non rischiare di uscire da lì con la fodera di un cuscino per bagaglio. Era stata Luna a suggerirgli l’idea e ne fu immensamente grato.

“Com’è andata questa luna piena?” gli chiese Sirius mentre gli legava le scarpe. Il bambino sembrava ancora piuttosto dolorante e stanco, ma non sembrava avere nuove ferite mentre si muoveva sul letto dell’infermeria.

“Bene! Non mi sono graffiato per niente. La tua pozione era molto brutta, ma ha funzionato” gli disse allegro e Sirius gli sorrise.

“Sono contento. Hai preso tutto? Pronto ad uscire da qui?”

Il bambino annuì e saltò giù dal letto per poi fare un’espressione sofferente.

Sirius afferrò la valigia con una mano e offrì l’altra al bambino. Ethan lo guardò per una manciata di secondi incerto, ma alla fine accettò e si avviarono per i corridoi.

Gli altri bambini nella struttura li guardavano sconvolti, borbottando cattiverie fra di loro. Se Sirius riusciva a sentirle, voleva dire che per Ethan era come se gli stessero parlando nell’orecchio.

“A casa c’è sempre un sacco di gente, ma sono tutti gentili e ognuno ha la propria stanza. Per te abbiamo preparato la stanza vicino alla mia, così se qualcosa ti dà fastidio, puoi venire subito a dirmelo, okay?” gli spiegò sperando di distrarlo.

“Una intera stanza?” chiese lui sconvolto e Sirius annuì.

“Oh sì. Puoi decorarla come ti pare. Gli altri ragazzi non vedono l’ora di conoscerti”

“Davvero?”

“Certamente. C’è anche una persona che vuole conoscerti e spero che andrete d’accordo. È un lupo mannaro anche lui, come te”

“Oh. E siete amici?” chiese preoccupato.

“Si, ci siamo conosciuti a Hogwarts”

“È andato a Hogwarts?!” sbottò sorpreso per poi fare un’espressione dolorante.

“Non ti strapazzare. Comunque si, certamente e ci andrai anche tu, quando sarai abbastanza grande”

“Ma gli altri bambini hanno detto che quelli come me non possono andare a Hogwarts” disse preoccupato lanciando un’occhiata ai bambini nel cortile, tutti con gli occhi puntati su di loro.

“Il mio amico ci è andato, ci andrai anche tu. Se ci vuoi andare, oppure puoi scegliere un’altra scuola”  
“Non esistono altre scuole” disse Ethan ovvio e Sirius scosse la testa.

“Ne riparliamo più in là”

La Direttrice li guardava ancora scettica davanti all’ingresso. Qualche minuto prima avevano già dovuto affrontare una discussione riguardante la gabbia che la donna insisteva nel cedergli e che Sirius, altrettanto insistentemente aveva rifiutato. Si sarebbe tagliato una mano prima di chiudere quel bambino in una gabbia.

“Lei ne è sicuro” gli chiese ancora una volta e Sirius annuì.

“Sicurissimo”

“Sa che non lo riprenderemo indietro se dovesse cambiare idea” che razza di persona doveva essere per dire una cosa del genere davanti al bambino? Godric, gli sembrava di rivedere una qualsiasi delle spocchiosissime amiche di sua madre.

Sirius strinse appena appena di più la mano di Ethan nella sua e sorrise alla donna con i denti più canini che riuscisse ad avere senza trasformarsi completamente in Padfoot.

“Preghi solo che io non abbia motivo di tornare in questa topaia” gli disse emanando tutto il disprezzo di cui solo un Black sarebbe stato capace e la donna finalmente si zittì, una pesante sfumatura di terrore sul volto.

Sirius si voltò poi con un’espressione molto diversa verso il bambino e gli disse “Andiamo, Ethan” e il piccolo, completamente sconvolto dal modo in cui il mago aveva risposto alla Direttrice, annuì.

“Sei mai stato su una motocicletta?” gli chiese tornando al tono gioviale che aveva avuto fino ad un attimo prima. Prima che il bambino potesse rispondere, avevano raggiunto la moto parcheggiata e la guardava con occhi sgranati mentre vibrava dall’eccitazione.

“Questa è tua?! L’ho vista solo in un giornale babbano!”

“Oh sì. Avanti, salta dentro”

I due si misero a cavallo e Sirius lo riempì d’incantesimi di protezione. Se il sidecar si fosse staccato dalla moto (cosa estremamente improbabile) sarebbe rimbalzato fino a terra come se non fosse successo niente.

Iniziarono il viaggio di ritorno su strada e quando la moto prese il volo, Ethan gridò eccitato. Sirius si assicurò che non fosse un grido di terrore, ma il bambino guardava eccitato il panorama sotto i loro piedi.

“E la cosa più fantastica di… di tutto!” gli annunciò estasiato e Sirius sorrise.

Il viaggio non durò molto e quando atterrarono, i capelli di Ethan somigliavano estremamente a quelli di Harry.

La numero dodici di Grimmauld Place si fece spazio fra la undici e la tredici spingendole via e Sirius guardò la faccia sconvolta ed estasiata di Ethan. Effettivamente era tutto piuttosto fantastico anche per il mondo magico.

Entrarono tranquillamente, i Trovatelli più Remus e Teddy erano in cucina che li aspettavano per cenare e si affrettarono, lasciando le cose di Ethan all’ingresso.

“Ethan, questo è mio fratello Regulus e quelli sono Lily e James. Ragazzi, vi presento Ethan” gli disse mostrandogli i tre soggetti che affollavano la cornice.

“Tuo fratello è un quadro?” chiese il ragazzino perplesso.

“Dal 1979 in poi. Benvenuto a Grimmauld Place” gli spiegò Regulus con un sorriso.

“Ciao Ethan! Andate in cucina, vi stanno aspettando tutti” gli fece segno Lily e Sirius gli fece strada, sempre tenendolo per mano.

“Trovatelli, lui è Ethan”

“Ehi Ethan!”

“Ciao!!”

“Benvenuto!”

“Come te la cavi col quidditch?”

“Sai già volare sulla scopa? Posso insegnarti io!”

Iniziarono tutti a parlarsi uno sull’altro, affollandosi per salutare il nuovo arrivato per primo e il bambino si nascose dietro la gamba di Sirius.

Quando tutti si furono calmati e tornarono a sedersi a tavola, lo sguardo di Ethan si piantò su Remus. L’uomo lo guardò da sotto lo scompigliato ciuffo di boccoli color sabbia e gli accennò un sorriso.

“Ciao Ethan. Io sono Remus, piacere di conoscerti”

Il bambino annuì senza sbattere le palpebre, gli occhi scuri con un leggero riflesso dorato a cui Remus rispose con uno molto simile.

Sirius gli fece segno di sedersi alla sua sinistra, difronte a Remus e il bambino annuì.

Hermione e Dennis, che avevano preparato la cena, iniziarono a far volare i piatti a tavola e tutti iniziarono a chiacchierare fra di loro, mentre Ethan osservava tutto e tutti sconvolto.

“Perché non mi hai svegliato quando sei andato a prenderlo?” gli chiese Remus in un sospiro e Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Rem, non riesci nemmeno a tenere Teddy in braccio, dovresti ancora essere a letto”

“Grazie Madama Chips, ne sono consapevole, ma non mi sarei perso questo momento per nessun motivo al mondo” gli disse piccato.

“Idiota”

“Molly Weasley”

“Oh, questa me la paghi, Lupin” disse con un sorriso che l’altro ricambiò.

Ethan era talmente sorpreso da tutto e tutti che Sirius dovette ricordargli più volte di mangiare. Era soprattutto affascinato da Remus. Lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati mentre faceva mangiare Teddy e l’uomo provava a fare di tutto per far finta di niente.

Remus era messo decisamente male, difficilmente sarebbe uscito fuori dalla sua stanza così presto se non fosse stato per Ethan e anche se Sirius gli aveva chiesto di non esagerare, il licantropo non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.

“Perché a Teddy cambiano colore i capelli?” gli chiese Ethan in un sussurro, aveva inforcato un maccherone due minuti prima ed era ancora sulla forchetta.

“È un metamorfomagus, può cambiare aspetto”

“Ma è fantastico!” bisbigliò eccitato.

“Lo so, però adesso mangia”

Dopo aver finito di mangiare, Sirius gli fece vedere la sua stanza e sistemarono le sue cose nell’armadio.

“Domani andiamo a fare spese. Compriamo dei vestiti, qualche gioco”

Il bambino era seduto sul letto e faceva oscillare i piedi, si guardava la punta delle scarpe consumate con aria piuttosto preoccupata.

“C’è qualcosa che non ti piace nella stanza? Se vuoi possiamo cambiarla” gli chiese Sirius abbandonando la valigia a terra e avvicinandosi a lui.

Il bambino scosse la testa, ma non elaborò. Sirius si sedette vicino a lui e aspettò.

“Quando a qualcuno piace uno degli altri bambini, lo fanno venire un sacco di volte. Lo so perché nessuno gioca con me e quindi io sto a guardare chi arriva. Nessuno è mai andato via prima di due mesi. Invece mi hanno mandato subito via” disse iniziando a piangere e Sirius lo abbracciò tirandoselo sulle gambe.

“Sssh, tesoro, qui nessuno ti manderà via. Prova a riposare un po', mh? Sarai stanchissimo”

Ethan si addormentò in braccio a lui e Sirius si stese di fianco a lui per un po'.

-

Remus stava ancora dormendo pesantemente quando Sirius scese in cucina con Teddy in braccio e Ethan che gli camminava di fianco.

“Quindi è una cosa normale?” gli chiese Ethan preoccupato.

“Perfettamente normale” gli rispose tranquillamente l’adulto. Pff, Sirius l’adulto della situazione, questa sì che era esilarante.

“E non gli fa male?”

“Neanche un po'”

“Non si può imparare? O mischiare? Perché mi piacerebbe un sacco!” gli disse eccitato e Sirius sorrise. L’orologio a pendolo sulle scale fece una pernacchia e Ethan sobbalzò per poi scoppiare a ridere.

“Anche a me cucciolo, ma no, metamorfomagus si nasce” gli rispose divertito e il bambino si arrestò sul gradino.

“Come mi hai chiamato?” gli chiese stranito e Sirius si preoccupò.

“Non ti piace? Se vuoi non ti ci chiamo più”

Il bambino ci pensò un po' su, ma alla fine scosse la testa.

“No, va bene” decretò

“Sicuro?”

“Sicuro”

“Okay cucciolo” gli rispose con un sorriso che Ethan gli ricambiò.

In cucina la luce era già accesa e Harry era dietro i fornelli che si dava da fare.

“Buongiorno Bambi” disse Sirius sorridente.

“Buongiorno Bambi” lo imitò Ethan con lo stesso tono di voce e Harry grugnì.

“No Ethan, non anche tu” disse con fare teatrale e il bambino sorrise.

“Cos’è un Bambi? Credevo si chiamasse Harry”

“È solo un soprannome, come chiamo te cucciolo, chiamo lui Bambi”

“Sirius ha sempre dei soprannomi per quelli a cui vuole bene” gli spiegò Harry ed Ethan sorrise mentre si metteva a sedere.

Sirius si avvicinò a Harry, smuovendo delle uova strapazzate in una padella e provando a rendersi utile in qualche modo.

“Ho preparato il caffè se vuoi” gli disse Harry e Sirius lo ringraziò con un cenno della testa. Dopo essersi versato una tazza preparò la bottiglia per Teddy e iniziò a cercare qualcosa con cui far fare colazione a Ethan.

“Come mai già sveglio?” chiese l’animagus e Harry sospirò.

“Mi hanno chiesto di testimoniare in tribunale per un processo”

Non era la prima volta che gli capitava, ma era la prima volta che non aveva detto niente a Sirius fino a quel giorno.

“Perché non mi hai detto niente?” gli chiese corrucciato

“Mi eri sembrato piuttosto impegnato” disse l’altro con un sorriso e Sirius glielo dovette concedere.

“Avrei trovato un modo per aiutarti lo stesso”

“Era questo che mi preoccupava. Gli puoi dare le uova strapazzate, sono comunque troppe solo per me. Preparo un altro paio di toast” disse tranquillo mentre già faceva il piatto per il bambino.

“Di chi è il processo?” Teddy afferrò una ciocca di capelli e strattonò come se fosse intenzionato a strapparglieli dal cranio. Harry li guardò con un’espressione sofferente per par condicio e gli tolse il bambino dalle braccia per poi rispondergli.

“Draco Malfoy. È più una formalità che altro visto che ormai il loro processo è quasi finito, ma… lui mi ha aiutato quando gli sarebbe potuto costare molto caro, e questo è il minimo che posso fare” disse scrollando le spalle mentre faceva delle espressioni buffe per far ridere Teddy.

“Okay, allora ci vediamo dopo. Se qualcuno prova a dire stronzate, maledicili, o meglio ancora, gioca il “È per questo che sono morto?”, nessuno può permettersi di rispondere a una frase del genere” gli disse, per poi prendere il piatto e portarlo ad Ethan che si era seduto a tavola e aspettava.

“A parte te, ovviamente” gli disse Harry e l’uomo sbruffò mentre tornava ai fornelli per togliere la bottiglia dal fuoco.

“Io sono più inciampato che morto, ma questo non serve che si sappia in giro” gli rispose.

“Sei morto?” chiese Ethan sconvolto.

Cazzo.

“È una lunga storia…” iniziò Sirius, non sapendo dove sarebbe dovuto andare a parare.

“Quindi sei immortale?” chiese il bambino eccitato.

“No, non credo di essere immortale, tesoro” gli disse mentre si riprendeva Teddy per dargli la bottiglia.

“Ah. Peccato” bofonchiò il piccolo licantropo per poi tornare alle sue uova.

-

Erano in piena estate e l’ultima cosa che Sirius voleva era che il bambino si mettesse da subito a studiare, ma lo seguiva come un’ombra e quando non faceva niente di divertente, l’uomo passava parecchio tempo nella biblioteca. Al momento stava ancora smanettando con la bussola orologio; aveva pulito e catalogato tutte le spazzole della casa, cercando un modo per isolare l’incantesimo dell’oggetto da quello della traccia magica e poter utilizzare la stessa bussola-orologio infinite volte per passare da un individuo all’altro.

Dopo diversi giorni di svariati tentativi, sembrava aver raggiunto il suo obbiettivo e stava utilizzando i vari campioni, constatando che per il momento sembrava funzionare bene.

Era arrivato ad utilizzare i capelli di Remus, l’ultimo campione rimasto oltre al suo, ma la bussola sembrava avere dei problemi perché anziché puntare verso il licantropo, puntava a lui.

Provò a scuoterla un paio di volte, ma dopo un giro del quadrante, la freccia tornava sempre a puntare il suo petto. La poggiò sulla scrivania e provò a girarvi attorno, ma l’ago puntava sempre e solo a lui. Aveva funzionato fino a quel momento, perché adesso iniziava a funzionare male? Era sempre così con gli esperimenti, puoi sempre aspettarti strani malfunzionamenti in qualsiasi momento.

Il bambino aveva passato un po' di tempo a osservarlo e chiedergli cosa stesse facendo, aveva fissato il soffitto stellato per buoni venti minuti, ma dopo un po' era chiaro che si stesse annoiando.

Era al contrario in una poltrona, la testa sulla seduta e le gambe contro lo schienale. Sembrava sempre pronto a scalare i mobili e in più di un’occasione era stato afferrato al volo, ma non era mai caduto.

I trovatelli lo adoravano; avevano riempito la casa dei loro vecchi giochi ed Ethan aveva rapidamente accumulato più giochi di quanti ne avrebbe mai potuto effettivamente utilizzare. Camera sua era già un disastro, ma Sirius non glielo avrebbe fatto notare, almeno per un anno o due.

Quello che andava sistemato subito era il suo orribile taglio di capelli a scodella, Luna si era già offerta di sistemarlo, ma Sirius non aveva idea di cosa intendesse la ragazza per “sistemarlo”.

Ogni tanto si sorprendeva dalla fluidità con cui si era adattato alla presenza del bambino e anche come i ragazzi lo avessero tutti accolto senza problemi.

Ethan era piuttosto chiuso con la maggior parte di loro, ma adorava Sirius e Teddy e Luna gli stava piuttosto simpatica, abbastanza da inondarla di domande a cui la ragazza rispondeva senza mai perdere la pazienza.

Quando aveva deciso di adottarlo era pronto a doversi dare molto più da fare per farsi piacere dal bambino, ma Ethan lo trattava come se lo conoscesse da tutta la vita. Sirius si domandava se non dipendesse anche dal lupo e dal legame che il bambino aveva visto da subito fra le loro trasformazioni, ma le sue erano solo supposizioni.

“Sicuro che non vuoi andare a vedere cosa stanno facendo gli altri? Se ti stai annoiando lo capisco”

“Mi piace stare con te” insisté.

C’erano dei libri di favole che qualcuno aveva portato da leggere a Teddy. Dopo una rapida occhiata, Sirius trovò alcuni con poche righe e grossi disegni e glielo allungò.

“Sai già leggere, giusto?”

“Un po'. Devo ancora imparare bene”

Il bambino poggiò il libro contro la sua scrivania e si mise a leggere attentamente pagina per pagina ad alta voce.

Gli dava fastidio? Abbastanza.

Glielo avrebbe detto? Neanche sotto tortura.

Il libro di Ethan era appena finito, quando entrò Luna.

“Ho portato un pigmypuff, vuoi venire a giocarci con me?”

Il bambino lo guardò, aspettando che gli desse l’okay e Sirius rimase per un attimo sorpreso per poi fargli segno di andare.

Mentre usciva gli sentì chiedere cosa fosse un pigmypuff, e non riuscì a non sorridere. Prima che la testa di Luna sparisse nel corridoio però, si ricordò di una cosa.

“Luna, Lelya è a casa?”

“Si, è in cucina”

“Buon Godric, non è da sola, vero?” si preoccupò. Gli scones erano andati bene, ma c’erano stati altri fallimenti non da poco, come il suo tentativo di avvelenare la McGranitt.

“No, è con Harry”

“Bene. Le puoi dire se può venire qui appena possibile?”

La ragazza annuì, la mano di Ethan nella sua e se ne andò.

Sirius continuò per un po' a litigare con l’orologio-bussola senza ottenere niente, fino a quando non entrò Lelya.

“Chiudi la porta” la ragazza sembrò fiutare qualcosa fuori posto a quella frase, visto che la porta non veniva chiusa quasi mai, ma si sedette alla sua scrivania con la stessa espressione testarda della prima volta che era entrata in quella casa. Ecco la vera Lelya, da parte la versione addolcita.

“Hai ricevuto la tua lettera per Hogwarts?”

“A luglio, come tutti gli altri” gli rispose lei con una scrollata di spalle studiata per fingere disinvoltura.

“Che hai intenzione di fare?”

“Tornare a Hogwarts, ovviamente. Non ho dato nemmeno i G.U.F.O.” disse tranquilla e Sirius annuì.

“Okay. Visto che sei ancora minorenne, la McGranitt mi ha scritto per chiedermi se può scrivere il mio nome come tua figura genitoriale”

La ragazza si mordicchiò l’angolo del labbro su cui arrivava una delle cicatrici e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati. L’acquamarina dei suoi orecchini era dello stesso colore delle sue iridi.

“E tu cosa le hai detto?”

“Non le ho ancora risposto” disse allungandole la lettera col sigillo di Hogwarts. Lelya la lesse rapidamente, non c’era scritto molto. Una volta finito la poggiò di nuovo sul tavolo e prese un respiro profondo, per poi iniziare a parlare.

“Adesso mi darai dell’idiota, ma credevo di… speravo che avrebbero cambiato idea. Speravo che fosse stata una decisione affrettata, che magari con un po' di tempo, si sarebbero ricordati che sono ancora loro figlia ma…”

Lelya singhiozzò e Sirius si alzò e andò ad abbracciarla. Non c’era molto da dire in una situazione del genere, ma almeno la poteva abbracciare.

Si poggiò sul bordo della scrivania e la lasciò piangere per un po'.

“Vuoi un po' di tempo per pensarci? Minnie ha detto che puoi anche comunicarglielo direttamente il primo settembre” le chiese dopo un po' e la ragazza scosse la testa.

“No, se loro non vogliono me perché io dovrei volere loro?”

“Lelya, con me non serve che fai la tipa tosta, lo so già che lo sei. Ti sei fatta masticare da un lupo mannaro per salvare dei bambini, cosa può esserci di più tosto? Quando io me ne sono andato da questa casa, fu una mia scelta e fu la cosa più difficile che avessi mai fatto. E non avevo nemmeno un buon rapporto con la mia famiglia, ma era la mia famiglia appunto. La tua è una posizione molto difficile in cui nessun figlio dovrebbe mai trovarsi. Se vuoi un po' di tempo per pensarci, magari c’è qualcun altro nella tua famiglia” provò l’animagus, ma la ragazza scosse di nuovo la testa.

“Ho provato a scrivere a tutti quelli che non sono finiti ad Azkaban o morti, ma non mi ha risposto nessuno” Sirius la abbracciò di nuovo, ma questa volta la ragazza si allontanò subito.

“Guarda che se non vuoi prenderti la responsabilità, lo capisco” gli disse indurendo la mascella. Anche lui era stato così orgoglioso? No, lui era stato peggio.

“Lelya, per quanto mi riguarda, puoi anche legalmente cambiare il tuo cognome in Black, non è un problema, anzi, per una volta lo porterebbe qualcuno che non è uno stronzo, voglio solo che tu sia sicura”

“Andromeda non è una stronza”

“Dici così solo perché non la conosci abbastanza” disse facendola sorridere.

“Che stavi facendo in cucina?” le chiese, cambiando argomento in maniera palese.

“Un arrosto per stasera, l’ho appena infornato quindi adesso sono libera. Harry mi ha controllato passo passo, sono sicura all’ottanta percento che non dovrebbe attentare alla vita di nessuno”

Sirius annuì distrattamente e si guardò attorno, osservando i documenti sparpagliati ovunque.

“Allora mi dai una mano a riordinare queste scartoffie?”

C’erano parecchi libri e documenti fuori posto e mentre Lelya rimetteva a posto i libri, Sirius si occupò delle scartoffie.

“Dicevi sul serio?” chiese dopo un po' e Sirius non poté trattenersi.

“Oh tesoro sai di non dover mai usare quella parola”

“E dai Sirius, non sto scherzando”

“Intendi riguardo a cambiare cognome?” la ragazza annuì “Mi farebbe estremamente piacere”

“Ci posso pensare?”

“Lo stai davvero prendendo in considerazione?” chiese sorpreso.

“Sì, ma ci voglio pensare un po'. Come hai detto tu, non voglio fare scelte affrettate”

“Se io ho detto una cosa simile, allora sto davvero invecchiando” borbottò in maniera teatrale

“Non ti puoi permettere di invecchiare, hai appena adottato un bambino” gli rispose la ragazza.

“Meno male che ci sei tu a ricordarmelo, la mia mente non è più quella di una volta”

“Vedi, sei uno stronzo”

“Come? Non ti sento! Sai, il mio udito-” iniziò fingendo un’improvvisa sordità e la ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo afflitta.

“Vado a controllare l’arrosto”

L’arrosto era leggermente secco, ma perfettamente commestibile.

-

Tecnicamente non c’era motivo per cui Remus fosse a casa sua. Il progetto di tracciamento era momentaneamente stato messo da parte, in un modo o nell’altro aveva dato i suoi frutti. Adesso Sirius aveva un figlio e il suo già parlava e andava in bagno da solo, Ah!, ma Remus continuava a gironzolare per Grimmauld Place.

Ethan gli faceva un sacco di domande, e aveva un modo un po' strano di muoversi attorno a lui, non gli dava mai le spalle e difficilmente distoglieva lo sguardo quando Remus era nella stanza. Tendeva anche a posizionarsi fisicamente fra Sirius e Remus, come se temesse che il licantropo avrebbe potuto attaccarlo.

E Sirius immaginava che Remus certamente non apprezzasse di essere trattato così, per di più da uno gnomo che lo faceva senza neanche rendersene conto, ma era comunque spesso a casa sua.

Sirius aveva il terrore di chiedergli cosa fosse cambiato per paura di scacciarlo involontariamente.

Remus stava leggendo sul divano, Teddy era per terra davanti ai suoi piedi e Ethan teneva d’occhio il bambino, aiutandolo quando lanciava dei giocattoli o se rotolava una volta di troppo.

Gli dispiaceva che non ci fosse nessuno di un’età simile alla sua, ma il bambino sembrava accontentarsi davvero di poco.

Sirius guardava la scena dal pianoforte mentre suonava qualcosa di cui non ricordava più nemmeno il nome, ma che le sue mani avevano memorizzato decenni prima.

Il camino prese vita e Minerva McGranitt chiese di poter entrare. Remus, essendo più vicino, si alzò per aprirle l’accesso completo al camino e dopo qualche secondo la donna era nel loro salotto.

Ethan si alzò in piedi e si posizionò davanti al bambino con fare protettivo. Era seriamente adorabile.

“Oh, tu devi essere Ethan” disse la donna.

“Sì e tu chi sei?”

“Sono la professoressa Minerva McGranitt, preside di Hogwarts” spiegò e gli occhi di Ethan brillarono. Prima che potesse iniziare il suo rituale terzo grado riguardo Hogwarts, Sirius si alzò da dietro al pianoforte.

“Minnie! Che piacere vederti. Accomodati, occhio ai giocattoli, sono perfetti per farti inciampare” disse spazzandoli via con un gesto della mano e facendoli tornare nella cesta vicino al camino. Ormai fra Teddy ed Ethan ce n’era una in ogni stanza.

“I ragazzi stanno tutti bene” disse dopo che la donna si fu seduta.

“Non ne dubito. Sono qui per parlare con Remus, veramente”

“Allora direi che io e i miei due aiutanti andremo a fare merenda”

Sirius prese Teddy in braccio e diede la mano a Ethan. Remus lo guardò quasi spaventato, ma lui gli fece l’occhiolino e chiuse la porta del salotto con un calcio.

In cucina Sirius mise Teddy nel suo seggiolone e Ethan si mise in piedi su una sedia, davanti al bambino.

“Secondo te di cosa devono parlare?” si sentì chiedere mentre metteva su il bollitore e cercava dei biscotti. La dispensa era diventato un armadio sparitore, per la miseria. Intanto mise una mela a grattugiare sé stessa in un piatto, per Teddy.

“Cose importati, direi. Ti va un po' di the?”

“Si, grazie” era un po' ficcanaso, ma educato.

Sirius si voltò e Ethan, a furia di fissare i capelli verdi di Teddy, era riuscito a colorare di verde il ciuffo sopra la sua fronte.

L’uomo rise di gusto e il bambino incrociò gli occhi per provare a vedere cosa aveva fatto per poi sorridere un po' imbarazzato.

Di rimando anche Teddy fece diventare i suoi capelli neri con un solo ciuffo verde.

“Sirius, tu non sei sposato”

“Ottima osservazione, ciuffo d’erba” il bambino sghignazzò al nomignolo e Sirius finalmente trovò dei biscotti.

Si andò a sedere vicino a lui, ancora in piedi sulla sedia, e se lo tirò sulle ginocchia, per poi allungargli il biscotto.

“E perché non sei sposato?”

L’uomo scollò le spalle mentre mordeva il proprio biscotto.

“Se non ti vuoi sposare, perché non invitiamo Remus e Teddy per sempre?” gli propose il bambino, sorprendendolo.

“Non hai paura di Remus?”

“Certo che no. È solo che non conoscevo nessuno come me prima di lui. Allora? Per sempre?”

Oh, tesoro, se solo sapessi.

“Sarebbe un’ottima idea in effetti. Glielo dovresti chiedere” disse annuendo e Ethan esultò.

“Allora dopo glielo chiedo. Posso dare la mela a Teddy?”

“Gliela diamo insieme”

Quando sentì la porta del salotto aprirsi, the, mela e biscotti erano spariti da parecchio e avevano iniziato a disegnare. Ethan aveva iniziato a scrivergli su un braccio, unendo i tatuaggi e disegnandogliene altri mentre Teddy gli scarabocchiava l’altro.

Un attimo dopo sentì la fiammata della Metropolvere e Remus che scendeva in cucina. Sirius non si mosse, ma alzò la testa e quando l’uomo entrò in cucina tutti e tre lo guardavano, pennarelli ancora sulle sue braccia, capelli neri con ciuffo verde per i due artisti.

“Finita la pergamena?”

“Ma così è più divertente” disse Sirius tirandosi su. Teddy provò per l’ennesima volta a mettere il suo pennarello in bocca, ma Ethan glielo tolse delicatamente per poi dire “Nemmeno tu vuoi la lingua di quel colore”. Il più piccolo lo guardò con occhi sgranati per poi dire “Bah!” con un certo pathos.

“Ethan, terresti d’occhio Teddy per un paio di minuti?”

“Certo!”

“Non provare a prenderlo in braccio” specificò Sirius.

“Va bene” concesse e si rimise a guardarlo dalla sua sedia. I due adulti andarono davanti alla dispensa, dove riuscivano ancora a vedere i bambini e Sirius fece partire la radio con un colpo di bacchetta e con un altro gli cambiò stazione fino a che non ne trovò una che facesse appena meno schifo. Davvero non andava d’accordo con la musica dell’estate ’98.

“Già lo sapevi” esordì Remus

“Colpevole”

“E non mi hai detto niente” aggiunse

“Di nuovo colpevole”

“Mi hai lasciato camminare in un’imboscata” iniziò e Sirius sbuffò pesantemente.

“Non fare il melodrammatico, Rem. Ti ha offerto un posto di lavoro, non ti ha mandato in guerra” gli rispose e l’altro incrociò le braccia al petto con fare difensivo.

“È solo che non capisco perché lo ha detto prima a te”

“Perché sperava che io riuscissi a metterti in condizioni di accettare”

“Che intendi?” chiese inclinando la testa di lato. Sirius adorava quando riusciva a intravedere gli aspetti canini dell’altro, era una cosa stupida, ma li accomunava.

“Minnie sperava che se tu fossi venuto a vivere qui, avresti potuto insegnare a Hogwarts mentre noi qui ci saremmo occupati di Teddy e magari, finite le lezioni saresti potuto tornare qua. Un collegamento diretto ed esclusivo della Metropolvere con i tuoi appartamenti”

“Questo non lo ha detto”

“No, è una cosa a cui ho pensato io” ammise scrollando le spalle. Era una cosa concessa a diversi professori, per lui certamente non sarebbe stato diverso.

“E a te starebbe bene? Stare qui a fare la bambinaia?”

“Credevo fosse ovvio quando ho adottato venti adolescenti traumatizzati e un bambino licantropo? Non credo di poter fare niente di eclatante con la mia vita per i prossimi anni che tu accetti o no, tanto vale cogliere la palla al balzo”

“Adottare un bambino licantropo mi sembra piuttosto eclatante”

“Touché. Allora? Accetti?” gli disse obbligandosi a non saltellare sul posto dall’eccitazione.

“Mi sono preso qualche giorno per pensare” disse incrociando di nuovo le braccia, sta volta con fare riflessivo anziché di difesa. Godric sapeva anche cosa stava pensando in questo momento, era patetico.

“Accetta” gli disse e l’altro sbruffò.

“I genitori andranno fuori di testa quando sapranno che un lupo mannaro insegna ai propri figli” disse sfregandosi il volto con una mano.

“Rem, l’anno scorso c’erano i Carrow a insegnare a Hogwarts. E poi per chi avrà da ridire, potrai tirargli in faccia il tuo Ordine di Merlino. Hai il marchio di qualità del Ministro, nessuno avrà da ridire” lo tranquillizzò, ma l’altro ancora non era convinto.

“Quando Andromeda lo verrà a sapere-”

“Se ne farà una ragione, soprattutto se vuole continuare a vedere suo nipote” disse senza perdere tempo e Remus lo guardò sconvolto.

“Minacciare tua cugina? Addirittura?”

“Solo perché so che sarà d’accordo. Devi lavorare Rem, e questo è il lavoro migliore che esista per te” disse e Remus scoppiò in una breve risata nervosa che morì rapidamente.

“Cristo odio quando hai ragione”

“Succede talmente di rado” gli disse con un sorriso che l’altro non riuscì a non ricambiare. Si voltò verso i bambini giusto in tempo per vedere Teddy che provava ad infilare un pennarello nel naso di Ethan e il più grande che si lanciava all’indietro per scansarlo, andando a terra con tutta la sedia.

Quando raggiunse il bambino aveva una faccia piuttosto sorpresa, ma sembrava intero.

“Tutto bene? Non ti sei fatto male?”

“Nah, è tutto a posto. Teddy non è caduto, vero?”

“No, hai solo rischiato di romperti la testa” disse Remus che si era inginocchiato dall’altro lato.

“Ehi Remus ho avuto un’idea e Sirius ha detto che te lo posso chiedere: volete venire a vivere qui?” gli chiese, ancora steso a quattro di bastoni sul pavimento.

“Sai una cosa, Ethan, non credo sia una brutta idea, ci penserò” gli rispose il licantropo.

A giudicare l’espressione del bambino, si direbbe che Remus avesse già detto di sì, ma anche la faccia di Sirius sembrava dire la stessa cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono contenta di aver diviso quello che altrimenti sarebbe stato un capitolo davvero troppo pesante.  
> Di adozioni ne so meno di zero e la mia storia non significa niente, ma se sembra troppo campata in aria mi scuso e chiedo venia.  
> Ci ho comunque messo parecchio a scriverlo e spero che apprezzerete. *si mette lo stesso ai ripari nel fidato cassonetto* non mi abbandonate ♥  
> Ringrazio chi ha letto e recensito lo scorso capitolo, spero che lo facciate anche per questo  
> Se avete critiche negative siate educati ♥  
> The Cactus Incident
> 
> PS: “Cherny” vuol dire “Nero” in russo perché sono fantasiosa così (quindi sì: Ethan faceva già Black di cognome)


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo schifosamente vicini, non c’è che dire.  
> Forse si potrebbe già definire Wolfstar, no? Sono nello stesso letto!  
> Scherzi a parte, siamo in dirittura d’arrivo ‘siore, ‘siori e ‘sior*.  
> Oltre a questo restano ancora due capitolo e l’epilogo. Sto pensando di dividere il prossimo capitolo in due, ancora non so, ci sto pensando.  
> Come sempre ringrazio chi legge e commenta  
> The Cactus Incident

“Sirius guarda! Scope da corsa!” gridò Ethan eccitato mentre scuoteva energicamente il braccio di Sirius e l’uomo gli sorrise.

“Belle vero? Quando cresci te ne compro una”

“Posso diventare un giocatore di quidditch?”

“Puoi diventare tutto quello che vuoi, basta che la smetti di tirarmi il braccio altrimenti io diventerò un mutilato molto presto” disse e il bambino smise di strattonare, almeno per i consecutivi cinque minuti. Sirius si voltò verso Lelya che sembrava vagamente a disagio. Era la prima volta che andava a Diagon Alley dalla Battaglia ed era chiaro che sarebbe volentieri restata a casa. Per di più la gente continuava a fissarli, anche con gli occhiali da sole, la faccia di Sirius fin troppo riconoscibile. Il suo nome sarà pure stato riscattato, ma per anni era stato il tipo di mago che i genitori usavano per spaventare i bambini disobbedienti.

“Andiamo prima a comprare gli ingredienti di Pozioni e per ultimo passiamo da Florish & Blotts. Hai bisogno di una divisa nuova?” le chiese e la ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.

“No, va bene quella dell’anno scorso”

“Sicura? Un mantello? Un paio di scarpe? Lelya, me lo devi dire, non ci arrivo da solo”

“Ho bisogno di un paio di guanti per Erbologia” disse dopo un po'. Sirius era piuttosto sicuro che fosse solo per accontentarlo, ma se lo tenne per sé.

Erano ancora piuttosto impacciati con questa storia dell’affidamento. Lelya gli aveva detto di dare il suo nome come figura genitoriale, ma non aveva detto nient’altro, ancora non gli aveva fatto sapere se avesse davvero intenzione di cambiare cognome e Sirius non si sarebbe mai sognato di insistere.

Sbrigarono relativamente presto le varie commissioni, ma la fila peggiore era ovviamente al negozio di libri e Sirius si sedette Ethan sulle spalle, un po' per distrarlo un po' per conservare entrambe le braccia.

“Fa attenzione a non sbattere la testa, okay?” gli disse e il bambino annuì poggiando la testa sulla sua.

“Sei stanco?” gli chiese e il bambino scrollò le spalle.

“Un po'”

“Abbiamo quasi finito. Usciti da qui andiamo a prendere il gelato, va bene?” lo sentì annuire sulla sua testa. Era davvero troppo piccolo per avere sette anni, forse avrebbe dovuto farlo vedere a un guaritore.

Lelya aveva un’espressione un po' contrita.

“Mi dispiace che ti sia sentito obbligato” le disse mordicchiando il punto in cui il labbro era interrotto dalla cicatrice.

“Nessun obbligo, siamo voluti venire e poi Ethan si è divertito. Vero?” chiese al bambino che annuì energicamente, rischiando di sbilanciarsi.

“Oh sì! Quanti gusti posso scegliere?”

“Non più di tre”

“Va bene, allora ci penso” disse tornando a poggiare la testa sulla sua

Erano seduti a un tavolo della gelateria di Florean Fortescue e Sirius si stava godendo il sole estivo con i rumori della strada di sottofondo. Ogni tanto qualcuno si era fermato a fissarlo a bocca aperta, ma aveva fatto finta di niente.

“Lelya?” chiese Ethan incerto e la ragazza si voltò verso il bambino sorridendogli.

“Dimmi tesoro” neanche lei era stata in grado di resistere al secondo bambino più adorabile del mondo magico.

“Se adesso Sirius ti compra le cose, vuol dire che sei mia sorella?”

Ah, dritto al sodo.

“Non… non proprio” rispose Lelya.

“Oh… okay” disse Ethan con tono triste e Sirius preferì intervenire.

“Lelya è grande, è una decisione un po' diversa, chiaro cucciolo?”

“Mi piaceva avere una sorella” rimarcò facendo gli occhioni alla strega che si sciolse. Erano tutti fregati, Ethan era davvero adorabile e sapeva di esserlo.

“Posso esserlo lo stesso” propose lei.

“Davvero?!” chiese saltando eccitato e la bruna gli sorrise divertita.

In quel momento passarono un paio di ragazze che chiaramente fissarono Lelya sghignazzando. La ragazza si raggelò di colpo e indurì la mascella in un’espressione altezzosa per non dare a vedere niente, ma appena furono fuori dal campo visivo, si spostò i capelli davanti alla faccia, a disagio.

“Amiche?” chiese l’animagus sarcasticamente.

“Non farmi usare brutte parole davanti a Ethan. Una era mia cugina” spiegò e Sirius annuì.

“Vuoi andare a maledirle? Se vuoi ti aiuto”

“Non ne vale la pena, davvero”

“Come preferisci” si voltò verso Ethan con più gelato in faccia che nella coppa ormai. Gli lanciò un incantesimo per ripulirlo che lo lasciò un po' esterrefatto.

“Finito?” gli chiese e il bambino annuì.

“Sì!”

“Allora direi che possiamo tornare a casa”

-

Erano passate esattamente due settimane dalla luna piena di agosto, quando Remus gli disse di sì.

“Davvero?” se fosse stato Padfoot, avrebbe iniziato a scodinzolare, ma da umano aveva recuperato un briciolo di dignità. Giusto un briciolo.

“Davvero. Ne ho parlato con Andromeda e lei pensa che sia un’ottima idea e non ha intenzione di disconoscerti. Vuole solo essere invitata più spesso” spiegò il licantropo mentre Sirius già annuiva.

“Possiamo metterci d’accordo per fare una cosa tipo tutti i sabato a pranzo, come le famiglie per bene”

Remus scoppiò a ridere, piuttosto nervoso. Sirius era abbastanza sicuro di star vibrando sul posto dall’eccitazione.

Ethan era ovviamente estatico. Nello stesso mese aveva guadagnato una casa, una sorta di padre, una sorella e adesso anche un fratello e un Remus! Parole del bambino, Sirius, il sorta di padre, non si era inventato niente. L’animagus non pensava sarebbe mai stato contento di essere definito “sorta di padre”, eppure eccoci qua.

Il bambino aveva però preso Remus da parte, guidandolo per la mano in salotto e aveva chiesto a Sirius di restare fuori. I due adulti, sconvolti, avevano acconsentito, ma Sirius si era trasformato in Padfoot ed era corso al piano di sopra, nella stanza da letto col camino, per ascoltare cosa il bambino avesse da dire.

“Tu mi piaci molto, Remus” aveva esordito, serio.

“Anche tu mi piaci, Ethan”

“E sono molto contento che tu sei venuto a vivere qui. So che tu e Sirius siete molto amici” Remus non parlò, aspettando che il bambino continuasse “Ma Sirius è mio, okay?” disse con tutta la convinzione di cui poteva essere capace un bambino di sette anni e Sirius provò un immenso moto di affetto.

“È tuo nello stesso modo in cui Teddy è mio?” chiese spiegazioni Remus con la pazienza di cui solo alcuni insegnati particolarmente portati erano capaci.

“Sì, ma te lo dovevo dire perché lo so che c’è quella cosa fra di voi”

“Quale cosa?” chiese l’adulto perplesso ed Ethan ringhiò frustrato.

“Non lo so come si chiama! Lo sai meglio di me, quella cosa!”

Padfoot iniziò a ridere così tanto che si ritrasformò in Sirius senza rendersene conto o riuscire ad ascoltare cosa finirono di dirsi. Remus lo trovò lì, diversi minuti dopo.

“Hai finito?” gli chiese con le braccia conserte al petto.

“Non saprei, vogliamo fare quella cosa? Il letto è qua” gli chiese mentre ancora rideva sul pavimento.

“Sei un bastardo, ringrazia che tuo figlio è un bambino adorabile”

“Non ho idea del perché lo abbia fatto, Godric sa che non batto chiodo da prima che non avessi lui, ma lo adoro ogni giorno di più”

-

La cosa che Remus possedeva in numero maggiore erano libri, aveva un’intera valigia con uno spropositato incantesimo d’Estensione pieno di volumi, tutti ordinatamente catalogati.

“Vuoi che troviamo un posto per loro in biblioteca?” gli propose Sirius.

“Dovrei separarli, vorrei portarne molti a Hogwarts”

Fu un lavoro abbastanza lungo. Crearono un’estensione magica nell’intercapedine del muro della biblioteca in cui aprirono una nicchia dedicata solo ai libri di Remus. La casa si lamentò un paio d’ore, ma poi si abituò al nuovo anfratto in cui spostarono interi scaffali esattamente come li avevano tirati fuori dalla valigia.

“Meno male che almeno in questo sei ordinato” disse Sirius con un sorriso e Remus gli fece una smorfia.

“Almeno io sono ordinato in una cosa” disse sventolando una mappata di pergamene abbandonate su uno sgabello da cui una singola striscia si liberò e volò sul pavimento. Remus si chinò a raccoglierla e ovviamente la lesse.

“E questa?” gli chiese sorpreso. Ovvio che fosse proprio quella striscia di pergamena.

“L’unica prova dell’amore di mia madre” disse sarcastico il bruno, ma non era riuscito a buttarla. Sarebbe potuto andare di sopra ad incenerire il suo quadro senza pensarci due volte, non lo aveva fatto solo per Regulus, ma quella striscia di pergamena sembrava intoccabile.

Remus non parlò, rimise i documenti sullo sgabello, ma gli allungò la striscia di pergamena.

Sirius la osservò con attenzione, rileggendo la frase.

“Avevamo una scrittura simile” commentò distrattamente, ma Remus continuò a non parlare, limitandosi a guardarlo.

“Una volta, poco prima di andarmene definitivamente, mentre mi lamentavo di lei con zio Alphard, mi raccontò una storia. Lui mi aveva sempre detto che prima del matrimonio non era così, che si era incattivita per via di mio padre e del loro padre. Mi raccontò di un ragazzo di cui lei era innamorata, un mago senza un nome importante, ma che era stato tolto di mezzo prima che lei potesse scappare con lui.

“La cosa più stupida fu che provai a chiederle spiegazioni… e in risposta imparai cosa si prova ad essere colpiti dalla Cruciatus” sospirò mentre arrotolava la striscia di pergamena attorno all’indice.

“Ci avevo provato, convinto di riuscire finalmente a capire perché mi avesse sempre odiato così e lei mi ha solo rifiutato ancora una volta. Credo di aver anche perso la forza di odiarla ormai, volevo solo non pensare più a lei, a me, e a quanto rapidamente ho rischiato di diventare come lei. Ma poi viene fuori questa minuscola striscia di pergamena e non significa niente”

“Eppure significa tutto” aggiunse Remus e Sirius annuì.

“Guardo Ethan e so che non avrei la forza di torcergli un capello, figurarsi addirittura… posso davvero diventare così? Ci sono andato vicino, è inutile raccontarsi favole. Se mia madre è diventata così, lo stesso vale anche per me-” iniziò, ma Remus lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo e guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“Tu non sei come tua madre. Tua madre era una persona triste e cattiva che aveva completamente dimenticato qualsiasi cosa ci fosse di buono nel mondo, ma non è riuscita a farlo dimenticare anche a te” gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio osservandolo con attenzione “Sirius, tu sei diverso da lei in una maniera così profonda da andare ben oltre i legami di sangue. Guardati attorno, guarda cosa sei in grado di fare quando te ne viene data la possibilità. I ragazzi ti adorano e Ethan pensa che il sole sorga perché ci sei tu, tu non hai niente in comune con Walburga”

Sirius lo abbracciò. Non avrebbe nemmeno voluto baciarlo, voleva solo essere abbracciato da Remus, di metà testa più alto di lui e che riusciva a nasconderlo nel suo maglione di un colore innocuo, e l’amico lo accontentò stringendoselo al petto e poggiando la guancia sulla sua testa.

“Prendi il lato positivo: per crescere Ethan fai tutto quello che tua madre non avrebbe mai fatto e dovresti essere a posto” disse dopo un po' Remus e Sirius sorrise senza guardarlo.

“Ti ho detto di quanto sia contento che tu sia qui?”

“Solo una ventina di volte”

-

Il compleanno di Ethan era il primo settembre, povero bambino.

C’erano diversi ragazzi che sarebbero tornati a Hogwarts per completare gli studi, ma fra questi non c’erano Harry, Ron e Neville: a settembre avrebbero iniziato l’addestramento per diventare Auror e visto il loro status speciale di eroi di guerra, con tanto di Ordine di Merlino, non gli sarebbe stato richiesto nessun tipo di M.A.G.O.

Per far sì che Ethan avesse comunque una festa di compleanno con tutti i presenti, decisero di festeggiare la sera del trentuno agosto e di far soffiare le candeline al bambino appena scoccata la mezzanotte.

Harry si guadagnò rapidamente il ruolo di preferito quando gli comprò un televisore con un videoregistratore e uno scatolone di videocassette di cartoni animati.

“Io e gli altri ci abbiamo lavorato insieme, così può funzionare anche dentro casa senza problemi”

“Avete anche modificato l’alimentazione?” chiese Remus e Luna si lanciò in una spiegazione tecnica in cui ogni tanto Lelya interveniva quando la bionda si perdeva in spiegazioni secondarie e il neoprofessore le ascoltava ammirato.

Sirius si stava trattenendo dallo smontarla per vedere come avessero fatto e per distrassi si mise a osservare i numerosi VHS insieme a Ethan.

“Questo non lo conosco” disse l’animagus osservando la copertina di un film intitolato _Balto_ , ma il bambino emise un grido di gioia sventolando un’altra videocassetta.

“Bambi!” esclamò facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti i presenti.

Harry e Sirius per l’occasione avevano preparato una sconquassata torta al cioccolato e lamponi ed Ethan scrollò addormentato con la faccia ancora sporca di torta.

Sirius lo osservò dormire per un attimo, per poi pulirgli la faccia e portarlo di sopra a dormire. Il bambino avvolse automaticamente le braccia attorno al suo collo e nascose il viso sotto la sua mascella.

“É stato il compleanno più bello di sempre” bofonchiò “Grazie Pads”

“Figurati cucciolo”

-

“Se dovesse succedere qualcosa mandami un Patronus”

“Sì, Rem”

“E per ogni evenienza chiedi ad Andromeda”

“Va bene, Rem”

“E se dovesse piangere-”

“Remus, se non entri adesso in quel camino ti ci butto io”

“Okay okay. Grazie”

“Muoviti, sacco di pulci”

“Sta zitto, molestatore di postini”

I due si sorrisero come non si sorridevano dalla battaglia e Sirius ebbe la sensazione di avere di nuovo sedici anni. Erano di nuovo dalla stessa parte, insieme, il resto sarebbe tornato al posto giusto col tempo.

-

La prima luna con Ethan fu un’esperienza.

Lelya e Lavanda tornarono a Grimmauld Place appena finite le lezioni del giorno e sarebbero rimaste per la nottata. Avevano organizzato una stanza da letto vuota appositamente per loro e gli assicurarono che non ci sarebbe stato niente di cui preoccuparsi.

Dopo cena Harry portò Teddy in camera sua, in modo da tenerlo d’occhio se il bambino avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa; Remus invece si trasformò nei suoi inutilizzati appartamenti di Hogwarts, il passaggio della Metropolvere serratamente chiuso da entrambi i lati e uno spesso muro di incantesimi che gli avrebbero impedito di liberarsi nella scuola. La pozione funzionava perfettamente, l’avrebbe sicuramente passata a dormire, ma non si era mai troppo sicuri.

Sirius invece avrebbe passato la luna piena con Ethan. Era la prima volta che passava la luna piena con un vero e proprio licantropo diverso da Remus, ma non poteva essere più complicato di quello che combinavano da ragazzi a Hogwarts, quando lo avevano addirittura fatto scorrazzare libero. Ogni tanto si chiedeva com’era possibile che non avessero mai avuto incidenti; erano davvero una banda di idioti.

Ethan era stato nervoso tutta la giornata, aveva mangiato poco ed era agitato. Sirius provava ad aiutarlo, ma era chiaro che il bambino fosse molto frustrato da tutta la questione.

Avevano fatto il bagno per provare ad alleviare il prurito che aveva su tutto il corpo e un po' aveva aiutato. Dopo il bagno aveva messo il pigiama e Sirius si era steso di fianco a lui, leggendo un po' ad alta voce e il bambino era anche riuscito a dormire un po', la testa nascosta nel suo collo.

Sirius aveva sistemato il seminterrato nel migliore dei modi possibili. Lo aveva attentamente pulito in modo che non ci fossero strani odori che avrebbero potuto dargli fastidio e aveva portato giù una sua coperta con dei cuscini, sperando che avrebbe aiutato al calmarlo.

La parte più dura fu vederlo trasformarsi. Remus non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di guardarlo trasformarsi e il suono dall’altro lato di un muro era stato abbastanza da far venire gli incubi a un Sirius di quindici anni, ma questo era anche peggio.

Ethan era un bambino e Sirius si chiese tutto il tempo come fosse possibile che tollerasse tutto quello senza morire. Il modo in cui si contorceva e gridava piangendo dal dolore era atroce, ma ne uscì dall’altra parte ancora vivo e prima che il licantropo completasse la trasformazione, Sirius si era già trasformato a sua volta.

Davanti si trovò un cucciolo di licantropo e Sirius non poté negare che fosse piuttosto adorabile. La sua pelliccia era nera e rossiccia e i suoi denti erano piuttosto piccoli.

Lo osservava guardingo, ma dopo un po' di conoscenze, Padfoot gli leccò la faccia e il licantropo lo guardo stranito. Gli prese un orecchio fra i denti, masticando un po' troppo e l’animagus fu costretto a mostrargli i denti, ma quando il lupetto si sentì sicuro, si stese vicino a lui sulla coperta e si mise a sonnecchiare. Ebbero un altro paio di momenti di gioco e Padfoot leccò la faccia del licantropo perché sembrava un po' infastidirlo, ma glielo concedeva e poi aspettarono svegli il sorgere del sole.

La trasformazione al contrario fu altrettanto brutta e alla fine Ethan svenne. Sirius lo avvolse nella coperta pulita che aveva lasciato appena fuori dalla porta e lo portò fino in camera sua.

Si sedette sulla poltrona vicino al letto e aspettò che si svegliasse, le pozioni pronte sul comodino.

Quando dopo un’oretta aprì gli occhi, lo aiutò ad infilarsi il pigiama, gli fece prendere le pozioni e prima che Sirius avesse tempo di poggiare la bottiglia vuota sul comodino, Ethan si era già addormentato di nuovo. Lanciò un incantesimo che lo avrebbe avvisato appena si fosse svegliato e uscì dalla stanza per lasciarlo riposare.

A quel punto andò a controllare Lelya e Lavanda e una volta aperta la porta si raggelò. La stanza era stata svuotata per l’occasione, solo qualche coperta e diversi cuscini, ma questi ultimi erano stati sventrati e c’era imbottitura ovunque, le coperte erano fatte a brandelli. Le due avevano chiaramente litigato, ma non si erano ferite in maniera particolarmente grave.

Si erano addormentate nei due angoli opposti della camera e ronfavano entrambe con la bocca aperta.

Con parecchi _Reparo_ , l’animagus rimise insieme coperte e cuscini dopodiché guarì i loro graffi mentre loro continuarono a dormire come se niente fosse.

Aveva appena rimboccato le coperte a Lavanda, quando Lelya si svegliò.

“Sirius? Hai rimesso a posto?” chiese, un solo occhio aperto. Sirius si avvicinò alla ragazza e sistemò anche a lei la coperta.

“Ne parliamo dopo. Adesso dormi”

Finito con le due wrestler, andò a controllare anche Harry e Teddy, ma dormivano pesantemente entrambi, allora fece il the e andò nella biblioteca, per aprire il passaggio della Metropolvere. Dall’inizio della scuola, avevano aperto un passaggio privato che dalla biblioteca andasse esclusivamente agli appartamenti di Remus a Hogwarts e viceversa, mentre quello nel salotto era tornato sul normale circuito.

Era arrivato a metà della tazza, quando un ‘clack!’ meccanico lo avvisò che anche Remus aveva aperto il passaggio.

S’infilò nel passaggio con tutto il vassoio del the saldamente tenuto insieme da un incantesimo di stasi e si trovò davanti Remus con i pantaloni del pigiama, che si arrotolò rapidamente in una coperta. Come se ci fosse qualche centimetro che Sirius ancora non avesse visto.

Sirius gli allungò una tazza di the, ignorando il suo strano momento pudico, e l’altro grugnì in risposta.

“Hai già preso le pozioni?” gli chiese e l’altro annuì.

“Mh, ma non riuscivo a dormire. Tutto bene? Com’è andata?” chiese con la bocca ancora impastata.

“È andata bene” disse mentre poggiava il vassoio del the sulla scrivania dell’uomo.

“Ti ha morso un orecchio” decretò il licantropo.

“Mordicchiato”

“C’è del sangue” aggiunse e Sirius sbuffò.

“Remus, non è successo niente, sta tranquillo”

“Le ragazze?”

“Un po' meno bene. Troveremo una soluzione” disse sedendosi sulla poltrona davanti al camino. I suoi appartamenti non erano male, era la prima volta che Sirius entrava in uno degli appartamenti privati di Hogwarts col permesso del professore che li occupata, s’intende.

“Teddy ha dato problemi?” disse stringendosi meglio nella coperta.

“Lui e Harry stavano dormendo beatamente quando sono venuto qui”

“Non sei stanco?”

“Ci sono abituato. Ti serve una mano?”

“Nah, sto bene. Lo sai che con la pozione è molto più facile”

Sirius annuì distrattamente e finì di bere il suo the, in un silenzio leggermente imbarazzante.

Dopo la trasformazione, quando erano ragazzi, Sirius si infilava di nascosto nell’infermeria per vedere come stava e anche più di vent’anni dopo, non era riuscito a trattenersi dall’accertarsi che l’amico stesse bene. Nel breve periodo in cui erano stati insieme durante la scuola, Remus usciva dall’infermeria appena era in grado di reggersi in piedi per poi tornare a dormire una volta arrivato nel dormitorio. Se la luna era stata accettabile e non era troppo mal messo, dava a Sirius il permesso di stendersi di fianco a lui e abbracciarlo; se invece aveva passato la nottata a farsi del male, Sirius si trasformava in Padfoot e si acciambellava ai piedi del letto. Avrebbe davvero voluto restare con Remus, ma il licantropo non lo avrebbe invitato e lui non avrebbe chiesto. E poi aveva Ethan da controllare.

“Sarà meglio che vada. Riporta la tazza a casa quando torni”

Si alzò, ma prima che potesse anche fare un solo passo, Remus lo afferrò per un polso, tirandolo verso di sé con più forza di quanta fosse necessaria.

Il licantropo gli lasciò il polso e lo strinse in vita, fece per poggiare il viso sul suo collo, lo stesso lato dove si era poggiato Ethan, ma all’ultimo cambiò lato e strusciò la guancia sul suo collo.

“Hai sempre avuto un odore fantastico la mattina dopo la luna” mormorò contro la sua pelle.

Sirius affondò una mano nei suoi capelli, il suo collo era sempre stato sensibile e Remus sapeva esattamente dove strusciare la punta del naso e baciarlo.

Il licantropo allontanò il viso dal suo collo, ma le labbra non si separarono dalla sua pelle. Gli sfiorò l’angolo della bocca, la mano che lo stringeva nell’incavo della schiena mentre tutte le dita di Sirius erano affondate nei suoi soffici boccoli color sabbia.

Erano perfetti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, creati per incastrarsi.

Durò un bellissimo attimo e poi Remus si allontanò come ustionato, i lembi della coperta in cui era avvolto tanto stretti in una mano da avere le nocche bianche e Sirius si trovò a contrarre le dita nell’aria in cui un attimo prima c’era stato il suo Moony.

“Rem…” prima che potesse anche capire come continuare quella frase, la sua bacchetta iniziò ad emettere scintille dalla sua tasca.

“Ethan si è svegliato” spiegò, ma l’altro continuava a non guardarlo “Ne parliamo dopo. Per favore?” gli disse senza però aspettare una risposta prima di andarsene.

Ethan si era svegliato piuttosto di buon umore, tutto sommato. Si arrampicò in braccio a Sirius e si rifiutò di farlo andare via fino a quando non ebbero finito di fare colazione, arricciò il naso quando poggiò la fronte sul lato che aveva toccato Remus e si allontanò subito, preferendo l’altra parte. Sirius Idrante-Su-Cui-Pisciare Black. Tecnicamente il nome Orion non aveva un’origine poi tanto differente.

Le ragazze si svegliarono per pranzo e dopo una sistemata, scesero a mangiare con loro.

“Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione. La pozione di strozzalupo è troppo forte, ma è chiaro che non potete passare la luna piena nella stessa stanza” decretò Sirius preoccupato. Aveva dovuto guarirle da diversi graffi e lividi.

“Stava andando bene! E poi c’è stato un momento di tensione” spiegò Lavanda.

“E qualcosa è scattato” aggiunse Lelya.

“Esattamente. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per non farlo scattare. Credevo che dopo la strigliata di Remus il problema delle gerarchie fosse risolto”

“Le altre due volte non abbiamo avuto problemi” aggiunse Lav.

C’era la possibilità che fosse stato Ethan a sbilanciare il precario equilibrio che avevano trovato, ma non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce. Uno sguardo a Lelya gli fece capire che la ragazza stava pensando la stessa cosa.

“Abbiamo ventotto giorni per trovare una soluzione”

Finito di mangiare, le ragazze erano tornate a Hogwarts e Sirius riuscì a far addormentare Ethan, riuscendo a recuperare anche lui un paio d’ore di sonno.

Alle sette di sera Sirius era pronto a mettere la parola fine a quella giornata. Era distrutto, aveva bisogno di una doccia e Teddy gli aveva vomitato su una spalla perché lui aveva dimenticato l’asciugamano. Ethan era già a dormire da mezz’ora e Sirius lo stava invidiando immensamente.

Stava per chiudere gli ingressi della Metropolvere e andare a dormire, quando questi si colorò di verde ed entrò Remus.

“Pensavo stessi già dormendo” disse il licantropo come colto in fragrante.

“E io pensavo lo stesso” gli rispose l’altro.

“Ho deciso di tornare per vedere Teddy”

“Lui non sta dormendo. È in cucina con Andromeda” gli spiegò e il licantropo annuì, pronto ad uscire dalla stanza, ma Sirius ancora non aveva finito.

“Remus…” iniziò, ma l’altro lo interruppe subito.

“Sirius, non è il momento” gli disse con tono pacato e Sirius perse la pazienza.

“Non è il momento dall’ottanta, Rem” rispose piccato e quando l’altro non rispose, sbottò “Se tu non provassi niente, mi metterei l’anima in pace, invece ti torturi e torturi anche me per il semplice gusto di farlo” gli disse provando a non urlare e l’altro continuò a non rispondere.

“Sarebbe una cosa tanto orribile? Un’idea tanto repellente?” aggiunse in fine.

Remus non rispose, si limitò a scuotere la testa borbottando qualcosa che nemmeno lui colse per poi andarsene in cucina.

Sirius chiuse il camino con un gesto violento della bacchetta e se ne andò a dormire.

L’unico motivo per cui riuscì a dormire fu la stanchezza, e ne fu estremamente grato.

-

La storia di Sirius e Remus era un campo minato.

Sirius aveva avuto una cotta per Remus da sempre, ma non aveva capito quanto i sentimenti provati per il licantropo fossero diversi da quello per provava per James fino a quando non lo mise in pericolo con lo stupido scherzo a uno specifico Serpeverde dal naso grosso.

A quel punto anche se Sirius aveva fatto cenno ai suoi sentimenti, Remus non era stato molto dell’idea visto che aveva rischiato di finire con la testa in una cesta.

Ogni tanto aveva ceduto, c’erano state delle grandiose limonate in giro per Hogwarts e anche qualcosa di più in un paio di occasioni, ma non avevano avuto una vera e propria relazione.

Finita la scuola si erano avvicinati molto e si erano finalmente messi insieme, quello era stato l’unico vero periodo in cui erano stati un _noi_ , ma anche quello si era sgretolato; le missioni per l’Ordine li avevano resi a malapena umani, la paranoia era il chiodo fisso di tutti e li aveva mandati in frantumi.

Aggiungi la villeggiatura ad Azkaban in cui Remus lo aveva creduto un assassino traditore.

E poi c’era stata la sua fuga e il suo ritorno, a quel punto era Sirius a essere definibile a malapena umano, ma Remus gli era stato vicino lo stesso. Si erano anche scambiati qualche bacio e Sirius aveva pianto all’ondata di sensazioni che lo aveva sopraffatto, non era più abituato a nessun tipo di contatto umano, figurarsi romantico.

Dopodiché Sirius era morto. E questo tende ad affossare anche le relazioni solide, figurarsi quella torre di carte traballante che c’era fra loro due.

Il resto della storia è inutile ripeterlo, ma non erano più stati in nessuna posizione plausibile per anche solo pensare di ricominciare.

A Sirius sembrava di aspettare il momento giusto per avere Remus da quando aveva quindici anni e adesso ne aveva trent’otto; a conti fatti era quello che aveva fatto, a parte una pausa di due anni in cui erano davvero stati insieme.

E la cosa più patetica era che avrebbe continuato ad aspettare, anche se non avrebbe mai ricevuto una risposta diversa.

Grodic, era davvero un cane.

-

La luna piena di Ottobre arrivò molto più rapidamente di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Aveva passato i ventotto giorni precedenti a cercare una soluzione per aiutare le ragazze e con Harry impegnato con l’addestramento Auror e la mattinata impegnata ad occuparsi dei bambini, quel mese era volato.

Stava insegnando ad Ethan visto che si rifiutava di trovare qualche educatore come quelli a cui veniva affibbiato lui da bambino. Aveva preso dei libri a Diagon Alley appositamente per istruirlo e i due si erano messi all’opera.

Aveva anche brevemente pensato di iscriverlo in una scuola babbana, ma aveva altrettanto rapidamente scartato l’idea: ci sarebbero state troppe assenze da giustificare. La mattina faceva lezione con lui e nel pomeriggio con Remus.

In quei ventotto giorni Remus si era tenuto alla larga da lui. Entrava dal camino dopo la fine del suo orario d’ufficio e passava il resto del pomeriggio con Teddy ed Ethan a correggere compiti mentre Sirius si rintanava nel laboratorio nell’attico a sperimentare.

Non si stavano esattamente evitando, se Remus avesse voluto evitarlo non sarebbe tornato tutte le sere, ma era anche vero che a Grimmauld Place c’era suo figlio, che era un incentivo non indifferente.

Per la luna piena si organizzarono come il mese precedente, l’unica differenza sarebbe stata per le ragazze; per loro Sirius aveva tirato fuori due pozioni, una ciascuna, che avrebbero testato quella sera.

“E stavolta in due stanze diverse. Lo so che non vi piace passare la luna da sole, ma il mese scorso avreste potuto farvi molto male” gli spiegò mentre gli allungava le pozioni.

Le ragazze le buttarono giù senza troppe storie e poi andarono a preparare ognuna una stanza in cui passare la notte.

Era da poco passata la mezzanotte ed Ethan dormiva di fianco a Padfoot con la lingua da fuori e la pancia scoperta, cosa non da poco anche per un cucciolo, quando il Patronus di Harry si infilò sotto la porta.

“Qualcosa non va con le ragazze”

Padfoot provò a concentrarsi sull’udito e gli sembro di sentire qualcosa, ma c’erano quattro piani e troppi incantesimi a separarlo da qualunque cosa stesse succedendo.

Prima che potesse pensarci troppo o che Ethan si svegliasse, si ritrasformò e smaterializzò davanti alla stanza di Harry che teneva Teddy in braccio che piangeva terrorizzato e in bambino non aveva torto: a giudicare dai rumori del piano di sopra, sembrava stessero provando a buttare giù la casa.

“Godric. Non uscire dalla tua stanza, metti degli incantesimi la porta, se senti rumori da giù, fa finta di niente, Ethan potrebbe piangere, ma è al sicuro” disse mentre già saliva le scale.

Capì subito che era stato lui a sbagliare. Era chiaro che le sue pozioni avessero solo peggiorato la situazione.

Merlino, ma come gli era venuto di mettersi a trafficare con le pozioni? Era abbastanza bravo, ma c’era una bella differenza fra riuscire a seguire delle istruzioni seppur complicate e inventare.

La sua impressione iniziale sulla possibilità che qualcuno stesse buttando giù dei muri si rivelò esatta. Le camere in cui erano le ragazze erano fra quelle che avevano aggiunto durante l’estate, i muri erano sottili, ma li avevano isolati con degli incantesimi in modo che ognuno potesse avere la sua privacy. Il problema era che ciò non era bastato a mascherare all’una la presenza dell’altra, soprattutto perché avevano scelto due stanze adiacenti e Sirius era sicuro che avessero sfondato la parete divisoria.

Si tuffò alla porta più vicina, sollevò gli incantesimi giusto il tempo di entrare e poi ne lanciò altri lungo tutto il muro che affacciava sul corridoio e anche uno di isolamento sonoro su tutto il piano in modo da riuscire a calmare Teddy.

Come previsto, c’era un buco nel muro, Lelya era a cavalcioni di Lavanda e prima che potesse fare un pensiero coerente il bruno si tuffò in mezzo.

Fu una delle nottate peggiori degli ultimi dieci anni, compresa quella in cui era morto.

Inizialmente aveva provato come Padfoot, ma era stato scansato piuttosto rapidamente e allora era ricorso alla bacchetta. La licantropia e la magia non andavano esattamente d’accordo, gli ci era voluto parecchio per riuscire a tenerle entrambe immobilizzate al muro, una con la bacchetta e una senza.

Ogni tanto una delle due era riuscita a sfuggirgli, attaccandolo, ma era sempre riuscito a rimetterle a posto e a non farsi sopraffare.

Quando finalmente sorse il sole e le due si addormentarono, Sirius era seduto a gambe incrociate con le braccia che tremavano dallo sforzo e il respiro affannoso, aveva un mal di testa atroce per via dello sforzo della concentrazione e si sentiva pronto a svenire.

Quando finalmente poté allentare la presa, togliere gli incantesimi dal corridoio gli costò come spostare un’itera casa.

“Harry!” lo chiamò dal corridoio e il ragazzo gli fu immediatamente vicino.

“Mi serve una mano per arrivare in camera” gli chiese e Harry li fece materializzare dentro la stanza, aiutando Sirius a sedersi sul letto.

“Non ce la faccio… Quando Ethan…”

“Dimmi cosa devo fare quando Ethan si sveglia” capì al volo il ragazzo. Sirius spiegò per filo e per segno tutto, dove erano le pozioni e gli disse di lasciar stare le ragazze perché erano al sicuro.

“Ho bisogno di riposarmi” disse alla fine e Harry gli mise una coperta addosso.

Fu la prima volta che Sirius temette di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba.

Quando finalmente si svegliò, era buio. C’era Ethan che dormiva rannicchiato ai piedi del letto, Lavanda di fianco a lui e Lelya sulla poltrona, i piedi sul letto.

Uscì quanto più silenziosamente possibile e andò in bagno dove, guardandosi allo specchio, scoprì di essere senza maglietta e che qualcuno lo aveva medicato e fasciato in diversi punti dalla testa ai piedi e poi gli aveva messo il pantalone del pigiama. Aveva la faccia pallida, occhiaie viola e occhi iniettati di sangue. Non era così affascinante dall’ultima volta che un dissennatore aveva provato a baciarlo.

Si fece coraggio e uscì dalla stanza, diretto in cucina.

“Oh stai bene. Godric Pads, ci hai fatto davvero preoccupare” gli disse James dal bosco sulla parete. C’era anche Regulus con lui che lo osservava con un’espressione preoccupata.

Sirius impiegò diversi minuti a scendere le scale e raggiungere la cucina e quando finalmente arrivò alla porta della cucina gli sembrava di aver corso una maratona.

Si sedette al tavolo per riprendere fiato e stava ancora fissando il tavolo, provando a farsi coraggio per raggiungere il frigo e cercare qualcosa di commestibile, quando entrò Remus.

“Che ci fai in piedi?” disse sconvolto. Era già in pigiama, probabilmente era solo andato a bere prima di andarsene a dormire.

“Avevo fame” si giustificò.

“Seduto, ci penso io” gli ordinò e lui non ebbe la forza di controbattere. Remus si mise al lavoro in cucina e Sirius prese un respiro profondo, provando a rilassarsi ma si sentiva scuoiato.

“Ho fatto un macello. C’è mancato poco che Lavanda e Lelya non si ammazzassero” iniziò e il biondo grugnì.

“Che non ti ammazzassero, vorrai dire. Si sentono in colpa, ci ho già parlato” disse mettendogli un bicchiere d’acqua davanti su cui lui si lanciò, svuotandoselo rapidamente in gola.

“Chi mi ha medicato?” chiese mentre Remus gli riempiva di nuovo il bicchiere con un incantesimo.

“Io, ovviamente. Harry mi ha dato una mano” rispose asciutto.

“Grazie”

“Tu. Sei. Un’imbecille.” disse Remus sbattendo un piatto con un panino sul tavolo.

Prima che Sirius avesse modo di rispondere, Remus iniziò a parlare.

“Ero davvero convinto che avessi messo un po' di cervello finalmente, ma è ovvio che mi sbagliassi. Ti sei messo in mezzo a due lupi completamente ferali! Come si fa a essere così coglione?!”

“Quelle due difficilmente si possono definire lupi” provò a giustificarsi, ma Remus non era dell’idea.

“Avevano gli artigli, come puoi notare da i segni che hai dal collo fino al culo”

“Cosa dovevo fare? Farle ammazzare? È colpa mia se erano in quelle condizioni”

“Perché non ti sei fatto aiutare da Harry? Saresti potuto morire!”

“Avrei lasciato che mi facessero a brandelli prima di permettere che Teddy rimanesse solo in una situazione del genere!” gridò sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo e Remus ringhiò, ma si ammutolì.

Si pentì subito del momento d’ira perché le tempie presero a pulsargli e si premette i palmi nelle orbite.

“Senti, sono solo graffi. In un paio di giorni sarò come nuovo” disse svuotato di qualsiasi ira che lo aveva preso un attimo prima.

“Mh, adesso mangia” gli rispose spingendo il piatto nella sua direzione.

Sirius iniziò a darci dentro col panino e Remus si sedette di fianco a lui, sbadigliando.

“Che ore sono?” gli chiese. Per bendargli il braccio gli aveva tolto l’orologio.

“Le due”

“E perché non sei a dormire?”

“Non ci riuscivo. Ero preoccupato per un coglione che oggi ha provato a diventare una zebra per mano di due ragazze” gli rispose incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Una zebra? Almeno una tigre”

“Un pesce saponetta” gli disse inarcando un sopracciglio

“E dai Rem, non il pesce saponetta” si lamentò e riuscì quasi a farlo sorridere, ma il licantropo non gli avrebbe fatto concessioni. Fa niente, sapeva di esserci comunque riuscito.

“Non sai neanche cos’è. Muoviti a mangiare, forza” lo incitò, come spesso facevano con Ethan e Sirius si ammutolì.

Quando finì il panino si sentì pronto a dormire un altro paio di giorni.

“Neanche ti chiedo di provare a salire le scale” disse il licantropo mentre mandava piatto e bicchiere nel lavandino.

Sirius gli sorrise e gli porse la mano per farsi aiutare.

La smaterializzazione rischiò di farlo vomitare, ma fortunatamente riuscì a tenere tutto giù.

“Questa non è camera mia” notò guardandosi attorno.

“Se pensi che ti scollerò gli occhi di dosso adesso che sei cosciente, sei davvero un idiota” gli rispose l’altro e forse Sirius non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi lusingato, ma non riuscì comunque a trattenersi.

“Li devo sistemare, c’era Ethan che dormiva ai piedi del letto, potrebbe rotolare”

“Ci penso io” disse prendendo il bastone da passeggio e sparendo lungo il corridoio.

Sirius andò di nuovo in bagno, il suo riflesso non era migliorato tanto, ma si sentiva appena un attimo meglio.

“Lelya si era svegliata, si è messa nel letto e hanno messo Ethan in mezzo. Nessuno rischia di rotolare” disse tranquillo e Sirius annuì per poi fare il giro del letto e andare a stendersi sul lato sinistro. Il destro era di Remus, lo era sempre stato, anche quando stavano insieme.

Si stese quanto più lontano possibile dal centro, ma Remus si avvicinò a lui, e poggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla, una mano sul suo fianco.

“Pads” sospirò e Sirius ebbe la pelle d’oca.

“Mh?”

“Non fare mai più una cosa del genere. Adesso hai delle responsabilità, se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa… Di nuovo…”

“So di avere delle responsabilità, lo so che se mi succedesse qualcosa Ethan finirebbe in mezzo alla strada, ma ho delle responsabilità anche verso le ragazze, è colpa mia se erano in quelle condizioni” gli rispose in un sussurro. Al buio, sotto le coperte l’atmosfera era completamente diversa. Quanto tempo era che i due non stavano così vicini?

“Come diamine ti è venuto di giocare al Maestro di Pozioni? Eri bravo, ma non così bravo!” disse afflitto Remus.

“Non pensavo fosse così difficile” provò a giustificarsi e Remus ringhiò, ammutolendolo.

“Sei un coglione” ripeté.

“Lo so”

“Ho dovuto scusarmi con loro” ammise un attimo dopo, sorprendendo Sirius.

“Perché?”

“Perché per un attimo c’è stato il rischio che non fossi io a fare a pezzi loro” aggiunse, il naso premuto contro la sua spalla.

“Remus ma cosa…” iniziò Sirius, sconvolto, ma Remus lo interruppe.

“Eri in quel letto, pallido come un morto, il respiro affannoso, sporco di sangue ovunque. Ti stavo medicando, quando sono entrate e Harry mi ha dovuto lanciare uno _Stupeficium_ per calmarmi”

“Sei un idiota” disse divertito, ma Remus alzò lo sguardo, serio.

“Sirius ti ho già pianto due volte, non reggerei una terza”

L’animagus si mosse lentamente, ma si girò sul fianco fino ad avere la fronte premuta contro la sua.

Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, avrebbe voluto stringerlo e affondare le mani nei suoi capelli. Si limitò a sfiorare il naso col suo e a sospirare.

“Da questo momento in poi alle lune piene penso io” aggiunse il licantropo in un sospiro e l’animagus annuì.

“Sei tu il capobranco, Moony”

Gli occhi ambra di Remus brillarono per una frazione di secondo e poi si chiusero.

Piccoli passi.


	13. 12

La mattina dopo essersi svegliato, si era costretto a lasciare Remus che dormiva pacificamente ed era tornato in camera sua per poi sedersi ai piedi del letto dove il piccolo branco mal assortito dormiva. Fare una rampa di scale gli aveva fatto venire il fiatone, per la miseria, sperava solo di riprendersi subito, altrimenti l’espressione saccente di Remus sarebbe stato intollerabile. Non gli avrebbe mai detto “te l’avevo detto”, ma glielo avrebbe letto nelle sopracciglia, il ché forse era anche peggio.

Sbuffò, già stanco ed Ethan si svegliò e gli saltò al collo, preoccupato.

Le ragazze si erano svegliate poco dopo per via delle sue risate visto che il bambino continuava a fargli il solletico provando ad abbracciarlo stretto mentre nascondeva il viso nel suo collo.

Con parecchie carezze alla testolina nera era riuscito a calmare Ethan che si era seduto sulle sue gambe, smettendo di provare ad arrampicarsi su di lui e osservandolo con grossi occhioni scuri e preoccupati.

“Mi dispiace averti lasciato solo, cucciolo” si scusò e il bambino scosse la testa.

“Sono abituato ad essere solo, avevo paura per te” gli rispose, stringendo il suo cuore in una morsa dolorosa.

Sirius guardò le facce spaventate delle ragazze e sospirò.

“Prima che diciate qualsiasi cosa, fatemi parlare. Non vi metterei mai volontariamente in pericolo, quello che è successo l’altra notte è stato un errore gravissimo da parte mia, ma non vi farei mai niente di simile sapendolo. Volevo solo aiutarvi e invece ho rischiato di farvi ammazzare”

Lavanda lo abbracciò, iniziando a piangere.

“Ho temuto di averti fatto secco” disse in un mugugno e l’uomo sorrise.

“Oh Lav, ci vuole ben più di voi due per farmi secco”

“Ci siamo andate vicino però” disse Lelya che si tormentava la cicatrice sul labbro a disagio.

“Non so se riuscirete a scusarmi, ma non riesco nemmeno a spiegarvi quanto mi dispiace”

Lelya annuì e dopo un po' si avvicinò, poggiando la testa sopra la sua spalla e Sirius l’avvolse nell’abbraccio.

“Per il momento mettiamo una pausa agli esperimenti, okay? Basterà stare ognuna in una stanza diversa”  
“Una stanza rinforzata” aggiunse Lavanda.

“Niente più muri divisori. Promesso” disse lasciando un bacio sulla testa più vicina, probabilmente Lelya.

“Adesso andiamo a fare colazione, avete già saltato abbastanza lezioni”

Chi sembrava meno intenzionato a tornare a scuola però, fu Remus che continuava a temporeggiare e perdere tempo con altre cose fino a quando Sirius non s’innervosì.

“Non ti fidi a lasciare Teddy qui? È questo il problema?” disse piccato e Remus fece cadere le spalle.

“No, non riesco a lasciare te qui”

Sirius ci restò di sasso. Avevano passato l’ultimo mese quasi ad evitarsi e adesso che aveva avuto un piccolo incidente, Remus faceva il pensieroso?

“Neanche ti sto a spiegare cosa i miei istinti mi suggeriscono di fare” aggiunse il licantropo e l’animagus non riuscì a non sorridere.

Sirius moriva dalla voglia di saperlo, ma era piuttosto sicuro di non essere in grado di tollerare molto, al momento. Restare in piedi era già abbastanza sfiancante.

Decise allora di prenderli la mano e tirarlo verso la biblioteca, gli mise in mantello da insegnate attorno alle spalle e gli allungò la valigetta. Il licantropo stava per iniziare a sbuffare, ma lui gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e strofinò il naso contro il suo. Remus avvolse le mani attorno alla sua vita e Sirius sentì le dita giocare con il bordo della sua maglietta, sfiorando la pelle con un indice, fin troppo delicatamente.

“Allora ti converrà affrettarti a tornare” sospirò per poi allontanarsi e spingerlo di forza nel camino. Vide il volto di Remus illuminarsi in un sorriso, prima di sparire nelle fiammo verdi e Sirius dovette convincersi che no, saltare anche lui nel camino e raggiungerlo ad Hogwarts sarebbe stato semplicemente inutile.

Quando si voltò, sorridente come un ragazzino, c’era Harry in mezzo alla porta che lo guardava con l’espressione più James che gli avesse mai visto.

Era poggiato allo stipite con la spalla e i piedi incrociati, aveva gli occhiali appannati dalla tazza di the che aveva in mano e lo guardava da sopra le lenti con un sopracciglio inarcato e un sorrisetto sprezzante.

“Sta zitto, Potter” gli disse piuttosto divertito e la risposta che ricevette fu la seconda espressione più James che gli avesse mai visto fare: Harry scrollò le spalle con fare saccente e senza dire una parola si girò e se ne tornò in cucina.

Ridendo fra sé, lo seguì in cucina.

Merlino quanto adorava quel ragazzo.

-

Gli ci vollero più di un paio di giorni per riprendersi.

Anche se fisicamente non aveva subito danni permanenti, sembrava aver stirato gravemente il muscolo che permetteva alla magia di fluire dentro di lui liberamente.

Per i primi giorni, anche solo emettere scintille lo lasciava senza fiato e ci fu un momento di panico per un mago che era stato in grado di creare un Patronus completo a quattordici anni e diventare animagus a sedici.

I graffi erano rimarginati, ma si sarebbe portato i segni per parecchio tempo. Anche se non erano licantropi veri, le sue pozioni avevano peggiorato i loro sintomi per una notte e anche Lavanda che solitamente non era in grado di avere gli artigli, era stata in grado di fare danni.

Due giorni dopo la luna piena, quando Sirius doveva ancora riprendere fiato dopo aver percorso il corridoio, Andromeda si presentò a Grimmauld Place.

“Scusami se non sono riuscita a venire prima, ma è stato impossibile liberarmi” si scusò la donna, lo sguardo preoccupato e Sirius le sorrise.

“Figurati cugina, anzi, è un bene che finalmente tu ti tenga impegnata”

“Lelya mi ha detto che ha rischiato di ammazzarti, effettivamente hai un aspetto orribile” disse mentre lo salutava con due baci sulle guance, ma la mano percorreva i numerosi graffi sulle braccia, ormai sotto forma di numerose linee rosa che s’incrociavano fra loro.

“Sempre la solita esagerata, hanno solo attentato alla mia vita, non ci sono andate vicine” sminuì mentre prendeva la giacca della donna e la lasciava sull’appendiabiti “Tu e Lelya vi sentite spesso?”, le chiese dopo un attimo.

“Abbastanza, è una ragazza molto in gamba e poi è una Serpeverde reietta, ti adora, ma ogni tanto ha bisogno di qualcuno di più simile a lei” disse con un sorriso.

“Tranquilla, non mi dà fastidio,” si giustificò Sirius, capendo lo scopo di quella frase “sono contento che ti veda come punto di riferimento”

“Smettila con le lusinghe, sono qui per sgridarti” iniziò la donna, ma fu interrotta molto presto.

“Ciao nonna di Teddy!” disse Ethan sorridente, sbucando dal salotto.

“Oh, ma ciao tesoro. Com’è andata l’altra notte?” le chiese carezzandogli la testa. Andromeda era una delle poche persone, oltre a Sirius, a cui Ethan permetteva di toccargli i capelli.

“Sirius è quasi morto di nuovo!” esclamò piuttosto preoccupato. La rapidità con cui l’espressione amorevole che la strega si rivolgeva al bambino s’inasprì per guardare il cugino avrebbe potuto infrangere la barriera del suono.

“Hai raccontato a un bambino di…?” iniziò, ma Sirius la fermò mostrando le mani aperte in segno di resa.

“Certo che no, ho fatto una battuta e lui ha capito fin troppo” la donna lo guardò male ancora una volta, ma fortunatamente preferì tornare a parlare col bambino.

“Ma come sei perspicace Ethan, che ne dici di accompagnarmi da Teddy?”

“È in salotto. Andiamo!” disse per poi lanciarsi nel corridoio, ma la donna gli offrì una mano da stringere che il bambino accettò dopo un attimo di esitazione.

“Senza correre, tesoro, potresti farti male”

“Che significa perspicace?”

“Che hai un tipo di intelligenza molto utile, tesoro. Non preoccuparti, lo è la maggior parte della famiglia” disse per poi lanciare l’ennesima occhiataccia a Sirius che alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre si dirigeva in cucina per mettere su il bollitore. Davvero non aveva intenzione di farsi vedere a ‘Dromeda (o a se stesso, ad essere sinceri) quanto gli ci sarebbe voluto per far bollire l’acqua con la magia.

Quando tornò in salotto col vassoio del the, i due stavano osservando l’albero genealogico, Regulus che li seguiva e ogni tanto s’intrometteva nella conversazione, Teddy era tranquillamente in braccio alla nonna, ma guardava Ethan con la solita ammirazione che riservava solo a lui.

“E questa sono io, mentre quello sei tu, vicino a Sirius” disse Andromeda indicando le due teste che li guardavano. Essendo ormai ottobre le foglie erano completamente ingiallite e si staccavano dai rami volteggiando lungo la parete per poi sparire nel nulla.

“Perché ho il cappello? Non è mio” chiese Ethan e la donna scrollò le spalle.

“Oh tesoro, nessuno sa il perché dei cappelli, sono anche piuttosto brutti, vero?” disse facendo sorridere il bambino.

Sirius non credeva che avrebbe mai visto il suo ramo estendersi, lui non faceva più parte di quella famiglia, eppure eccolo lì, irrobustito e allungato per fare posto alla testolina di Ethan che sarebbe cresciuta insieme al bambino.

Sirius aveva versato un paio di lacrime quando, il giorno dopo aver portato Ethan a casa, la sua effige era apparsa sul muro. I tre dipinti di casa gli avevano sorriso con gli occhi lucidi, stretti nella cornice del salotto, tutti e tre che sembravano pronti a saltare fuori dal mondo bidimensionale, pur di abbracciarlo.

“E questa è tua figlia? La mamma di Teddy?” chiese Ethan, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri. Sirius s’irrigidì, preoccupato da quale avrebbe potuto essere la reazione di Andromeda. Sapeva che la donna non avrebbe mai trattato male il bambino, ma sapeva anche quanto parlare di Dora la intristisse.

“Sì, caro” gli rispose gentilmente.

“E aveva davvero i capelli rosa?” insistette il bambino e la strega annuì con un sorriso.

“Rosa, viola, azzurri, il colore che preferiva. Proprio come Teddy”

“Ho chiesto a Sirius se anche io potevo diventare così, ma ha detto che non è possibile”

“No, mi spiace tesoro, metamorfomagus si nasce” gli disse ‘Dromeda e Ethan annuì afflitto.

“Non fa niente, forse sono già abbastanza strano”

“Non sei strano, cucciolo, sei solo un licantropo” lo corresse Sirius tranquillamente mentre serviva il the a tutti e tre.

Andromeda rimise Teddy sulla sua coperta ed Ethan si sedette per terra vicino a lui. Era davvero sorprendente la pazienza che il piccolo licantropo mostrava verso il più piccolo, la facilità con cui si era perfettamente incastrato nella sua vita.

“Cosa stavate facendo?”

“Matematica, Ethan non è un grande fan”

“A che serve la matematica se posso usare la magia?” ribatté per l’ennesima volta.

“È da stamattina che andiamo avanti così, ma non fa niente”

“Uff, non ricordarmene. Dov’è Harry?” chiese guardandosi attorno.

“Alla scuola Auror. Sei venuta a prendere Teddy?”

“Sì, volevo portarlo al parco, è così una bella giornata per essere Ottobre ma adesso sto pensando che magari vorrei un po' di compagnia. Cosa ne pensi?”

“Beh, per m-” iniziò Sirius, ma la strega lo interruppe.

“Siri, ti adoro, ma stavo parlando con Ethan. Che ne dici tesoro? Ti va un giro al parco?”

Sirius avrebbe potuto prenderla in braccio, se avesse saputo che non avrebbe rischiato di svenire.

Ethan saltò subito in piedì.

“Posso Sirius, posso?”

“Certo, però devi comportarti bene e non devi tirare Andromeda come fai con me”  
“Vado a mettere le scarpe!” disse correndo fuori dalla stanza e curvando tanto violentemente da bilanciarsi contro il muro con un piede e saltare via, un piede già sul primo gradino.

“È molto atletico” notò Andromeda.

“Infinitamente, so che un giorno lo troverò appeso a un lampadario. Spero solo di essere nei paraggi per prenderlo al volo se dovesse cadere” commentò mentre beveva il suo the e la cugina lo guardava con un sorriso.

“Siri, sei un padre” commentò la donna e Sirius non poté trattenere il sorriso.

“Sorta di padre, lo ha detto Ethan, non io”

“Non hai pensato di farti chiamare… papà?” chiese prendendo un sorso dalla sua di tazza.

“Se vuole lo farà, non mi serve, è mio figlio in tutti i modi che contano” disse con un sorriso ebete che la donna osservava addolcita.

“Ciò non toglie che tu sia ancora un idiota impulsivo”

“’Dromeda…”

“Oh no, Sirius, niente ‘Dromeda. Sei un cadavere ambulante”

“Diglielo cugina!” la incitò Reg dal dipinto e Sirius lo guardò male.

“Va a riposarti, oggi ai bambini penso io” Un gridolino di Ethan lo avvisò che stava scendendo le scale scivolando sul corrimano. Era colpa sua, era stato lui a fargli vedere come fare.

“Sai che sei la mia cugina preferita?” chiese e la donna alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre poggiava la tazza vuota sul vassoio.

“Non è questa gran vittoria, viste le mie sorelle”

-

Sirius stava finalmente recuperando le sue abilità magiche, riusciva a compiere tutti i semplici incantesimi giornalieri senza doversi sforzare come un bambino di dieci anni e adesso saliva scale senza problemi, niente più fiatone. Notevole, visto che continuava a fumare, ma mai nella stessa stanza con i bambini.

Quel pomeriggio Harry era libero e Remus stava guardando i bambini, quindi entrarono in garage e si misero all’opera sulla moto. Da quando era iniziata la scuola non avevano più avuto il tempo di modificarla, ma avevano avuto diverse lezioni di guida che stavano iniziando a dare i loro frutti.

“La mia ha un sacco di gadget, ma deriva maggiormente da due fattori: la guerra e avevamo appena visto un nuovo film di James Bond e ci era sembrata un’idea geniale. Quindi, prenditi un po' di tempo per pensare a cosa vuoi che faccia di assurdo perché, quasi sicuramente, troveremo un modo per aggiungerlo” spiegò Sirius mentre apriva il garage sul retro della casa. Avevano recuperato tutti i vecchi attrezzi e appunti che lui e James avevano lasciato alla Tenuta Potter. Avevano indossato abiti di cui gli interessava poco, avevano messo la radio di sottofondo che passava brutte canzoni e Sirius si era legato i capelli con un elastico, la bacchetta gli sarebbe servita.

“Intanto direi che il volo e la modalità fiamma di drago sono il minimo” iniziò Harry.

“Bravo Bambi, allora iniziamo da quello”

Avevano trovato il vecchio quaderno in cui aveva segnato tutti gli incantesimi che aveva fatto su quella povera motocicletta per caso, mentre esploravano le varie stanze della Tenuta Potter e quella di Sirius era rimasta invariata, quando si era trasferito Fleamont ed Euphemia non avevano neanche tolto le sue cose, c’era ancora un pigiama piegato sotto il cuscino. La Tenuta dei Potter era stata casa sua decenni prima che Sirius riuscisse a fare lo stesso con Grimmauld Place e davvero poco dipendeva dalla struttura e tutto dalle persone.

Fu comunque comodo trovare tutto ordinatamente segnato nel suo quaderno e rileggerlo lo fece impallidire un paio di volte. Aveva una buona memoria dopo essere morto, ma non ricordava tutto quello che avevano combinato. Era un bene la sua motocicletta non potesse parlare, davvero. Sarebbe finito ad Azkaban per i prossimi duecento anni.

Usando il quaderno come guida, replicò, con alcune modifiche, gli incantesimi e li applicò alla motocicletta. Alcuni erano più pericolosi di altri, li compivano insieme e poi si allontanavano dall’altro lato della stanza, aspettando che si stabilizzassero. Far collaborare magie e motori era un’arte molto delicata.

“Quante volte è esplosa durante i vostri esperimenti?”

“Non è mai esplosa completamente, un paio di volte squagliammo la marmitta fino a quando non utilizzammo degli incantesimi che la rendessero più resistente e una volta credo di aver fuso il motore, ma se ti devo dire come ho fatto a rimetterlo a posto, non saprei da dove iniziare” disse ridendo e Harry non poté non accompagnarlo.

“Facevate molti esperimenti? Insomma, la mappa, la moto, gli orologi, gli specchi, anche quella bussola che avete fatto tu e Remus…”

“In continuazione, quando non trovavamo quello che volevamo, lo inventavamo noi. Abbiamo sbagliato così tante volte da poter scrivere intere enciclopedie su come non fare le cose, ma eravamo così cocciuti da non accettare un no come risposta neanche dalle nostre abilità. E poi eravamo tutti vagamente iperattivi, tranne Remus che ogni tanto cadeva addormentato mentre continuava a spiegare il suo ragionamento secondo cui quello o questo poteva funzionare, ma era per via della licantropia, non per altro”

“Ho l’impressione che la mia esperienza a Hogwarts sia stata molto diversa dalla tua” commentò Harry stranito.

“Oh, è una certezza. Noi ci ficcavamo in un sacco di casini, ma tu Harry, dovrebbero darti una medaglia solo perché non li hai mandati tutti al diavolo dopo il quarto anno”

“Beh, la situazione era quello che era” disse scrollando le spalle. Si passò una mano nei capelli, a disagio e poi se ne pentì amaramente quando si ricordò che era sporca di grasso. Iniziò allora a torcersi le dita. Sirius lo osservò con la coda dell’occhio facendo finta di niente, mentre continuava a smanettare.

“Ti- ti volevo parlare di una cosa” iniziò Harry e Sirius annuì.

“Spara”

“Credo di avere una cotta per un ragazzo” disse di un solo fiato e Sirius ebbe momento di un attimo per dare senso al verso che aveva appena emesso.

“Oh. Okay” disse dopo un po', per poi tornare alla motocicletta. Quando Harry continuò a non parlare, si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, più cauto. “Vuoi sentirti dire che per me non è un problema? Perché credevo fosse piuttosto ovvio quando io e Charlie…”

“No Padfoot, tranquillo, lo so che sei gay e che fai gli occhi dolci a Remus. È che… è una situazione un po' complicata. A scuola non andavamo molto d’accordo, ma adesso, fuori da tutto quel casino di rischiare la vita ogni anno e provare a non farsi ammazzare, credo che abbiamo diverse cose in comune” spiegò e Sirius non riuscì a trattenere il moto di tenerezza alle sue guance rosse. James arrossiva nello stesso modo, con la testa incassata nelle spalle, a disagio e un accenno di sorriso in un angolo.

“E tu hai idea di cosa provi lui?” gli chiese cautamente e il ragazzo prese fiato.

“Ancora no, ma ci sto lavorando. Ha detto che gli piacerebbe saperne di più del mondo babbano e gli piacerebbe andare al cinema e vorrebbe che io lo accompagnassi” spiegò e Sirius annuì. Aveva bisogno di un consiglio, chiaro.

“Beh, a detta di Lily il cinema era l’appuntamento per eccellenza. Cinema e cena, o al contrario, è indifferente, ma conviene prima il cinema, in modo tale che se le cose dovessero farsi imbarazzanti a cena, avete il film di cui parlare e se dovessero andare bene, potete continuare a parlare molto più a lungo” l’occhiata che Sirius gli lanciò sul ‘parlare’ fece arrossire Harry un altro po', le spalle erano ormai arrivate alle orecchie.

“Okay. Cinema e poi cena. Potrei proporre un ristorante babbano? In modo da continuare tutta la serata allo stesso modo” propose e l’uomo annuì.

“Certo. Occhio al ristorante, se non sei sicuro di quali siano le sue intenzioni, scegli qualcosa di più informale, ma non troppo. Niente pub e niente posti dove arrivano i tipi col violino. E niente fast food, quella è un’esperienza per un’altra volta”

“Non ho mai fatto niente di simile. Una volta sono andato ad un appuntamento a Hogsmade ed è stato un disastro”

“Non me ne hai parlato, vero?”

“All’epoca eri piuttosto difficile da contattare”

“Mi pare giusto. Sei nervoso?” chiese sorridendo eccitato.

“Un po'” ammise Harry, mentendo spudoratamente: “un po'” il cazzo. Gli sembrava di essere tornato nel suo dormitorio a Hogwarts, quando parlavano delle loro conquiste. Ogni tanto Remus parlava di qualche ragazza e lui provava a essere di supporto anche se gli si torcevano le budella, James che incrociava il suo sguardo da sopra la spalla del licantropo e Peter che aveva già capito senza che Sirius si fosse confidato con lui, il letto di James cosparso di cartacce dei dolciumi e bottiglie di burrobirra rubate.

“Quando è l’appuntamento?” chiese

“Domani”

“Possiamo finire con la modalità volo e lo vai a prendere in motocicletta, se vuoi”

“Non credo sia il tipo, magari più in là se, se la cosa va avanti e poi vive nella Londra babbana”

“Anche noi, tecnicamente” disse e Harry lo guardò scettico; in risposta lui gli strizzò l’occhio.

“Sono contento che tu sia riuscito a rimetterti in gioco, ti avevo visto un po' in difficoltà quando le cose con Ginny sono finite” aggiunse poi, smettendo di fare il cane esagitato per un attimo.

“Perché sembrava la scelta più ovvia, ma non mi è sembrata quella giusta”

“Sei giovane, hai tutti il tempo per sperimentare” disse tornando finalmente alla motocicletta.

“Tu hai… sperimentato?” gli chiese curioso e Sirius ci pensò un attimo.

“Pensandoci adesso, non molto sinceramente. Mi sono divertito, eh, nessuno di noi era un santo, ma non come si potrebbe pensare. Lo so lo so, con una faccia come la mia avrei potuto aver avuto chiunque, avevo anche una reputazione non da poco, ma era quasi completamente inventata e nemmeno da me. La gente metteva in giro un sacco voci, eravamo dei bastardi popolari, io e quei tre”

“Quindi tu e Remus stavate già insieme?” Sirius grugnì.

“Ecco, se vuoi sapere di sperimentazioni, chiedi a Remus. Godric le cose che ha fatto e sa fare quell’uomo…” iniziò, ma la faccia inorridita di Harry lo fermò “…chiaramente non ti interessano e rispetto la tua decisione”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzante in cui Harry stava processando la rivelazione fattagli.

“Gesù, non lo avrei mai detto” disse dopo un po'. Sirius non ricordava l’ultima volta che lo aveva sentito invocare dii babbani.

“Sono quei dannati maglioni. È un lupo vestito da pecora, letteralmente” disse divertito, il ragazzo che ancora provava a elaborare.

Quando era stato confinato a Grimmauld Place aveva avuto parecchie conversazioni disgustosamente oneste con Remus che lo avevano lasciato però a bocca asciutta visto che all’epoca il massimo che era in grado di tollerare era un abbraccio. Ah, se solo oggi si trovasse nella stessa posizione…

“Okay, se mai dovessero venirmi strane curiosità chiederò a Remus, capito” disse dopo un po' Harry “A te andrebbe bene se venisse a prendermi qua?” gli chiese poi.

“Il tuo ragazzo?” lo stuzzicò

“Non è il mio ragazzo” si affrettò a rispondere

“Interessato? Diletto? Adorato?” continuò e il ragazzo grugnì.

“E dai Pads”

“Fammi divertire Bambi, qualcuno dovrà pur prenderti in giro, comunque sì, non è un problema. Ormai chiunque sa dove viviamo”

“Perfetto”

-

I bambini, in cui Sirius contava pure Harry, maggiorenne o no, stavano già dormendo e i due adulti di casa erano nel salotto. Sirius era al pianoforte, occhiali sul naso e lo spartito di Imagine davanti. Era molto più semplice di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Remus era sul divano che correggeva gli esercizi fatti da Ethan e canticchiava a bocca chiusa la canzone di John Lennon.

Era un bel momento tranquillo, come ne stavano avendo sempre più spesso e Sirius non poteva che esserne contento.

“Harry domani ha un appuntamento” disse dopo un po', rompendo l’atmosfera della stanza, ricca delle note che venivano dal pianoforte. Era uno strumento spettacolare.

“Ah sì?” chiese Remus senza alzare lo sguardo dal quaderno.

“Con un ragazzo” aggiunse il bruno e Remus emise un verso soddisfatto.

“Ah! Che bello avere ragione” disse contento e Sirius smise di suonare per un attimo.

“Cos-? Lo sapevi?” chiese sorpreso e il licantropo annuì.

“Quando ero suo insegnante aveva questo strano rapporto con il figlio di Lucius Malfoy; passavano la maggior parte del tempo a farsi dispetti e insultarsi”

“Addirittura?” disse stranito e l’altro continuò ad annuire.

“Tu non hai visto l’intensità con cui si maledicevano” insistette e Sirius rabbrividì, ricordandosi di Lucius Malfoy quando loro erano a scuola. Se suo figlio era qualcosa di simile, e così sembrava, visto che era la copia sputata, non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

“Buon Godric Rem, non farmi vomitare” disse dopo un po', scacciando via l’immagine di Lucius al settimo anno, cinque anni più grande di lui, che dava un calcio a un natobabbano Corvonero che sarà stato al massimo al terzo anno.

“Dovevo pur distrarmi dal fatto che credevo volessi uccidere Harry” si giustificò Remus.

Sirius gli fece una smorfia infantile a cui Remus rispose con una altrettanto puerile.

“Se ti vedessero i tuoi studenti, Professor Lupin”

“Sta zitto, Black”

“Zittiscimi” disse sorridendo, ma l’altro gli lanciò una maledizione Lingua Annodata senza neanche prendersi la briga di sollevare la bacchetta.

Sirius sbruffò e spazzò via la maledizione, ma intanto l’espressione soddisfatta si era dipinta sul visto di Remus.

L’animagus preferì tornare a suonare.

Era arrivato alla seconda strofa quando il professore chiuse il quaderno di Ethan e andò a sedersi vicino a lui al pianoforte, sulla panca abbastanza grande per entrambi. Si sedette al contrario, dando le spalle alla tastiera e poggiando la schiena contro il copritastiera, rendendogli anche piuttosto difficile continuare a suonare, ma Sirius non si sarebbe mai lamentato di avere Remus fra i piedi.

Canticchiava distrattamente, mettendo una parola qua e là, gli occhi ambra socchiusi, ma inchiodati su di lui.

La canzone era finita e ricominciata quando Remus si era rimesso dritto e aveva poggiato la fronte contro la sua tempia, Sirius aveva dovuto prendere un respiro profondo.

Aveva voltato il viso verso di lui, lentamente, continuando a suonare, ma solo fino a quando Remus non aveva sfiorato le labbra con le sue, a quel punto le sue mani si erano fermate.

Il licantropo gli aveva spostato gli occhiali sulla testa con calma, attento a non rovinarli, per poi affondare entrambe le mani nei suoi capelli e baciarlo con molta più foga di quanto l’altro si sarebbe aspettato.

Oh.

Remus lo stava baciando, di sua volontà, senza lune, senza che nessuno dei due fosse in pericolo di vita, senza dirsi addio. Stavano parlando tranquillamente e Remus aveva voluto baciarlo.

Sirius aveva la sensazione che il cuore avrebbe provato a salirgli su per la gola, provando a scappare verso Remus, verso casa.

Sirius gemette e Remus gli morse un labbro e si separò da lui, le mani ancora nei suoi capelli, gli rimise anche a posto gli occhiali e Sirius sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, se non fosse stato completamente sorpreso, se non avesse sentito il battito accelerato fin dentro le labbra. Aveva il suo sapore sulla lingua, Godric.

“Perché adesso?” fu tutto quello che riuscì a chiedergli. Sapeva di avere gli occhi sgranati e sicuramente un’espressione ebete, ma non riusciva nemmeno a sentire ogni parte del corpo che Remus non stesse toccando.

“Perché no?” gli rispose, puntando iridi ambra nelle sue, oh, i suoi occhi brillavano e le guance chiare erano colorate, per lui.

“Mi eviterai per un altro mese?” sospirò allontanandosi di un millimetro, sperando di suonare sarcastico e non terrorizzato.

“Sirius…” iniziò e Sirius si pentì amaramente di aver parlato.

“Sshh, dammi ancora un attimo” lo interruppe togliendosi violentemente gli occhiali e lasciandoli sulla tastiera, l’altra mano sotto la mascella, il pollice che sfiorava il labbro inferiore dell’altro. Remus lo morse, facendolo fermare per una frazione di secondo.

“Non diresti così se sapessi cosa ho fatto” rispose prima di baciarlo di nuovo e Sirius dimenticò qualsiasi domanda quella frase avesse provocato, qualsiasi cosa che non fossero le sue labbra, i suoi boccoli soffici fra le sue dita, la mano sulla sua vita.

 _Imagine_ era appena diventata la sua canzone preferita.

-

Sirius avrebbe voluto parlare con Remus. Era chiaro che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa che lo stava divorando e che quel qualcosa stava rovinando tutto per l’ennesima volta.

Il bacio era stato un bel diversivo sul momento, ma Sirius aveva passato la nottata a rigirarsi nel letto. Avevano continuato a baciarsi a lungo, fino a quando i pantaloni erano diventati fin troppo stretti; quando però Sirius aveva provato ad avvicinarsi di più, le lunghe dita di Remus si erano avvolte attorno ai suoi polsi, gli aveva lasciato un ultimo bacio a stampo, e gli aveva dato la buonanotte, per poi scappare in camera sua.

Sirius aveva avuto bisogno ancora di diversi minuti per ricomporsi e poi si era alzato e come un automa era andato in camera sua dove, dove non dormì quasi per niente.

Fortunatamente per il licantropo, quel giorno erano distratti dall’appuntamento di Harry.

Sirius stava giocando con Teddy che da una settimana aveva iniziato a gattonare ovunque. Il bambino era talmente propenso alla magia da riuscire a gattonare anche sui muri. A detta di Andromeda, Tonks aveva fatto lo stesso e Remus aveva fatto un sorriso strano che qualcuno avrebbe potuto prendere per un’avvisaglia di ictus. Lo aveva appena recuperato al volo prima che non passasse sul dipinto di Regulus che lo aveva chiamato a gran voce. Remus uscì nel corridoio, ma quando lo vide girò sui tacchi e tornò in biblioteca, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Sirius sbuffò, lasciò un bacio sulla testa di Teddy e tornò in salotto. Ethan aveva visto la scena dalla porta e l’animagus provò a sorridergli, ma il bambino aveva un’espressione preoccupata.

“Hai di nuovo litigato con Remus?” gli chiese, sorprendendolo.

“Cosa? No, non ho litigato con Remus”

“E allora perché non scherzate più? Mi piace quando scherzate, sei tutto sorridente” gli disse e Sirius entrò in salotto. Come poteva spiegargli la macchina tremendamente complessa che erano Remus e Sirius?

“Oh cucciolo… sai che la mamma di Teddy è morta, giusto?” ecco, buttiamola sul lutto.

“Sì, lo so. Era la moglie di Remus”

“Esattamente. E ogni tanto Remus diventa molto triste per questa cosa e vuole essere lasciato da solo” gli spiegò mentre rimetteva Teddy a terra che ricominciò immediatamente la sua esplorazione.

“Okay. Però non è colpa tua, vero Sirius?”

“Certo che no, cucciolo, ma anche gli adulti hanno bisogno di calmarsi” disse e Ethan grugnì sarcastico. Sette anni e già aveva un tono sarcastico, era fantastico.

“Oh, lo so, ho visto come si è arrabbiato Remus quando Lav e Lelya ti hanno fatto male” disse annuendò e Sirius si raggelò. Remus aveva sfuriato davanti a suo figlio?

“Lo hai visto?” chiese sconvolto.

“Beh, no, l’ho sentito, ero nell’altra stanza” Ah. Ecco. Remus non avrebbe mai sclerato davanti a Ethan, nemmeno per lui.

“Un piano più sopra” aggiunse Sirius, ma il bambino scrollò le spalle.

“Se si è arrabbiato così è perché era preoccupato per te, no? Se quando si è arrabbiati ci si può calmare, cosa bisogna fare quando si è tristi?” gli domandò, mettendolo completamente con le spalle al muro.

“Bella domanda, cucciolo”

Harry aveva passato la giornata all’accademia Auror ed era tornato giusto in tempo per prepararsi prima dell’appuntamento, ma pur avendo passato solo una manciata di minuti in loro compagnia, si era reso conto che era cambiato qualcosa fra quei due.

“Di nuovo?” chiese passando per il corridoio, James che annuiva afflitto dalla sua cornice e Sirius che ringhiava frustrato. Forse avrebbe potuto ubriacarsi. Se lo meritava. Avrebbe aspettato che fosse ora della nanna per Ethan e Teddy e poi ci avrebbe dato dentro, i problemi sarebbero stati del Sirius del futuro, che il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, ma sul momento sarebbe stato soddisfacente.

Stava già pregustando la sua idiozia, quando suonarono alla porta.

Ah, giusto, l’appuntamento di Harry.

Prese un respiro profondo, gioviale e genitoriale, provò a dirsi, ma quando aprì la porta ebbe la stessa sensazione di una secchiata gelata. O di una maledizione alle spalle.

Sul suo ingresso c’era Draco Malfoy con una giacca nera e un dolcevita dello stesso colore, i capelli platino molto meno impomatati di quanto fosse concesso a un Malfoy e un’espressione di mal celato terrore che era sbocciata quando lo aveva riconosciuto.

C’era un solo motivo per cui Draco Malfoy poteva venire a suonare alla sua porta.

“Sei qui per Harry” indovinò e il ragazzo annuì marziale.

“Sì”

Cazzo.

“Entra”

“Ma quello è Lucius Malfoy?” sentì dire alla voce di James, ma fece finta di niente mentre lo portava in salotto.

Cazzo gli toccava anche fare il padrone di casa.

“Bevi?” offrì, la bocca come impastata dalla sabbia.

“No, grazie”

“Meglio” bofonchiò, sempre più greve. Mandò un incantesimo di allarme a Harry e si sedette al pianoforte per osservarlo a disagio in piedi. Non gli aveva detto di sedersi, sapendo che non si sarebbe mai accomodato senza un invito.

Il ragazzo si mise a osservare la stanza, nello specifico l’albero genealogico su cui c’era anche lui, ovviamente. Qualcuno gli aveva disegnato un paio di baffi con un pennarello.

Avevano anche scritto “Dadfoot” sotto alla testa di Sirius, ma al momento non era rilevante.

“Ce n’è uno simile alla Tenuta Black, ma c’è molta meno gente” disse il biondo distrattamente mentre osservava il ramo dei Weasley. Ovvio che Narcissa avesse portato la sua unta famiglia alla Tenuta Black in Francia.

“Ci saranno anche più buchi, oserei dire” commentò lui altrettanto distrattamente.

“Mh. Immagino che non ti avesse detto che sarebbe uscito con me” disse guardandolo da sopra la spalla e Sirius suono un accordo minore sull’ottava più bassa e vi aggiunse la settima mentre lo inchiodava con lo sguardo. Il ragazzo ingoiò a vuoto.

“Immagini bene”

“Glielo avresti proibito?” gli chiese voltandosi del tutto. Teneva una mano in tasca con quell’elegante noncuranza di uno col suo pedigree e Sirius gli avrebbe volentieri rotto il naso.

Suonò un altro accordo.

“Al massimo sconsigliato”

“Sirius, credo che James stia svalvolando di nuovo. Ha detto di aver visto Lucius Malfoy” disse Remus entrando con Teddy in braccio e Ethan appeso all’altro braccio.

“No, solo la fotocopia” commentò e Remus guardò il nuovo arrivato.

“Draco, che visita… insolita”

“Se dobbiamo continuare così aspetto fuori” rispose il biondo.

“Si, grazie” “No, non c’è bisogno” dissero contemporaneamente i due per poi guardarsi male.

“Lascialo perdere, siediti”

“Ciao, io sono Ethan Black!” disse il bambino che ancora giocava all’altalena dal braccio di Remus, l’adulto che sembrava farci a malapena caso. Remus era davvero bravo a far dimenticare quanto fosse forte.

Draco lo guardò stranito, poi guardò Sirius e poi tornò a guardare l’albero genealogico, individuandolo subito.

“Ciao” rispondendogli sorpreso.

“Anche tu sei un metamorfomagus?”

“No, Ethan, è solo molto biondo. Vieni qui” gli spiegò delicatamente Sirius. Malfoy continuava a guardare il bambino sconvolto, passando lo sguardo da Sirius a Remus, forse provando a fare dei calcoli mentali che non quadravano, tenendo conto di prigioni, cicatrici e tutto un mare di cose in cui Sirius voleva che non ficcasse il naso.

Ethan saltò giù dal braccio di Remus e raggiunse l’animagus scivolando sotto il pianoforte e sbucando dall’altro lato, i capelli sempre più lunghi completamente spettinati. Nemmeno la presenza di un Malfoy in casa sua riuscì a non farlo sorridere a quello spettacolo. Gli fece segno di sedersi vicino a lui e il bambino iniziò a premere un tasto alla volta con estrema attenzione.

“Come sta tua madre?” disse il professore facendo segno al divano e Draco si accomodò. Remus era un traditore.

“È viva” disse caustico e Sirius emise una breve risata sarcastica.

“E brava Cissy!” bofonchiò arpeggiando una scala. Forse avrebbe dovuto comprare una chitarra elettrica, sarebbe sicuramente stata più aggressiva, ma faceva troppo crisi di mezz’età.

Finalmente arrivò Harry a mettere fine al supplizio e Draco scattò in piedi. Sirius osservò attentamente l’espressione di entrambi.

Gli occhi chiari di Draco si illuminarono e Harry gli sorrise.

“Bene, non ti hanno ancora appeso per i piedi” disse scherzando e Sirius grugnì.

“Nah, quello era il padrino di qualcun altro” disse e contemporaneamente sentì una maledizione pungente sul fianco che lo fece saltare, ma continuò a suonare.

“Qual è il programma?” chiese Remus, il ragazzo immagine del genitore perfetto. Traditore.

“Andiamo a vedere un film e poi a cena” disse Harry tranquillo e Sirius si sarebbe stretto attorno al collo una delle corde del pianoforte.

“Che film?”

“Dovrebbe essercene uno che si chiama ‘Ti presento Joe Black’ di cui ho sentito parlare bene” spiegò tranquillamente il suo figlioccio.

“Sarà qualche cugino” commentò Sirius e Draco grugnì per trattenere una risata. Si sentì quasi offeso.

Sirius abbandonò il pianoforte e si avvicinò ai tre che stavano parlando davanti alla porta.

I ragazzi iniziarono a camminare verso l’uscita e i due li accompagnarono.

“Andiamo Potter? O vogliamo passare la serata a parlare di quello che non faremo?”

“Cristo con un bicchiere di latte potresti farmi uno yogurt. Noi andiamo, buona serata”

“Divertitevi” disse Remus.

“Ritorna. Lo hai già fatto una volta, puoi riuscirci ancora” commentò Sirius e Harry fece un’espressione teatralmente afflitta che gli dimostrò di non aver offeso nessuno.

Peccato, ci aveva sperato.

“Ciao Drago!” lo salutò Ethan e il Mangiamorte lo salutò, nuovamente sconvolto.

Restarono sulla porta fino a quando non uscirono dal vialetto dell’ingresso. Ethan perse interesse molto presto, tornando da Teddy in salotto.

“Sono cotti come biscotti” commentò Remus.

“Siamo fottuti”

“Nah, solo Harry e solo se sa giocare bene le sue carte” disse tranquillo e Sirius simulò un conato di vomito.

“Sei disgustoso. Harry è appena uscito con un Mangiamorte! Per cui ha una cotta!” disse esasperato.

“Credevo avessimo detto che fosse giunto il momento per Harry di fare le sue sperimentazioni” gli rispose il licantropo, continuando a bere tranquillamente dalla sua tazza.

“Sì ma non con Malfoy per la miseria!” sbottò

“Nemmeno io mi fido di Draco, ma non possiamo impedire a Harry di fare errori”

“Sì ma non con Malfoy!”

“Sarà una lunghissima serata”

“Ma Malfoy!”

“Dormi nella cuccia del cane” lo minacciò e la momentanea sorpresa lo distrasse da Malfoy.

“Non abbiamo una cuccia del cane”

“Appunto”

“Teddy è nel camino!” urlò Ethan dal salotto e i due adulti si precipitarono prima che i bambini facessero qualche viaggio tramite Metropolvere non accompagnato.

Sirius passò tutta la serata a immaginare gli scenari peggiori. Da una ripicca della famiglia Malfoy a i due ragazzi che facevano sesso nel bagno del cinema.

“Mi viene da vomitare” annunciò. Era steso sul tappeto del salotto, solo la testa nascosta sotto l’ombra del pianoforte, Remus era sul divano che correggeva la sua infinita catasta di compiti.

“Girati sul fianco, altrimenti farai la morte di John Bonham” gli rispose distrattamente.

Sirius boccheggiò per alcuni attimi.

“Sei uno stronzo! Sai quanto ho pianto per la morte di Bonzo!”

“Allora vedi di non fare la stessa fine del batterista del Led Zeppelin e rimettiti in piedi”

“Ma Rem, Harry è con Malfoy” si lamentò.

“Sì e se continui a ripeterlo domani sarà sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta”

“Ma tu non sei preoccupato?” chiese sconvolto e Remus sbuffò rumorosamente, alzando finalmente la testa per guardarlo.

“Certo che sì, ma credo che se Malfoy avesse brutte intenzioni, Harry sarebbe perfettamente in grado di gestirlo” disse e Sirius fu costretto a dargli un po' di ragione.

“E se li seguissimo? Basterà modificare la bussola, ci metto un attimo”

“Vuoi che ti tramortisca fino a domani mattina? Posso farlo”

“No, dobbiamo ancora far mangiare i bambini” era troppo tempo che non sentiva Ethan, sicuramente stava combinando qualcosa.

“Ecco, andiamo a fare qualcosa di utile”

I bambini avevano mangiato, fatto il bagno ed erano stati messi a letto. Sirius stava trafficando con una vecchissima radio sul pavimento del salotto mentre fumava come una ciminiera e Remus faceva finta di leggere, Sirius gli aveva visto più volte sbattere le palpebre in maniera stanca o fissare il foglio senza muovere le pupille, ma stava testardamente combattendo il sonno.

“Se sei tanto tranquillo perché non te ne vai a dormire?” gli disse acidamente e Remus sospirò.

“Sai perfettamente che neanche io sono tranquillo, ma antagonizzarlo gratuitamente”

“Il. Figlio. Di. Lucius. Malfoy.” Gisse colpento con una chiava le radio a ogni parola, come una delle scimmie di “2001: Odissea nello spazio” (uno dei film più pallosi della storia, costretto a guardarlo da Remus che a metà film si addormentò).

“Il. Figlio. Di. Walburga. Black” s’intromise Regulus e Sirius perse anche le ultime briciole di pazienza.

“Sta zitto, Reg. Io non sono mai stato un mangiamorte”

“Infatti non era di te che stavo parlando” gli rispose il ritratto e nella stanza calò il gelo. Lily mise un braccio attorno alle spalle del fratello e James gli fece pat pat sulla testa.

Ovviamente adesso si sentiva in colpa. Fantastico.

“Pads…” iniziò James, ma Sirius non volle neanche ascoltare.

“Vaffanculo” disse alzandosi, diretto ad andare a chiudersi in biblioteca.

“Voglio dirti una sola cosa:”, iniziò Remus prima che il bruno potesse lasciare la stanza, “se quel ragazzo dovesse entrare da quella porta con un sorriso in grado di illuminare la Stamberga Strillante, ti proibisco di fare un solo commento”

“E se non dovesse entrare dalla porta? Se fra un’ora ricevessimo un messaggio dal San Mungo che ci chiede di andare a identificare il cadavere?”

“Oh per l’amor di Dio”

Scappò la piano di sopra, per andare a chiudersi nell’attico, ma James lo raggiunse.

“Sirius, devi darti una calmata, è solo un appuntamento”

“Harry è stato prigioniero dei Malfoy, per la miseria! Mi sono fatto fare a pezzi per tirarlo fuori da lì e adesso ha la brillante idea di uscire con lui?! Porca puttana!”

Phineas Nigellus si scontrò con la parete, piegandosi e spezzando il telaio del dipinto in due pezzi, tenuti insieme solo dai chiudi della tela.

Poi toccò a sua madre che rotolò per la stanza con tutta la cassa, la aprì e le diede fuoco, perché tanto lo avrebbe fatto comunque, quindi tanto valeva farlo adesso. Sirius osservò il dipinto gonfiarsi in tante bolle simili a vesciche e poi annerirsi. Non contento si trasformò in Padfoot e si avventò su un manichino, strappandolo e riempiendo la stanza di imbottitura.

James prese posto sul tavolo dell’alchimista e si sedette, aspettando che finisse la sua scenata.

Quando finalmente si calmò, la stanza era nel caos più totale e al tavolo lo aspettava Lily. Era inginocchiato in mezzo al caos, i residui di imbottitura fra i denti e la maschera del cane lupo, il suo simbolo per tutti quei mesi di guerra, spaccata in due dopo che l’aveva lanciata contro il muro. Provava e riprovava a unire i pezzi con la magia, ma la maschera non ne voleva sapere, continuava a restare spaccata. Aveva fatto un disastro, come sua solito.

“Okay?” gli chiese lei cautamente e lui sbuffò scuotendo la testa.

“No, è ancora là”

“Sirius, non puoi proteggerlo da sé stesso” gli spiegò lei col tono che di solito riservava a Ethan.

“È quello il mio compito! Ho giurato di proteggerlo e ho fallito già così tante volte Lils, così tante…”

“Pads, tu hai fatto tutto quello che hai potuto, ma questa è una sua decisione e dobbiamo rispettarla”

“Non ci riesco” ammise e Lily sbuffò, lanciando dietro la spalla la sua spettacolare chioma rossa.

“Allora preparati. Non lo conoscerò bene, ma se mi somiglia la metà di quanto credo, rischi di fare più danni che bene”

-

In qualche modo, Sirius cadde addormentato sul pavimento della biblioteca sotto forma di Padfoot. Si svegliò di soprassalto verso le cinque di mattina e andò di corsa a controllare che Harry fosse tornato. Il ragazzo dormiva pacificamente nel suo letto, perfettamente integro.

Era vivo! Tutti gli arti sembravano essere al posto giusto, tutti i capelli, gli occhiali erano sul comodino, vicino alla bacchetta.

Avrebbe potuto provare a dormire, ma davvero non aveva voglia di provare a calmare la sua mente e allora optò per la cucina, avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualcosa da fare.

Quando alle otto la popolazione di Grimmauld Place iniziò a svegliarsi, Sirius fumava con una gamba poggiata sul tavolo, giocando con i fili del taglio che i suoi jeans avevano ad altezza delle ginocchia mentre aspettava che il caffè fosse pronto.

Aveva scritto una lettera a Lelya, più per non farla sentire esclusa quando arrivava la posta a colazione che per un vero motivo. Aveva fatto i brownie, una ricetta di Andromeda che sia lui che Lelya erano stati in grado di completare con buoni risultati e gliene aveva mandati abbastanza per lei e da offrire.

Il primo a scendere fu Harry, nello stesso momento in cui il caffè fu pronto. Si versò una tazza e per sé e ne porto anche una per Sirius.

“Cosa hai fatto alla mano?” chiese il ragazzo preoccupato osservando la mano con cui Sirius stava fumando.

Sirius se n’era quasi dimenticato. Si era rotto due nocche dando un pugno al muro la sera prima e ormai la mano era viola, ma ancora non si era preso la briga di guarirsi, il dolore lo teneva tranquillo.

“Ieri sera mi sono liberato di alcuni quadri, dopo la rimetto a posto” Sirius ingoiò a vuoto, completamente terrorizzato, ma doveva chiedere.

“Allora? Com’è andata?” chiese incerto e Harry sorrise. Godric non lo vedeva sorridere così da quando lo aveva portato alla Tenuta Potter la prima volta, da quando aveva visto i suoi genitori.

Porca puttana.

“Molto bene, non… non me lo aspettavo, ad essere onesto. Continuava a parlare nel cinema, ci hanno quasi cacciato, ma il film non era male. Siamo andati a cenare in un bistrot poco lontano, avevano questi panini gourmet, ma era una cosa abbastanza informale, ma c’era una bella atmosfera”

Porca puttana, stava sudando freddo.

“Pads?”

“Sono contento che sia andata bene” disse tirando un sorriso forzato, “È solo che… tu sei sicuro? Di lui, intendo” chiese provando ad essere quando più delicato possibile.

In quel momento Remus entrò in cucina, bofonchiando un ‘Buongiorno’ e andando a versarsi una tazza di caffè.

“Lo so, capisco che sei preoccupato, ma potresti fidarti di me?” chiese Harry e Sirius strinse la mascella provando a controllarsi.

“Ma io mi fido di te e di lui che non mi fido. La sua famiglia…” iniziò, ma lo sguardo di Harry si fece tagliente, una lama di giada pronto a farlo a fette.

“Intendi la tua famiglia” lo interruppe e Sirius annuì.

“Esattamente, so esattamente come funziona la sua famiglia” spiegò ancora tranquillamente, ma Harry ormai stava perdendo la pazienta.

“Allora perché tu dovresti essere diverso? O Lelya? O Regulus?”

“Infatti io sono scappato, Lelya è stata cacciata e Reg è morto”

“Harry,” s’intromise Remus col suo solito fare docile “è che Sirius è preoccupato per te, lo siamo tutti”

“Ha fatto le sue scelte” disse Sirius e Remus grugnì dietro di lui.

“Non gli è stata data una scelta” gli rispose il suo figlioccio e Sirius perse la pazienta.

“So perfettamente la scelta che gli è stata data, perché credi che sia scappato di casa a sedici anni, eh?” disse e Harry sbatté una mano sul tavolo, alzandosi di colpo.

“TU avevi mio padre! Lui era da solo!” gli gridò, prima che Sirius potesse parlare però, il giovane continuò a parlare “Non ti riguarda minimante, ma non parla più con la sua famiglia. Adesso vive a Londra in un appartamento babbano, un appartamento normale, non una casa a sei piani con i boschi sui muri e con incantesimi estendibili irriconoscibili! E sta facendo uno sforzo, okay? È così assurdo pensare che potrebbe essere interessato a me per me e non perché sono Harry Potter?!” gridò per poi sbattere la porta.

Sirius resto a guardare il posto appena liberato, la mano che gli faceva male e la bacchetta che aveva iniziato ad emettere scintille azzurre, avvisandolo che Ethan era sveglio, ma ancora non era riuscito a trovare la forza di alzarsi.

“Oh Sirius, ha il tuo carattere” disse piccato il licantropo andando a sedersi a tavola e Sirius si alzò di colpo.

“Vaffanculo Remus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho finito di scrivere questo capitolo appena prima di pubblicarlo? Yupp.  
> Non l’ho riletto, quindi è alla buona la prima  
> Scusate il ritardo.  
> Alla fine ho deciso di dividere il capitolo originale in due, ma ho voluto un po' allungare il brodo  
> E sono arrivata all’ultimo a farlo ♥  
> Sono una eccezionale procrastinatrice, lo ammetto  
> Come sempre, grazie a chi legge e recensisce questa storia, mi rendere felice  
> Quindi pliz, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ♥  
> The Cactus Incident


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo contiene una scena hot fra due adulti consenzienti ♥  
> Giusto un avviso, mi spiace per chi lo potrebbe considerare spoiler, ma non voglio fare agguati a nessuno a cui potrebbe dare fastidio.  
> Ci vediamo di sotto

Sirius avrebbe voluto ubriacarsi, spaccare qualche altra cosa e poi rinchiudersi in camera sua.

Ma adesso aveva Ethan e certamente non poteva più permettersi questi colpi di testa. Forse ne era anche grato, aveva un motivo per soffocare il proverbiale temperamento dei Black e comportarsi da adulto, da genitore.

Ethan si vestì e fece colazione, essendo domenica andarono al parco con Teddy nel passeggino, un regalo di Andromeda in cui Sirius riusciva a schiacciarsi un dito ogni volta che lo apriva e chiudeva, e passarono una tranquilla mattinata in cui Sirius dovette chiudere la giacca di Ethan quattro volte e continuare a mettere il cappello a Teddy per non far vedere ai babbani i suoi capelli cangianti.

Remus si era offerto di uscire con loro e Sirius lo aveva mandato al diavolo. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era avere lui che sospirava e ripeteva “Devi parlare con Harry”.

Era un comportamento infantile? Forse, ma lo stava facendo come un vero adulto. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto!

Quando tornarono a casa, Remus si mise ad intrattenere i bambini e lanciò un’occhiata a Sirius, un’occhiata che puntava all’attico, dove lo aspettava tutto il macello fatto la sera prima.

James e Lily lo seguirono con lo sguardo, ma Regulus non si vedeva, probabilmente era nascosto da qualche parte nel magico mondo bidimensionale in cui Sirius non avrebbe mai potuto trovarlo, se il quadro non avesse voluto, gli sarebbe toccato aspettare.

Aprì la porta dell’attico e dovette fare i conti con i frutti della sua rabbia. I quadri erano ridotti a legna da ardere, non questo grande spreco, visti i soggetti dei dipinti, ma aveva comunque distrutto diverse generazioni di Black. Forse aveva fatto un favore all’umanità, ripensandoci.

Ripulì la stanza in silenzio, senza utilizzare la magia, mentre tutto quello a cui riusciva pensare era la striscia di pergamena, quella dannata striscia di pergamena che non sarebbe mai riuscito a buttare, che anche se avesse perso sarebbe rimasta nella sua mente, indelebile come i tatuaggi che aveva sul corpo. Era il figlio di sua madre, era innegabile e per questo si odiava e si sarebbe odiato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Nel caos più completo trovò i cocci della maschera da cane lupo, quella che gli aveva regalato il suo vero fratello, non un dipinto che era riuscito a offendere.

La maschera era in tre pezzi, con una spaccatura che partiva dalla fronte e arrivava fino al lato sinistro, girando attorno al muso del cane lupo e l’orecchio destro completamente staccato.

Poggiò i pezzi sul tavolo, fra gli ingredienti delle pozioni che fortunatamente non aveva distrutto la sera prima, e finì di ripulire. Una volta finito prese ciò che restava della maschera e si rintanò in biblioteca.

Mise i pezzi sulla scrivania, provando con tutti gli incantesimi che gli venivano in mente, ma niente sembrava funzionare. Effettivamente aveva senso, era sempre stata resistente alla magia, lo aveva protetto da innumerevoli incantesimi.

La guardava, la testa poggiata sulla mano mentre con l’altra provava con gli incantesimi, in maniera piuttosto vacua, senza riuscire a risolvere.

La porta si aprì e per un attimo scattò, convinto che potesse essere Harry, ma ad entrare fu Remus, con un libro da rimettere a posto. Sirius tornò a guardare la sua maschera, come un cane bastonato.

“Oh” fu tutto quello che Remus disse, guardando la scena.

“Non riesco a ripararla” disse facendo girare la bacchetta come un batterista. Aveva quasi dimenticato di saperlo fare, ma il gesto gli era tornato nel mezzo della frustrazione dovuta alla maschera.

Remus si poggiò con fianco alla scrivania, vicino al suo gomito e lo guardò.

“È stupido” bofonchiò passandosi una mano sulla faccia.

“Non è stupido, Pads”

“È tutto quello che mi è rimasto di Regulus, quello vero, e adesso sono riuscito a litigare anche col suo ritratto. Era troppo strano che fossimo andati d’accordo così a lungo, per di più sotto questo tetto” bofonchiò allontanandosi daa tavolo e incrociando le braccia al petto. Remus lo guardò, guardò di nuovo la maschera e poi parlò.

“Kintsugi” disse in fine il licantropo e lui lo guardò.

“È un incantesimo?”

“È una pratica giapponese. Quando qualcosa di ceramica si rompe, la riparano con mastice dorato, in modo che le crepe diventino quasi una decorazione. Una sorta di metafora per indicare la resilienza che bisogna avere per andare avanti nonostante tutto e che non c’è niente di male nell’avere delle crepe, fin quando si riescono a mettere insieme i pezzi e continuare. La tua maschera non è di cheramica, in effetti non so di cosa sia, ma potrebbe funzionare”

Sirius lo guardò a lungo, lo sguardo dorato del licantropo completamente immovibile. 

Remus non era mai stato uno da grandi dichiarazioni, parlava abbastanza chiaramente solo durante i suoi scleri che non succedevano neanche tanto spesso, solo ultimamente, ma aveva attraversato un periodo difficile, era plausibile.

In ogni caso, soprattutto nel quotidiano, Remus non era un uomo che gridava ai quattro venti i propri sentimenti, bisognava cogliere cosa diceva, quando e come lo nascondeva. Poteva essere una tazza di the offerta senza bisogno di chiedere, un passaggio di un libro che insisteva per farti ascoltare ad alta voce, un cambio d’abiti piegato ordinatamente, quando lui difficilmente si prendeva la briga di mettere a posto i suoi vestiti.

Qualcun altro avrebbe potuto trovarlo snervante, per Sirius era un gioco, una sfida, era obbligato a prestare attenzione, a leggere fra le righe, per lui che riusciva a distrarsi al minimo rumore.

“Mi sembra un concetto a dir poco azzeccato, ti pare?” chiese cautamente l’animagus, mentre prendeva una mano dell’altro fra le sue. Remus aveva sempre avuto un colorito estremamente pallido, ma Sirius aveva sempre pensato che le loro carnagioni stessero piuttosto bene l’una vicino all’altra.

“Abbiamo fin troppe crepe, Pads, ma non so quanto siano dorate”

“Basterà del mastice dorato, il tempo non ci manca” commentò portandosi la sua mano vicino alla guancia e Remus giocò con una ciocca dei suoi capelli.

“Dodici anni ad Azkaban e non hai un solo capello bianco”

“Non credo che questo corpo sia stato ad Azkaban, è stato strapazzato molto di meno”

Remus sospirò allontanando la mano dalla sua guancia. Non gli piaceva mai ricordare della sua morte.

“Allora? Kintsugi?” domandò indicando i pezzi della maschera sulla scrivania e Sirius si passò una mano fra i capelli.

“Tanto vale provare”

Il licantropo annuì ed uscì dalla stanza a passo spedito per poi tornare poco dopo con un barattolo che poggiò sulla scrivania. Sirius osservò il contenitore, mentre Remus prendeva una seconda sedia e la avvicinava a quella su cui il bruno era seduto.

“Come mai hai un barattolo di mastice dorato a portata di mano?” gli chiese Sirius e Remus scrollò le spalle.

“Per Dora. Non credo di aver mai conosciuto una persona così maldestra in tutta la mia vita e qualche volta i _Reparo_ non bastavano, quindi ho trovato quest’altro modo” spiegò, attento a non guardare Sirius, lo sguardo fermamente piantato sulla maschera poggiata sulla scrivania.

“È bello da parte tua” disse l’animagus dopo un po', il tono più delicato che gli riuscisse. Davvero non gli veniva di fare il geloso di una donna morta troppo presto.

“Non c’è bisogno che tu faccia lo sportivo” sbuffò Remus stringendosi ancora di più nelle spalle e Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Non sto ‘facendo’ lo sportivo, è solo un’osservazione: tua moglie era maldestra e tu hai trovato un modo carino per riparare ai suoi danni, è stato bello” spiegò perdendo gran parte del tono cauto con cui aveva parlato prima.

“Mh. Ti va di provare?” gli chiese Remus e Sirius annuì.

“Certo”

Il loro risultato non era stato particolarmente elegante o raffinato, ma il mastice dorato aveva funzionato dove una miriade di incantesimi aveva fallito e questo era bastato a calmare Sirius che adesso aveva di nuovo la sua maschera tutta d’un pezzo. Visto che i metodi babbani avevano funzionato dove quelli magici avevano fallito, preferirono lasciarla ad asciugare lentamente, sulla scrivania che grazie al loro momento di bricolage aveva acquisito numerosi sbaffi dorati che Sirius non si era preso la briga di ripulire. Le infinitesimali ribellioni verso i suoi genitori sarebbero continuate imperterrite fino a quando sarebbe morto (definitivamente).

Avendo finito, Remus aveva preso posto sul divano e Sirius era sul divano con lui, la testa poggiata sulla sua gamba mentre il licantropo giocava distrattamente con i suoi capelli a detta sua troppo neri per la sua età.

“Sei solo invidioso” commentò Sirius mentre incrociava una caviglia sul ginocchio.

“Lo sono sempre stato” gli concesse Remus distrattamente e Sirius sbruffò.

“Inutilmente”  
“Questo è tutto da vedere”

Il bruno preferì cambiare argomento, sapeva che quello era un vicolo cieco.

“A che ora hai detto che tornerà Andromeda con i bambini?”

Remus gli alzò il polso, controllando l’orario sul suo orologio per poi incrociare le loro dita.

“Poco meno di un’ora. Ci abbiamo messo un sacco per incollare la maschera”

“Non è male, no?”

“No, anzi, mi pare un buon lavoro”

“Lo credo anche io. Grazie, Moony” gli disse guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi, rilassato dal continuo carezzargli i capelli, e Remus gli sorrise leggermente.

“Sarei io a doverti ringraziare”

“Per aver fatto cadere il pennello sui tuoi pantaloni? Se ti piace così tanto possiamo ridipingerli del tutto” disse scherdanzomi

“Padfoot”

“Moony?”

Remus lo guardò senza dire niente, in fine sorrise e si mise più comodo sul divano, continuando a carezzargli la testa mentre Sirius giocava con le sue dita, aspettando che la maschera asciugasse, che i loro figli tornassero.

“Remus” chiese dopo parecchio tempo, quasi sul punto di addormentarsi.

“Mh?”

“Cos’è che hai fatto?” gli chiese in maniera troppo distratta per risultare verosimile. Remus s’irrigidì e boccheggiò, nel panico.

Prima che Sirius potesse ritrattare, il licantropo scattò in piedi, rischiando di far rotolare il bruno per terra e scappò dalla stanza.

L’animagus restò per alcuni secondi immobile, completamente sconvolto dalla sua reazione. Quando riuscì a riprendersi, ringhiò frustrato e lanciò un cuscino contro il muro.

Era proprio nello stile di Sirius, sistemare una cosa e romperne altre due.

-

La frustrazione di Sirius stava raggiungendo dei livelli paragonabili solo a quando era stato rinchiuso a Grimmauld Place come prigioniero. La voglia di tirare testate sul muro, in una spettacolare imitazione di Kreacher, aumentava sempre di più, ma per il momento sembrava ancora riuscire a trattenersi.

Le lezioni con Ethan erano finite e il bambino era corso in giardino a godersi le ultime giornate di tempo accettabile prima che la pioggia autunnale non li investisse del tutto. Sirius gli aveva comunque ricordato di mettere la giacca, ma non era sicuro che il bambino lo avesse ascoltato.

Se ne tornò in biblioteca, dove c’era Teddy che scorrazzava per la stanza gattoni e la maschera ancora sulla scrivania, adesso completamente asciutta. Era venuta meglio di quanto avrebbe creduto, l’oro della crepa creava un bel contrasto con il grigio antracite della maschera.

Stava sfiorando la crepa, registrandone il dislivello col polpastrello, quando si sentì chiamare dalla parete alla sua destra.

“Padfoot” gli disse la voce del suo miglior amico e l’animagus sbuffò.

“Prongs”

“C’è bisogno che parli?”

Per sicurezza posò di nuovo la maschera sul tavolo e prese un respiro profondo.

“No, non credo, la situazione sembra piuttosto chiara, anche ad un coglione della mia portata. O meglio, in parte. Con Harry ho litigato per via di Malfoy, e capisco qual è il punto, anche se non torna a casa da due giorni, ma so che è alla Tenuta Potter, quindi non sono completamente fuori di testa. Regulus l’ho offeso, lo so, lui è un po' permaloso, ma ammettiamolo, è stato davvero un Mangiamorte, però mi rendo conto che gli piaccia mettersi nei panni di MiniMalfoy,” prese un respiro profondo, ma il suo sopracciglio tremò ugualmente e James sospirò afflitto. “Ma con Remus! Cosa cazzo ho fatto con Remus?! Un attimo prima è lì che mi coccola la testa-”

“Di che testa parliamo?” lo interruppe James e Sirius perse tutta la foga, giusto il tempo di rispondergli.

“La testa, Prongs, la testa” specificò grave.

“Ah, okay credevo che finalmente… no?” James si esibì in un gesto volgare che gli costò un “Potter!” urlato dal limite della cornice da Lily e James le sorrise per poi farle l’occhiolino.

“Non farmi ridere. O piangere, Potter” rispose l’uomo quando il ritratto portò di nuovo l’attenzione su di lui. Quando James annuì, Sirius preferì ritornare al suo sclero, momentaneamente interrotto, “Comunque, un attimo prima è lì che mi coccola e un secondo dopo scappa, come se lo avessi minacciato con una lama alla gola! Ma che cazzo!” diede un calcio alla scrivania che non si mosse di un solo millimetro e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, sfiorandosi la fronte, frustrato.

Gli mancava qualche pezzo alla storia, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a capire cosa.

“Tu non hai idea di cosa sta succedendo, eh Prongs?” gli chiese e il giovane del dipinto s’incasinò i capelli, frustrato a sua volta.

“Siri, io sono un quadro, che diamine pretendi?”

“Non ne ho idea! Saggezza dal mondo bidimensionale!” sbottò e James sbottò a sua volta.

“Allora mi viene da dirti che dovresti stanare Regulus e chiedergli scusa”

Almeno lui non aveva tirato in ballo Harry. Forse sapeva che il ragazzo avrebbe avuto bisogno di un po' di tempo in più prima che prendesse in considerazione un riappacificamento.

“Lo so” disse afflosciandosi di nuovo sulla sedia.

“Bene, allora fallo”

-

Effettivamente James aveva ragione, Regulus era il problema più facile dei tre, soprattutto perché l’animagus era pentito del suo comportamento e forse sapeva anche come farsi perdonare.

Quando erano bambini, uniti contro tutto e tutti e obbligati a suonare il pianoforte, avevano creato una canzone. Era una canzoncina stupida e senza particolare significato, per la maggior parte erano parole sentite per strada, diverse anche babbane messe in una parvenza di filastrocca e con una base musicale facile da ricordare.

Sperava solo che il ritratto ne fosse a conoscenza, fino a quel momento aveva avuto una perfetta conoscenza riguardo tutto quello che riguardava Regulus, ma chi poteva sapere con esattezza fino a dove ciò poteva arrivare?

Si sedette al pianoforte, riprovando i semplici accordi messi insieme da loro e poi provando anche un po' ad abbellirli con qualche mezzo arpeggio, mentre cantava di un elfo domestico che era andato al mercato per comprare un termostato.

Dovette cantare tutta la canzone un paio di volte e aveva appena iniziato con la terza ripetizione, quando finalmente l’ordinata testa nera di Regulus fece capolino nel dipinto del salotto.

Lo guardò, come a volersi godere lo spettacolo del fratello che si umiliava e restò ad ascoltarlo, le labbra che sussurravano le parole, perfettamente memorizzate.

Regulus, quello vero, aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro col suo ritratto.

Sirius finì di suonare e lo guardò.

“Mi dispiace” disse e Regulus non gli fece grandi concessioni.

“Mh”

“E so che ti sei pentito della tua scelta più di ogni altra cosa”

Il ragazzo si sfiorò la manica sinistra della camicia, senza alzarla, ma fu più che sufficiente. Era un gesto involontario, un gesto che probabilmente aveva copiato dall’originale e a Sirius si strinse il cuore.

“E forse tu sei l’unico che può davvero capire cosa sta passando Draco, se davvero ha delle buone intenzioni, ma sono preoccupato per Harry” aggiunse e finalmente il ritratto sembrò abbastanza soddisfatto da rispondergli.

“È giusto che tu lo sia, sarebbe strano se non lo fossi”

“Percepisco un ma”

“Ma devi lasciarlo fare, Siri, non puoi proteggerlo da tutto e soprattutto non da questo”

“Okay, ma adesso non sono qui per parlare di Harry, volevo chiederti scusa. Lo so che… sono scappato pur di non rischiare la tua fine o di MiniMalfoy, sempre se è vero che si sia pentito, e che soprattutto ho avuto la possibilità di farlo, avevo James e gli altri che mi avrebbero coperto le spalle, ma voglio che tu sappia che avrei fatto lo stesso per te, se solo me lo avessi chiesto. Ti ho implorato diverse volte di allontanarti da tutto, Reg, e tu non lo hai fatto. Resta però il fatto che, quello che hai scoperto ha reso possibile la sconfitta definitiva di Voldemort e il mondo magico te ne sarà per sempre grato, pur non sapendolo”

“Dovresti trovare un modo per ovviare”

“Cosa? Al tuo contributo segreto?”

“Fra le varie cose, sì, ma mi stavo riferendo a Harry” disse tornando comunque al tema principale dello sfacelo fatto da Sirius.

“Reg lo so, ci sto lavorando, okay?”

“Sarà” disse dopo un po' per poi tornare a giocare con l’anello del Black con fare studiatamente distratto.

“Ho spaccato la maschera” ammise dopo un po' il fratello maggiore.

“Lo so”

“Ma l’ho anche rimessa insieme”

“Bravo cagnolone. Hai anche spaccato nostra madre” disse il giovane Serpeverde, ma Sirius notò la pesante nota d’ilarità.

“Un terribile incidente” si giustificò con fare teatrale e l’angolo delle labbra di Regulus sembrò quasi iniziare un sorriso.

“Immagino che la tela ti sia scivolata di mano e si sia scontrata col muro” continuò Regulus e Sirius fece lo stesso.

“Un attimo di distrazione e sembrava aver preso il volo”

Il ritratto scoppiò a ridere, gli occhi grigi che brillavano.

“Sei uno stronzo” gli disse in fine.

“Non mi pare una novità e poi lei era peggio”

“Vero, credo sia stato un bene che tu l’abbia tolta di mezzo” disse dopo un po', Sorprendendo davvero Sirius.

“Non credevo che ti avrei mai sentito dire qualcosa di simile”

Reg scrollò le spalle e incrociò la caviglia sul ginocchio, sedendosi finalmente comodo.

“Era stata detestabile da viva e da quadro era solo peggiorata, poi immagino che gli anni rinchiusa da sola nel mausoleo che era questa casa non le abbiamo certamente fatto bene”

“Detestabile è un termine molto leggero per descrivere una fascista pazza psicopatica masochista”

“Vero” gli concesse con un mezzo sorriso.

“Pace?” gli chiese Sirius e Reg sorrise inarcando un sopracciglio

“Solo se mi canti di nuovo la canzone dell’elfo che va al mercato”

“Solo se tu canti con me”

“Vuoi solo umiliarmi” disse divertito.

Sirius sorrise, iniziando già a suonare una sorta d’introduzione.

“Mi pare ovvio, fratello”

-

Sirius aveva ripreso a sperimentare con la bussola, un po' per distrarsi da Harry che se la faceva con Draco Malfoy, un po' per distrarsi da Remus che cambiava idea in base alla giornata.

Da quando avevano rimesso insieme la maschera lo stava evitando. Di nuovo.

Sirius continuava a pensare alla sua frase. _Quello che ho fatto_.

Gli aveva confessato di amarlo più della donna che aveva sposato, cosa poteva essere peggiore di un segreto del genere?

Andromeda aveva di nuovo rapito la prole di Grimmauld Place e Sirius si trovava a corto di distrazioni costruttive, aveva quindi rimesso in campo la bussola-orologio a cui ancora non aveva trovato un vero nome, e che continuava a puntare verso di lui anche se l’ultimo campione con cui l’aveva sperimentata era stato la traccia magica di Remus.

Era chiaro che nello smanettare, Sirius aveva compromesso qualcosa della delicata rete di incantesimi. Forsa aveva separato male la traccia magica? Per questo puntava a lui anziché a Remus o Teddy?

A differenza dell’ultima volta che aveva provato, il licantropo non era da qualche parte non precisata, ma al piano di sopra eppure l’apparecchio non sembrava aver cambiato idea.

Era incerto su cosa fare. Voleva parlargli, usare la scusa della bussola-orologio e se il licantropo avesse deciso di baciarlo di nuovo, di certo non si sarebbe lamentato.

Rimase un po' a contemplare il da farsi, e poi guardò l’orologio al suo polso, non tanto per l’orario, quanto per quello che simboleggiava. _Audax at fidelis_. Era decisamente il momento di essere _audax._

Afferrò l’apparecchio e si diresse spedito al piano di sopra. In prossimità della stanza del licantropo, l’ago della bussola iniziò a girare senza fermarsi. Questa era nuova come reazione.

Entrò nella stanza, senza bussare.

“Rem, questa la devi vedere, credo che l’incantesimo della bussola sia…”

E si fermò.

Remus era appena uscito dalla doccia, aveva un asciugamano in vita, ma non era quello che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Sirius, anche se era stata una visione molto piacevole.

Remus aveva una runa tatuata sul petto, ma anche con gli occhiali, l’animagus non aveva fatto in tempo a vedere quale fosse, perché l’altro l’aveva coperta con l’asciugamano con cui si stava strofinando i capelli.

Quella decisamente non c’era l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto nudo… due anni fa? Tre? L’ultima luna piena prima che morisse. Remus non aveva tatuaggi, non si sarebbe mai sognato di infliggersi più dolore di quanto già gli toccava sopportare. O almeno così aveva creduto Sirius.

E la bussola continuava a girare.

“Bussare, Pads?” disse Remus piccato.

“Credevo che…” iniziò senza neanche sapere come finire, il suo cervello che continuava a girare come l’ago della bussola-orologio.

“Lascia stare, cosa succede alla bussola?”

La bussola leggeva la traccia magica di Remus su Sirius e Remus aveva un tatuaggio che si vergognava di mostrargli. Passò lo sguardo dall’oggetto nella sua mano all’uomo davanti a lui che sembrava sempre più nervoso con ogni secondo che passava.

Cosa diamine si era perso?

“Sta provando a dirmi qualcosa che tu rifiuti di spiegare e io non riesco a capire” disse dopo diversi secondi, la sua voce fredda come marmo.

Remus restò in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso su un punto vicino alla sua testa, le nocche bianche per la forza con cui stringeva l’asciugamano sul collo.

Qualcosa finalmente iniziò a prendere forma nella mente di Sirius, qualcosa che gli era sfuggita, comportamenti che aveva creduto risvolti secondari del dolore della perdita di sua moglie e del conflitto che ne era seguito.

“Hai fatto qualcosa, qualcosa che i lupi in Francia hanno sentito e li ha spaventati. Ethan l’ha percepita, _quella cosa,_ e non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, ma le ragazze non riescono a percepirlo e certamente non gli umani” continuò l’animagus e Remus s’irrigidì tanto da tremare.

“Lavanda e Lelya sono troppo umane per sentirlo” ammise e qualcosa di strinse attorno alla gola di Sirius.

“Cosa mi hai fatto?”

“Qualcosa di orribile” ammise abbassando la testa.

Sirius andò a sedersi sul letto. Non se ne sarebbe andato da lì fino a quando non gli avrebbe spiegato cosa fosse successo.

“Mi odierai” biascicò il licantropo allontanandosi.

“Voglio sapere cosa hai fatto, Remus” disse gelido e l’altro annuì.

“Dopo la tua morte, gli altri dell’Ordine andarono ad accompagnare i ragazzi al San Mungo, ma io non potendo nemmeno entrare in ospedale e non avendo dove andare o cosa fare, sono venuto qui” si andò a sedere anche lui sul letto, quanto più lontano da Sirius fosse possibile, l’asciugamano ancora premuta sul petto.

“Sono andato sul tetto e ho valutato i pro e i contro di un bel salto nel vuoto, poi ho guardato le stelle e tu eri là, sul cielo di Londra. Sei morto in una notte di luna nuova, le stelle brillavano come non mai, soprattutto Sirio. Come era possibile che riuscissi a vedere le stelle in mezzo alla città? Non ne ho idea, ma Sirio era lì, niente luna, solo tu. E mi sono allontanato dal bordo.

“Se ti dicessi che mi sono messo a cercare come un pazzo, mentirei. Ero da solo e disperato, Harry era a pezzi e non avevamo nemmeno un cadavere su cui piangere. Era quella la cosa più assurda, tu non sei morto, la tua anima non si è staccata dal tuo corpo, sei sparito così com’eri, con scarpe e giacca.

“Allora ho fatto quello che faccio da sempre. Sono entrato in biblioteca e ho chiuso la porta. I tuoi tatuaggi dovevano pur essere utili a qualcosa, avevano aiutato te ad Akzaban, ne avevi parlato più volte, la concentrazione, conservare la propria mente, magari avrebbero potuto aiutare anche me, perché stavo andando fuori di testa, il lupo stava andando fuori di testa, mi sarei sicuramente fatto a pezzi alla prossima luna piena. Allora mi sono messo a cercare qualcosa riguardante le rune.

“L’ho trovato per caso, ma c’era il rituale completo per legare un’anima vivente a una che non lo era. Non parlava di morte, parlava solo di anima lontana e cosa potesse esserci di più lontano se non l’Aldilà? E allora l’ho fatto, unito alle rune, nella tua stanza. Ho spostato il letto contro il muro e ho tracciato il cerchio e non è successo niente.

“Ero sicuro che non avesse funzionato, che unendo due cose diverse avessi sbagliato qualcosa, l’unica traccia del mio tentativo era sul mio corpo, ma per chi non sapeva poteva essere qualsiasi cosa. Tonks credeva che fosse un tatuaggio che avevamo fatto insieme io e te, ma non l’ho mai corretta.

“Non ha funzionato per mesi e mesi e poi nell’esatto momento in cui ho ucciso dei Mangiamorte, tu sei riapparso” disse per poi finalmente spostare di lato l’asciugamano dal collo, mostrando il disegno sul suo pettorale sinistro. Era un simbolo diverso dal suo, era _Inguz_ , il sacrificio mortale per dare nuova vita.

“Solo quando io ho commesso un sacrificio, il rituale è stato completato” spiegò.

Sirius rimase diversi minuti in silenzio, completamente sconvolto.

Remus aveva davvero fatto una cosa simile? Per lui?

“Questa è magia oscura” era una cosa ovvia, ma aveva bisogno di dirla ad alta voce. Remus non si scompose.

“Credevi davvero di essere tornato in vita per miracolo?” chiese in fine il licantropo.

“Per ogni dono una maledizione” disse il bruno. Lo aveva detto Remus alla Tana, dopo che lo aveva interrogato.

“Tu sei il dono, io sono sempre stato una maledizione, niente di nuovo” gli rispose tranquillo.

“La bussola punta a me perché la tua magia mi ha riportato in vita. I licantropi…”

“I licantropi sentivano me attraverso te, forse erano giovani o solo spaventati, ma ti ha comunque salvato la vita” gli spiegò con una scrollata di spalle, come se quello che aveva appena ammesso di aver fatto non fosse magnifico e terrificante.

“E se uno di noi dovesse morire?” chiese dopo un po'.

“Se dovesse succedere a te, morirei anche io. Se invece dovessi morire io, tu dovresti sopravvivere. In teoria la mia anima è legata alla tua ma non viceversa.”

“Rem” fu un miagolio umido che preannunciava lacrime, ma finalmente Remus lo guardò, anche se solo per un secondo.

“È stata una serie di coincidenze che me lo hanno permesso: il giorno della tua morte, i tuoi tatuaggi, il modo in cui sei morto, il fatto che io, una creatura oscura, abbia compiuto un rituale di magia oscura, amplificandone i poteri”

“Remus… perché hai fatto una cosa simile?” disse piangendo. Remus si era condannato.

“Perché non hai mai avuto la possibilità di una vita normale. Insomma, guarda cosa sei riuscito a fare in solo qualche mese fuori dalla guerra” disse indicando la casa “Sei sempre stato destinato a qualcosa di magnifico e questa possibilità ti è stata strappata via così tante volte ed è stato così ingiusto”

Era terrificante la tranquillità con cui ne parlava, come se non avesse gettato la sua anima ai cani.

“Moony, la tua anima” gli ricordò affranto e Remus lo guardò di nuovo, sta volta più a lungo.

“La mia anima è tua, Sirius. Ho passato tutta la vita all’inferno, so per certo che qualsiasi cosa ci sia dopo la morte non può essere tanto peggio”

Sirius avvicinò una mano verso il petto dell’altro titubante, ma Remus gliela prese e la avvicinò molto più rapidamente. L’animagus sfiorò la runa sul suo petto col pollice, anche le rune del cerchio che circondava la runa principale erano diverse, era l’altra faccia della medaglia.

“Quando ero dall’altra parte, Regulus non mi ha voluto dire come fosse possibile che mi era stato concesso di tornare, ma non ha detto che tu… Perché hai fatto una cosa simile?”

“Lo sai il perché” gli rispose tranquillo e Sirius tirò via la mano.

“E allora perché mi tratti così? Hai dato la tua anima per me, per la miseria, almeno permettimi di stare al tuo fianco!” sbottò e Remus si strinse di pochi millimetri nelle spalle.

“Perché non ti merito”

“E allora sii egoista. Il prezzo è stata la tua anima, il minimo che puoi fare è riscattare il premio!” sbottò di nuovo.

Remus lo guardò per diversi attimi per poi parlare.

“Credevo l’avresti presa molto peggio” ammise e Sirius sbuffò.

“Ho voglia di gonfiarti di botte, ma è un anno e mezzo che ti tormenti per questa faccenda, non potrei mai essere più bravo di te a farti rimpiangere le tue scelte”

“Sirius, io non sto rimpiangendo la mia scelta”

“ ‘Avrei voluto che fossi rimasto morto’, non sono parole mie”

“Esatto, capisci a che tipo di essere sei legato? Sono sempre stato egoista”

Sirius sbuffò di nuovo e si passò una mano fra i capelli, avvicinandosi di più a Remus per parlargli.

“Remus, visto che le maniere dolci non funzionano, passiamo a quelle meno dolci: il tuo scopo nella vita è tormentarti. Ovviamente, il destino si è divertito particolarmente con te, non lo metto in dubbio, ma tu hai sempre adorato interpretare l’anima in pena, anche più di quanto fosse necessario, io lo so, l’ho sempre saputo e ti ho sempre amato così come sei, con tutte le tue pippe mentali sul fatto che non meriti niente di bello”

“Pads” iniziò ad interromperlo, ma Sirius lo fermò.

“Fammi continuare. Qui stiamo costruendo qualcosa di bello insieme, stiamo creando una famiglia e io ti voglio vicino a me fino a quando davvero ti sarai stancato di me”

“Credevo fosse chiaro che per me è impossibile stancarmi di te”

“Non sono perfetto, tutt’altro, sono più difetti che lati positivi”

“Questo non è vero, ma lo so, l’ho sempre saputo e ti ho sempre amato esattamente così come sei” disse riutilizzando la sua frase, ma detta con molta più dolcezza e da lui, fece contrarre qualcosa nel petto di Sirius.

“E allora è davvero necessario continuare così? Iniziamo ad avere una certa età, dovremmo finirla con i tira e molla adolescenziali”

“Come fai a non odiarmi?” chiese l’altro sorpreso, ma fin troppo zen, soprattutto visto le montagne russe emotive su cui invece era Sirius.

“Remus, non ti ho odiato quando mi hai fatto sentire meno di zero. Mi fai arrabbiare, ma non sono fatto per odiarti”

Remus emise un verso dolorante, come se qualcuno lo avesse accoltellato, ma prima che Sirius potesse anche solo chiedergli se stesse bene, il licantropo lo stava abbracciato e aveva affondato il viso nella sua spalla, le braccia avvolte attorno alla schiena.

La sua stretta faceva quasi male, ma Sirius poteva tollerarla, aveva sempre tollerato qualsiasi cosa Remus gli avesse mai fatto.

Sirius gli prese il volto fra le mani e per un attimo Remus non sembrò dell’avviso, ma alla fine permise al bruno di allontanarlo dalla sua spalla.

“Non puoi fare così e poi ignorarmi per mesi interi. Basta, okay? Sono qui per te, ma non puoi continuare a trattarmi così”

Remus annuì senza parlare e Sirius gli asciugò le lacrime col pollice. Con una mano sfiorò i capelli umidi tirandoli indietro in modo da scoprire per bene il suo viso. Osservò le cicatrici e i suoi bellissimi occhi ambra pieni di lacrime, la fronte corrucciata e le guance lisce.

“Sei sempre stato la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto” sospirò e Remus alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Non ti ho mai creduto” gli rispose e il bruno alzò le spalle.

“Lo so, ma non fa niente”

Sirius avvicinò le labbra alle sue, poggiandole prima delicatamente, solo per un attimo, spaventato da quale reazione l’altro avrebbe potuto avere e poi con maggiore convinzione, affondando le dita dei boccoli umidi.

Remus allentò leggermente la presa, quanto bastava a permettergli di respirare senza che facesse male e iniziò a rispondere al bacio.

Sirius ebbe finalmente la certezza che Remus fosse di nuovo con lui, aveva la sensazione che i tiremmolla fossero finalmente dietro di loro, i segreti erano finiti.

Gli era mancato _così_ tanto.

Sirius si spinse verso di lui e con un movimento fluido si mise a cavalcioni delle sue gambe, interrompendo il bacio per un attimo e pensò che Remus avrebbe avuto da ridire, ma l’altro iniziò a baciargli il collo e tutta la pelle che incontrava, allargò il collo del maglione leggero che indossava, scoprendogli la clavicola e provando ad avere libero accesso a più superficie. Dopo alcuni attimi Sirius si allontanò per sfilare l’indumento e lanciarlo sul pavimento per poi lasciare libero accesso al licantropo che tornò a baciare il suo petto, tracciando i numerosi tatuaggi con le labbra, le mani che gli carezzavano i fianchi, spingendolo insistentemente contro di lui.

Con l’ultimo neurone ancora non completamente concentrato su Remus, Sirius ebbe la decenza di chiudere la porta con un distratto gesto della mano e vi lanciò pure un incantesimo di Chiusura e uno di Silenzio. Tecnicamente erano soli a casa, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

Affondò entrambe le mani nei capelli di Remus che continuava a baciargli il petto in tutti i punti più delicati e che lui conosceva perfettamente. Gli sfiorò un capezzolo con la punta della lingua e poi lo morse delicatamente provocando nella schiena di Sirius un involontario scatto in avanti.

“Mh, sensibile come sempre” disse il biondo con un sorriso guardandolo dal basso. Godric era appena ringiovanito di vent’anni, anche i suoi capelli bianchi sembravano essere spariti fra quelli colo sabbia bagnata.

“Tu invece sei ancora lo stesso provocatore” gli rispose il bruno. Le mani di Remus arrivarono sulla sua zip, aprendola senza perdere tempo e infilandosi nel retro dei suoi jeans.

“Solo perché mi piace sentirti gemere. I pantaloni” disse per poi spingerlo via leggermente fino a essere di nuovo in piedi. Sirius si sfilò il resto dei suoi indumenti rapidamente e poi tornò a cavalcioni di Remus. Affondò una mano nei capelli chiari, sempre più grigi tranne che per quel pomeriggio e gli tirò il viso verso l’alto per baciarlo languidamente, le mani di Remus tornarono sulle sue cosce iniziando a salire con meno fretta di quanto Sirius avrebbe preferito.

“Smettila di provocare, è troppo che aspetto” sospirò contro le sue labbra, ma la sua voce aveva una palese sfumatura d’implorazione e gemito mal celato.

Remus sorrise tranquillo, fingendo nonchalance, ma le pupille avevano quasi completamente inghiottito le iridi color ambra.

“Remus, per favore” gemette per poi baciarlo di nuovo e Remus sorrise, continuando a baciarlo, mentre gli lanciava un incantesimo di lubrificazione senza bacchetta.

Sirius non riuscì a trattenere l’ansimo che la sensazione gli provocò e Remus gli mordicchiò la clavicola mentre le sue dita ispezionarono i risultati del suo incantesimo.

Il licantropo lo spinse sul materasso e prima che il bruno potesse lamentarsi, fu subito su di lui, fra le ginocchia aperte, una mano fra le sue gambe che continuava a prepararlo come si deve.

Godric le sue dita. Remus conosceva il suo corpo meglio di come Sirius conosceva il suo pianoforte, ed era in grado di sfiorare tutti i tasti giusti, di creare un’armonia in grado di cancellare qualsiasi rumore o distrazione stesse succedendo all’infuori dello spazio di loro due.

Come aveva fatto a dimenticare cosa significava fare sesso con Remus?

Il licantropo intanto aveva riempito il suo torace di succhiotti e morsi, marchiandolo come suo mentre le dita dentro di lui avevano fatto spazio.

Sirius era pronto ad implorare, ma Remus lo baciò per soffocare i suoi gemiti. Lanciò di nuovo l’incantesimo di lubrificazione e si posizionò meglio sulle ginocchia, una mano che avvolgeva la coscia di Sirius e l’altra che guidava il proprio membro.

Sirius si rilassò quanto più possibile, ma quello fra le sue gambe era Remus, era dall’ottanta che Remus non era fra le sue gambe, era passato troppo tempo per riuscire a far finta di niente.

Provò ad essere paziente, ma avvolse un braccio attorno ai fianchi del licantropo e lui in risposta non si mosse si un solo millimetro.

“Non farti implorare” quasi ringhiò, ma sul finale la sua voce si ruppe. Lasciò i suoi fianchi e avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo. Gli prese il labbro inferiore fra i denti e Remus sibilò quando i loro corpi si avvicinarono e si toccarono.

“Sto provando a calmarmi oppure il tutto durerà molto poco” rispose con un sorriso sincero e Sirius sorrise a sua volta.

“Ti faccio ancora questo effetto?”

“Sirius, averti nudo e implorante mi farà sempre questo effetto.” disse per poi baciargli la guancia “Averti sorridente,” sospirò contro la sua mascella “assonnato,” aggiunse dietro l’orecchio “ma soprattutto averti mentre mi guardi così” concluse allontanandosi quanto bastava perché i loro sguardi si incontrassero e si sorrisero di nuovo.

“Remus, per favore” miagolò per poi baciarlo e mentre continuavano a baciarsi, Remus entrò dentro di lui. Ruppero il bacio restando ad ansimare l’uno dentro la bocca dell’altro mentre Remus continuava ad avanzare lentamente, un centimetro alla volta fino a che i suoi fianchi ossuti non furono poggiati contro le sue cosce.

Si diedero qualche attimo per riprendere fiato, entrambi sorpresi dalla magnifica intensità di essere di nuovo uniti e quando Sirius riuscì a rilassarsi fra i cuscini, Remus iniziò a muoversi.

“Non durerò molto” ammise affondando il viso nel suo collo e Sirius affondò una mano nei suoi capelli e con l’altra gli afferrò il sedere; voleva sentirlo muoversi anche da fuori.

“Recupereremo” gli rispose per poi sciogliersi in un gemito.

I fianchi di Remus accelerarono, i gemiti di Sirius si fecero sempre più indecenti e una delle bellissime mani del licantropo s’infilò fra i loro corpi iniziando a masturbare il bruno.

Sirius venne per primo, s’inarcò stringendo Remus fra le sue gambe gemendo il suo nome direttamente nel suo orecchio. Il suo orgasmo fu talmente forte che si accasciò completamente rilassato sul materasso.

Affondò entrambe le mani nei capelli di Remus, roteando i fianchi e accompagnando il suo movimento e il licantropo venne ringhiando il suo nome contro il suo petto, la guancia poggiata sulla grossa runa sul suo pettorale sinistro.

Restò lì immobile per diversi attimi in cui Sirius prese a carezzargli la fronte, spostando i delicati boccoli madidi di sudore.

Remus si spostò di fianco a Sirius e lo avvolse con entrambe le braccia senza sollevare il volto dalla sua spalla.

“Tutto bene?” gli chiese Sirius in un sospiro e Remus annuì, ma dopo un secondo scosse la testa. Sirius lanciò un incantesimo per pulirsi di dosso il grosso dei loro fluidi corporei e poi, sempre con la magia, li avvolse nelle coperte.

Restarono così alcuni momenti e finalmente Remus inspirò contro la sua pelle e si rilassò.

“È stato molto più intenso di quanto mi aspettassi” ammise e Sirius gli sorrise

“Credo di aver perso alcuni attimi, dopo essere venuto”

“Mh, allora siamo in due” gli rispose, mettendosi comodo contro di lui.

Sirius si rilassò a sula volta, si rilassò per la prima volta in quelli che sembravano anni, con il suo Remus sul suo petto.

“È un bene che tutti i dubbi giusti ti siano venuti proprio quando Andromeda ha deciso di rapire entrambi i bambini per tutta la giornata” bofonchiò dopo un po' contro la sua pelle e Sirius scoppiò a ridere.

“Godric, scopare di nascosto era una cosa che non credevo ci toccasse più fare” disse divertito e Remus grugnì disturbato.

“Vero, ma non vogliamo traumatizzare nessuno, vero?”

“Certo che no, Godric sa quanti problemi avranno già quei due” disse Sirius provando a fare una battuta, ma risultando comunque preoccupato. Un orfano di madre metamorfomagus e un orfano licantropo cresciuti da un animagus e un altro licantropo? La tipica famiglia inglese, non c’era che dire.

“Molto probabile, ma secondo me abbiamo buone probabilità di non fare un completo macello” lo tranquillizzò Remus e Sirius emise un verso di assenso.

Restarono a lungo così, continuando a stringersi e sorridersi come due ebeti.

“Moony?” gli chiese Sirius dopo un po' e l’altro alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso.

“Dimmi Pads?”

“Adesso non inizierai ad ignorarmi, vero?” era onestamente terrorizzato. Non potevano andare avanti così, il povero cuore malandato di Sirius non avrebbe retto.

“Dovrai maledirmi per allontanarmi, Sirius”

“Bene”

Non ci fu una dichiarazione ufficiale, ma quando Andromeda riportò i bambini a casa, Ethan arricciò il naso involontariamente e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, passando lo sguardo da un adulto all’altro senza dire niente.

Andromeda guardò il collo masticato di suo cugino e inarco un sopracciglio, ma sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino. Consegnò Teddy a Remus e appena prima di andare via parlò.

“Sono sempre disponibile a farvi da babysitter, basta dirlo. E mi raccomando i _Silencio_ ”

I due restarono a guardarla, Remus si vergognava come un ladro, mentre Sirius era sorpreso della rapidità con cui sua cugina aveva colto il cambiamento.

“Perché deve essere così….” iniziò Remus, non sapendo bene come finire la frase.

“Perspicace?” gli suggerì Ethan e l’adulto annuì.

“Grazie, Ethan, non è proprio la parola che cercavo, ma è di sicuro adatta” Il bambino gli sorrise e andò a posare giacca e zainetto nell’armadio all’ingresso.

“È una Black, cosa ti aspettavi?” gli rispose Sirius divertito.

Remus sorrise e Ethan tornò subito dai due.

“Ma quindi adesso vi sposate?” chiese eccitato.

Mh. Cazzo.

-

Era il trentuno ottobre e Harry non era a casa.

Era l’anniversario della morte di James e Lily e Harry era uscito con Draco. Non era alla Temuta, Sirius aveva controllato la posizione dell’orologio, era solo grato che anche se arrabbiato, il ragazzo non lo avesse tolto.

Per insistenza dei Lily e James bidimensionali, Sirius e Remus avevano portato Ethan e Teddy a fare dolcetto o scherzetto vestiti rispettivamente da leone (visto che Ethan era così bravo a ringhiare) e da ravanello, entrambi i costumi erano stati merito di Luna col supporto di Lelya che, non potendo avvelenare nessuno a Hogwarts, stava imparando a cucire. Sirius aveva provato a dirle che non era necessario che si trasformasse in una massaia, ma la ragazza era piuttosto cocciuta.

Erano rientrati alle otto, Teddy aveva cenato, mentre Ethan aveva mangiato fin troppe schifezze e i due si erano addormentati.

I due adulti erano in salotto. Sirius era al pianoforte, perché se suoni non hai mani per bere e Remus faceva finta di leggere sul divano.

“Sei stato molto bravo” disse il licantropo dopo un po'.

“Mh?”

“Oggi, tutta la giornata, sei stato bravo” Sirius scrollò le spalle tristemente e continuò a suonare.

“Tu c’eri al loro funerale?” chiese dopo un po' e Remus annuì.

“C’era molta gente?”

“Fin troppa, ma nessuno a cui dare le condoglianze, quindi si dileguarono tutti presto. Penso che la maggior parte fosse lì solo per poter dire “c’ero anche io al funerale dei Potter” oppure nella speranza di poter vedere Harry, ma era già dai Dursley. Silente non perse tempo” gli spiegò.

Sirius poteva immaginare fin troppo chiaramente la scena. Un giovane Remus a cui lui aveva spezzato il cuore, da solo e distrutto mentre due dei suoi migliori amici, la sua famiglia, venivano calati in una tomba. Una miriade di gente contenta che non sia toccato a loro. Remus che piange Peter, non sapendo la verità.

“Provai a mandarti un Patronus” fu poco più di un sussurro, ma Remus lo sentì ugualmente “Quando arrivai a Godric’s Hallow e capii cos’era successo provai a mandarti un Patronus, ma non ci riuscii”

“Come avresti potuto? La tua famiglia era… era stata fatta a pezzi”

Sirius sentì qualcuno che tirava su col naso e si rese conto che il quadro con quell’unica poltrona era affollato dai tre ritratti, tutti in vari stati di commozione. Quello che piangeva più di tutti era James, ma era comunque perfettamente in silenzio, in modo da poter ascoltare. Merlino, erano fin troppo realistici.

“Era la nostra famiglia.” lo corresse e Remus annuì, ma non lo interruppe “Avrebbero dovuto continuare a sfornare bambini fino a quando noi ne avessimo avuto almeno uno ciascuno a cui fare da padrini e io e James avremmo fatto di tutto per viziarli in maniera disgustosa, ma ci sareste stati tu e Lily a bilanciare la cosa in modo che quei bambini non venissero su completamente ingestibili. E poi magari dopo un po', sarei riuscito a convincerti che non sei una piaga per la società e un paria, avremmo trovato un utero in affitto e avremmo fatto un paio di figli anche noi, ne avremmo adottati un altro paio e avremmo vissuto dei forzieri dei Black mentre tu avresti scritto brillanti libri su qualsiasi cosa e io sarei diventato Molly Weasley punk, Lily sarebbe diventata Maestro di Pozioni e James avrebbe allenato la squadra pulcini di quidditch del quartiere”

Remus lo guardava con la tempia poggiata contro il pugno e un sorriso con gli occhi lucidi.

“È un’immagine bellissima”

“Continua fino ai nostri pronipoti, ho anche i nomi di tutti. Dodici anni sono lunghi da riempire” aggiunse e Remus annuì, continuando a guardarlo.

“Forse dovremmo concentrarci su quello che abbiamo, però” gli suggerì il licantropo.

“Sono molto contento di quello che abbiamo” si mise sulla difensiva. Remus sbuffò e si rimise a sedere diritto.

“Pads, devi risolvere questa situazione con Harry” disse senza troppi giri di parole e Sirius si voltò verso di lui, piccato.

“Deve essere davvero comodo avere uno stronzo impulsivo a portata di mano, eh Rem? Così io faccio i danni e io li risolvo, mentre tu fai la bella figura dell’adulto zen”

Remus sbuffò rumorosamente e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Pensavo stessimo arrivando a qualcosa, chiaramente mi sbagliavo” bofonchiò e Sirius ringhiò.

“Sei adorabile, davvero” disse Remus sarcastico.

“Pads, Harry è tutto quello che ci resta di _loro_ ” disse indicando il dipinto “Quel ragazzo è stato sfruttato e deluso tante di quelle volte che è un miracolo che non sia diventato un completo stronzo”

“Sa essere un po' stronzo ogni tanto” aggiunse Sirius

“É solo il carattere di Lily che emerge, niente fuori posto” lo corresse Remus e il bruno dovette dargli ragione.

“Vero” James al massimo era in grado di essere fastidioso, il suo istinto da mamma chioccia troppo per permettergli di essere davvero stronzo. D’altro canto, Lily….

“Tu ormai sei suo padre e stavi facendo un lavoro fantastico… fino a che non è venuto fuori Draco”

“Sono preoccupato, non mi sembra una cosa impensabile!”

“Hai pienamente ragione, ma quel ragazzo ha bisogno di avere una vita da normale adolescente e per alcuni vuol dire farsela con spocchiosi purosangue che hanno attentato alla tua vita” lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio e Sirius fu sorpreso da una strana risata nevrotica che emise sotto lo sguardo di Remus.

“Questo è un colpo davvero basso” gli disse, molto più disturbato di quando non avrebbe pensato. Tirare fuori il suo tentativo di omicidio di Snivellus tramite Moony…

“Lo so, ma è la verità. Magari fra un paio di mesi si stancherà e troverà un ragazzo normale o forse no, non possiamo saperlo, ma qualsiasi cosa decida di fare, tu non puoi fare così. Harry ha bisogno di te dalla sua parte. A qualsiasi costo”

-

Sirius non sa come fu possibile, era certo che Remus avesse sfruttato la dolcezza di sia Teddy che Ethan per convincere Harry a tornare a Grimmauld Place, ma comunque gli fosse riuscito, gli aveva dato una possibilità e adesso doveva sfruttarla ad ogni costo.

Doveva chiedere scusa, aveva ingoiato tanto del suo orgoglio che avrebbe come minimo dovuto mettere un paio di chili.

“Harry io… ho esagerato. Legalmente sei un adulto ormai e puoi fare le tue scelte e non sta a me mettermi in mezzo” esordì.

“Remus te l’ha fatta imparare a memoria?” gli chiese tagliandolo con lo sguardo. Harry era seduto sul letto di camera sua e cercava qualcosa nel suo comodino e Sirius si dondolava da un tallone all’altro nel disagio più completo.

Ah, _Lily._

“No, tutta farina del mio sacco” aggiunse, sentendosi davvero in colpa, non sapendo bene cosa fare con le proprie mani. Harry lo guardò a lungo, gli occhi verdi che da letali si fece semplicemente guardinghi. Sirius poteva gestire guardinghi, gli poteva riuscire.

“Anche io ho esagerato” iniziò Harry, ma Sirius lo fermò.

“No, non hai esagerato. Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che non avrei dovuto stare con Remus perché era un mostro, padrino o no, li avrei mandati al San Mungo. Lo hai detto tu, Draco ci sta provando e quindi devo provarci anche io” disse annuendo, per convincere anche se stesso e Harry annuì.

“Okay” non gli sorrise, ma era già un inizio. Era il momento di sganciare la bomba.

“Estendigli l’invito per il mio compleanno” questa gliel’aveva fatta imparare Remus.

“Davvero?” chiese l’altro sconvolto.

“Davvero” ripeté annuendo di nuovo Si sentiva come un cavallo addestrato a contare.

“E non gli metterai il Veritaserum nel bicchiere e lo interrogherai? Ho visto la bottiglia” iniziò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Pff, ci sono modi molto più efficaci del... no, non gli metterò niente nel bicchiere o nel cibo. Non lo maledirò e farò del mio meglio per essere gentile”

“Non ci saranno gli altri ragazzi, vero? Non vorrei che… non ho voglia di avere tutti che si comportano come te” chiese preoccupato e Sirius scosse la testa.

“A cena saremo solo io, Remus, i bambini, Andromeda, Elvire e Lelya”

“Okay, è fattibile” concesse Harry.

“Okay” ripeté.

“Okay” Riripeté il ragazzo. Erano entrambi ridicolmente a disagio, erano sempre andati troppo d’accordo, questo era il primo vero screzio che avevano ed era di questa portata…

Sirius fece per allontanarsi, ma dopo un momento tornò sui suoi passi e abbracciò il ragazzo.

“Senti, mi dispiace se tu abbia pensato che io non ti voglia bene. Ti voglio bene più di ogni altra cosa, ma mi preoccupo e sto ancora imparando a… a gestirmi e so di non essere il massimo, ma ci sto provando” ammise, mettendo da parte i discorsi preparati e le frasi fatte.

Harry lo abbracciò, rilassandosi finalmente da quando era entrato in quella casa.

“Sei tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato, Pads” gli rispose e Sirius si sciolse.

“E tu sei tutto quello che ho sperato che fossi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mancano due capitoli.  
> Tecnicamente potrei chiamarli Epilogo 1 ed Epilogo 2 o fare un solo grosso epilogo, ma ci sono ancora un paio di cose da risolvere che troveranno fine e risposta nell’ultimo capitolo e POI ci sarà l’epilogo.  
> Nel prossimo chap ci saranno diversi salti temporali, ma non fa niente.  
> La Wolfstar è atterrata, arrivata, venuta (*wink wink*) e anche l’ultimo segreto è stato reso noto.  
> As usual, ringrazio chi legge, recensisce e salva questa storia.  
> Alla prossima   
> The Cactus Incident


	15. 14

Il compleanno di Sirius sarebbe capitato il giorno prima della luna piena, che era sempre meglio della luna piena stessa, ma che comunque avrebbe rotto le scatole. Sirius non era dell’idea di festeggiare, per niente, ma Ethan aveva insistito e l’animagus era crollato come un castello di carte contro un uragano. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per quel bambino, anche fare una festa di compleanno per la prima volta da quando aveva vent’anni. L’anno precedente aveva festeggiato, ma erano solo lui, Charlie e un cupcake.

La vicinanza alla luna piena aveva reso Ethan abbastanza irritabile, ma bastava ricordargli che avrebbero festeggiato il compleanno di Sirius per rimetterlo di buon umore, soprattutto perché ci sarebbero state due feste: nel pomeriggio, tutti i suoi trovatelli sparsi per Hogwarts e il mondo sarebbero passati a fargli gli auguri e in serata ci sarebbe stata una cena con adulti e non. Sarebbe stato una cosa abbastanza in piccolo, ma per sicurezza avevano fatto due torte, Ethan si era particolarmente divertito con la decorazione, provando a disegnare un cane sulla torta e finendo solo per fare una grossa macchia nera sulla torta che rischiò di farlo piangere e che Sirius elogiò come se fosse stata un’opera d’arte.

“Picasso ne sarebbe orgoglioso” sottolineò Sirius mentre Remus tirava fuori un libro d’arte babbana per fargli vedere di cosa stesse parlando l’animagus.

“Ma è brutto” commentò il bambino disperato guardando ‘ _Gatto mangia un uccello’_ nel libro.

“Sì, però è arte” gli spiegò Remus e Ethan osservò la sua torta per qualche altre secondo.

“Se è arte… allora andrà bene” decretò in fine, pur non essendo troppo convinto.

Per ora del the, la casa era piena proprio come in estate e Sirius si rese conto di quanto gli erano mancati tutti, con i loro bisticci, i tentativi di omicidio con ricette improponibili, le litigate e la roba lasciata in giro ovunque.

I ragazzi gli avevano fatto regali come sigarette e prodotti per capelli e non poté dire che qualcuno di loro avesse sbagliato. Luna gli regalò una pianta di prugne dirigibili per il piccolo giardino sul retro, che fu comunque apprezzata anche se Neville sembrava molto più interessato di lui.

Il regalo più bello però, gli fu presentato alla fine. Lavanda gli diede una grossa scatola rossa a cui era attaccata una targhetta che diceva ‘da parte di tutti’ e al cui interno c’era uno sconquassato libro. La copertina era stata trasfigurata con pezzi di stoffa, bottoni e incarti di cioccorane e ogni tanto faceva capolino come un delfino nell’oceano la scritta “ _Thank you Sirius Black_ ” cucita con uno spesso filo dorato.

Sirius restò diversi secondi immobile, senza avere il coraggio neanche di girare la prima pagina.

“Non-non ti piace?” chiese Lavanda preoccupata.

“Oh no, sta solo provando a darsi un contegno, avete proprio colto nel segno” commentò Remus che osservava l’animagus che provava a non iniziare a piangere come un bambino.

Sirius prese un respiro profondo e iniziò a guardare. Sulla prima pagina era incollato l’articolo di giornale che “il Cavillo” aveva fatto su di lui quando “La Gazzetta del Profeta” aveva insinuato che stesse reclutando ragazzini per diventare il nuovo Signore Oscuro.

C’erano foto della prima sera, mente medicava Neville e alcuni dei ragazzi già dormivano sul pavimento; quando gli modificarono lo shampoo e i suoi capelli erano diventati gialli e di quando lui si vendicò facendo cadere capelli e sopracciglia a Seamus e Dennis per due giorni. C’erano foto solo dei ragazzi, mentre sistemavano le loro stanze, foto di cose esplose in cucina, dei compleanni festeggiati a Grimmauld Place, Sirius che insegnava a fumare a Padma; lui sul palco mentre riceveva l’Ordine di Merlino, la prima sera che Teddy e Remus erano rimasti a casa, il giorno che Ethan era arrivato a Grimmauld Place, con gli occhi sgranati e la faccia sporca di sugo mentre cenava e Sirius e Minerva che parlavano in salotto. La maggior parte della foto era accompagnata da commenti a bordo pagina, scontrini, pezzi di carta da parati, incantesimi, strisce di stoffa delle tende, biglietti della metro, di qualche concerto e la multa che Sirius aveva ricevuto per aver parcheggiato in doppia fila la moto e che non aveva mai pagato.

“I babbani lo chiamano scrapbook, è un po' da parte di tutti, per ricordarti di quello che hai fatto per noi” gli spiegò Lavanda quando Sirius li guardò senza riuscire a parlare, gli occhi chiari pieni di lacrime.

L’uomo annuì, senza riuscire a parlare e Remus intervenne.

“Sirius è estremamente grato del vostro regalo, ma è troppo punk per permettersi di parlare in questo momento. Grazie tanto per aver creato qualcosa di così bello.”

“Ci sei anche tu” riuscì finalmente a dire Sirius indicando la foto in cui Remus era sul divano e Sirius al pianoforte, i due che continuavano a guardarsi quando l’altro abbassava lo sguardo all’infinito.

“Meno male che almeno noi siamo usciti da quel loop di occhiate languide, mh?” disse Remus mentre gli spostava una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Lelya arrivò mentre gli altri Trovatelli erano ancora tutti a guardare Sirius che provava a non piangere.

“Scusate il ritardo, ero in punizione” si giustificò arrivando a passo spedito dall’ingresso della Metropolvere della biblioteca, direttamente da Hogwarts.

“Oh, questo sì che è un regalo di compleanno!” disse Sirius eccitato mentre si asciugava le lacrime “Che cosa hai fatto?” le chiese curioso.

“Ho dato un pugno a Miles Dailies per averti chiamato psicopatico degenerato”

“Il portiere dei Corvonero?” s’informò Hermione e tutti i presenti annuirono.

“Non metterti nei guai per difendere me” la ammonì Sirius ma Lelya scrollò le spalle.

“Prima aveva detto che la mia faccia sembrava un hamburger masticato e che Remus era un finocchio” aggiunse e Remus emise un verso di protesta e bofonchiò qualcosa come “devo proprio insegnarvi a non farvi beccare”.

“Oh, allora sono fiero di te” le disse Sirius e la ragazza sorrise.

“Grazie. Buon compleanno” disse abbracciandolo finalmente “Sei quasi un vecchio” aggiunse e lui sorrise.

“Io vivrò in quel quasi almeno per i prossimi vent’anni. Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli”

“Li ha intrecciati Luna” disse guardando la ragazza che aveva già fatto spazio vicino a lei per farla sedere e Ginny le faceva segno di unirsi a loro.

Poco dopo aver spazzolato la torta, i ragazzi andarono via, Harry uscì e Sirius, Remus e Lelya prepararono la tavola.

“Dovremmo usare i segna posti?” chiese Lelya mentre sistemava i tovaglioli. Remus aveva già dovuto dissuaderla dal piegarli a forma di cigno, incantesimo che aveva imparato appositamente per l’occasione.

“Ringrazia che non stiamo usando i piatti di plastica” bofonchiò Sirius che faceva volare le posate al loro posto.

“Cosa sono i piatti di plastica?” chiese stranita la ragazza e Remus si lanciò in una spiegazione petrolchimica che lasciò la ragazza ancora più stranita di prima.

Finito con la tavola andarono tutti a darsi una rinfrescata e Sirius provò per l’ennesima volta a insegnare a Ethan come legare le scarpe, ma con scarsi risultati.

Per l’occasione, Ethan aveva messo una maglietta dei Black Sabbath regalatagli da Remus e i jeans, perché era entrato completamente nella fase in cui voleva essere come Sirius e lo stavano tutti accontentando. Aveva già iniziato a rifiutare di farsi tagliare i capelli e l’animagus era piuttosto orgoglioso.

Andromeda fu la prima ad arrivare, insieme a Teddy che aveva passato la notte dalla nonna e poco dopo arrivò anche Elvire che gli regalò un accendisigari da tavolo a forma di drago.

“Fa attenzione è un po' aggressivo” gli spiegò quando l’accendisigari gli diede una codata.

“Oh, non preoccuparti, Sirius è abituato a draghi ben più grossi e rossi” disse Remus con fare innocente.

“Ultimamente sono più incline alle zanne” commentò l’animagus facendogli l’occhiolino.

Gli ultimi ad arrivare furono Draco e Harry. Il biondo aveva una camicia senza colletto, stirata ma non impeccabile, da cui s’intravedeva un succhiotto, e i capelli liberi da qualsiasi roba la sua famiglia usasse per tenerli incollati, mostrando che aveva una vertigine sulla fronte che impediva al suo ciuffo di stare perfettamente sulla fronte; gli stavano molto meglio della leccata di vacca in cui di solito li costringeva.

“Draco” disse Sirius quanto più giovialmente possibile. Dovette trattenersi dal non chiamarlo ‘Malfoy’.

“Buon compleanno” rispose lui allungandogli rigidamente una scatola che chiaramente conteneva alcol.

“Grazie”

“Avevo visto la bottiglia di Odgen nel salotto e ho pensato che avresti apprezzato” spiegò mentre Sirius apriva la scatola e il resto degli invitati guardava la scena aspettandosi che Sirius gli spaccasse la bottiglia in testa.

“Hai pensato bene” Godric si sentiva un coglione.

Il ragazzo annuì rigido e Sirius fece strada. Buono a sapersi che erano in due.

Erano tutti a chiacchierare distrattamente nel salotto, quando il rombo di una fiammata li avvisò che qualcuno aveva chiesto di accedere all’ingresso della Metropolvere nella biblioteca.

Lelya si precipitò a vedere chi fosse e una manciata di secondi dopo tornò nel salotto con la McGranitt al seguito, impeccabilmente vestita di verde, con un invidiabile cipiglio e con un regalo in mano.

“C’è chiaramente stato qualche problema con la posta, visto che il mio invito si è perso” annunciò Minnie.

“Chiaramente” disse Sirius sorridendo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Lelya che quanto più discretamente possibile corse in cucina per aggiungere un posto a tavola.

“È troppo tempo che non festeggio il tuo compleanno, ma mi risulta davvero difficile dimenticarne la data. O le oche nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde”

“Erano le oche meno aggressive che fossimo riusciti a trovare” si giustificò Remus.

“Vallo a dire a tutti i ragazzi che furono attaccati. Comunque, tanti auguri” disse per poi lasciargli un frettoloso bacio sulla guancia e allungargli il regalo.

Una nuvola di fumo investì il viso di Sirius nel momento in cui aprì la scatola e i presenti scoppiarono a ridere.

“Così, giusto per ripicca” disse la strega con un sorriso. Sirius chiamò a sé un vassoio d’argento e notò che le sue sopracciglia erano diventate verdi.

“Oh Minnie, cozzano troppo con i miei occhi” si lamentò l’animagus.

“Al contrario, trovo che s’intonino” commentò Remus.

La strega gli passò una mano sulla guancia e Sirius sentì le sopracciglia prudere e sperò che la donna le avesse fatte tornare normali.

Finito con lo scherzo guardò finalmente cosa contenesse la scatola e il suo viso s’illuminò.

“Ma queste sono….! Minnie!”

La scatola conteneva le migliori note dei malandrini di sette anni di scuola. Numerosi quadrati di pergamena rosa prestampati su cui svariate scritture degli insegnati avevano annotato il motivo delle loro punizioni.

“Per ovvi motivi mi sono ristretta a quelle di voi due e di James, ma ce ne sono un paio di gruppo che non ho potuto lasciar fuori”

“Ma è legale?” chiese Lelya incuriosita. Harry si era avvicinato al padrino per leggere le note.

“Sono diplomati da vent’anni, avrebbero già dovuto essere distrutte”

“E come mai non lo sono state?” chiese Sirius aprendosi in un sorriso sornione.

“Non ti darò mai questa soddisfazione”

“Ma è il mio compleanno”

“Se ti gonfiassi ancora un po' riusciresti a prendere il volo anche senza quel trabiccolo infernale con cui vai in giro”

“ ‘Black Sirius, dopo aver rubato il mio cappello, invoca l’aiuto dei pompieri per scendere dal tetto della torre di Astronomia mentre Potter James grida “Sgombrate la scena!” ai suoi compagni e innaffia Black con svariati _Aguamenti’_ ” lesse Harry ad alta voce.

“Quel bastardo razzista del professor Revolius continuava a fare battute contro i natibabbani, dicendo che erano una massa di capre incapaci di distinguere Mercurio da Sirio e qualche altra puttanata simile”

“E poi era così noioso” aggiunse Remus che stava a sua volta pescando nella scatola fin quando non trovò una che gli piacesse “Oh, questa me la ricordo. ‘Potter James inizia a ballare sulla cattedra senza maglietta per distrarre la classe da Evans Lily che è scoppiata a piangere. Black Sirius ha trasfigurato un flauto da alcuni rotoli di pergamena per creare un tremendo accompagnamento musicale, Pettigrew Peter e Lupin Remus danno il ritmo colpendo i propri banchi e aggiungendo frasi volgari alla musica creata da Black’. Era appena morto Lucifero” disse per poi rimettere la nota nella scatola.

“Chi era Lucifero?” chiese Harry.

“Era la mia civetta! Lucy aveva una certa età, era piuttosto vecchio, ma gli volevo un modo di bene” spiegò il ritratto della donna, ancora intristita al pensiero.

“Comunque, io devo ancora darti il mio regalo” esordì Lelya e Sirius si accigliò.

“Ero convinto di aver visto anche il tuo nome sullo _crapbook_ ”

“Scrapbook, Pads, scrapbook” lo corresse Remus che rideva sommessamente.

“Beh sì, ma ho voluto prenderti anche un’altra cosa. Anche da parte di Harry e Ethan” spiegò la ragazza.

La ragazza e il suo figlioccio sparirono per un momento nel corridoio per poi tornare poco dopo con due scatole enormi e gli indicarono quale aprire prima.

La scatola era piena zeppa di vinili dei suoi musicisti preferiti.

“Ragazzi ma…”

“Forza, apri” lo incitò Harry porgendogli la seconda scatola che conteneva un grammofono antico, col cono di ottone.

“Per i dischi ci hanno aiutato Remus e James” spiegò la ragazza.

“E anche Regulus” aggiunse il suo figlioccio.

“Lelya dove hai preso i soldi per questo affare? Costano una fortuna” chiese sconvolto l’animagus che già stava perlustrando i dischi per sceglierne uno da mettere.

“Ho venduto gli orecchini di tua madre”

Sirius scoppiò a ridere mentre Lelya spiegava che non era una battuta.

Mentre gli altri erano distratti dagli stuzzichini e l’educata conversazione, Remus mise su un disco dei Queen e gli prese la mano per fargli fare una piroetta, completamente fuori tempo.

“Non ci posso credere che tu non mi abbia detto che Freddie Mercury era morto” bofonchiò il bruno iniziando a “ballare” con Remus. Il licantropo non era un grande ballerino, non come Sirius che era in grado di ballare il walzer come si pretendeva da uno del suo lignaggio, ma l’animagus preferiva di gran lunga ondeggiare sui talloni insieme a lui.

“Uff, sei pedante. Ho un regalo per te”

“Cosa? Non serviva che mi prendessi niente”

“Nah, la penso diversamente” disse estraendo una scatola dalla tasca della giacca e allungandogliela mentre continuavano ad oscillare sui talloni, facendo finta che il resto delle persone nella stanza non li stessero fissando.

Sirius aprì la scatola e all’interno vi trovò una collana con un ciondolo ad anello. Erano entrambi d’oro e il ciondolo era riccamente decorato, come una minuscola cornice che pendeva dalla catena.

“Cos’è? Un anello per domarli, uno per trovarli… come continuava?”

“Un anello per ghermirli e nel buio incatenarli, ma no, non ti ho regalato l’Unico Anello. Indossalo”

Sirius estrasse la collana dalla scatola, notato che la catena era più lunga di quanto si aspettasse, facendo arrivare il ciondolo sullo sterno.

“Adesso guardami attraverso l’anello” gli spiegò e Sirius fece come gli aveva detto. C’era una corda dorata che dal petto di Remus andava verso quello di Sirius, ma sembrava andare solo in quella direzione.

Remus poggiò la guancia contro la sua, bisbigliando la spiegazione in modo che nessun altro potesse ascoltarla.

“È in grado di rivelare le connessioni fra le anime, tecnicamente dovrebbe mostrarti anche quelle fra altre persone, ma ti mostrerà sempre dove sono io. Così non puoi più perdermi neanche se io lo volessi. O se dovessi avere uno dei miei momenti in cui mi sento un mostro e mi ricordo che non ti merito”

Remus era una persona estremamente privata, tanto che nel mezzo della guerra gli andava bene che nessuno sapesse dove era, anche a discapito della sua incolumità. Con quel gesto stava dando a Sirius la possibilità di sapere sempre dove sarebbe stato, in qualsiasi momento l’animagus avesse voluto.

“Quindi è questo _quella cosa_?” disse indicando con un cenno della testa Ethan che gli sorrise essendo l’unico dei presenti che aveva sentito la loro conversazione. Remus annuì senza dire niente.

“Grazie” disse lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Oh, e poi fa anche questo” disse per poi sfiorare il ciondolo con la punta dell’indice in senso orario e nelle orecchie di Sirius iniziarono a diffondersi le note di _Imagine_ di John Lennon.

“Possiamo sentirla solo noi” dedusse Sirius e l’altro annuì per poi lasciargli un bacio sulla tempia e allontanarsi, interrompendo la musica.

Il festeggiato stava pensando di passare alla cena ed era pronto ad interrompere Minnie ed Elvire che stavano chiacchierando riguardo alla realizzazione del suo ritratto ufficiale in quanto preside, quando Lelya lo prese in disparte.

“Sirius, potremmo andare un secondo in cucina?” le disse poi mentre gli altri facevano finta di non stare lì e ascoltare cosa stesse succedendo.

Sirius si alzò, seguendola nell’altra stanza e si sedettero al tavolo della cucina, aspettando che la ragazza parlasse.

“Se per te va ancora bene, vorrei cambiare il mio cognome” annunciò allungandogli un rotolo di pergamena. Era già compilato, tutto quello che mancava era la sua firma. Sirius lo lesse con attenzione, ma quello che gli balzò immediatamente all’occhio fu il nuovo cognome della giovane.

“Solo Black? Non Black-Rosier? Rosier-Black?” la ragazza annuì convinta.

“Avevi ragione, all’inizio volevo cambiarlo per mandarli a fanculo, come a dirgli che se io non mancavo a loro lo stesso valeva per me, ma non mi è sembrato giusto nei tuoi confronti. Tu sei stato fra i pochi che mi ha aiutato e non mi conoscevi nemmeno, tu te ne sei andato da una famiglia esattamente come la mia, avresti avuto tutti i motivi per mandarmi via e non lo hai fatto. Evidentemente sai meglio di me come funziona con questi esaltati puristi che fanno più danni che bene e un bel fanculo sarebbe prendere il nome di una famiglia che ha fatto anche più danni di quella da cui provengo, e aiutarti cambiare completamente cosa significa essere un Black”

Sirius sorrise divertito, ma aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Le offrì la mano da stringere.

“Il tuo discorso è stato bellissimo e anche piuttosto Serpeverde, ma non te ne posso fare una colpa. Benvenuta sull’albero genealogico del salotto”

Lelya sorrise e gli strinse la mano.

“E per la cronaca, Lelya Black suona molto meglio di Lelya Rosier” le disse e la ragazza scoppiò a ridere.

Sirius firmò rapidamente la pergamena che appena sollevata la mano sparì nel nulla. Quando tornarono in salotto, dal ramo di Sirius, vicino a Ethan, c’era una nuova testa con un orripilante cappello e tutti i presenti brindarono all’occasione per poi spostarsi tutti in cucina per cenare.

La cena era finita, Minnie era tornata a Hogwarts dopo aver fissato un appuntamento con Elvire e il resto degli invitati era rimasto a parlottare e bere champagne estremamente costoso, merito della cantina di Grimmauld Place.

“Hai più cambiato il motto dei Black?” chiese Andromeda dopo un po'.

“Volevi cambiare il motto?” chiese Harry sorpreso.

“Mi sembrava giusto, no? Ho stravolto la casa, ho stravolto l’albero genealogico, perché non stravolgere anche il motto? Che per di più fa schifo” spiegò Sirius che era seduto con Ethan fra le ginocchia e una mano sulla gamba di Remus.

“Puoi usare quello dei Potter, se vuoi” gli propose Harry scrollando le spalle.

“Ti ringrazio, ma non si può fare, ho controllato. ‘Dromeda aveva proposto _Toujours prest_ , Sempre pronti, ma devo ammettere che non mi ha catturato”

“Sempre leali?” propose Lelya

“Fedele, così richiama anche un po' i Potter” propose Harry

“Ugh, Potter, per una volta non si parla di te” bofonchiò Draco

“Qual è il motto dei Malfoy?” chiese Harry curioso, ignorando completamente l’acidità del ragazzo.

“ _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ , ‘La purezza vince sempre’” recitò meccanicamente il biondo e il suo figlioccio si accigliò.

“Non è molto meglio di quello dei Black” concluse Harry mentre gli sfiorava il dorso della mano e Draco annuì con aria greve.

“Lo so”

“No, sempre fedeli no, è dei marines americani. _Semper Fidelis_ ” s’intromise Remus spostando di nuovo l’attenzione sul motto.

“Non so chi siano e poi sarebbe in francese, non in latino” commentò Sirius.

“Che cos’è un motto?” chiese Ethan.

“È una frase, molto breve, di solito motivazionale, che scelgono nelle famiglie importanti o nelle scuole molto prestigiose. Quello dei Black è _Toujour pur_ e Sirius vuole cambiarlo” gli spiegò Lelya.

“Hogwarts ha un motto?” chiese curioso sbucando da sotto al tavolo per arrampicarsi di fianco a Lelya. Era ossessionato da Hogwarts, aveva passato la serata a tormentare Minnie che aveva educatamente risposto a tutte le sue domande.

“Certo tesoro” gli rispose Andromeda mentre gli carezzava i capelli scuri, provando a rimetterli in ordine.

“ _Draco dormiens nunquam tittillandus_ ” disse Draco con una soddisfazione che non aveva mostrato nemmeno per il motto della sua famiglia

“Capisci che non è riferito a te, vero?” lo stroncò Harry e l’altro scrollò le spalle.

“Intanto c’è il mio nome”

“ _Toujour not-so-Sirius_!” propose Ethan eccitato e Lelya lo incoraggiò.

“C’è _Per aspera ad astra_ che è molto bello” commentò Remus e Draco e Andromeda annuirono.

“Oltre le difficoltà fino alle stelle” tradusse Lelya per Harry che sembrava un po' perplesso.

“È fin troppo bello, i Black non se lo meritano” ammise Sirius e Andromeda grugnì alzando il bicchiere in segno di consenso.

Remus si alzò e sparì in direzione della biblioteca, mentre gli altri continuavano a proporre idee.

“Ma è necessario tenere il _Toujours_?” chiese Harry

“Beh… no”

“Allora che ve ne pare di ‘Oltre le stelle’? Non so come si dica in francese”

“ _Au-delà des etoiles_ ” risposero Draco, Lelya e Andromeda in coro. C’era un sacco di gente che parlava francese quella sera.

“ _Sur des etoiles_!” propose un attimo dopo Sirius.

“Che significa?” chiese Harry a Draco

“ _Sopra_ le stelle, inteso come messo sopra alle stelle” gli spiegò il biondo.

“Sarebbe nel tuo stile, non lo si può negare” commentò Andromeda politicamente.

“Sarebbe anche un bel doppio senso e la cosa mi piace” disse Sirius piuttosto soddisfatto.

“A me non dispiace” aggiunse Lelya stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Grazie tesoro” disse Sirius strizzandole l’occhio.

“Cos’è un doppio senso?” chiese Ethan guardando di nuovo la sorella.

“Quando una cosa ne significa due contemporaneamente” spiegò lei educatamente.

“ _Toujours Hilarant_ ” annunciò Remus con un vocabolario di francese in mano che chiuse con un suono soddisfatto.

 _Always Hilarious_ , Sempre Divertente. Era un gioco di parole non da poco, considerando il suo nome e tutte le battute infelici che ne aveva sempre tirato fuori.

“È balordo” commentò Draco

“È puerile” aggiunse Andromeda

“È perfetto!” esclamò Sirius.

“Mi ha dato l’idea Ethan, col suo Non-Così-Sirius. Ha comunque significato, ma non è eccezionale”

“Mia madre starà rotolando nella tomba” disse Sirius soddisfatto

“Anche mio padre, quindi direi che va più che bene” concesse Andromeda.

“Mia madre ne sarà estasiata” bofonchiò Draco, ma con un accenno di sorriso.

“Elvire! Quando sei disponibile a modificare l’albero genealogico?” Gridò Sirius in direzione della donna che sbruffò pesantemente.

“Vaffanculo Black, tu e il tuo albero genealogico” si lamentò la donna facendo ridere tutti i presenti.

“Sssh, lo so che mi adori” sminuì l’animagus.

“Mi paghi, è diverso” rispose piccata per poi sorridergli e fargli l’occhiolino con un cenno del bicchiere.

La serata era quasi al termine, Elvire era andata via dopo aver preso un secondo appuntamento con Sirius e un terzo con Harry per una chiacchierata da avere riguardo la possibilità di fare una copia del ritratto di Lily e James e anche Andromeda sembrava sul punto di andarsene.

Sirius entrò nel salotto per spegnere le luci e chiudere del tutto la Metropolvere, ma fu sorpreso di trovarvi Draco, da solo nella stanza che osservava l’albero genealogico. Come glia veva speigato Elvire mesi e mesi fa, l’albero stava seguendo le stagioni, aveva perso i fiori e stava rapidamente perdendo tutte le foglie ormai ingiallite.

“Come mai qui?” chiese sorpreso e il ragazzo scrollò le spalle.

“Avevo bisogno di un momento di tranquillità”

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Qualcosa di più forte?” disse mostrandogli la bottiglia già aperta di Odgen e il ragazzo annuì. Versò il whiskey in due bicchieri e poi si avvicinò al ragazzo che ne accettò uno con un ‘grazie’ mormorato.

“Andromeda somiglia molto a Bella” commentò guardando le due teste vicine a quella di sua madre.

“Solo fisicamente, te lo posso assicurare. Quando scappai di casa fu una delle sole due persone della famiglia a preoccuparsi per me” gli spiegò e Draco annuì.

“L’ho notato, sembrate molto uniti”

“Abbastanza”

Presero un sorso, immersi nel silenzio imbarazzante. Sirius stava quasi pensando di tornare di continuare il suo giro per spegnere le luci e chiudere i camini, quando finalmente il ragazzo parlò.

“Merlino, so di non avere un’espressione gioviale, ma guarda la mia faccia e poi quei dannati cappelli. Che senso hanno?” sbottò quasi disgustato, guardando la sua immagine sull’albero genealogico e Sirius annuì.

“Non l’ho mai capito” ammise divertito.

“Quanto odiavo questo affare alla Tenuta Black” aggiunse il ragazzo per poi prendere un altro sorso di whiskey.

“Ci sono ancora quei tremendi pavoni neri?” chiese Sirius incuriosito. Era l’unico posto legato alla sua famiglia che non odiasse completamente.

“Ovvio. A mio padre piacquero così tanto che li mise anche alla Tenuta Malfoy, bianchi. Non erano molto meglio di quelli neri, bestie maligne”

“Dannatamente aggressivi”

“E poi liberi di scorrazzare ovunque, cagavano da tutte le parti” si lamentò il ragazzo e Sirius sorrise.

“Una volta uno mi rincorse fino al fiume”

“Sono sei chilometri dalla Tenuta al fiume” rispose sconvolto mentre l’animagus annuiva.

“Ah lo so. Per ripicca gli legai un petardo alla coda che prese fuoco. Il bastardo si salvò, ma la coda era andata”

“Un destino peggiore della morte” constatò Draco soddisfatto.

“Vendetta perfetta. Mia madre andò fuori di testa, visto che apparentemente i pavoni neri sono una rarità, non vedevo l’ora di farli secchi uno dopo l’altro” i due risero per un attimo, complici e poi si ricomposero. Stava ridendo con un Malfoy, assurdo.

“Pott... Harry mi ha spiegato tutto quello che hai fatto per Lelya” disse il ragazzo dopo un po' e Sirius scrollò le spalle.

“Sarà stato lo scandalo del mondo magico, immagina quando riceveranno i documenti per il nuovo cognome”

“Apparentemente Mrs. Rosier è già andata fuori di testa quando ha saputo che adesso viveva qui. Almeno a detta di Pansy Parkinson, io non frequento più molti dei… degli amici di famiglia”

“Sono sicuro che non ti stia perdendo niente e se quella megera di Wilhelmina Rosier ha avuto una crisi di nervi ben le sta, si meritava di peggio. Tu sai cosa è successo a Lelya?” disse innervosito e Draco annuì.

“Lo posso vedere” rispose dopo un po', guardando la testa della ragazza sull’albero genealogico. Anche in quella immagine dipinta erano visibili sottili linee sul suo volto nella stessa posizione delle sue cicatrici.

“Non è nemmeno un licantropo completo” gli spiegò Sirius

“La loro versione è che sia scappata” disse Draco e l’uomo grugnì sarcastico.

“È sempre quella la versione” gli rispose e il biondo annuì.

“Mh. Già”

Fu solo in quel momento che Sirius si rese conto che Draco era uno di loro, come lui o Andromeda. Era un reietto, presto o tardi aveva voltato le spalle alla sua famiglia e a quello in cui loro credevano, forse dopo aver pagato un prezzo più caro di quanto fosse toccato a Sirius, forse solo Regulus poteva davvero sapere cosa stava passando Draco.

Anche Draco era “scappato” e adesso era solo.

“So che non siamo partiti molto bene e ho avuto i miei problemi con tuo padre, tua madre e chiunque tu consideri famiglia, ma sto facendo uno sforzo. Per Harry” gli spiegò onestamente e il ragazzo lo guardò sorpreso. Godric, era giovane, erano tutti troppo giovani, ma erano riusciti a sopravvivere a una guerra a differenza di molti altri.

“Anche io. Ci tiene molto a te” disse dopo un po' Sirius annuì con un leggero sorriso. Il ragazzo, rincuorato, continuò a parlare con tono sarcastico “Non riesco a spiegarmi il perché, onestamente, ma va accontentato” disse scherzando e Sirius rise apertamente.

“Vacci piano Malfoy, non vorrai rischiare di diventarmi simpatico” disse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla che il biondo chiaramente non si aspettava.

“Non scherziamo”

“Torniamo di là, è inutile restare qui a guardare questo mausoleo”

Draco annuì e si avviò fuori dalla stanza.

Sirius chiuse del tutto l’accesso alla Metropolvere e lo sguardo gli cadde sul biglietto di auguri di Luna, un affare tutto colorato e scoppiettante con riferimenti a creature di cui Sirius non aveva mai sentito parlare, in cima al piccolo cumulo di regali dei ragazzi, poggiati sul pianoforte.

Dall’altra stanza riusciva a sentire il chiacchiericcio, qualche urlo, le risate e la musica del grammofono.

In mano aveva ancora il bicchiere di whiskey ormai vuoto. Gli era sempre piaciuto troppo.

Non era una serata fredda, non dentro, e le luci della città gli impedivano di vedere le stelle, ma le aveva dipinte nel corridoio insieme ai suoi trovatelli.

Mesi e mesi fa, sotto al porticato dei Weasley, Sirius aveva chiesto qualcosa alle stelle, qualcosa di simile a quello che stava accadendo lì quella sera. Era stato più un lamento che altro, non credeva che avrebbe mai trovato un modo per realizzarlo, ma era stato accontentato, aveva di nuovo una famiglia, chi lo avrebbe mai detto.

“Hai notato che avete gli stessi occhi?” esordì Remus, guardandolo e Harry grugnì divertito. Gli invitati erano andati tutti via, i piccoli (Lelya un po' alticcia compresa) erano di sopra a dormire e i tre stavano rimettendo in ordine la cucina.

“Ti odio” gli ringhiò Sirius alzando gli occhi al cielo. Aveva capito fin troppo rapidamente di cosa stesse parlando, soprattutto perché lo aveva notato anche lui. Draco non aveva gli occhi azzurri di sua madre o quella singolare tonalità descrivibile solo come verdeazzurro che erano gli occhi di quel mostro platino che era Lucius Malfoy. Draco aveva gli occhi grigi, gli occhi che avevano la maggior parte dei Black e che aveva anche Sirius.

“Hanno anche quello stesso-” iniziò Harry e poi fece un gesto con una mano insaponata, spostando tutto il peso su un fianco e che Sirius non interpretò, ma Remus iniziò a ridere e annuire.

“Non capisco se sia un’allusione al mio orientamento sessuale o al contesto sociale in cui sono cresciuto” disse Sirius mentre con la magia faceva tornare alcune pentole ormai pulite al loro posto.

“Freud avrebbe parecchio da ridire al riguardo” bofonchiò Remus che si stava occupando di mettere in frigo gli avanzi. La loro cucina era davvero uno strano mix babbano e magico.

“Quindi tutti i figli delle famiglie purosangue sono gay e snob?” chiese piccato e il licantropo scrollò le spalle mentre sistemava la torta avanzata in un contenitore.

“No, ma tu e Draco decisamente si” s’intromise Harry e Remus grugnì divertito.

“Ridicolo. Ho avuto le pulci, non c’è niente di snob nelle pulci” aveva anche mangiato in posti in cui le persone con una dignità vomitavano, ma era un commento un po' troppo crudo per l’atmosfera.

“Il fatto che continui a tirarlo fuori è snob” commentò Remus distrattamente. Lui di parassiti era un esperto, ma non se ne faceva un vanto. Erano poche le cose che non si erano nascoste nella sua pelliccia.

“Allora? Come vi è sembrato? Dico davvero” chiese Harry incerto.

“Snob” disse Sirius

“Ma educato” ammorbidì Remus per poi aggiungere: “Sarcastico”

“E tu sai che gli occupanti di questa casa sono composti per il settanta percento da sarcasmo” commentò Sirius.

Harry annuì, ma ancora non era del tutto convito e Sirius si passò una mano fra i capelli prima di iniziare a parlare.

“Harry, va bene. Se a te piace, va bene qualsiasi cosa. Puoi portare a casa pure un pony parlante e dire che sei innamorato di lui, a me…. A noi va bene lo stesso, ma Draco non sembra tanto male come avevo creduto” disse in fine Sirius e finalmente il suo Bambi gli sorrise tranquillo.

Finirono di rimettere in ordine il resto senza dire altro, il suo nuovo grammofono riempiva la stanza con la voce di David Bowie che cantava di uno Starman, perché le battute squallide si sprecavano nella vita di Sirius ed era sempre stata la sua canzone, o una delle tante.

Harry salì a dormire per primo e una manciata di secondi dopo Remus sospirò rumorosamente e si passò una mano fra i boccoli sabbia, distraendo momentaneamente Sirius dai piatti che stava facendo tornare al loro posto nella credenza. Uno sbatté contro la cornice del mobile, ma non si ruppe.

“Moony” disse Sirius, la bocca improvvisamente secca, gli occhi del lupo che brillarono, oscurando per un attimo quelli dell’uomo.

“I compleanni vanno festeggiati, non ti pare?” chiese con fare predatorio e Sirius non vedette l’ora di essere divorato. Annuì, senza dire niente e Remus sorrise, i suoi canini più grossi del solito e il battito di Sirius accelerò.

“Ci vediamo di sopra” disse strizzandogli l’occhio. Gli lasciò un bacio sulla tempia, una mano che sfiorò distrattamente il suo fianco per poi salire al piano di sopra senza voltarsi.

Sirius restò spaesato per qualche secondo, per poi aprirsi in un sorriso che la sua adorata cugina avrebbe definito “Volgare” mentre gli avrebbe strizzato l’occhio.

Finì rapidamente con i piatti e si precipitò nel corridoio, dove fu però intercettato dai ritratti.

“Non male come famiglia, eh?” commentò James, Sirius non riuscì a trovare qualcosa per rispondergli, ma non poté che sorridere al dipinto e dargli ragione.

“Sono contenta per te, Pads, lo siamo tutti” aggiunse Lily, una mano poggiata sulla spalla di Regulus che annuiva con un sorriso minuscolo.

“Ne fate parte anche voi” gli spiegò, ma suo fratello scosse la testa.

“Nah, noi siamo solo di contorno, una banda di fantasmi del passato” disse Regulus

“Ritratti del passato” lo corresse James e gli altri gli diedero ragione.

“Mi sembrate ancora abbastanza in grado di influenzare il nostro futuro. O quanto meno il presente” gli fece notare l’animagus, ma fu messo a tacere da un gesto della rossa.

“Si, ma adesso basta parlare con noi, mi pare che tu abbia chi ti aspetta di sopra” disse Lily strizzandogli l’occhio e Sirius sorrise.

“Hai pienamente ragione, con permesso”

“Mi raccomando le protezioni! Sono troppo giovane per diventare zio per la terza volta!” gli gridò dietro James.

“Sei così rozzo, Potter” si lamentò Regulus.

“Mi adori, Black”

“Non lo ammetterei neanche sotto tortura”

“Vedi, Lils? Mi ama, sono troppo affascinante”

“Come meglio credi, tesoro”

-

“Oh, che posto magnifico” disse Andromeda appena entrata. Prese un respiro profondo e Sirius capì esattamente cosa stesse provando, era lo stesso per lui: la Tenuta Potter aveva un’energia magnifica che per persone come loro, abituati alla magia prima ancora di imparare a parlare, era percepibile quasi come una benevola carezza sulla testa.

“Mi ricorda…” iniziò la donna, ma fu Sirius a completare la frase.

“La Tenuta Black” la strega annuì e poi continuò a parlare.

“Ma molto meglio. Chissà cosa ne è stato della Tenuta. Era l’unico bel posto che portasse il nostro nome”

“Ne parlavo l’altra sera con Draco, sembra essere ancora in piedi, forse dovrei andare a dargli una controllata” concesse distrattamente, ma Andromeda non si fece scappare niente.

“Adesso è Draco? Non più MiniMalfoy?”

“Mi sono dovuto adeguare” disse scrollando le spalle “E forse non è tanto male, sarà per via dei geni recessivi dei Black che Reg, tu ed io abbiamo beccato, ma che il resto della famiglia ha scansato”

Andromeda gli sorrise e poi s’intristì.

“Sono contenta che tu sia riuscito a rimettere a posto le cose con Harry, davvero non ne vale la pena di antagonizzare i propri figli per chi scelgono di amare” ammise colpevole e Sirius s’intristì a sua volta.

“‘Dromeda…” iniziò, ma la donna scosse la testa.

“Abbiamo un rapporto migliore adesso di quando mia figlia era viva. Sono chiaramente la figlia dei miei genitori” disse guardando Remus che era dall’altor lato di una delle enormi vetrate che permettevano alla casa di essere invasa dalla luce.

“Anche tu con i complessi da reietta dei Black? Cugina, quello è compito mio e poi non hai sentito del nostro nuovo motto? Siamo finiti anche sul giornale” disse provando a distrarla e la strega glielo concesse.

“ _Oui_ , ho anche ricevuto una lettera da mia sorella, quando vuoi farti due risate dimmelo, è stata esilarante”

Passare la luna piena alla Tenuta Potter era stata un’idea di Remus. Dopo il fiasco del mese precedente, in cui Sirius ci aveva quasi rimesso la pelliccia, il licantropo aveva deciso di prendere in mano la situazione e per farlo, aveva assoldato il suo adorabile figlioccio. Sirius si era chiesto se il tutto fosse stato organizzato prima del temporaneo dramma dovuto alla prole di Malfoy, ma aveva preferito non chiedere.

Per una questione di maggiore sicurezza, avevano invitato anche Andromeda a passare la notte alla tenuta, dove lei, Harry e Teddy avrebbero dormito, mentre la ciurma licantropica più Sirius avrebbero scorrazzato per il bosco. La pozione di Strozzalupo permetteva a Ethan e Remus di conservare le loro facoltà mentali, non avrebbero attaccato Lavanda o Lelya, ma era comunque meglio scaricare l’eccessiva energia in maniera non distruttiva.

Erano decenni che Sirius non correva sotto la luna piena, era piuttosto elettrizzante far passare una luna piena ad Ethan come si deve, per di più alla Tenuta Potter, il cui bosco lui e Remus conoscevano come le loro tasche.

Al momento Remus era in giro per il bosco con Ethan, Harry e le ragazze, facendo da Cicerone ad alcuni dei segreti della piccola foresta. Sirius invece si stava occupando insieme a sua cugina di preparare le stanze per chi avrebbe passato la nottata a dormire e anche per chi sarebbe rientrato solo all’alba.

Stava portato lenzuola e asciugamani pulite in ogni stanza, quando lo intercettarono Fleamont e Euphemia da un quadro con un cesto di frutta appeso nel corridoio delle stanze da letto.

“Giovine, mi devo complimentare”

“Per cosa, Fleamont?” chiese Sirius, arrestandosi per parlare con i due, stretti nel piccolo quadro. Un attimo dopo cambiarono cornice, passando ad una parecchio più grande con una spiaggia.

“Ma come per cosa?” chiese Euphemia divertita “Ma per la tua famiglia! Siamo così contenti per te, tesoro” gli disse la donna mentre suo marito annuiva orgoglioso al suo fianco.

“Siamo sempre stati orgogliosi di te, giovine, è bello che tu sia riuscito a rimettere tutti sotto lo stesso tetto”

“Dopo così tanti anni” aggiunse Euphemia e Sirius annuì, non riuscendo a trovare niente con cui rispondergli, ma lo sguardo dei due gli fece capire che non ce n’era bisogno.

-

Come già sottolineato diverse volte, Sirius non era un coglione. Era però troppo iperattivo per pensare di comportarsi da persona tranquilla, ed era colpa dei suoi modi di fare energici, che qualcuno avrebbe potuto interpretare come idioti, erano solo un modo per scaricare la tensione che si accumulava dentro di lui.

Però non era coglione. Okay, c’era stato l’incidente con le pozioni per le ragazze lo scorso autunno, ma questa volta sapeva cosa stava facendo.

Sirius conosceva le rune, conosceva il modo in cui funzionavano, erano state loro a permettergli di non andare completamente fuori di testa ad Azkaban ed erano state loro a permettere a Remus di riportarlo in vita.

Però a Sirius questa storia dell’anima di Remus ridotta a brandelli non andava giù per niente, era per questo che gli era venuta questa idea.

Aveva dovuto tranquillizzare tre diversi libri piuttosto violenti e gli ci erano voluti mesi per mettere insieme tutto. Dannazione, l’anno scolastico era finito, erano in piena estate quando era finalmente riuscito a realizzare tutto secondo i suoi piani. Altro che il rituale di Remus.

Londra era stata investita da una insolita ondata di caldo direttamente dall’Africa che la città non era minimamente equipaggiata a sostenere, anche a Grimmauld Place il caldo si faceva sempre più insostenibile e per sopravvivere avevano fatto qualcosa di molto semplice: erano scappati.

Sirius si era finalmente deciso a riaprire la Tenuta Black e l’aveva trovata in condizioni quasi impeccabili, quasi sicuramente grazie a Narcissa.

La casa aveva uno stile molto diverso da quello della Tenuta Potter, prima di tutto non era una Tenuta, ma uno Château con le pietre a vista e il tetto di ardesia e un lato elegantemente coperto dall’edera che minacciava di smettere di essere elegante e diventare semplicemente invasiva.

L’interno era un tripudio di marmo bianco e nero e pareti dipinte in delicati colori pastello. Era elegante, cosa che Grimmauld Place non era mai stata, tantomeno adesso, e aveva un’energia neutra che Sirius era sicuro, sarebbero riusciti a rendere positiva in un niente.

Lo Château era luminoso e arioso, stracolmo di arte, magica e babbana senza distinzioni ed era anche meglio di come Sirius lo ricordasse.

“È molto meno Black di quanto mi aspettassi” commentò Harry sorpreso e Sirius non poté che annuire.

“È perché i Black avevano un po' di gusto prima di spostarsi in Inghilterra” spiegò Andromeda che si guardava attorno con un’espressione talmente gioviale da ringiovanirla e facendola somigliare spaventosamente alla figlia.

La famiglia si era rapidamente liberata di quei dannati pavoni e Sirius aveva mandato una polaroid del secondo albero genealogico, ridotto ad un colabrodo proprio come quello di Grimmauld Place, ad Elvire tramite gufo a cui la donna aveva risposto con un dettagliatissimo disegno babbano di una mano che gli mostrava il dito medio. Sirius l’avrebbe fatto incorniciare.

Il clima in Francia era molto più tollerabile e le gite al fiume sarebbero presto diventate un’occorrenza giornaliera, ma Sirius andava comunque in giro con una vecchia maglietta degli Aerosmith che con un paio di forbici aveva trasformato in canotta.

Vista l’immensità di quella casa, aveva di nuovo invitato i Trovatelli a stare con lui e i ragazzi si erano precipitati a dirgli di sì. Lelya aveva anche invitato un paio di ragazzini di Hogwarts che per un motivo o per un altro giovavano dallo stare lontano da casa e Sirius aveva trovato spazio anche per loro senza battere ciglio.

Avevano appeno finito di preparare le stanze e Lelya ed Ethan erano nel salotto principale ad aspettare che i trovatelli tramite Metropolvere mentre Andromeda era in giardino ad aspettare quelli che sarebbero arrivati tramite Passaporta, Remus stava facendo una doccia nel bagno della loro stanza e Sirius stava perlustrando l’immensa biblioteca della tenuta, tanto grande da far sembrare quella di Grimmauld Place poco più di uno sgabuzzino. Aveva rapidamente individuato i diversi cataloghi, divisi per zone e temi ed era stato sorpreso da un’estensiva collezione di volumi e pergamene riguardanti la licantropia. C’erano libri di lui Sirius non aveva mai nemmeno sentito parlare, alcuni tanto antichi da non essere nemmeno il latino semplice, ma antico. Era pronto a perdere fin troppo tempo insieme a Remus in quella stanza quando, quando Sirius sentì un grido provenire proprio dal piano di sopra.

Uscì nel corridoio, preoccupato, e pochi attimi dopo Remus corse giù, ancora completamente bagnato e con addosso solo un paio di pantaloni mentre si reggeva l’interno del braccio sinistro come se si fosse ferito.

“Ti senti bene?” chiese Sirius fingendo nonchalance e gli occhi del licantropo brillarono pericolosamente.

“No, per niente. Stavo facendo una tranquillissima doccia, quando mi sono reso conto di questo!” disse mostrando l’interno del braccio sinistro su cui svettava una grossa runa nera disegnata da un numero notevole di rune estremamente più piccole.

“Ah, questo, intendi?” chiese Sirius allargando il suo braccio sinistro e mostrando lo stesso disegno che però non aveva lo stesso straordinario contrasto, essendo contornato da numerosi altri tatuaggi simili.

Sirius era stato un po' stucchevole, era vero, ma la posizione contava tanto quanto tutti gli altri fattori in un incantesimo del genere, c’era un motivo se Remus aveva disegnato la sua runa sul pettorale sinistro. Sirius aveva scelto l’interno del braccio sinistro, un po' perché era fra i pochi spazzi rimasti liberi a lui, ma soprattutto perché così la runa avrebbe poggiato contro le costole, contro il battito dei loro cuori. Lo sapeva, stucchevole.

“Padfoot! Che cazzo hai fatto?! Dieci minuti fa non c’era! Adesso invece c’è…” iniziò sconvolto e Sirius infilò le mani nelle tasche.

“C’è _quella cosa_?” chiese mentre sfiorava il ciondolo della collana regalatagli da Remus.

“Sì dannazione, c’è quella cosa!” sbottò il licantropo.

“Ho unito le nostre anime” ammise in fine e Remus sbatté gli occhi, sconvolto.

“Hai…. Hai unito le nostre anime” ripeté e Sirius annuì oscillando sui talloni.

“Già”

“Sirius, ci hai sposati?”

“Non proprio? Forse. Più o meno. Ho preso pezzi da un sacco di rituali arcaici, è probabile”

“E non ti è venuto in mente che forse sarebbe stato il caso di dirmelo?”

“Certo che no. Avresti iniziato con le tue solite storie, lo sai qual è il mio motto: è molto più facile chiedere scusa…”

“…che chiedere il permesso. Forse funzionava quando avevi diciassette anni e dovevi portare avanti la facciata di ribelle ama-babbani, mi sembri decisamente vecchio per queste cose!”

“No, è vintage!” risposero Ethan e Lelya dal salotto. Sirius sentì i rapidi passi di Ethan raggiungerli nel corridoio i suoi occhi scuri si illuminarono, utilizzando gli occhi del lupo per un attimo “È vero! Avete tutti e due quella cosa!” annunciò per poi tornarsene rapidamente in salotto. Un attimo dopo sentirono Ethan chiedere “Cosa significa vintage? Me ne sono dimenticato”

“Vecchio, ma costoso e di moda” gli rispose tranquillamente Lelya.

“Effettivamente Sirius sembra piuttosto costoso, Remus non tanto”

Sirius scoppiò a ridere mentre andava verso la biblioteca, provando a rendere privata la loro conversazione, cosa abbastanza difficile in una casa con troppe orecchie lupine.

Chiuse la porta dietro di loro e si avvicinò alla scrivania più vicina alla finestra. La biblioteca ne aveva quattro, tutte a svariati metri di distanza l’una dall’altra e gli scaffali avevano due livelli, ognuno dei quali fornito di diverse scalette d’ottone. Era un paradiso per gli sfigati come loro.

“Prima di tutto dovresti calmarti, il rituale non è ultimato. Preferisco avere il consenso delle persone su cui faccio i rituali” gli spiegò tranquillamente inarcando un sopracciglio e Remus raddrizzò la schiena.

“Ti ho riportato in vita, stronzo” gli rispose, cogliendo il riferimento e Sirius sorrise.

“E per questo te ne sarò eternamente grato, ma avresti potuto dirmelo e non farmelo scoprire da solo. Oggi sono due anni”

“Lo so” disse di getto e poi capì. “Pads…” disse con un tono molto diverso e avvicinandosi all’animagus.

“Io non sto rinunciando a niente, ma non mi sta bene quello che hai fatto. Per niente. Se non ultimiamo il rituale entro mezzanotte, le rune spariranno senza nessuna conseguenza”

Aprì un cassetto della scrivania e gli allungò una scatola di velluto. Remus la aprì e gli sorrise.

“Per ogni dono una maledizione, Pads” gli ricordò e Sirius si avvicinò fino ad avvolgergli la vita con le braccia, la fronte premuta contro la sua gola.

“Posso essere io la tua maledizione preferita” Remus sorride di nuovo, più apertamente. Estrasse la collana dalla scatola, quasi uguale a quella che lui gli aveva regalato e la mise al collo. Il licantropo guardò attraverso il buco nel ciondolo e vide quello che Sirius già sapeva. Una seconda corda dorata che dal petto di Sirius andava a quello di Remus, ma era flebile e molto più sottile, il rituale non era ultimato.

“Come si ultima il rituale?”

“Baciami” gli ordinò Sirius e Remus non se lo fece dire due volte. Lo baciò a lungo, senza fretta, ma intensamente fino a quando qualcosa dentro di loro non si spostò, il loro baricentro cambiò regolandosi su quello dell’altro.

“Ci hai decisamente sposati” decretò in fine Remus e Sirius iniziò a preoccuparti.

“Ti dispiace?”

“Neanche un po'”

-

“Rem, alzati” provò a svegliarlo gentilmente Sirius e il licantropo si nascose maggiormente nelle coperte.

“Mmhh”

“Rem, abbiamo da fare” riprovò l’animagus, ma l’altro continuò a protestare.

“Ma è sabato, non devo lavorare”

“Ma è anche il compleanno di Teddy, splendore, ti devi alzare” finalmente Remus aprì gli occhi, lamentandosi e allontanando le coperte dal volto, scoprendosi fino al ventre.

“Ugh, odio quando fai la persona matura, è completamente fuori dal personaggio” si lamentò e Sirius lo ignorò, eccitato alla giornata che li aspettava.

“Ha già quattro anni, ci pensi?”

I due restarono a lungo in silenzio, Remus che fissava il soffitto.

“Credi che sia il momento?” chiese incerto.

“Stai avendo ripensamenti?” Sirius si voltò sul fianco per guardarlo meglio e prese a disegnare la runa sul petto dell’altro.

“Li ho dal primo momento, ma come dice anche Andromeda, meglio da piccolo”

“E poi, ormai l’abbiamo già appesa” aggiunse Sirius e Remus inspirò in maniera troppo calcolata per risultare naturale.

“Sono molto nervoso”

“Mi sembra il minimo, Moony”

La sera prima avevano appeso il ritratto di Tonks. La cornice del quadro toccava il battiscopa, ma così Teddy poteva guardare la madre negli occhi e l’avrebbero poi spostata in linea con gli altri dipinti una volta che il bambino fosse cresciuto.

Avevano aspettato che i piccoli fossero a letto per appendere il quadro e avere una lunga conversazione riguardo cosa era successo dopo la sua morte e nell’ultimo periodo.

Tonks aveva preso la notizia della loro relazione molto meglio di quanto i due avessero potuto pensare.

“Non ti fa bene restare da solo, lo sai” disse guardando Remus con gli occhi lucidi e un leggero sorriso. “E poi hai dei gusti impeccabili. Già lo sapevo, però è comunque bello averne conferma” disse allargando il sorriso flebile.

“Per te davvero non è un problema?” chiese Remus per l’ennesima volta.

“Rem, sono un quadro, anche se fosse un problema, quanto potrebbe importarvi di quello che penso?”

“Potresti sorprenderti di quanto i ritratti influenzino la vita a Grimmauld Place” la corresse Sirius e Tonks annuì.

“Okay, adesso aggiornatemi sul resto”

Avevano continuato a parlare un altro paio d’ore e poi Remus, seduto per terra con la schiena dall’altor alto del corridoio aveva iniziato ad addormentarsi e Sirius aveva decisero di chiudere lì la conversazione.

“Parla con gli altri, sicuramente ti diranno molto più di quello che riusciamo a mettere insieme noi adesso” le spiegò Sirius e Tonks annuì mentre Remus aveva preso a russare per via della posizione scomoda.

“Padfoot?” chiese lei tentativamente.

“Dimmi, Nym?”

“Grazie per non aver persole speranze con lui, sa essere davvero molto cocciuto, soprattutto se sta soffrendo” gli spiegò e Sirius immaginò un Remus a pezzi per la sua morte con solo Tonks vicino che provava a tenere insieme i cocci.

“Magari qualche giorno quando è a lavoro ti spiego tutto quello che ha combinato, mh?” disse strizzandole l’occhio e la donna annuì.

Andromeda era arrivata di buon’ora e Sirius l’aveva fatta entrare per poi lasciarla sola con il ritratto mentre preparava la colazione e Remus aiutava Teddy a vestirsi e gli anticipava quello che sarebbe successo. Harry entrò di corsa, seguito da Draco.

“È già successo? Chiese tutto trafelato” e Sirius scosse la testa mentre bruciava il suo secondo tentativo di uova strapazzate. Draco andò in cucina ad aiutarlo e Harry corse al piano di sopra.

Draco sapeva cucinare, è una cosa che un po' urtava Sirius, ma si rilevava abbastanza utile in momenti simili.

“Come credi che andrà?” gli chiese il giovane che, dopo aver fatto sparire il disastro di Sirius, aveva ripulito la padella con un incantesimo e vi stava rompendo dentro altre uova con una sola mano.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Teddy è un bambino molto sensibile, ha solo da poco iniziato a chiedere della madre, ma se la cosa dovesse disturbarlo? Insomma, è un bambino che per madre ha un quadro!”

“Questo è vero, ma pensa a Harry. Non so quante volte l’ho sentito parlare per ore ed ore con i ritratti di Lily e James, ma l’unica cosa agghiacciante è che ormai lui sia più vecchio di loro” spiegò il ragazzo mentre agitava distrattamente le uova nella padella.

Sirius era pronto a protestare, ma Draco lo fermò.

“Sirius, è meglio un quadro che il vuoto” gli disse e il bruno si arrestò. Draco tornò alle uova e riprese a parlare “Non sono parole mie, ma di Harry. Dobbiamo aspettare e vedere come andrà” disse in fine per poi versare le uova perfettamente cotte su un piatto.

Sirius mise il caffè a fare sé stesso e tornò a guardare il giovane che cucinava tranquillamente. Aveva un paio di jeans e un maglione verde scuro che aveva visto tempi migliori, ma era rilassato e le occhiaie che aveva le prime volte che aveva iniziato a bazzicare da quelle parti erano sparite.

La differenza più sostanziale dovevano però essere i capelli di una delicata tonalità di azzurro che faceva risaltare i suoi occhi e che sfoggiava ormai da quasi un mese.

Sirius era stato molto sorpreso da quel cambiamento, ma Harry gli aveva preventivamente spiegato che Draco stava attraversando una fase di sperimentazione babbana e che chiunque si fosse permesso di fare una sola battuta fuori luogo sarebbe stato maledetto.

La prima volta che lo aveva visto, Teddy aveva immediatamente copiato i capelli e li aveva tenuti così per una settimana, mentre Sirius gli aveva proposto di farsi fare dei piercing che per il momento aveva rifiutato, ma con riserva.

“Come va con i tuoi?” gli chiese cautamente e il giovane scrollò le spalle.

“Papà sta sempre peggio, i guaritori dicono che difficilmente supererà l’estate, ma forse è un bene, è troppo tempo che soffre. Non è più stato lo stesso, dopo Akzaban e la guerra il suo nucleo magico si è danneggiato troppo”

“È impossibile venire fuori da quel posto tutto d’un pezzo, questo te lo posso assicurare. Ognuno subisce gli stessi danni in modo diverso” concluse Sirius perdendosi per un attimo nel vuoto, nel gelo di una cella, ma l’odore delle uova e della colonia di Draco lo riportò al presente.

“Invece Cissa?” chiese per distrarsi.

“Detesta il fatto che io parli più con zia Andromeda che con lei e sembra non voler capire che non sono stato plagiato e che finalmente sto facendo le mie scelte da solo” disse spostando distrattamente le delicate ciocche azzurre.

“Posso chiederti cosa ne pensa del tuo nuovo look?”

“Ha pianto come se avessi ucciso suo figlio” disse caustico e Sirius non riuscì a non sorridere.

“A decisi anni tornai a casa con i buchi alle orecchie e i primi tatuaggi. Mia madre mi spinse giù dalle scale” Draco, anziché restare orripilato come spesso capitava a molti, scoppiò a ridere e Sirius gliene fu grato.

“Che famiglia degenere” disse divertito e passò al bacon.

“Parla per te” disse Lelya che entrò in quel momento in cucina e si avvicinò subito a loro.

“Ciao cugina” la salutò Draco per poi lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte.

“Ciao cugino, che bello sapere che oggi avremo una colazione commestibile” Lelya aveva finalmente abbandonato qualsiasi pretesa, e pur avendo imparato abbastanza in cucina da poter sopravvivere senza rischiare di uccidere nessuno, si era finalmente rilassata abbastanza da potersi dedicare ai suoi veri interessi, come la dominazione del mondo, ma secondo la legge.

“Disse la donna che attentò alla vita di Minerva McGranitt” rispose Sirius piccato e Lelya gli fece la linguaccia.

Stava per ricevere qualche risposta sagace dalla sua adorabile figlia, quando finalmente Remus, Teddy, Harry e Ethan scesero dal piano di sopra.

Ethan raggiunse rapidamente gli altri in cucina e si mise in disparte vicino a Sirius che gli propose di iniziare a fare colazione, ma il bambino sempre più grande scosse la testa.

Andromeda si fece da parte, avvicinandosi a loro e si misero all’imbocco del corridoio, guardando la scena da lontano in religioso silenzio. Con un colpo di bacchetta, Lelya chiamò a sé lo sgabello di Teddy e lo avvicinò al trio accoccolato davanti al nuovo ritratto di Grimmauld Place. Il bambino si accomodò e si mise a guardare il dipinto della donna con i capelli color bubblegum senza parlare.

“Teddy?” chiese lei delicatamente, sedendosi a gambe incrociate davanti al dondolo del suo quadro e il bambino le sorrise.

“Ciao tesoro mio” gli disse Tonks rispondendo con un sorriso identico a quello del bambino.

“Papà mi ha detto che tu sei la mia mamma, ma non proprio” disse finalmente il bambino, le lettere che ogni tanto ancora sbiascicavano.

“Io sono un disegno della tua mamma, tesoro” spiegò lei e lui annuì.

“Okay”

“Vedi Teddy? C’è anche il disegno della mia mamma” disse Harry indicando Lily che entrò nel quadro. “Tu la conosci già Lily, vero?” gli chiese il suo padrino e il bambino annuì.

“Qual è il tuo colore preferito?” gli chiese Tonks e il bambino non perse tempo.

“Azzurro!” rispose energicamente e il quadro cambiò colore ai suoi capelli. Il viso di Teddy si illuminò.

“Ma tu sei come me!” gridò estasiato e Sirius ebbe un flashback non indifferente di un bambino seduto tutto solo sotto un albero, un bambino che ormai gli arrivava alla spalla e che presto sarebbe partito per Hogwarts.

“Sei tu che sei come me” gli rispose la donna e iniziarono a giocare insieme, trasformandosi e cambiando di colore a loro capelli o formai ai loro nasi. Teddy aveva ancora un controllo molto scarso delle sue abilità, ma stava diventando ogni giorno più bravo.

Restarono così a lungo, fino a quando Teddy non si alzò e guardò il padre.

“Adesso ho fame” annunciò e Remus annuì.

“Allora sarà meglio andare a fare colazione. Credo che abbia cucinato Draco”

“Meno male” disse il bambino e tutti i presenti scoppiarono a ridere. “Ciao mamma!” disse salutano energicamente il ritratto per poi avvicinarsi al fratello e andare in cucina.

Sirius incrociò lo sguardo con Draco che gli lanciò un sorriso soddisfatto e entrarono tutti in cucina per fare colazione.

-

“Sei sicuro di voler prendere il treno?” gli chiese Sirius per l’ennesima volta e il bambino annuì.

“Lo avete detto voi: avete conosciuto i vostri migliori amici sul treno e poi è così che si fa” rispose convinto mentre spingeva il carrello dei bagagli insieme a Sirius, Teddy era seduto sul baule di Ethan e si guardava attorno con aria infelice, ma curiosa.

“Vero, però possiamo imbrogliare, lo sai?” gli fece notare con un sorriso complice che il bambino contraccambiò.

“Magari a Natale” concesse il ragazzino.

Si fermarono su un punto libero del binario 9 e ¾ e caricarono i bagagli senza particolare fretta. Erano piuttosto in anticipo.

Teddy aveva pianto sommessamente a fasi alterne dal giorno precedente, ma adesso sembrava pronto a dare spettacolo, cosa che stava semplicemente distruggendo Ethan.

“Non fare così Teddy, tanto ci vediamo presto” gli ricordò il bambino più grande per l’ennesima volta, ma il piccolo sembrava sempre meno convinto, i capelli della stessa tonalità di nero di quello che era ormai a tutti gli effetti suo fratello. Lo aiutò a scendere dal carrello e lo abbracciò stretto, poggiando il mento sulla sua testa che era diventata color sabbia, quello che probabilmente era il suo “vero” colore di capelli, nessuno lo sapeva con certezza.

Ethan si voltò verso il padre mentre continuava a tenere abbracciato Teddy.

“Credevo che sarebbe venuta a salutarmi anche Lelya” chiese preoccupato.

“Infatti è appena arrivata” commentò Remus che era quello con la visuale migliore su tutto, stronzo chilometrico. Sirius si voltò nella direzione puntata dal licantropo e vide Lelya che per mano teneva Luna mentre procedevano tranquillamente verso di loro.

“Carino no?” disse Sirius con un sorriso mentre guardava le due ragazze.

“Cosa?” chiese Remus e il bruno fece un cenno alle due.

“Un lupo e la sua luna personale” spiegò e l’altro annuì poco convinto.

“Personalmente preferisco le stelle” commentò Remus e Sirius si sentì quasi arrossire.

“Oh tu… tu…”

“Mh, venticinque anni che ci conosciamo e riesco ancora a zittirti. Sono soddisfazioni” commentò compiaciuto e Sirius non poté non sorridere.

“Allora! Sei pronto?” chiese Lelya incasinando i capelli di Ethan che le sorrise divertito. Si era finalmente fatto tagliare i capelli, ma arrivavano comunque a metà collo e con un grosso ciuffo che a scuola gli sarebbe costato numerosi rimproveri. Sirius non vedeva l’ora di vedere cosa avrebbe (o non avrebbe) combinato.

Prima che il bambino potesse rispondere, il loro gruppetto fu interrotto.

“Buongiorno Professor Lupin! Ciao Sirius!” li salutò energicamente una ragazza bionda e con fin troppe cicatrici.

“Chiara!” la richiamò la madre ma la giovane sbuffò.

“Che c’è? Me lo ha detto lui di chiamarlo per nome” rispose piccata la ragazza.

Si salutarono tranquillamente con Chiara e i signori Lobosca che notarono i bagagli di Ethan.

“Quest’anno inizi anche tu, Ethan?” chiese la signora Lobosca e il bambino rispose con un sorriso di circostanza mentre Teddy ricominciava a piangere.

“L’unico che non è ancora convinto è Teddy” disse Sirius sfiorando la testa del bambino per poi allontanarsi di qualche passo dal carrello e dai suoi figli.

“Vedremo subito quante storie inizieranno a fare. I licantropi prendono il controllo di Hogwarts, già me li immagino” aggiunse e i Lobosca e Remus annuirono e emisero versi di frustrazione.

Sirius aveva trovato Chiara grazie alla bussola orologio e la ragazza aveva incominciato a frequentare Hogwarts un anno dopo, era stata smistata in Corvonero e al momento stava per iniziare il quarto anno.

Quando aveva iniziato, Lelya era al sesto anno ed era stata, a detta della più giovane, fondamentale.

Chiara era un licantropo a tutti gli effetti e inizialmente avevano avuto un approccio alla faccenda simile a come quando era stato Remus a frequentare. Il loro piano ebbe vita molto breve visto che la presenza di Remus e le assenze di entrambi perfettamente compatibili avevano impedito che il suo segreto durasse più di qualche mese.

Remus aveva avuto una delle sue crisi e Sirius gli aveva tirato un ceffone.

La McGranitt aveva provato ad intervenire, ma lo scandalo era stato atroce, soprattutto perché era passato poco dalla guerra e le persone avevano voglia di tornare alla normalità e a odiare i licantropi.

Erano dovuti intervenire anche Harry, Ron e Hermione, ma la cosa si era finalmente calmata quando l’eminente Maestro di Pozioni Damocles Belby, inventore della Pozione di Strozzalupo in cui Sirius si era specializzato, aveva mandato una lettera a qualsiasi giornale disposto a pubblicarlo in cui spiegava molto chiaramente che quello che stavano facendo era impedire a una normalissima bambina accesso alla possibilità di una vita normale che qualcun altro aveva già provato a togliergli in tenera età.

La lettera era stata piuttosto commovente, completamente spontanea e Damocles era rapidamente diventato un grande amico di Sirius.

“Se dovesse avere problemi ci sarò io” li rassicurò Chiara e Ethan le sorrise.

I Lobosca restarono ancora poco con loro e la ragazza raggiunse i suoi amici da qualche parte lungo il binario.

Lelya tirò fuori il suo orologio da taschino. Era un vecchio cimelio dei Black di cui lei andava molto fiera, metà di un set di due uguali che probabilmente sarebbero dovuti andare a lui e suo fratello se le cose fossero andate secondo i piani dei suoi genitori. Invece Sirius li aveva trovati nella cassaforte e gliene aveva regalato uno per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno e la ragazza aveva iniziato a piangere commossa. Sapeva che un gesto del genere era come per lui ricevere l’orologio dai Potter ed era contento di averlo fatto, soprattutto perché per Lelya quel tipo di tenti, un po' pomposi, ma fatti con buone intenzioni, significavano molto.

“Dovrebbe quasi essere ora” commentò Luna osservando il quadrante dell’orologio da sopra la spalla della sua ragazza

“Ma dove diamine sono finiti quei due?” aggiunse Lelya guardandosi attorno preoccupata.

Teddy emise un verso dolorante fra i singhiozzi e Ethan lo abbracciò di nuovo per poi voltarsi verso gli adulti.

“E se dovessero trattarmi male come hanno fatto con Chiara?”

“Vai da Moony, dalla preside, da Chiara oppure ti vendichi come ti ho fatto vedere, okay?” gli spiegò Sirius senza scherzare e il bambino annuì con fare risoluto.

Ethan stava per iniziare a salutarli, quando finalmente arrivarono Harry e Draco correndo lungo il binario, completamente trafelati.

“Scusate! Abbiamo avuto un problema con la moto!” si giustificò Draco.

“Tu sei l’unico problema che ha quella moto” aggiunse Harry

“ ‘Avanti guida tu, Draco, sicuramente non faremo tardi’ ” rispose il biondo imitandolo maldestramente “Ti avevo detto che non era il caso di fare lezioni di guida proprio oggi”

“Non credevo che ti saresti fatto superare da ogni singolo piccione!” si lamentò Harry.

Draco si passò una mano fra i capelli.

“Oh, scusami se non ho una guida spericolata”

“C’è la guida spericolata e c’è farsi superare anche dalle mosche” gli rispose Harry divertito.

“Siamo qui per Ethan, non per parlare della mai guida” gli ricordò nascondendo male un sorriso e il bruno annuì.

“Abbiamo una cosa molto speciale per te” gli annunciò Harry allungandogli un incarto fatto maldestramente, ma con un fiocco impeccabile.

Ethan fece per aprirlo, ma Harry lo fermò.

“È molto importante che tu capisca una cosa, non è un regalo, ma è un prestito e che dovrai tenerlo segreto, perché è un oggetto molto importante, intesi?” gli spiegò Harry e il bambino annuì.

“Mi ha aiutato un sacco e a quanto mi dicono ha cacciato mio padre e questi due in un mare di guai, ma sono sicuro che tu ne farai buon uso, soprattutto se riuscirai a trovare gli amici giusti” disse infine e il bambino restò ancora più perplesso guardando il pacco che non sembrava niente di ché, dall’esterno. Oh, Ethan non aveva idea di cosa lo aspettava.

Harry aveva chiesto a Sirius se fosse stato d’accordo e l’uomo aveva pianto ancora una volta.

“È da incoscienti, ma onestamente devo troppo a quel mantello per dirti di no” aveva risposto.

Il bambino infilò il pacco nello zaino babbano che aveva in spalla e poi salutò tutti uno per uno, godendosi baci, abbracci e ancora auguri di compleanno, per poi salire sul treno come pronto ad andare in battaglia.

“Secondo voi dove lo metteranno?” domandò Lelya appena fu sparito nel treno.

“Grifondoro” risposero tutti in coro. O Quasi.

“Serpeverde” risposero Draco e Luna.

“Sapremo molto presto il responso, qualunque casa sia, va bene” disse Remus tranquillamente.

“Vero, però preferirei Grifondoro” aggiunse Sirius e Remus grugnì.

“Sta zitto, Pads”

“Neanche sotto tortura, Moony”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia è, tecnicamente, finita.  
> Manca solo l’epilogo che è un in più, ma l’idea mi è venuta e non ho potuto non includerla.  
> Sono un po' in ritardo sull’orario, però è il capitolo più grande di tutta la storia, quindi non lamentatevi.  
> Chiara Lobosca è un personaggio canon di non so quale videogioco di Harry Potter. Anche nei videogiochi è un licantropo, il secondo a frequentare Hogwarts, in classe con Charlie Weasley e Tonks, se non erro. Io l’ho chiaramente ringiovanita, ma tecnicamente è comunque il secondo licantropo a frequentare Hogwarts v.v  
> Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate, visto che ormai è finita  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno seguito questa storia e che l’hanno recensita, hanno tirato ad indovinare sulla trama e ogni tanto ci hanno anche beccato.  
> Insieme abbiamo attraversato una pandemia e questa storia mi ha dato qualcosa su cui concentrarmi in alcuni momenti piuttosto brutti. So che per alcuni di voi è stato lo stesso e non esiste complimento più grande che dirmi cosa ne pensiate.  
> Alla settimana prossima, con l’epilogo  
> The Cactus Incident


	16. Epilogo

“Non ha il minimo senso. Non aveva senso sette anni fa e non ce l’ha nemmeno adesso” si lamentò Sirius.

“È un rito di passaggio” gli ricordò Remus per l’ennesima volta e il bruno sbruffò.

“È una stronzata. C’è un accesso nella nostra biblioteca, potrebbe essere lì in un attimo” continuò scansando un bambino e il suo topo. Quanto odiava i topi.

“Vuoi metterlo in difficoltà prima ancora di iniziare l’anno scolastico?”

“Parla per te, professor Lupin. Guardalo, è così piccolo. Ethan non era così piccolo”

“Ethan era più basso alla sua età” gli fece notare Remus, ma l’altro lo ignorò.

“E adesso è anche più alto di te”

“Ha mangiato bene”

“Se voi due avete finito di parlare di noi come se non ci fossimo, direi che siamo arrivati” disse Ethan, una mano sulla testa turchese di Teddy e Andromeda sottobraccio.

“Sempre i soliti, non c’è che dire” commentò la strega.

“Sirius diventa sempre più intollerabile, bisogna ammetterlo” gli diede man forte Harry che aveva aiutato Teddy a spingere il suo carrello fino a lì, parlando tranquillamente col suo figlioccio.

Harry aveva insistito per accompagnarlo, anche se odiava farsi vedere il pubblico con la sua famiglia perché difficilmente non sarebbero tutti stati sbattuti sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta.

Quello sarebbe stato il primo anno di Teddy e l’ultimo per Ethan, il dopo era ancora tutto da decidere; per il momento si limitava a salutare gli amici che gli passavano di fianco.

Aveva la bacchetta poggiata sull’orecchio mostrando un orecchino da cui pendeva un artiglio di drago che in qualche modo riusciva a far risaltare le cicatrici sul viso, sempre più chiare rispetto al resto della sua carnagione. Aveva i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle, una maglietta degli Arctic Monkeys sotto un gilet a righe dal cui taschino pendeva la catena dell’orologio che gli avevano appena regalato per i suoi diciassette anni.

Il poverino essendo nato il primo settembre aveva ormai preso l’abitudine di festeggiare il suo compleanno il trentuno agosto, prima della partenza per Hogwarts, e di ricevere i regali in anticipo.

Sirius non riusciva a non guardarlo con un certo orgoglio mentre parlottava col suo miglior amico e con quella che era diventata anche sua nonna/zia/figura femminile genitoriale.

Il ragazzo fu distratto dalla conversazione dallo sguardo le padre.

“Pà, lo stai facendo di nuovo” lo richiamò il figlio, esasperato ma divertito.

“Oh perdonami se il mio amore ti imbarazza” fece finta di lamentarsi l’animagus e il ragazzo gli sorrise.

“Ethan lo sai che devi lasciarlo fare, lo lasci fare e lui è contento” lo ammonì Andromeda divertito e il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì, lo so lo so”

L’animagus si voltò verso Teddy che non parlava da quando avevano lasciato casa.

“Sei preoccupato?”

“Un po'. E se dovessero prendermi in giro?” rispose preoccupato.

“Allora potrai usare quella Maledizione pungente che ti ha insegnato Ethan”

“Mai in faccia, mi raccomando” gli ricordò il fratello maggiore.

“Ethan?” disse Harry allungando una mano verso il ragazzo. Il giovane sbruffò, ma gli allungò un pacco e cui lui aggiunse una lettera per poi passarla a Teddy.

“Sai già che cos’è?” gli chiese e il bambino scosse la testa.

“Non proprio”

“Beh, ti aiuterà a fare amicizia e anche a cacciarti in qualche guaio, ma l’importante è che resti segreto, è importante che nessuno sappia che tu hai un oggetto simile”

“Anche per me è un prestito?” chiese il bambino mentre lo infilava nello zaino che aveva in spalla e il suo padrino annuì.

“Oh sì”

“Ogni tanto posso riaverlo anche io?” chiese Ethan e Harry scrollò le spalle.

“Ti toccherà chiedere a Teddy, adesso è suo” gli rispose e al bambino s’illuminarono gli occhi all’idea di poter ricattare il fratello maggiore.

“Io reputo che sia troppo piccolo” commentò Andromeda per l’ennesima volta”

“Spiacente, ‘Dromeda, ormai è una tradizione” disse Sirius sorridendo.

“Pff, detto da te, poi”

Harry abbracciò stretto il suo figlioccio e gli ricordò che gli avrebbe scritto il prima possibile, così l’indomani avrebbe subito avuto qualcosa da aprire a colazione.

Dopo aver salutato il suo padrino, si voltò verso Sirius, che si era fatto da parte.

“Mi mancherai Sirius” gli disse e il bruno lo abbracciò per poi lasciargli un bacio sulla testa turchese.

“Anche tu, cucciolo. Mi raccomando, tieni alto il nome dei Malandrini”

“Farò il possibile” disse fiero e Sirius gli sorrise. Il bambino si voltò poi verso Andromeda.

“Ciao nonna” disse abbracciandola e la donna lo strinse.

“Ciao tesoro, ti scriverò appena arrivo a casa, va bene? Mi raccomando, usa i biscotti che ti ho fatto per fare amicizia” disse lasciandogli un bacio sulla scapigliata testa turchese.

“Va bene nonna”

“Bravo Teddy. Adesso vai, o rischi di non trovare posto e non vuoi sederti con gli amici di Ethan, vero?”

“No, non vuole” aggiunse il ragazzo mentre sollevava il baule del bambino con la magia. Ah, la gioia di avere diciassette anni appena compiuti.

Aiutò Teddy a salire sul treno e poi si voltò verso di loro.

“Noi ci vediamo presto” disse con un sorriso. Era piuttosto abbronzato, dopo aver passato due settimane in Romania a tormentare Charlie Weasley. Era stata una bella esperienza, ma la cosa era diventata piuttosto imbarazzante quando il giovane aveva sviluppato una leggera infatuazione per l’uomo che si era trovato costretto a dovergli dire: “No, sei troppo piccolo e poi mi sono fatto tuo padre”.

Quella sì che era stata una conversazione imbarazzante.

Sembrava però essersi risolta per il meglio e Ethan sembrava essere tornato con Tullia Bones, una ragazza tranquilla con cui si prendeva e lasciava un paio di volte al mese, che Remus aveva descritto come avere la stessa verve di una gazzosa sfiatata. Non era male, ma era insipida. Non che lo avessero fatto presente a Ethan, era solo una constatazione personale fatta dai due adulti.

“Non fare impazzire troppo la Preside” gli ricordò Sirius e l’altro sorrise.

“Minnie mi adora e poi preferisco innervosire il professore di Difesa”

“Mi hanno detto che è un vero stronzo” commentò Remus e Ethan sorrise e tirò a sé Daedalus che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte.

“Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, basta un fischio, intesi?” ricordò Sirius all’altro ragazzo che si strinse nelle spalle a disagio.

“Mr. Black, davvero non è necessario, siete già stati tutti così gentili-” iniziò Daedalus, ma Sirius lo interruppe.

“Hai sentito Rem? Mi chiama di nuovo Mr. Black, gli ho fatto i pancake e mi chiama Mr. Black”

“Davvero deplorevole, non c’è che dire” concordò suo marito.

“Non vuoi offendere il famigerato Sirius Black, vero?” gli fece presente Ethan incrociando le braccia al petto e l’amico alzò gli occhi chiari al cielo ridendo.

“L’ho visto ballare _It’s My Life_ in cucina con la sua assurda vestaglia con le margherite gialle, so perfettamente quanto possa essere minaccioso” disse il ragazzo, rilassandosi di nuovo.

Daedalus era uno dei migliori amici di Ethan, era un ragazzo a posto, ma veniva da una famiglia con un nome pesante quasi quanto Black: Daedalus era un Carrow, direttamente imparentato con Amycus e Alecto e la cosa pesava molto, soprattutto quando deludi le aspettative di famiglia e finisci in Grifondoro, nella stessa stanza con un licantropo.

Ah, dire che Sirius lo capiva era un eufemismo.

Deadalus, o come lo chiamava Ethan semplicemente Lus, aveva passato sempre più tempo a Grimmauld Place di anno in anno e quest’estate l’aveva passata completamente con loro, gita in Romania compresa dove però il ragazzo dalla carnagione chiara si era ustionato e riempito di lentiggini.

Daedalus non era l’unico ad aver trovato rifugio a casa loro, c’erano anche altri studenti che andavano e venivano da Grimmauld Place, alcuni recuperati da Ethan, altri sotto consiglio della McGranitt e Sirius non aveva mai rifiutato un posto letto a nessuno.

I due ragazzi avevano iniziato a parlare fittamente fra di loro, Daedalus che gli spiegava qualcosa e Ethan che gli sistemava una ciocca di capelli biondo fragola mentre annuiva a qualsiasi cosa l’amico stesse dicendo.

Sembrarono ricordarsi dei tre ancora lì e dopo aver salutato Harry, Ethan si rivolse a suo padre.

“Noi andiamo a renderci utili, ci vediamo presto, Pà” disse Ethan abbracciando Sirius che ormai gli arrivava sotto il collo. Suo figlio era mastodontico.

Mentre Ethan salutava Andromeda parlando fittamente in francese, Sirius si avvicinò a Deadalus e lo abbracciò, il ragazzo ancora non troppo abituato alle dimostrazioni di affetto di un adulto. Sirius lo capiva più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile spiegare.

“Ho una cosa per te” disse allungandogli un pacco che tirò fuori dalla tasca magicamente allargata della sua giacca.

Il ragazzo lo scartò, sorpreso, Ethan che si affacciò comodamente da sopra la sua testa per guardare cosa fosse.

“Mr… Sirius, non serviva-” disse mostrando il kit di lucidatura della scopa.

“Certo che serviva, sei diventato Capitano della squadra di quidditch e hai risparmiato per poterti permettere quella scopa. So che questo ti piaceva e quindi te l’ho preso” gli spiegò tranquillo.

“In bocca al lupo con la squadra” gli disse e suo figlio gli lanciò un’occhiata strana che lui ignorò, “e se ti serve qualcosa non esitare” gli ricordò Sirius e il ragazzo annuì mentre richiudeva il kit per la scopa.

“Grazie tante Sirius” disse di nuovo. Ethan gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e i due si allontanarono a passo spedito.

I due andarono ad aiutare alcune studentesse con i bagagli, suo figlio era un bastardo ben educato e sicuro di sé; un buon risultato, calcolando i due che ci avevano lavorato.

Se qualcuno non avesse passato più di due minuti in presenza di Sirius Black, non avrebbe mai detto che Ethan era figlio suo. Pur avendo un bel fisico atletico anche senza il quidditch (troppe lune e pozioni per permettergli di stare nella squadra…. E poi onestamente non era un granché), Ethan era di parecchio più alto, aveva la pelle olivastra e gli occhi scuri.

Ma se invece era qualcuno che Sirius Black lo conosceva, avrebbe subito notato le similitudini. Ethan si muoveva come lui, sorrideva come lui e si toglieva i capelli dalla faccia come lui.

La McGranitt lo odiava e amava esattamente allo stesso modo e quella era l’unica approvazione di cui Sirius aveva bisogno per sapere di non aver fatto un completo macello col ragazzo.

Era anche Prefetto, ma quello era colpa di Remus e Daedalus che era un’influenza positiva e che lo tranquillizzava e gli evitava di arrampicarsi su per le pareti quando si annoiava.

“Cosa ne pensi?” chiese Sirius divertito a suo marito che scrollò le spalle mentre guardava i due ragazzi.

“Che Daedalus ha degli ottimi gusti, ma Ethan ancora non ha capito niente”

Harry grugnì divertito e Andromeda emise un verso di ilarità, ma sembravano trovarsi tutti d’accordo.

“Non hanno nessuna guerra da combattere, possono prendersi tutto il tempo che gli pare, però al momento stavo parlando di Teddy” gli rispose Sirius

“Ethan lo terrà d’occhio, starà bene. Piuttosto che fine ha fatto Lelya?” commentò distrattamente Remus.

“Evidentemente non ha fatto in tempo, stamattina aveva una riunione molto presto. Secondo te dove lo smisteranno?” chiese Harry.

“Mh, difficile da dire. Lo abbiamo cresciuto noi, ma è davvero molto simile a sua madre” gli rispose Remus.

“Oh ce l’ho fatta” disse Lelya apparendo di fianco a loro, tutta trafelata a differenza di Luna che sembrava perfettamente tranquilla mentre salutava Ethan e Lus in lontananza.

“Dov’è? Non lo vedo” chiese Lelya e la sua fidanzata guardò il treno.

“La finestra dietro la gabbia col gatto arancione” le rispose la bionda.

“Gatto arancione gatto arancione…..oh!” appena lo individuò iniziò a salutare energicamente e il bambino rispose con altrettanta energia “Quel bambino è un Corvonero”

“Pff, impossibile” commentò Remus. Era onesto.

“Piuttosto com’è andata?” chiese Andromeda alla ragazza che sbuffò per poi spostare una ciocca di capelli già perfettamente in ordine.

“Sono una massa di vecchi bacucchi razzisti che moriranno molto male. Quindi direi bene”

“Niente di insolito, almeno” commentò Luna con un sorriso.

“Non vedo Ethan”

“Starà limonando con qualcuno dietro una colonna” commentò distrattamente Remus.

“Ehi Black!” gridò qualcuno e Sirius e Lelya si voltarono, ma era chiaramente un ragazzo che cercava Ethan. Sirius vide la sua testa spuntare da dietro una colonna. Beccato.

Aspettarono che il treno partisse per poi guardarsi l’un l’altro non sapendo bene cosa fare. Harry si dileguò, spiegando che aveva lasciato Draco da solo con i ragazzi e aveva paura di non trovare più una casa e Andromeda decise di andare con lui.

I quattro rimasti decisero di mangiare fuori, Sirius un po' terrorizzato all’idea di dover affrontare la crisi del nido vuoto, ma avrebbe retto.

Scelsero un ristorante babbano con tavolini all’aperto per sfruttare le ultime giornate estive.

“Quando abbiamo finito devo andare a ritirare la toga” commentò Lelya distrattamente. Per il momento ne aveva utilizzata una fatta da Luna, ma era stata richiamata in quanto non regolamentare. La bruna aveva già troppi problemi con i suoi colleghi per pensare di premere anche per quello.

“Tu sai che nel momento in cui dovessi cambiare idea, puoi mandare tutto al diavolo? Per quanto mi riguarda può restare vuoto da qui all’eternità” le ricordò Sirius e la ragazza annuì mentre arrotolava una forchettata di spaghetti.

“È una posizione di vantaggio non indifferente e grazie a essa sono riuscita a farti avere i permessi senza dover oliare nessuno e sono lì solo da solo due mesi. Potremmo davvero cambiare qualcosa”

“E io ne sono felicissimo, ma voglio che tu non ti senta obbligata, non hai niente da ricambiare”

“A me pare proprio di sì invece”

Quando avevano quella conversazione Remus non parlava mai, soprattutto perché lo riguardava estremamente da vicino.

Lelya aveva preso il seggio dei Black nel Wizengamot e quella era stata una battaglia a sé non indifferente. Sirius aveva sinceramente provato a dissuaderla, ma era stata una sua scelta e aveva preferito non scoraggiarla per paura che la ragazza non pensasse che non la riteneva all’altezza. Se c’era qualcuno all’altezza di un compito del genere, era Lelya Black.

La prima cosa a cui il Wizengamot si attaccò per rifiutarle il seggio fu che non era veramente una Black, ma quello fu messo a tacere tirando fuori un caso precedente riguardante la famiglia Greengrass. Quando quel cavillo sfumò, si attaccarono all’accenno di licantropia, ma a quel punto ci furono ragazzi pronti a testimoniare che Lelya era stata attaccata durante la battaglia di Hogwarts, mentre salvava bambini innocenti dalla stessa famiglia da cui era stata cacciata e a quel punto non trovarono molto altro a cui appellarsi.

Sirius difficilmente si sarebbe dimenticato la faccia soddisfatta di lei quando aveva prestato giuramento. Due volte al mese Lelya si lanciava occhiate malefiche con suo cugino e altri elitisti a caso e aveva appena iniziato un suo personale piano formato da piccoli passi e molti aggiusti che mirava a migliorare la condizione dei licantropi.

Si trattava di disfare tutto quello che la Umbridge aveva fatto e molto di più. In più aveva Draco a darle man forte dal seggio dei Malfoy e i due si divertivano a chiamarsi cugini e gironzolare per il Ministero a braccetto.

Grazie alle sue pressioni Sirius aveva avuto i permessi per far diventare la Tenuta Black in Francia un centro di ricerca. Non esistevano nemmeno i centri di ricerca nel mondo magico, aveva copiato l’idea da alcune riviste mediche babbane di Draco e gli era sembrata geniale. Se fosse stato per lui sarebbe entrato al Ministero con la bacchetta spianata urlando “Sono un eroe di guerra! Faccio quello che mi pare!”, ma Lelya era stata la voce della ragione.

L’ultima cosa che voleva Sirius era creare un posto in cui i licantropi sarebbero stati utilizzati come cavie e questo richiedeva molta attenzione.

Al momento aveva una sede, una catasta di documenti firmati e una decina fra collaboratori e persone disposte a farsi aiutare.

La sua più grande risorsa era certamente stato Damocles Belby che era diventato suo grande amico quando il Maestro di Pozioni era intervenuto nel processo mediatico a Chiara Lobosca ed era stato il primo che aveva contattato quando aveva pensato di creare il centro di ricerca.

Il nome era stato semplice e complicato al tempo stesso: Lawrence Odin Gévaudan Associazione Noprofit, abbreviato in LOGAN. Portava il nome del povero ragazzo che avevano trovato lui e Harry anni prima e di cui tutti si erano dimenticati o che avevano voluto dimenticare.

Quando Sirius aveva detto proposto a Remus il nome, l’uomo lo aveva abbracciato per svariati minuti senza dire niente.

Era chiaro che Sirius avesse soldi da buttare, era una battaglia senza ricompensa economica, ma la maggioranza della sua famiglia era in qualche modo licantropo e se fosse riuscito a fare qualcosa di buono, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto durare più di lui, non ci vedeva proprio niente di male.

Per di più Sirius aveva appena mandato il loro terzo e ultimo figlio a Hogwarts quindi non avrebbe avuto più nient’altro da fare. Un Sirius annoiato diventava pericoloso, anche pericolosamente vicino ai cinquant’anni.

Per il momento l’occupazione principale della LOGAN era produrre massicce quantità di Pozione e distribuirla a quante più persone possibile. Al momento avevano un elenco di venti persone, di tutte le età e di diverse nazionalità, tutte la cui privacy era estremamente tutelata.

Uno dei piccoli passi del piano di Lelya era far distribuire la Pozione direttamente dal Ministero, visto che avevano un elenco molto più ampio di persone che ne avevano bisogno e mezzi superiori a quelli dei Black. Un po' alla volta.

Riguardo tutta la situazione, Remus era in una posizione incerta. Era terrorizzato che qualcuno non utilizzasse l’associazione come valle da caccia, ma non poteva che essere contento di quello che stavano facendo.

Conclusero il pranzo e le ragazze gli promisero che sarebbero passate per il the nel pomeriggio, così solo Sirius e Remus tornarono a Grimmauld Place.

“È così vuota” disse Regulus.

Ci sarebbe ancora stato il pranzo del sabato, istituito quando Remus era andato a vivere con lui e le lune piene che Ethan passava con loro alla Tenuta Potter, ma il resto del tempo sarebbero stati soli, o meglio, Sirius lo sarebbe stato, Remus sarebbe stato con lui solo in serata, dopo aver finito a Hogwarts. La casa ormai aveva perso qualsiasi traccia dell’oscurità. Sirius ancora si sorprendeva di quanto poco l’abitazione ci avesse messo per scrollarsi di dosso secoli di magia oscura, come se anche lei fosse stanca di tutta l’oscurità.

Era ancora una struttura estremamente magica, quasi viva, ma adesso gli sembrava così vuota.

L’ultima volta che era stata così silenziosa, Sirius ancora non era morto.

“Se dovessi rapire di figli di Harry, credi che gli darebbe molto fastidio?” chiese Sirius parecchio tempo dopo. Il bruno era al pianoforte che provava a suonare qualcosa che non gli ricordasse i ragazzi e fallendo per la maggior parte.

Remus gli sorrise dal divano dove lo aveva comodamente ascoltato per tutto quel tempo.

“Harry non darebbe troppi problemi, ma credo che Draco avrebbe da ridire”

Neanche se li avessero chiamati, il suo figlioccio e la sua famiglia chiesero di poter entrare tramite Mewtropolvere, mettendo fine a quel orribile silenzio.

Harry e Draco avevano tre figli con un mix di nomi a dir poco ridicolo. Erano loro figli naturali ed erano figli ad entrambi, c’erano alcuni modi nel mondo magico, bastava un utero in affitto, come lo chiamavano i babbani, e un guaritore specializzato.

La prima si chiamava Lily Andromeda e aveva i capelli rossi più chiari che si fossero mai visti, aveva sette anni ed era anche la più tranquilla. Aveva una strana passione per le rane, ma c’erano cose peggiori al mondo.

Appena entrata presentò a Remus e Sirius il nuovo acquisto, un grosso rospo marrone di nome Lucius e Sirius non riuscì a trattenersi, Draco lo guardò afflitto “Prende i nomi dai quadri, ho provato a farle cambiare idea sul nome, ma non ci sono riuscito. Spero solo che scappi presto” commentò e Sirius gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

Il secondo era James Regulus aveva cinque anni ed era piuttosto ingestibile. Sirius era particolarmente fiero di lui. Aveva una zazzera nera e occhi grigi e quando Sirius gli aveva regalato una scopa giocattolo (come aveva fatto anche con Lily, ormai era tradizione) Draco gli aveva mandato una strillettera che ogni tanto tirava fuori per farsi due risate. Jaime si lanciò su Remus, rischiando di mandarlo al tappeto e poi su Sirius che lo fece volare un po' e poi se lo prese sulle spalle.

“Ehi Sirius lo sai che mi hanno dato la tua vecchia stanza?”

La famiglia Potter-Malfoy viveva alla ex Tenuta Potter che adesso si chiamava Potter-Malfoy. Nessuno voleva tornare alla vecchia Tenuta Malfoy, men che meno Draco.

“Oh ma è fantastico, hai già trovato il passaggio segreto?” Harry sbiancò, ma Sirius gli fece l’occhiolino. Non c’era nessun passaggio segreto, ma magari avrebbe dato un paio d’ore di pace ai suoi genitori.

Il terzo si chiamava Corvus Severus, era chiaro che Harry avesse dato carta bianca a Draco per il nome, visto che i primi due si chiamavano come i suoi genitori e forse era anche giusto. Sirius e Remus fingevano che la S. del secondo nome stesse per “Spettacolare”. Corvus era la fotocopia di Draco, ma aveva gli occhi di Harry e a due anni si era appena affacciato al mondo dei danni che poteva fare, però prometteva piuttosto bene. Ogni tanto chiamava suo padre “Pottah!” a furia di sentire Draco e Harry lo trovava esilarante.

Remus chiuse subito il passaggio della Metropolvere del salotto e della biblioteca. Qualche mese prima, per un attimo di distrazione, Jaime era arrivato ad Hogwarts ben prima del tempo. Sirius era andato nel panico, convito che Draco lo avrebbe ucciso (Harry era più ragionevole, al massimo gli avrebbe tagliato una gamba) e aveva seguito le tracce.

Gli studenti erano piuttosto sorpresi di vederlo in giro visto che era una cosa che non faceva mai, ma alla fine era stato Ethan a salvarlo. In qualche modo il bambino lo aveva trovato e il ragazzo aveva aspettato di vedere qualcuno arrivare dietro in pochi minuti. Sirius si era beccato anche un “Ovvio che fossi stato tu a distrarti” detto con un sorriso e Ethan si era beccato un “Insolente” e poi Sirius era scappato prima che la McGranitt se ne accorgesse. Se ne era accorta lo stesso, ma era indifferente.

Lily si guardò attorno preoccupata. “Teddy è già andato via?”

“Eh sì, oggi è il suo primo giorno a Hogwarts” gli rispose Remus e la bambino annuì, ma non ne sembrò comunque felice. Sirius aveva proposto a Harry e Draco di accompagnarli alla stazione, ma Draco gli aveva risposto che davvero non aveva voglia di vedere Jaime finire sotto al treno o sopra.

Era colpa del nome che gli avevano dato, Sirius ne era sicuro.

“Tassorosso” disse Harry mentre faceva scendere Jaime dal pianoforte e Draco senza guardarlo rispose con “Grifondoro” mentre evitava che Corvus prendesse l’attizzatoio.

“Qualunque sia il verdetto, andrà benissimo” rispose Remus.

“Addirittura Serpeverde” aggiunse Sirius e Draco gli fece una smorfia.

“Papà hai fatto una boccaccia!” urlò Jaime

“Hai detto che non si fanno le boccacce” concordò Lily che continuava a carezzare Lucius; anche lui emise un “BRAH!” di accondiscendenza.

“A Sirius potete fare tutte le boccacce che vi pare” fu la risposta di Draco.

Inutile dire che Jaime iniziò a girare attorno alla sedia di Sirius facendo le espressioni peggiori.

“Grazie Draco, il tuo regalo di Natale ha appena avuto un orribile incidente”

“Non hai già comprato il mio regalo di Natale”

“Adesso non lo saprai mai”

“Comunque sia, grazie per essere passati” disse Remus e Sirius lo guardò sorpreso.

“Figurati, stavamo solo smontando la casa, tutto nella norma” disse Harry con un sorriso enorme.

Sirius era stato un po' sorpreso quando dopo Lily i due avevano detto di volerne altri, ma effettivamente aveva senso. Draco era figlio unico, cresciuto in una casa sconfinata, nessuno con cui giocare, Harry era cresciuto solo.

“Li hai chiamati tu?” chiese Sirius sorpreso e Remus sorrise e scrollò le spalle.

“Davvero non avevo voglia di sentirti frignare fino a domani”

“Sei un bastardo. Grazie”

Jaime non stava più facendo rumore, che di solito significava che stava facendo danni, ma la voce di James e Regulus dai ritratti lo rassicurò; il bambino adorava parlare con quei due e i due ritratti erano gli unici che riuscivano a tranquillizzare il bambino che si sedeva a terra per parlargli. James aveva appena smesso di ridere per il rospo Lucius e la piccola Lily stava osservando l’albero genealogico, a caccia del prossimo nome per il suo rospo. Sirius sperava di essere risparmiato. Avrebbe accettato un cane, anche un gatto, ma un rospo era un po' troppo.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Lily e Tonks che da un dipinto stavano provando a convincere Lils a chiamare il prossimo rospo Bellatrix e tornò a concentrarsi sugli adulti davanti a lui.

Harry aveva da qualche tempo deciso di far crescere i capelli che ormai arrivavano fino alle spalle in spettacolari boccoli neri e ogni tanto Sirius aveva beccato Draco a fissarlo mentre li toglieva dalla faccia con sguardo leggermente ebete. Proprio come in quel momento, mentre il suo figlioccio stava parlando, una mano che si grattava le guance coperte da una folta barba scura lunga quanto bastava perché fosse morbida al tatto.

“E dopo un po' questa signora mi dice ‘Oh, ma come somigli al tuo padrino’ che non è una frase che mi sarei mai aspettato di sentire, ad essere onesto, ma mi ha fatto molto piacere” concluse Harry e Sirius scoppiò a ridere. Effettivamente al momento aveva capelli e barba simili, anche se l’animagus aveva ormai da un po' di tempo diverse striature grigie fra le ciocche nere. Remus lo prendeva in giro, dicendogli che erano talmente perfette da sembrare finte.

Remus di capelli grigi ormai ne aveva più che di color sabbia e Sirius ne era felice perché era stato presente per vedere la differenza, stavano invecchiando insieme, un capello alla volta, un giorno alla volta.

Ogni tanto, quando credeva che Remus non se ne accorgesse, lo guardava attraverso la collana che gli aveva regalato quasi dieci anni prima e osservava le due linee dorate che li univano indissolubilmente. Dopodiché si guardava attorno e vedeva tutta la famiglia che avevano creato, le persone che contavano su di loro e che erano pronti ad offrirgli aiuto e si rendeva conto che ne era valsa la pensa, era valsa la pena di tutto.

Fu in quel momento introspettivo che il rospo Lucius saltò su Corvus e il bambino iniziò a gridare per poi lanciare l’animale in aria atterrando sulla torta che Lelya portava in mano, appena entrata in casa.

Luna infilò un dito nella torta e provò a farla assaggiare al rospo che per tutta risposta si diede alla fuga, lasciando impronte di torta ovunque.

Era il caos, i bambini che urlavano e correvano Harry che provava ad afferrare il rospo, Draco che sbuffava ma provava ad aiutare il marito, Luna che rideva insieme a Lelya e Remus che guardava la scena col suo sorriso più luminoso per poi fare l’occhiolino a Sirius.

Era perfetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E questo è tutto gente!  
> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia il 28 Marzo, ho iniziato a pubblicarla un mese dopo e ho l’impressione che il mondo sia un posto diverso da allora.  
> Il 2020 è un anno strano per tutti, chi più chi meno, ma trovarmi a scrivere una Wolfstar che mi ha insegnato più di quello che mi aspettavo, in procinto di partire per Bruxelles (fra un paio di settimane, all’incirca) davvero non era fra i miei propositi per il nuovo anno, ma non ho né il coraggio né il motivo di lamentarmi.  
> Questi ultimi sei mesi sono stati un’avventura bellissima e ringrazio tutti quelli che ne hanno preso parte insieme a me, anche chi di voi a solo letto questa storia, senza mai commentare.  
> Al momento sto scrivendo un’altra storia che per protagonista ha Remus, ma non so quanto riuscirò, soprattutto con tutti i preparativi prima della partenza.  
> Credo che quando (se) pubblicherò di nuovo, lo farò da una posizione geografica molto diversa e non posso esserne più contenta.  
> Grazie alla fantastica Thegeekygirl52 questa storia è al momento in TRADUZIONE! Al momento trovate già il prologo e il primo capitolo in inglese, il resto è in lavorazione e la cosa mi riempie di gioia!  
> Ringrazio gli Arctic Monkeys per avermi fatto compagnia mentre scrivevo questa storia e Tamino per quando l’ho riletta e rivista durante la pubblicazione. Senza i primi questa storia non sarebbe esistita e senza il secondo forse sarebbe stata meno malinconica, ma a me va bene così.  
> Ringrazio tutte le vostre recensioni, mi avete dato la forza e la voglia di continuare a pubblicare. Aldy, tu hai un posto speciale nel mio cuore ♥  
> Poetico che finisca proprio dopo la notte di San Lorenzo, non trovate?  
> Per aspera ad Astra  
> The Cactus Incident
> 
> PS:Logan è un nome che mi sta molto a cuore. È il nome di un mio piercing (webtongue, se siete curiosi), di un mio personaggio di una vecchia fanfic di secoli or sono e della mia migliore amica che tecnicamente ho ribattezzato io.  
> Ed è anche il nome di Wolverine! Il supereroe più figo della storia e che arriva a stento al metro e sessanta! (nel canon, non guardate Hugh Jackman)

**Author's Note:**

> Salve!  
> Il secondo regalo di questa quarantena è una Multichap.  
> (so che dice capitolo 1/1 ma non riesco a cambiarlo, sorry)  
> Il primo è stata una OS, se siete curiosi, andate a leggere! Forza forza!  
> Non so bene come sia possibile, ma in un mese esatto sono riuscita a scrivere il prologo e dodici capitoli. Sto ancora lavorando all’epilogo, ma è un miracolo, davvero.  
> Non dovrebbero quindi esserci problemi per gli aggiornamenti, una volta a settimana.  
> Questo è anche il capitolo più breve, gli altri sono moooolto lunghi. Molto.  
> Spero che se siete arrivati fin qui, mi lascerete anche un commento per farmi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Dirty Minds, Clean Hands  
> The Cactus Incident

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Portraits of The Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764739) by [Thegeekygirl52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegeekygirl52/pseuds/Thegeekygirl52)




End file.
